Herederos
by Relena Li
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran llevan casados varios años y son padres de 4 hijos, aventura,romance, humor y una que otra escena SS,entra y leela espero que te guste, VOLVI ACA EL EPILOGO Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a Clamp, este fic es solo para el entretenimiento, les recomiendo que lean mi fic anterior Batalas y Recuerdos para comprender ciertas cosas de esta historia . Besos y los dejo con la historia.**

**Herederos**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda, un joven de 16 años, de cabellos castaño oscuro estaba a punto de comenzar su pelea de todos los días. . .

Tiii,tiii,titititititititiiiiiiiii-sonó el molesto ruido del despertador-

Una mano que salió debajo de la sabana intento apagarlo, pero no lo logro, hizo un nuevo intento, pero fallo, el joven cansado por el alboroto arrojo el reloj al suelo, terminando al fin con el ruido.

Paso un rato y una joven muy parecida a él entro a su cuarto . . .

Hien, despierta es hora de ir a clases- dijo la joven.

Hien: Déjame dormir un poco más por favor- respondió el joven-

Muchacha: No Hien, debes levantarte, o lo haces por las buenas o por las malas.

Grrrr- se escucho como respuesta.

Muchacha: Bien Hien, tu te lo buscaste- la joven se paro al lado de la cama tomo una parte del colchón y lo levanto haciendo que el bello durmiente cayera estrepitosamente el suelo-.

Hien: Porque siempre haces esto Nadeshiko- dijo molesto-

Nadeshiko: Yo te lo advertí.

Una risa se escucho desde el pasillo...

Oye, Hien creo que los golpes te estas volviendo más idiota- dijo en joven-

Hien¿Qué dijiste enano?

Joven: Que eres un idiota, tonto¿quieres que siga?

Hien: Te voy a matar- dijo enfadado el muchacho y salió corriendo detrás del chico-

Nadeshiko: Nunca van a cambiar.

Mientras Hien perseguía por toda la casa a su "pequeño" hermano, en la cocina las cosas aún estaban en paz . . .

Oye Shaoran, puedes llevar a los chicos al colegio- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran: Claro amor, no hay problema.

Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá- dijo una niña.

Buenos días Sora- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

Sora: Mamá¿qué hay de desayunar?

Sakura: Hot cakes

Sora¿Qué rico!

De repente se escucho un tremendo estruendo fuera de la cocina, Shaoran se dirigió hacia donde había provenido el ruido.

Shaoran¡Otra ves con lo mismo Hien, Xiao!-dijo enfadado- no creen que están ya un poco grandes para pelear de esa manera.

Hien: Pero papá . ..

Shaoran: Pero papá nada, Hien tienes 16 años y tu Xiao tienes 13, deben aprender a comportarse ¿entendido?

Hien: Si papá.

Xiao: Como ordene padre.

Shaoran: Muy bien, ahora vengan a desayunar.

Así comenzaba otro día en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última batalla con Wu y Long, y del casamiento de Sakura y Shaoran, aproximadamente 18 años, y cuantas cosas habían ocurrido durante ese tiempo, muchas ... realmente muchas . . .

2 años después de haberse casado y que Li logro la estabilidad del consejo, el clan y las empresas, Shaoran y Sakura fueron padres de mellizos, Nadeshiko y Hien, ambos niños tenían los ojos de color verde al igual que su madre, 3 años después nació Xiao, su tercer hijo y a decir verdad debe ese nombre porque parece un clon de su padre (Shaoran Xiao Lang en Chino) y por último 4 años después nació la pequeña Sora (actualmente 9 años), que tiene el cabello de su madre y sus ojos del mismo color que su padre.

Con respecto el resto, Tomoyo y Eriol se casaron ( al parecer mantenían una relación por cartas y uno que otro encuentro furtivo) y tuvieron 2 hijos Tomoe 16 años y Williams 15 (actualmente),

Touya estaba de novio con Kaho y con lo que fue de la vida de los demás, lo sabrán más adelante . . .

Volviendo al desayuno . . .

Xiao: Madre estos hotcakes están deliciosos.

Sakura¿De verdad?

Los cuatro al unísono - ¡Clara mamá!-

Shaoran: Ellos tienen razón amor- decía mientras abrazaba a Sakura- tu cocinas delicioso y eso no tienes que dudarlo.

Nadeshiko: Hablando de cosas ricas ¿no les parece raro que Kero no haya bajado a desayunar? (Ah, se me olvidaba Kero se fue a vivir con Sakura y Shaoran, pero tiene un cuarto aparte, el de juegos)

Shaoran: Ese glotón bueno para nada debe haberse quedado toda la noche despierto jugando a los videojuegos.

Sakura: Shaoran, no te dirijas a Kero de esa manera.

Xiao: Pero mamá, papá tiene razón.

Hien: Disculpen que me meta, pero ya da igual, Kero también se dirige a papá de forma bastante despectiva.

Sakura: es por eso que no quiero que se dirijan así entre ustedes, para evitar peleas.

Shaoran: Bueno cambiando a un tema más interesante ¿qué tienen que hacer hoy mis hijos?

Nadeshiko: Yo tengo prueba de matemáticas.

Shaoran: Hien me imagino que estudiaste.

Hien: Papá¿qué pregunta es esa? claro que estudie.

Xiao: Ja Ja.

Sakura: Xiao!

Xiao: Lo siento.

Shaoran¿Y tu, Sora?

Sora: Yo nada en especial, pero iré haber el partido que jugara Hien con la otra preparatoria.

Xiao: yo igual.

Shaoran: Bueno, ahora vamonos porque sino llegaran tarde.

Hien: Papá puedo ir caminando.

Shaoran: A la camioneta Hien.- sentencio –

Después de la orden de Shaoran todos sus hijos se dirigieron a la susodicha camioneta, entonces Sakura y Shaoran quedaron solos . . .

Shaoran: Tienes mucho trabajo hoy mi amor- decía mientras abrazaba a Sakura y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello-.

Sakura: No mucho, pero creo que tendré toda la tarde ocupada, a veces esas producciones de fotos tardan mucho- luego de contestarle, se giro y quedo enfrente de Shaoran y le pregunto- ¿y tu?

Shaoran: Por ahora las cosas en la empresa están tranquilas, así que no llegare tarde.

Sakura: Bueno, pero creo que tienes que irte ya ¿no?

En ese momento Shaoran tomo el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos y la beso dulce y apasionadamente, Sakura le contesto de la misma manera, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire . . .

Shaoran: Nos vemos más tarde amor.

Sakura: Nos vemos- contesto aún abrumada por el beso-

Ya en la camioneta y en camino a los respectivos colegios, se empezó a entablar una conversación entre los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran . . .

Xiao: Hien ¿serás titular en el partido?

Hien¡Claro que si!

Sora: Tengo entendido que Williams Hiraguizawa esta en el equipo contrario.

Hien: Ja! ese sujeto no es inconveniente para el gran Hien.

Nadeshiko¡Qué humilde!

Shaoran solo escuchaba la conversación entre sus hijos y debes en cuando se reía un poco con las ocurrencias que tenían, no podía pedirle más a la vida, estaba casado con la persona que más amaba en este mundo Su Sakura y con ella tenia 4 maravillosos hijos, aunque en más de una ocasión, lo hacían renegar bastante. Entre estos pensamientos en su mente, Li ya había llegado a la primaria Tomoeda . . .

Shaoran: Muy bien, Sora, Xiao, ya llegamos.

Xiao y Sora: Bueno, nos vemos papá.

Shaoran: Cuídense.

Xioa y Sora¡Si!

Shaoran: Ahora les toca a ustedes dos ir a la preparatoria-dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos mayores-

Nadeshiko: Si.

Shaoran: Ah, se me olvidaba¿hija tu también asistirás al partido de tu hermano?

Nadeshiko: Por supuesto papá.

Shaoran: Bueno llegamos, cuídense los dos, y Hien no quiero problemas.

Hien: Si papá.

Así los dos jóvenes se dirigían a su salón de clases, cave destacar que varios chicos estaban más que interesados en Nadeshiko, pero ella no les daba ni la hora, en cuanto a Hien... él no le era muy indiferente a las chicas . . .

Hien: Susume, que bonitas estas hoy- le dijo a una chica que pasaba por ahí- Tu mamá a de ser repostera, para haber hecho un bombón así- le dijo a otra-

Nadeshiko: Hien compórtate quieres.

Hien: Oh vamos hermanita hay que apreciar la belleza de la madre naturaleza.

Nadeshiko: Lo de belleza te lo acepto, pero lo de naturaleza, no.

Hien¿Que respuestas es esa¿acaso pones en duda su origen natural?

Nadeshiko: Si

Hien: Acepto tu respuesta, pero entiende todas no pueden tener el cuerpo de modelo que tu tienes.

Nadeshiko¡Hien!

Hien: Yo solo, comento lo que dice mi futuro cuñado Hideki, que de seguro sabes más que yo. . . Auuch- se quejo pues Nadeshiko lo había pellizcado-

Nadeshiko: No metas a Hideki en esto, él no es como tu.

Hien: Eso lo sé, él es un retrogrado, pero aún no se como te enamoraste de él.

Nadeshiko¿Disculpa!

Hien: O.K. entendí¿pero que estará haciendo en Hong Kong?

Nadeshiko: Seguro que algo más productivo que nosotros, además ya es hora de entrar al salón.

(Aclaraciones: El novio de Nadeshiko vive en Hong Kong, es el hijo de Sayto-para los que leyeron el fic Batallas y recuerdos- y es 1 año mayor que ella, se darán más datos en siguientes capítulos. )

Liiiiiii-gritaba un muchacho que se dirigía hacia Hien-

Hien: Hey, Mitsui que su sucede?

Mitsui: El entrenador quiere hablar contigo sobre el partido.

Hien: Voy para allá Mitsui..., bueno mi querida hermanita nos vemos en el salón.

Nadeshiko: O.K., pero no te pierdas.

Nadeshiko se dirigió directamente al salón de clases, una vez allí . . .

Nadeshiko: Buenos días Tomoe- saludo alegre la hija de Li-

Tomoe: Buenos días Nadeshiko- dijo con una sonrisa- oye estudiaste para la prueba de matemáticas.

Nadeshiko: Claro que si y no fui la única, porque Hien estudio conmigo, además después de la última libreta de calificaciones que mi papá vio, era mejor que estudiara.

Flash Back 

Hien Li a mi despacho- se escucho la voz firme de Shaoran-

El joven muchacho sudaba frío porque se veía venir la reprimenda de su padre. Llego hasta la puerta del despacho, la abrió con mucho cuidado y entro con paso tembloroso.

Hien: Diga padre.

Shaoran¿Qué significan estas calificaciones jovencito?

Hien¿Qué no estudie?- dijo dudoso-

Shaoran: No te pases de listo conmigo, estarás castigado hasta que no mejores esas calificaciones, y eso significa cero salidas.

Hien: Pero papá . ..

Shaoran: Pero papá nada, ahora ve a tu habitación y no sales hasta la hora de la cena.

Fin del flash back 

Tomoe: Es verdad, aún sigue sin salidas.

Nadeshiko: Su recorrido es de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa, y mi papá tiene hasta un tiempo limite para su llegada.

Tomoe: Lo tiene bien vigilado.

Nadeshiko: Así es.

Hien¡Buenos días a todos!

Tomoe: Buenos días Hien.

Tres chicas se acercaron a Hien – Hola Hien, buenos días¿cómo has estado?- le preguntaron.

Hien: Muy bien chicas, gracias por preguntar- al terminar la frase les guiñó el ojo, con lo cual las chicas dieron un suspiro-

Nadeshiko: Acaso nunca va a madurar¿por qué tiene que coquetearle a todas?

Tomoe: Hien Li, es así.

Nadeshiko: Si ya lo sé, pero no entiendo porque razón debe darles esperanzas.

Cuando Tomoe le iba a responder, el profesor llegó y les dio la orden a todos que se sienten en sus lugares.

Profesor: Alumnos, saquen una hoja.

Luego que el profesor les entrego la evaluación . . .

Hien: _Bueno Hien aquí vamos-_ se dijo para sí mismo (las palabras en _cursiva _son pensamientos)

Treinta minutos después . . .

Hien:_ Ecuaciones cuadráticas, esto la sabia yx²+2x+10, ya se la formula –b+-__(b²-4.a.c) /2.a, soy un genio._

Nadeshiko:_ Pensé que la prueba seria más difícil._

Tomoe:_ Vaya, estos números me están mareando._

La prueba ya había terminado, las clases siguieron normalmente y la hora de receso tan ansiada por los estudiantes había llegado . . .

Hien: Por fin el descanso . . . oigan, Nadeshiko, Tomoe, Mitsui, Naomi, vamos a almorzar.

Nadeshiko: yo tengo algo que hacer, pero enseguida los acompaño.

Tomoe: Yo también.

Mitsui: Y yo.

Hien: Bueno no hay problema.

Naomi!- se escucha un grito de una chica-

Naomi¿Qué sucede?

Chica: Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre el proyecto-dijo-.

Naomi: Bueno nos vemos después.

Todos: O.K.

En la primaria/secundaria Tomoeda, Xiao y Sora estaban paseando por el patio . . .

Xiao: Las cosas me están yendo bien, no creo tener problemas para viajar a Hong Kong.

Sora: Me parece bien, pero aún no entiendo esa manía tuya de viajar a Hong Kong.

Xiao: Sora, tu sabes a la perfección porque lo hago.

Sora: Si lo sé. . .

Siguieron caminando, cuando de repente un chico paso corriendo y choco a una chica, que llevaba un montón de libros, que por supuesto terminaron el suelo . . .

Xiao¡Oye detente!-le grito al chico, mientras se acercaba a la chica- ¿te encuentras bien?

Chica: Si no te preocupes Li.

Xiao: Haber-dijo agachándose- te ayudare con estos libros Arakawa.

Arakawa: No te molestes.

Xiao: No es molestia, solo es un poco de educación, que parece que en este colegio le falta a más de uno- refiriéndose al l muchacho que había chocado a Arakawa-

¿Se encuentran bien? – dijo Sora, ya que su hermano a ver el incidente salió corriendo hacia el lugar-

Xiao: Si no te preocupes . . . ah se me olvidaba presentarlas, Arakawa ella es mi hermana menor Sora Li, Sora, ella es Maya Arakawa, una compañera de salón.

Un gusto conocerte- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Xiao: Te acompañamos a dejar estos libros.

Arakawa: Muchas gracias.

Una vez en la biblioteca . . .

Sora: Nos acompañas a almorzar.

Arakawa: No puedo, tengo que ir a la sala de informática, pero gracias por la ayuda y la invitación.

Xiao y Sora: De nada. – y se alejaron-

Sora: Con ella harás el trabajo de naturales.

Xiao: Si.

En otro lugar desconocido había una pareja . . .

Chico: Por fin solos.

Chica: Pero es solo por un rato.

Chico: Eso no importa me alcanza y sobra- dijo comenzando a besar a la chica-

Chica: Oye tranquilo, que nos pueden descubrir.

Chico: Acaso ya no te gustan mis besos.

Chica: No digas tonterías- y lo beso apasionadamente, los besos y caricias estaban subiendo de tono entonces- Suficiente-dijo la chica.

Chico¿Qué?

Chica: Lo que escuchaste-dijo seria- pero seguiremos más tarde- le dijo sensualmente al oído-

Volviendo a la preparatoria . . .

El almuerzo a estado delicioso- dijo Hien-

Todos: Tienes razón.

Mitsui: Ahora, a afrontar lo que queda de clases y prepararnos para el partido.

Hien: Tienes razón.

Así pasaron las horas y el comienzo del partido estaba cerca.

En la casa de la familia Li-Kinomoto . . .

Sakura: Ay, que suerte que la sesión de fotos termino temprano.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina . . .

Sakura:_ Que raro¿dónde estará Kero?-_pensó- ¿Kero?- llamo al pequeño guardián-

Como no obtuvo respuesta, se dirigió a la sala de juegos/habitación de Kerberos; allí encontró una nota que decía que se había ido a la casa de los Hiraguizawa, entonces se dirigió ala cocina para prepararse algo para comer, ya estando en ella . . .

De repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y alguien que le daba pequeños besos en el cuello . . .

Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sonrojado y sorprendida-.

Shaoran: Las cosas en la empresa iban bien así que decidí volver temprano a casa ¿y tu? no era que esa sesión de fotos se podía retrasar.

Sakura: Si pero todo salió sin problemas.

Shaoran¿Los niños y Kerberos? – le pregunto todavía sin deshacer el abrazo-

Sakura: Los niños deben estar en el partido y Kero se fue a la casa de Eriol.

Shaoran: Entonces estamos solos-dijo con cierta picardía-

Sakura: Así es- dijo girando y quedando enfrente de él-

Shaoran¿Estas tomando té en esa taza?- Cuando Sakura giro él se dio cuenta que tenia algo

en al mano-

Sakura: Sí ¿por qué?

Shaoran: Sabes que el té no me trae muy buenos recuerdo.

Sakura¿En que estas pensando?

Shaoran¿Y tu que crees? – dijo mientras le quitaba la taza de té y empezaba a besarla-

Sakura: No Shaoran, ahora no –dijo cuando se libero del beso-

Shaoran¿Segura?- y la volvió a besar pero esta vez más apasionadamente-

Sakura: _¿Por qué es tan irresistible?-pensó-_ Esta bien-dijo

Shaoran: Sabia que no te resistirías.

Ambos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, Shaoran recostó a Sakura en la cama y comenzó a besarla, mientras que ella le iba sacando la corbata, una vez que se la saco, saco la camisa de Shaoran de su pantalón y comenzó a desabrochársela y luego se la quito. Shaoran besaba con dulzura y pasión los labios y el cuello de Sakura . . .

Sakura: Shaoran?

Shaoran: Mmn?

Sakura: Escuchaste ese ruido?

Shaoran: Yo no escuche nada.

Sakura: Pero yo si.

¿Mamá, papá¿Hay alguien en casa?- se escucho desde el piso de abajo-

Sakura: Ves te lo dije.

Shaoran¿_No era que hoy iban a ver un partido?-_pensó- Sakura, baja tu por lo menos estas vestida-Shaoran no tenia nada puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo-

Sakura: Esta bien.

Una vez abajo...

Xiao, Sora ¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo Sakura-

Xiao: El partido se retraso porque el equipo contrario no había llegado, entonces decidimos venir a cambiarnos.

Sora: Mamá ¿papá está?

Sakura: Esta arriba.

Arriba...

Shaoran: _Menos mal que llegaron ahora porque sino . . ._

Toc, toc –llamaron a la puerta-

Shaoran: Adelante

Sora: Hola papá ¿nos acompañas al partido?

Shaoran: Por supuesto que si- dijo algo resignado-

**Notas de la autora:** Hola de nuevo a todos, soy Analía o Relena Li, como más les guste, aquí volví con otro fic de CCS, Herederos, espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo, este nuevo fic será más largo ya que estará dividido en capítulos, tratare de publicarlos cada 1 o 2 semanas. Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, dejen un rewiew.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a Clamp, este fic es solo con fines de entretenimiento. 

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 2: El partido (Batalla Campal)**

_A parar ¿a donde? A la comisaría, a parar ¿a dónde? . . ._

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Toc, toc –llamaron a la puerta-

Shaoran: Adelante

Sora: Hola papá ¿nos acompañas al partido?

Shaoran: Por supuesto que si- dijo algo resignado-

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Sora: Genial papá, gracias – dijo abrazando a su padre-

Shaoran: De nada hija, ahora baja y dile a tu madre que suba que tengo que hablar con ella.

Sora: Claro!- luego bajo las escaleras y le dijo a su madre que suba...

Sakura: Sora dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dirigiéndose a Shaoran-

Shaoran: Así es¿dónde esta mi ropa deportiva?

Sakura: Búscala!

Shaoran: Oh, vamos tu dijiste que la había cambiado de lugar, y que te preguntara cuando la necesitara.

Sakura: Ups, lo había olvidado. –rió-

Shaoran: Ves que tenia razón- dijo abrazándola-ahora dime donde esta.

Sakura: En el tercer cajón del placard.

Shaoran: Gracias-y la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo- ahora tengo que ir al partido, pero más tarde terminaremos lo que nos quedo pendiente-dijo susurrándole al oído-

Sakura giro quedando enfrente de él y le dijo- Eso esta por verse- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Cámbiate que los niños te están esperando a bajo.

Shaoran le hizo caso y se cambio.

En camino al partido . . .

Shaoran¿Por qué se retraso el partido?- pregunto a sus hijos-

Xiao: El equipo contrario aún no había llegado.

Sora: Y como le dijimos a mamá, nosotros creímos conveniente ir a casa a cambiarnos, para estar más cómodos, además yo quería que nos acompañaras.

En el vestuario del equipo donde juega Hien . . .

D.T.: Muchachos tienen que ganar el partido, dejen todo en la cancha, no tengan compasión por el rival¿queda entendido?

Todos los jugadores¡¡Si!

El D.T. se fue, entonces Hien el capitán del equipo le hablo a sus compañeros . . .

Ya escucharon al entrenador tenemos que ganar, no podemos dejar que ese equipo mediocre nos gane, prácticamente somos campeones, no podemos dejar que se nos escape la victoria-dijo decidido.

Mitsui: Pero en el equipo contrario juega Hiraguizawa.

Hien: No se preocupen yo me encargo de él.

En el vestuario del equipo contrario, un joven se encontraba sentado en una banca con una toalla en la cabeza y una actitud bastante seria y sombría.

Williams es hora-le dijo un compañero.

Williams: Entendido- se levanto del asiento, tiro la toalla al suelo- Escuchen todos!-grito- hoy tenemos que ganar o ganar, a mi ni a nadie le debe importar quien este enfrente, solo debemos vencer y una cosa más yo me encargo de Li ¡¿Entendido!

Todos¡¡Sí!

Sentados en las tribunas . . .

Sora: Vaya todavía no empezó.

Xiao: Solo espero que no haya problemas-le dijo al oído a su hermana-

Nadeshiko: Hola Sora, Xiao¿papá?- dijo acercándose a sus familiares-.

Shaoran: Si hija, vine a ver el partido de tu hermano.

Nadeshiko¡Que bien!- dijo algo sorprendida-

Tomoe: Hola señor Li, hola chicos- dijo la muchacha entrando en escena-

Shaoran: Hola Tomoe.

Xiao y Sora¡Hola!

Hola Li- dijo una voz-

Shaoran: Hola Hiraguizawa.

Eriol: Parece que ambos venimos a ver el encuentro deportivo de nuestros hijos.

Shaoran: Así parece.

BUENAS TARDES A TODOS, POR FAVOR LE PEDIMOS QUE TOMEN ASIENTO, EL PARIDO ESTA POR COMENZAR- se escucho por el altavoz de la cancha-.

El primer equipo en entrar fue el de la preparatoria Seijou, a la cual pertenece Hien, el equipo fue ovacionado por su hinchada, el segundo fue el de la preparatoria Fukkatsu, (que aunque Williams no fuera aún a esta, jugaba para ella), también fue ovacionada por su hinchada.

En el medio del campo de fútbol ambos capitanes estaban por decidir quien seria el primero en tocar el balón . . .

Arbitro: Buenas tardes a ambos- dijo sacando una moneda-¿cara o cruz?- lanzándola al aire-.

Hien: Cara.

Williams: Cruz.

Arbitro: Cruz- dijo cuando la moneda había caído al suelo- ¿saque o cancha?- le pregunto a Williams-.

Williams: Saque.

Arbitro¿Cambia de cancha?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Hien-

Hien: No.

Arbitro: Salúdense.

Hien y Williams se miraron con recelo, realmente no querían darse la mano, pero accedieron a regañadientes.

Arbitro: Espero que sea un juego limpio, no quiero expulsar a nadie ¿entendido?

Williams y Hien: Entendido.

El partido comenzó sin contratiempos, con un ataque en la ofensiva departe del equipo de Fukkatsu, que fue detenido por la defensa de Seijou . . . El partido estaba bastante peleado no se sacaban ventajas, la mayor acción estaba en el medio del campo, hasta que promediando los 43 minutos del primer tiempo, Hien toma el balón y se escapa por el lado derecho . . .

Hien: _No puedo perder esta oportunidad, esto tiene que terminar en gol . . .-_ pensó, entonces el muchacho pateo -.

- . . . . . .-

GOOOOOOOL- se escucho en toda la cancha.

Hien se saco la camiseta para festejar el gol, se dirigió a la hinchada y guiño en ojo.

Xiao: _¿A quien rayos le guiño el ojo? esto tendré que averiguarlo _- pensó-

Después de esto el primer tiempo termino, por lo cual comenzaban los 15 minutos de descanso...

Shaoran¿Quieren que vaya por refrescos y algo para comer?- le pregunto a sus hijos-

Nadeshiko: Si no es mucha molestia.

Shaoran: Claro que no.

Eriol: Yo te acompaño.

En el camino al local de refrescos . . .

Eriol: Pensé que no vendrías al partido.

Shaoran: Yo también-dijo inconscientemente-

Eriol¿Cómo que tu también?

Shaoran¿Eh?

Eriol: Lo que dijiste, que tu tampoco pensabas venir al partido.

Shaoran: No me hagas caso Hiraguizawa.

Eriol: _Aún sigue siendo demasiado despistado._

En las tribunas . . .

Xiao: Sora¿tu sabes a quien le guiño el ojo Hien?-le dijo en voz baja-

Sora: Eso esta claro como el agua, él se dirigió a todas las chicas del lugar, recuerda que tiene el síndrome del don Juan.

Xiao: No deberías asumir esos conceptos, eres demasiado chica.

Sora: _Si tu supieras la mitad de las cosas que yo se sobre nuestros hermanitos mayores . . ._

Con Tomoe y Nadeshiko . . .

Nadeshiko: No puedo creer que Hien este ganando.

Tomoe: Espera al segundo tiempo.

Nadeshiko¿Por qué¿tu hermano se vengara?

Tomoe: Eso no lo sé, pero él no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

En el vestuario del equipo de Fukkatsu . . .

Jugador: Hiraguizawa, estamos perdiendo, esto no esta bien.

Williams: No seas melodramático, deja que Li disfrute un poco de su victoria, ya que le va a durar muy poco – dijo de manera desafiante-

Jugador¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

Williams: Por supuesto que sí . . .

Comenzo el segundo tiempo, con un ataque de la preparatoria Seijou, que no tuvo existo, esta ves Williams estaba marcando a Hien de una manera exagerada, hasta que promediando los 20 minutos dejo de marcarlo y fue en busca del balón, una ves que lo obtuvo Hien fue en su persecución, una ves que estuvo enfrente de Willians, este ultimo lo miro y lo paso con una caño (pasar el balón entre las piernas del rival), esto fue prácticamente una burla y una herida gigantesca en el orgullo de Hien Li, que sin dudarlo fue en busca del hijo menor de Eriol, para detener el paso que llevaba hacia la portería, pero cuando logro alcanzarlo solo pudo ver y escuchar . . .

GOOOOOOOL- por parte de la hinchada contraria-

Hien: _Maldición, maldito Hiraguizawa me las pagaras, eso lo juro._

En otro lado de la cancha, festejando el gol . . .

¡Bien echo Williams!- decían sus compañeros-

Williams: Escuchen, ahora deben marcar a Hien Li no dejen que toque el balón y si es necesario cométanle falta.

En las tribunas . . .

Nadeshiko: A esto te referías Tomoe.

Tomoe: Sí.

Xiao: No creo, que era necesario pasarlo de esa manera, seguramente lastimo el orgullo propio de mi hermano.

Shaoran: Las jugadas de lo partidos son así.

Eriol: Puede tomarse como un golpe psicológico.

Sora: Quizás tengas razón tío, solo espero que no le salga mal.

El partido siguió y como fue planeado por Williams, Hien era muy bien marcado y de ves en cuando le cometían alguna falta, pero par desgracia de la preparatoria Fukkatsu, Hien se dio cuenta del plan y le pidió a sus compañeros que le pasaran el balón cerca del área grande, y así, lo hicieron, como era de esperarse le cometieron falta para detenerlo, y el arbitro cobro un tiro libre . . .

Hien: Mitsui, yo pateo el tiro.

Mitsui: Pero Hien tu no . . .

Hien: Confía en mi- le dijo con una sonrisa-_ Bien Williams, prepárate porque aquí te va un regalito..._

Entonces Hien pateo, el tiro paso por arriba de la barrera y se clavo en un ángulo marcando un verdadero golazo . . .

Williams: _Maldición, desde cuando aprendió a hacer goles de tiro libre-_pensó- Tanaka, cambio de planes, dejen a Hien libre, ahora la prioridad es empatar el partido y no cometer faltas cerca del área grande.- dirigiéndose a su compañero-

Los minutos seguían pasando y el partido estaba a pocos minutos de terminar, los ataques de Fukkatsu eran sofocantes, pero la defensa de Seijou se defendía bastante bien, en un momento dado Hien tomo el balón, pero un jugador de Fukkatsu lo detuvo con una plancha asesina, criminal, traicionera, etc.(NDLA: Creo que me entusiasme) a la pierna, la cual derribo a Hien . . .

Hein: Oye que te pasa!- dijo cuando se levanto ayudado por Mitsui- es solo un partido.

Jugador: Eso lo dice un cobarde como tu- y empujo a Hien-

Hien: Ey! tranquilízate amigo.

Jugador: No me tranquilizo nada, idiota- y lo volvió a empujar e intento golpearlo-

Hien: Ya basta- dijo y lo empujo-

Williams: Déjalo en paz Li.

Hien¿Qué te pasa? él empezó.

Williams: Eso no lo sé.

Hien: Por favor, viste la plancha que me tiro.

El jugador que le cometió la falta a Hien le tiro un golpe, el cual le dio de lleno en la cara a Li...

Hien: Oye me la pagaras.

Williams: Quédate quieto ahí.

Hien: Muévete- y lo empujo-

Williams: Grave error Hien Li- y lo golpeo-

En las tribunas . . .

Xiao: Sabia que esto iba a terminar así.

Sora: Esto esta mal.

Eriol: Solo son unos golpes, pronto el arbitro los separara.

Shaoran: Estas loco Hiraguizawa, UY- dijo viendo como el arbitro también recibía un golpe arrojándolo al suelo- si tu crees que a tu hijo lo puede detener allá tu, yo se que al mío no . . . Xiao vamos a detener a tu hermano.

Xiao: Como ordene padre.

Y allí fueron, logrando detener a Hien y contener a Williams, hasta que Eriol llegara, esto claro con algunos golpes recibidos, pero cuando todo estaba en aparente calma, las hinchadas comenzaron a pelearse arrojándose parte de los asientos entre otras cosas, en resumen un caos total (NDLA: Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia, JA JA).

En los pasillos cerca de los vestuarios . . .

Shaoran: Muy bonito jovencito, mira lo que causaste.

Hein: Papá, soporte varios empujones, una plancha que casi me quiebra la pierna y dos golpes de puño, era normal que reaccionara tarde o temprano, ya me estaba cansando de poner la otra mejilla.

Xiao: En eso tiene razón.

Eriol¿Por qué lo golpeaste Williams?

Williams: Él me provoco.

Eriol: Me parece que eso no es cierto.

En ese momento Williams vio Hien . . .

Williams: Mira ahí esta el cobarde, al que su papito tuvo que ir a rescatarlo.

Eriol¡¡Williams!

Hien:¡¿Qué te pasa pedazo de infeliz, si te agarro te mato.

Williams¿Tu y cuantos más?

¡¡Oigan, ya deténganse los 2!- gritaron Sora, Tomoe y Nadeshiko, pareciendo en medio de los muchachos.

Xiao¿Qué hacen aquí?

Nadeshiko¡Tu crees que nos íbamos a quedar en las tribunas con el caos que hay!

Shaoran¿Están bien todas?

Sora: Por supuesto que sí.

Un hombre se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, una vez cerca pregunto –¿Hien Li, Williams Hiraguizawa?

Somos nosotros- dijeron autoseñalandose-

Hombre: Deben acompañarme.

Shaoran: Disculpe ¿quien es usted?

Hombre: Oficial Kamiyama- mostrándole su placa- estos jóvenes deben acompañarme para declarar-

Shaoran¿Podemos acompañarlos?

Kamiyama¿Usted es el padre de alguno de ellos?

Shaoran: Sí, de Hien.

Kamiyama: No creo que haya inconveniente.

Ya en la comisaría . . .

Xiao: No puedo creerlo, es la segunda vez que terminamos aquí.

Nadeshiko: No te preocupes, en la tercera terminaremos todos detenidos.

Xiao: Muy graciosa.

Kamiyama: Bien Hien Li¿cómo sucedieron los hechos?

Hien: El jugador n° 7 de Fukkatsu, me cometió una falta, seguido me insulto verbalmente y luego me agredió físicamente y no solo él sino también Williams Hiraguizawa.

Luego . . .

Kamiyama: Bien Williams¿cómo sucedieron los hechos?

Williams: Hien Li, exagero una falta, luego agredió a mi compañero y lo único que hice yo fue defenderlo.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Touya¿No es hora que el inútil de tu marido regrese?

Sakura¡¡Touya! no llames así a Shaoran.

Kaho: Es verdad Touya, compórtate.

Si papá compórtate- dijeron sus hijos,(si, lo había olvidado, Touya y Kaho están conviviendo, pero no están casados, parece que el mayor de los Kinomoto es alérgico al compromiso, los nombres de los de los niños son: Ayumi(9años) y Daisuke (7años) )

Sakura: Aunque es extraño, hace rato que debió terminar el partido- dijo preocupada-

Después de un rato, se oyó el motor de una camioneta . . .

Sakura¿Dónde estaban? me tenían preocupada- dijo cuando vio entrar a su esposo e hijos-

Shaoran: Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.

Xiao: Hien se agarro a golpes con Williams.

Sora: Hola tíos, hola Ayumi, Daisuke.

Touya: Hola Sora- dijo mirando a su sobrina, pero inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Shaoran- era hora que llegaran ¿pero donde estuvieron, porque parece que fueron a una clase de boxeo, en ves de a un partido de fútbol.

Shaoran: Muy gracioso, Cuñado- enfatizando la palabra "cuñado", cosa que no la agrado demasiado a Touya.

Kaho: Creo que es hora de irnos.

Touya: Sí.

Sora: Tía, Ayumi ira al colegio el lunes.

Kaho: Por supuesto que sí, lo que sucedió es que nos quedamos dormidas.

Xiao: Yo pensé que se habían perdido.

Sakura. Xiao!

Touya: _Tenia que ser hijo de ese mocoso, por dios es idéntico._

Después de un rato, en la cena . . .

Sakura: Vaya, todo termino en un tremendo caos- dijo después que le contaran lo que había sucedido en el partido- pero ¿por qué tu y Xiao también están golpeados?-dirigiéndose a Shaoran-

Shaoran: Fue en el intento de separar a los muchachos, estaban tan obsesionados con la pelea que no se daban cuenta a quien golpeaban.

Sakura: Ya veo.

Shaoran: Bueno ya es hora de irse a dormir.

Xiao, entro a su habitación y vio una hoja impresa que salía de al impresora de su computadora...

Xiao: Maldición, otra ves volvieron a usar magia y no me di cuenta- y le da un golpe a su escritorio-

Sora¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo al entrar a la habitación de su hermano después de escuchar el ruido-

Xiao: Otra ves hubo actividad mágica.

Sora: Xiao, te he dicho unas 1000 veces que le comentes esto a papá, pero no me haces caso.

Xiao: Ya te he dicho que esto lo voy a solucionar yo, aunque cada ves son más frecuentes estos episodios.

Sora: Eres demasiado terco.

Xiao: Lo seré, pero te prometo que averiguare quien anda utilizando sus poderes, ahora ve a dormir.

En la habitación del matrimonio Li, Shaoran entra a este después de haberse bañado y se acuesta en la cama. . .

Shaoran: Sakura amor- le habla bajito, pero Sakura no responde-_Vaya esta dormida, creo que para otro día quedara el asunto pendiente-_ Se tapo y abrazo a su esposa, para después quedarse completamente dormido.

Ya entrada la noche, como a eso de la 1:00am, un muchacho, entra a una habitación por la ventana, se acerca a la cama donde duerme una joven y le da un beso en la frente. . .

Mmm¿quien es?- dijo despertándose- a eres tu – dijo después de reconocer el rostro del chico-

Chico¿Qué forma de recibirme es esa, aunque sea dame un beso.

Chica: Estas loco, mira la hora que es.

Chico: Oye encima que vengo a visitarte me tratas así.

Chica: Vayamos al grano ¿a qué viniste?

Chico: Hoy, bueno ayer al mediodía, me dijiste que seguiríamos más tarde.

Chica: Olvídalo, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, así que vete.

Chico: Aunque sea déjame quedarme un ratito- dijo acostándose en la cama de la chica-

Chica: Te he dicho que te fueras¿y quien te dio permiso de acostarte?

Chico: La noche esta fresca y estoy cansado, déjame descansar un poco.

Chica: Cuando quieres te vuelves bastante pesado.

Chico: Vamos no seas malvada conmigo, ya sé, si me das un beso me voy.

Chica: De acuerdo- y le dio un beso corto en los labios- ahora vete.

Chico: Oye eso es trampa¿qué clase de beso fue ese?

Chica: Ya te di un beso ahora vete.

Chico: No, solo me iré si me dejas darte un beso.

Chica: Esta bien- la verdad era que ya estaba cansada y quería dormir-

Chico: O.K.- y la beso apasionadamente, hasta que tuvo que separarse para tomar aire- Esto es un beso, ahora me voy, nos veremos otro día- y salió por la ventana.

Chica:_ Tonto-_pensó cariñosamente-

Ya había amanecido, y en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto era día de entrenamiento físico. . .

Shaoran: Vaya siempre llegando tarde- le dijo a sus hijos mayores- sus hermanos ya han terminado de entrenar, ahora le toca a ustedes.

Xiao: Papá, yo me voy tengo que hacer un trabajo a la casa de una compañera, volveré a la hora del almuerzo.

Hien¡¿Compañera!

Xiao: Oye que estas insinuando.

Shaoran: Tranquilos los dos, Xiao ten cuidado.

Xiao: Sí padre.

En camino a la casa de Arakawa ( su compañera en el trabajo de naturales), vio un cartel pegado a una vidriera que decía . . .

25 Y 26 GRAN CARRERA DE KARTING, EXCELENTES PILOTOS E IMPORTANTES PREMIOS.

Xiao: _Carreras de karting._

**Notas de la autora: **Bien aquí termina la segunda entrega de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, antes de ir a los agradecimientos, debo comentarles que este fic lo escribí hace ya un tiempo, hasta ahora llevo escrito 10 capítulos y espero poder terminarlo pronto para que puedan leerlo completo, en otra pagina esta publicado hasta el capitulo 9, si quieren saber cual es mándenme un correo y yo se las paso. Ahora que les comente esto los agradecimientos:

**Figer- mazu-zuriku: **Gracias por tu review no te preocupes va a ver más escenas S+S y avisare cuando las haya, aunque en este fic esta pareja pierde un poco de protagonismo cediéndoselo a sus hijos, jaja.

**Hikari – Luz:** A ti también te agradezco tu review y la extensión de cada capitulo varia según como haya estado de animo e inspiración, porque como ya comente antes llevo 10 capítulos de este fic.

Bueno espero sus comentarios de este capitulo y hasta el próximo capitulo. Saludos desde Argentina, **Relena Li**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a Clamp, este fic es solo para fines de entretenimiento.**

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 3: Hobby **

**En el capitulo anterior:**

En camino a la casa de Arakawa ( su compañera en el trabajo de naturales), vio un cartel pegado a una vidriera que decía . . .

25 Y 26 GRAN CARRERA DE KARTING, EXCELENTES PILOTOS E IMPORTANTES PREMIOS.

Xiao: _Carreras de karting._

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Xiao, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se dirigió a la casa de su compañera, al llegar allí toco la puerta y fue recibido por un joven de aproximadamente 20 años . . .

Joven¿Qué se le ofrece?

Xiao: Vengo a ver a Arakawa- le dijo, pero la mirada que le dirigió el joven exigía una mejor respuesta, así que siguió- Soy Xiao Li, un compañero del colegio y vengo hacer un proyecto de naturales.

Joven: Pasa –le dijo – ahora llamo mi hermana.

Xiao: _¿Hermana!-pensó-_

El joven se dirigió a un pasillo que seguramente guiaba a los cuartos, se detuvo en una de las puertas y la abrió. . .

Joven: Maya, te buscan, un tal Xiao Li.

Maya: Espero que no lo hayas molestado hermano.

Joven: Claro que no.

Un rato después . . .

Xiao: Vaya, no sabia que tenias un mini laboratorio propio.

Maya: No es mío, es de mi hermano Ruy, él esta estudiado para ser bioquímico, espero que no te haya molestado.

Xiao: Claro que no- pero recordó la cara que le puso cuando lo recibió- no sabia que tenias un hermano.

Maya: No me lo preguntaste, además yo tampoco sabia que tenias un hermano que jugaba fútbol.

Xiao¿Cómo lo sabes?

Maya: Salió en el diario, con el informe sobre los incidentes de ayer.

Xiao: No me lo recuerdes.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto. . .

Shaoran: Muy bien terminamos por hoy el entrenamiento físico, pero recuerden que por la tarde hay entrenamiento de magia.

Hien y Nadeshiko: Sí papá!

Nadeshiko: Yo me voy a bañar primero.

Hien: Por mi no hay problema.

Hola Hien- dijo el pequeño guardián-

Hien: Hola Kero, preparado para perder el campeonato esta noche.

Kero: Ja, de que estas hablando chiquillo, nadie puede ganarme en los videojuegos.

Hien¿Disculpa, sino hubiera sido por que hiciste trampa, en el juego de pelea, Sora seria la campeona.

Kero: No levantes calumnias en mi contra.

Hien¿Cuáles calumnias? tu hiciste trampa y ahora no te quieres hacer cargo.

Y así continuaron peleando por un rato, en otro lugar de la casa . . .

Shaoran: Esos dos nunca van a dejar de pelar- refiriéndose a Kero y Hien-

Sakura: Mira quien lo dice, en 18 años de casados y sin contar los que estuvimos de novios, no te he visto tener una conversación normal con Kero.

Shaoran: Yo no tengo la culpa, que el muñeco de felpa me falte el respeto.

Sakura: _Muñeco de felpa, hay cosas que nunca cambian-_pensó- Cambiando de tema¿qué les dijo el oficial con respecto a la pelea?

Shaoran: Que depende como vaya la causa, citara a Hien de nuevo.

Sakura: Ya veo, oye podrías cocinar tu hoy.

Shaoran: Claro.

Huippy!- se escucho- papá cocinara.

Sakura: Sora ¿acaso yo cocino mal?- dijo fingiendo tristeza-

Sora: Claro que no, lo que sucede es que papá hace mi comida favorita- dijo abrazándola-

RING- RING!

Kero: Teléfono!

Sora¿Qué no lo puedes atender tu?- dijo tomando el tubo- Hola, habla a la casa de la familia Li

Hola Sora, soy Hideki, se encontraría Nadeshiko?- dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

Sora: Ah, hola Hideki, Nadeshiko si se encuentra pero se estaba bañando, ahora voy a ver si termino¿esperas?

Hideki: Sí!

Sora iba subiendo por las escaleras de la casa, cuando Shaoran la detuvo . . .

Shaoran¿Quién es Sora?

Sora: Es Hideki.

Sora siguió su camino en busca de su hermana, cundo llego a la puerta del baño . . .

Nadeshiko¿terminaste de bañarte?- dijo la pequeña-

Nadeshiko: Me estoy secando ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sora: Porque Hideki esta en el teléfono. . .

Decir que Nadeshiko salió rápido del baño, es poco, parecía un rayo surcando el cielo, dejo a Sora asombrada por la velocidad que adquirió, para salir del baño y dirigirse a su habitación, una vez allí tomo el teléfono . . .

Nadeshiko: Hola Hideki mi amor¿cómo estas?

Hideki: Muy bien Nadeshiko, oye te llamaba, porque me entere que Xiao viene a Hong Kong, y me preguntaba si tu también vendrías.

Nadeshiko: Lamentablemente no, solo Xiao viaja.

Hideki: Que lastima- dijo con un tono bastante triste-

En el living de la casa:

Hien: Hey Sora- dijo cuando su hermana bajaba las escaleras- ¿quién llamo a Nadeshiko?

Sora: Hideki, quien más podía ser.

Inmediatamente Hien busco el teléfono inalámbrico, para así poder escuchar la conversación entre su hermana y Hideki. Shaoran vio como su hijo se escabullía con algo en las manos, pero no le dio importancia . . .

Sakura¿Quién es?

Shaoran: Hideki- dijo con un tono neutro y bastante seco-.

Sakura: No vas a empezar a celar a tu hija?

Shaoran: Que cosas dices, pensé que podían ser los del consejo- esta era la verdad, pero no lo dijo con un tono muy convincente-

Sakura: Si como no –dijo Sakura, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad, pero le gustaba ver como se molestaba, no era que Shaoran no se preocupara por su hija, lo que sucedía era que él no se metía en el noviazgo de Nadeshiko y Hideki, ya le había dejado bastante claro a Hideki que si hacia sufrir a su hija se las vería con él, ante el recuerdo de esa escena Sakura río.-

Volviendo a la comunicación telefónica de los enamorados...(NDLA: demasiada introducción no?)

Hideki: Así que tu hermano y Williams siguen dando espectáculos.

Nadeshiko: Sí, no sé cuando van a madurar.

Hideki: No tienes porque preocuparte, deja que se pelen un poco, esto es solo el comienzo.

Nadeshiko: Por favor no digas eso, parece que quieres que se maten.

Hideki: No malinterpretes lo que digo, tu sabes a que me refiero, y sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo. . . Pero ahora dejemos de hablar de los demás y hablemos de nosotros . . .

Nadeshiko¿Pensaste mucho en mi?

Hideki: Claro que sí, no sé cuanto tiempo voy a soportar sin verte mi princesa.

Nadeshiko: Lo mismo digo mi amor.

Hideki¿Sabes cual es mi mayor deseo?

Nadeshiko: No.

Hideki: Es que se acorten las distancias que nos separan.

Nadeshiko: Ese es el deseo de ambos amor, pero esta distancia son cuerdas que nos atan y paralizan, aunque sé que somos capaces de romperlas.

Hideki: Lo sé . . . y no sabes cuanto extraño tus sonrisas, tus abrazos, tus besos . . .

Nadeshiko: Yo también, no sabes como extraño que me digas frente a frente que me amas. .

En algún lugar de la casa . . .

Hien: _Con tanta dulzura me voy a volver diabético-_pensó escuchando la conversación de su hermana-

Regresando a la conversación . . .

Hideki: Yo te amo y lo voy hacer siempre, no importa si estamos lejos, este sentimiento no cambiara.

Nadeshiko: Pero te extraño mucho.

Hideki: Yo también mi vida, pero no te pongas triste prometo hacer todo lo posible para ir a verte.

Volviendo con Hien . . .

Hien:_ Bueno ya es hora que dejen de hablar, llevan ya 15 minutos hablando, la empresa de telefonía de la cual Hideki es cliente se debe hacer fortunas con lo que gasta._

Con los enamorados . . .

Hideki: Bueno princesa, debo irme e entrenar, te llamo pasado mañana.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien, te amo Hideki.

Hideki: Yo también te amo Nadeshiko. Cuídate.

Nadeshiko: Tu también, Chau.

Hideki: Chau.

Nadeshiko corto, pero Hideki se quedo unos segundos pensando, gracias a ello pudo escuchar un suspiro de aburrimiento del otro lado de la línea, _Hien_, se dijo para si mismo y no se había equivocado ya que el hermano mayor de su novia aún no había cortado después de escuchar la conversación.

**En al casa de Maya Arakawa . . .**

Maya: Toma estos son los formularios que tenemos que llenar para presentar el proyecto.

Xiao: No puedo creer que para presentar un simple proyecto haya tanta burocracia administrativa.

Maya: Y esto es solo para el colegio, imagínate lo que debe ser para cosas más importantes.

Xiao: Por eso el sistema falla – dijo, entonces agarro la hoja y comenzó a leer lo que pedían entre los datos – Hobby – dijo.

Maya: A caso no tienes ninguno.

Xiao: Sí pero . . . ¿cuáles son los tuyos?

Maya: Los míos son la lectura y la natación.

Xiao: Vaya¿eres buena nadadora?

Maya: No sé si tanto, pero me las ingenio¿y tu hobby?

Xiao: Bueno – empezó a dudar en que decirle, magia no podía decírselo, entonces busco otras opciones – me gusta el automovilismo, las artes marciales y algo de fútbol.

Maya: Entonces eres un fierrero (NDLA: Es un termino que se usa en mi país para las personas a las que le gustan los autos y todo lo que ello involucra).

Xiao: Algo así.

Maya: Alguna ves corriste en karting – parece que este comentario removió algo en la mente de Xiao-

Xiao: Sí he corrido en karting – dijo con un tono y semblante triste-

Maya¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto al verlo de esa forma-

Justo cuando Xiao estaba sin salida por la pregunta que le hacia su compañera, se escucho un fuerte ruido . . .

Xiao¿Qué fue ese ruido Arakawa?

Maya: Es mejor que vayamos a ver.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido, se encontraron con el hermano de Maya tirado en el suelo con partes de una maquina para hacer ejercicios . . .

Maya¿Te encuentras bien hermano?

Ruy: Sí, no te preocupes.

Xiao: Le ayudo a juntar esto.

Ruy: Gracias.

Los 3 empezaron a juntar las partes, en un momento dado cuando Xiao estaba por levantar unas piezas . . .

Ruy: Oye eso n . . . – no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio a Xiao levantar un conjunto de pesas que rondarían en 50 kilos o más – ¿_Cómo un chico de su edad puede tener tanta fuerza? _–pensó-

Maya: Bueno creo que ya terminamos.

Xiao: Así parece.

Maya¡UY!

Xiao¿Qué sucede?

Maya: Se me olvido la mezcla que dejamos calentando en el mechero.

Xiao: Vamos al laboratorio entonces.

Ya en el laboratorio, Maya buscaba una pinza o agarradera para sacar el vaso de precipitación que tenia la mezcla y que estaba en el mechero, pero no encontraba nada, entonces Xiao intervino y él sin ninguna protección agarro con su mano izquierda el vaso y lo saco, Maya quedo sorprendida a ver la escena, no sabia como su compañero de escuela izo eso sin quejarse por el dolor que le causaría el haber agarrado el vaso que estaba a altas temperaturas . . .

Maya¿Li, no te quemaste?

Xiao: No . . ., digo solo un poco – en ese instante pensó que era un idiota y busco una salida, así que miro su reloj . . . – Eh , mira la hora que es debo volver a mi casa, mañana nos vemos en el colegio.

Y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, Maya quedo sorprendida por la actitud que había tomado Xiao, en eso llega su hermano, que también observo lo que había pasado . . .

Ruy¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta hermanita?

Maya: Claro.

Ruy¿De donde salió ese muchacho?

En el camino de regreso a su casa . . .

Xiao:_ Soy un verdadero idiota¿cómo rayos se me ocurre agarrar el vaso? Cualquiera en mi lugar estaría aún revolcándose en el piso de dolor o por lo menos tendría su mano quemada, pero no yo tenia que salvar el experimento y culpa de ello seguramente ahora pensara que soy un fenómeno o algo parecido . . . Al diablo con lo que piense por lo que me importa._

En la tarde Xiao se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor, tenia que hablar con ella y aclarar una duda, cuando llego a la puerta . . .

TOC-TOC- ¿Se puede pasar?- pregunto Xiao.

Sora: Sí.

Xiao entro y se encontró a su hermana mayor sentada en una silla y con un delantal del tipo que se usa en las peluquerías . . .

Xiao: Hola Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Hola.

Sora¿Qué necesitas Xiao?

Xiao: Necesito hablar contigo.

Sora: Espera un momento que ya termino con esto - decía mientras le cortaba el pelo a su hermana – Ya esta listo.

Nadeshiko: Anótalo en mi cuenta. Y ojo con los que hablan ustedes dos.

Sora y Xiao: Sí.

Xiao: A veces no entiendo porque no va a una peluquería.

Sora: Elemental mi querido Xiao, donde nuestra querida hermana va a encontrar a una peluquera que atienda las 24Hs. del día, además a mi no me molesta es como en hobby, uno que deja ganancias, porque no solo es Nadeshiko, también viene Hien, Tomoe, y tu aunque no lo quieras admitir.

Xiao: Esta bien, pero vayamos el grano, vine aquí para preguntarte si correrás en las carreras del 25 y 26.

Sora: No correré.

Xiao¿Por qué?

Sora¿Cómo qué por qué? Xiao se cumple 2 años del accidente que tuviste en esas fechas.

Xiao¿Y por eso no correrás? Por favor Sora deja de tener lastima por mi y ve a ganar esas carreras.

Sora: No es lastima Xiao, además . . . – Xiao no la dejo terminar-

Xiao: Escucha Sora, eres una gran corredora no despilfarres tu talento por mi, lo del accidente es tiempo pasado, yo decidí dejar de correr, debes entender que fue muy duro convencer a papá y principalmente a mamá que te dejaran seguir corriendo, no desaproveches estas oportunidades.

Sora: Pero . . .

Xiao: Pero nada Sora, yo fui un cobarde aunque me cueste admitirlo, ante la primera dificultad abandone, quizás no me sentía bien con solo poder tener sensibilidad en una sola mano, pero. .

Sora: Pero ahora me dejas hablar a mi, no fuiste un cobarde solo fue un poco de sentido común, además yo sé que tu tampoco estabas muy de acuerdo con que siguiera corriendo, pero aún así me apoyaste en la decisión que tome, hermano yo no quiero correr sabiendo que tu no puedes hacerlo y aún más en esas fechas.

Xiao: Hermana no es que yo no pueda correr es que no quiero, ya te lo he dicho, tu eres el futuro y no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino, eres mejor piloto que yo y debes demostrárselo a todo el mundo, prométeme que correrás.

Sora: Esta bien, pero con una condición.

Xiao¿Cuál?

Sora: Que si gano subirás conmigo a recibir el trofeo.

Xiao: Por supuesto que sí.

Lo que no sabían era que su madre escucho su conversación, luego Sakura bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al despacho de Shaoran . . .

Shaoran¿Te sucede algo amor?

Sakura: Sí, no voy a mentirte, escuche a Sora y a Xiao, hablar de la carrera.

Shaoran: Otra ves con lo mismo Sakura, creo que ya habíamos dejado bastante claro ese tema.

Sakura: Yo pienso todavía que es peligroso que corra.

Shaoran: Ya sabemos como evitar otro accidente, no veo porque Sora deba dejar de correr, por favor Sakura, es el deseo de nuestra hija ser piloto y yo no soy nadie para prohibírselo.

Sakura: Eres su padre Shaoran, además es culpa tuya que a nuestros hijos le gusten los autos y las motos.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos de nuevo, perdón por lo corto y falto de contenido de este capitulo, lo que pasa es que cuando escribí este capitulo no andaba muy inspirada, pero no los quería dejar sin leer algo, pero en el próximo los compensare.

Gracias por sus review a: **Hikari -luz y Figer-mazu-zuriku**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a Clamp, este fic es solo con fines de entretenimiento**

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 4**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Sakura: Sí, no voy a mentirte, escuche a Sora y a Xiao, hablar de la carrera.

Shaoran: Otra ves con lo mismo Sakura, creo que ya habíamos dejado bastante claro ese tema.

Sakura: Yo pienso todavía que es peligroso que corra.

Shaoran: Ya sabemos como evitar otro accidente, no veo porque Sora deba dejar de correr, por favor Sakura, es el deseo de nuestra hija ser piloto y yo no soy nadie para prohibírselo.

Sakura: Eres su padre Shaoran, además es culpa tuya que a nuestros hijos le gusten los autos y las motos.

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Shaoran¿Y por qué yo soy el culpable?

TOC-TOC-golpearon la puerta.

Shaoran: Adelante.

Nadeshiko: Con permiso – dijo abriendo la puerta – te llaman por teléfono papá.

Shaoran¿Quien?

Nadeshiko: No lo sé, pero es de la empresa.

Shaoran: Ahora los atenderé.

Nadeshiko: Se me olvidaba, mamá la tía Tomoyo llamo y dijo que vayas a la agencia, creo que es por otra producción.

Sakura: Gracias hija – dijo saliendo del despacho –

Shaoran: Puedes retirarte hija.

Luego de esto Shaoran atendió el teléfono y se que un buen rato hablando.

En la mansión Hiraguizawa Daidouji . . .

Tomoyo: Muy bonito Williams, me pregunto cuando vas a dejar de pelear con Hien.

Williams: Mamá me has dicho lo mismo como mil veces, además Hien fue quien comenzó.

Tomoyo¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?

Williams: Por supuesto.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, retírate.

Una ves que se retiro . . .

Eriol: No tienes que ser así con él.

Tomoyo: Eriol me parece que estas siendo muy flexible con Williams.

Eriol: No es eso mi querida Tomoyo, es normal que los chicos a su edad se peleen.

Tomoyo: Que peleen como tu dices si, pero sin ocasionar semejantes desmanes, además no esta bien que pelee tanto con Hien.

Eriol: Son chicos amor, no hay nada que hacer.

Tomoyo¡Eriol! Como su padre debes evitar que pelee.

Eriol: Bueno no te enfades – dijo abrazándola- Te prometo que hablare con él.

Tomoyo: Eso espero – dijo dándole un beso en los labios –

En otro lugar de la casa . . .

Tomoe: Oye hermanito¿cuántas veces pelearas con Hien antes de que termines preso?

Williams: Muy graciosa hermana, el que debe ir preso es Hien no yo. Quizás algún día se le quite lo arrogante.

Tomoe: Creo que a ambos se le debe quitar lo arrogante.

Williams: Se puede saber de lado estas?

Tomoe: No estoy en ninguno de lado, lo que sucede es que estoy harta de que peleen.

En la noche en la casa Li Kinomoto . . .

Nadeshiko: Muy bien, después de arduos encuentros los finalistas del campeonato amateur de videojuegos son: Sora Li, con un total de 100 y Kerberos, también con 100 puntos; Xiao continua.

Xiao: Gracias hermana, en este campeonato se ha determinado que el genero el juego que se usara en esta final se elegirá a través de un sorteo. Hien procede con el sorteo.

Hien: Esta bien – dijo revolviendo papeles dentro de una caja y sacando uno – el genero elegido es . . . carreras de autos.

Sora: Yupy!!, los autos son mi fuerte.

Kero: No festejes antes de tiempo.

Sakura: Dejen de jugar que es hora de la cena – dijo entrando la habitación-

Nadeshiko: Pero mamá, es la final.

Sakura: Seguirán después de comer, ahora vamos al comedor.

La cena transcurrió con calma, salvo alguna que otra frase entre Kero y Hien, con respecto a no hacer trampa en la final, pero al margen de eso a los hijo de S+S les llamo la atención que sus padres no se hablaran, pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que suponían que su padre tendría algún problema con el consejo, el clan o la empresa que tenia que resolver y estaba absorto en encontrar la solución.

Luego de la cena se llevo a cabo la final del campeonato de videojuegos, dando como ganadora a Sora y dejando a un enojado, deprimido y frustrado Kerberos . . .

Sora: Por fin gané el campeonato.

Hien: Felicidades . . . Oye Kerberos quita esa cara.

Xiao: A veces se gana y otras se pierde.

Así siguieron los festejos . . .

Ya era la hora de ir a dormir, Shaoran entro a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó cambiarse, Sakura ya estaba acostada y desde la conversación de la tarde no se habían dirigido la palabra, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, ambos tenían razón en sus posturas con respecto a su hija y entendían la posición del otro, pero al parecer ninguno daría el brazo a torcer en este tema o al menos eso parecía . . .

Shaoran: Lo siento – fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del chino con un tono de tristeza y culpabilidad-

Sakura no respondió, no porque no quería sino porque no tenia las palabras justas para entablar una conversación, sintió en ese momento un vacío ¿las cosas seguirían igual? no se iban a hablar, ese temor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero empezó a disiparse a volver a escuchar la voz de su esposo. . .

Shaoran: Tienes razón, yo soy el culpable de que a nuestros hijos le gusten los autos y las motos y por consiguiente, el riesgo que lleva conducir ese tipo de vehículo, créeme me sentí muy mal el día que Xiao sufrió el accidente, pero nuestro hijo sabiendo que ese choque lo había lastimado siguió corriendo esa carrera ganándola y logrando consagrarse campeón, supongo que en ese momento no tomo conciencia de las consecuencias que causaría en su cuerpo al no tener una rápida atención, pero esa determinación de seguir corriendo me lleno de orgullo y creo que a Sora también, no dejarse vencer por esa dificultad para lograr alcanzar su sueño, fue una buena decisión.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente lo que Shaoran decía ya habían tenido una conversación similar hacia tiempo, pero esta vez estaba expresando todos sus sentimientos y emociones en aquellas palabras, no iba a interrumpirlo, no era el momento, lo mejor seria dejarlo hablar.

Hubo un silencio que inundó la habitación y que para esos momentos fue eterno aunque en realidad solo fueron unos segundos, luego de ellos Li prosiguió . . .

Shaoran: Nuestra hija Sora, ya había tomado como ídolo a Xiao, mucho antes que el accidente ocurriera, luego del incidente fue la que estuvo más cerca del él, ambos compartían esa afición por los autos, al enterarse de la decisión de su hermano de no seguir corriendo, se propuso así misma seguir corriendo por su cuenta, aunque ya su hermano no estuviera sobre las pistas compitiendo con ella, ya tenia bien en claro uno de sus sueños el cual era convertirse en la mejor piloto del mundo, sueño que compartía con Xiao, él cual a quedar fuera de carrera – _fuera de carrera, que irónico _–pensó – ella tomaría como propio y enfocándose solo en llevarlo a cabo, para que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Shaoran se detuvo y miro intensamente los ojos de Sakura,(durante toda la conversación Li y Sakura se miraron a los ojos, pero esta vez fue diferente) . . . De repente, la visión de Shaoran se nublo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no dejo que se derrame ninguna y continuo hablando, aunque su voz no era la firme de siempre. . .

Shaoran: Me sentí orgulloso de la decisión que tomo Sora, se mostró muy segura con esa decisión que a su vez era de gran madures, en esos momentos pensé, en que no podía negarme a su deseo de seguir corriendo¿quién era yo para impedírselo?,si por mi culpa ella estuvo a punto de no poder ni siquiera conocer a sus hermanos o por lo menos recordarlos, se que quizás la decisión que tome no fue la correcta, pero sabia que no correría más riesgo que el que corrió por mi culpa.

Ya no podía contener sus lagrimas así que algunas recorrieron su rostro cuando termino de hablar, Sakura por su parte lo primero que izo fue abrazar a su esposo y refugiar la cara de este en su pecho, le había partido el alma escucharlo y verlo de esa manera, ahora era el turno de ella para hablar . . .

Sakura: Shaoran, tienes razón en dejar que Sora corra, pero tu no eres el culpable de lo que paso con nuestra hija cuando nació, por favor deja ya de culparte y atormentarte con ello si la culpa fue de alguien fue de los dos no tuya, deja ya de cargar esa mochila tan pesada sobre tu espalda, asiéndote culpable de todo, yo se que no es así, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y sé cuanto amas a nuestros hijos, no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera, la que debería decir lo siento soy yo por haber comenzado una conversación sin sentido, por favor discúlpame – dijo llorando la maestra de cartas-

Shaoran: No tengo que disculparte por nada, tu solo estas velando por la seguridad de nuestra hija, si alguien esta equivocado en todo esto soy yo- dijo, acurrucando a Sakura en su pecho como ella había hecho con él-

Sakura¿Por qué siempre tienes que darme la razón, aunque no la tenga?

Shaoran: Porque tu conoces mejor los sentimientos amor y protección que yo. Nací en una familia guerrera, que la única manera de proteger a sus seres queridos era elegir el camino de la batalla, tu me enseñaste con tu amable forma de ser que existen otros métodos.

Sakura: No digas eso Shaoran, tu tienes un gran corazón y . . .

Shaoran no la dejo continuar ya que la estaba besando muy suave e inocentemente, Sakura le respondió, algo que ella no podía era resistirse a sus besos y al sabor de sus labios, eso era algo que había sucedido desde el primer beso que se dieron. En un momento dado Shaoran se detuvo y hablo . . .

Shaoran: Quiero que comprendas que tu y mis hijos son todo para mi y que me siento responsable por cada cosa que les pase, por ello te vuelvo a pedir que me comprendas cuando asumo la culpa si algo les pasa quizás no tenga razón en esto pero es mi forma de pensar.

Sakura: Solo aceptare le que me pides, si me prometes que no cargaras con todo tu solo y que compartirás conmigo las responsabilidades.

Shaoran: Pero Sakura . . .

Sakura: Pero Sakura nada, me prometes que no cargaras con todo solo o no aceptare.

Shaoran: Esta bien – dijo pero sabia que lo que le pedía su esposa seria algo difícil de cumplir-

Sakura: Además, no creo que seas el culpable de que a nuestros hijos le gusten los autos y las motos, aunque para arrullarlos o hacerlos dormir, los sacabas a pasear en el auto casi todas las noches y eso pudo ser una influencia, pero ellos al final fueron los que decidieron asumir los que les gusta o no.

Shaoran: Puede que tengas, pero ahora vayamos dormir mañana será un día pesado.

Así ambos se acostaron, Shaoran abrazo a Sakura y esta se refugio en el pecho de su esposo, cayendo ambos en un profundo sueño.

Los días pasaron y las cosas en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto marchaban sin dificultades, sus respectivos integrantes desarrollaban sus tareas sin contratiempos, Xiao seguía con el proyecto, Nadeshiko seguía recibiendo llamadas de Hideki, Hien, bueno en algo ocupaba su tiempo y Sora se preparaba para las carreras y precisamente hoy era el día en el cual deberá demostrar sus verdaderas cualidades como piloto . . .

Circuito de karting de Tokio . . . (NDLA: No se me ocurrió otro nombre)

Xiao: Muy bien hermana, prepárate para hacerles morder el polvo a estos "mejores pilotos".

Xiao: Serán buenos, pero nunca mejores, que los que llevamos sangre Li corriendo pro las venas.

Sora: Ya estas exagerando.

Hien¿Cómo están mis pequeños hermanitos? – dijo acercándose-

Xiao: No molestes Hien, Sora no puede desconcentrarse.

Hien: O.K., ya entendí, me retiro.

Sora: No seas tan hostil Xiao!

Xiao: Soy tu preparador por lo tanto no juzgues las decisiones que tomo para favorecer tu rendimiento.

Sora: Te tomas tu trabajo demasiado en serio – dijo en tono sarcástico-

Xiao: Oye, oye, tranquila ¿sí?

En las gradas del circuito . . .

Maya: Espero que no sea una carrera aburrida, como tantas a las que me has llevado.

Ruy: Claro que no hermana, además dicen que hay un piloto que promete mucho.

Maya: Eso espero.

En los boxees . . .

Shaoran: Tranquila amor, todo estará bien.

Sakura: Sabes, en que situaciones puedes usar mi frase.

Shaoran: Tienes razón; ya veras que nuestra hija correrá y ganara esta carrera sin problemas.

Sakura: Eso espero . . .

Nadeshiko: No te preocupes mamá, papá tiene razón.

Hien: Además Sora ya tiene bastantes carreras en cima, ya es hora de que te acostumbres.

Xiao: Bien, escucha Sora, como sabes aquí no podemos utilizar la radio, así que debes seguir las instrucciones que te de ahora.

Sora: Muy bien¿cuáles son?

Xiao: No fuerces el motor, gana posiciones de a poco y en las ultimas vueltas arremetes contra todos yo te indicare con el cartel cundo empezar esta ultima maniobra. ¿Entendido?

Sora: Sí.

Xiao: Suerte.

En las gradas . . .

Ruy: Vaya ya esta por comenzar la carrera – dijo mientras leía los apellidos de los pilotos en el cartel anunciador, cuando . . . – oye el apellido de tu compañero ¿es Li verdad?

Maya: Sí¿por qué lo dices?

Ruy: Por que es uno de los apellidos que aparece en el cartel.

Maya: Él me dijo que había corrido en karting, pero no sabia que seguía haciéndolo, un momento – dijo viendo el cartel – el nombre del piloto empieza con S.

Ruy: Entonces debe ser algún familiar de él¿tu sabes cual?

Maya: El único familiar que conozco de Li y que su nombre empiece con S, es su hermana menor Sora.

Ruy¡¿Qué?!

Luego de esto, los karting se empezaron a acomodarse en sus respectivas posiciones de largada, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando el semáforo marco luz verde y dio comienzo a la carrera, en las primeras vueltas hubo uno que otro adelanto, pero nada significativo, Sora estaba en 5 lugar y no había tenido ningún sobresalto, las vueltas seguían pasando y pasando, en un momento determinado Xiao, le da la señal a Sora para que empiece a sobrepasar a sus contrincantes y lo empieza a hacer de manera increíble, con excelentes maniobras . . .

En los boxees . . .

Hien: Realmente es muy buena, creo que te sacara el trono dentro de 6 meses en Hong Kong Xiao.

Xiao: Nada me daría más gusto – dijo en un susurro-

Hien¿Dijiste algo?

Xiao: No – dijo- _Si llega a ganar el gran premio de Hong Kong, demostrara que es mejor que yo, y saldrá de mi sombra, a la cual la han condenado allá. _– pensó-

En las gradas . . .

Ruy: Vaya, si es la hermana de ese muchacho es muy buena como piloto, mira como gana posiciones.

Maya: Así parece – dijo, realmente dudaba que Sora fuera el piloto del auto, no podía creer que la niña que ella conoció tuviera como actividad extra o hobby correr carreras-

En la pista (Más específicamente en el karting de Sora) . . .

Sora:_ Vamos Sora tu puedes ganar, solo me falta pasar un karting y mantenerme en el primer lugar durante 4 vueltas . . . Bien aquí voy – _pensó-

Luego de esto, la menor de los Li paso el karting sin problemas logrando así conseguir el primer lugar, que mantuvo hasta el final de la carrera consagrándose ganadora de esta.

Sora:_ ¡Que bien gane!_ – se dijo para sí misma-

Después de pasar una vuelta (la de la victoria) Sora se dirigió a los boxees . . .

Xiao: Felicitaciones Sora.

Sakura y Shaoran: Felicitaciones hija.

Hien y Nadeshiko: Felicitaciones hermanita.

Sora: Gracias a todos, fue una carrera dura – dijo bajando del karting-

Xiao: No seas humilde hermana, los pasaste por arriba.

Hien: Eso es verdad, sacaste esa habilidad de mí.

Xiao: Sí como no.

Nadeshiko: Bueno – interrumpió tratando de evitar la pelea que se veía venir entre Xiao y Hien –creo que Sora debe ir al podio.

Shaoran: Es verdad.

Así todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el podio, Ruy y Maya también fueron hacía allá, para averiguar quien era el piloto que se apellidaba Li. Ya en el lugar . . .

Sora: Xiao, sube conmigo a recibir el trofeo.

Xiao: Sora, subiré contigo, pero a recibir el trofeo de mañana.

Sora¿Por qué no ahora?

Xiao: Porque mañana demostraras tus verdaderas cualidades, además estoy seguro de que ganaras.

Sora: Pero Xiao . . .

Xiao: Pero Xiao nada, tu ganaras la carrera de mañana, te lo aseguro – y se retiro del lugar –

Sora: Hermano – dijo en un susurro-

Hien: No te aflijas hermana, sabes que él es así.

Nadeshiko: Además creo que es su manera de demostrarte que tiene confianza en ti y que te quiere.

Sora: Tienen razón.

Hien: Muy bien, ahora regálale a este publico tu risa enmarcada con esta victoria – diciendo esto llevo a Sora en andas hasta el primer lugar del podio donde le entregaron el trofeo.

Cerca del podio . . .

Maya: Al final era la hermana de Li.

Ruy: Bonita familia.

Maya: Ja Ja Ja( risa sarcástica)

Ruy se adelanto y Maya lo seguía de cerca, pero de repente choco con alguien . . .

Lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo la persona con la que había chocado-.

Maya: No esta bien, no se preocupe – dijo, pero cuando levanto la mirada para ver quien era . . . - ¡¿Li?!

Xiao¡¿Arakawa?!

Maya¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo – _que pregunta estúpida_- pensó.

Xiao: Acompaño a mi hermana, pero ¿tu que haces aquí?

Maya: No sabia que tu hermana corría.

Xiao: Yo tampoco sabia que venias a ver carreras.

Maya: Bueno, yo solo acompaño a mi hermano.

Xiao: Ya veo.

Maya: Disculpa, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Xiao: Claro.

Maya¿Por qué no estas con tu hermana en el podio?

Xiao sonrió, cosa que desconcertó a maya, desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Xiao: Lo de hoy fue solo un aperitivo, mañana es el plato fuerte.

Maya¿Crees que tu hermana ganara mañana?

Xiao: No lo creo estoy seguro, espero que mañana vengas a ver su victoria.

Maya: No te preocupes vendré.

Xiao: Bueno me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, hasta mañana Arakawa.

Maya: Hasta mañana Li.

Al día siguiente . . .

Xiao: Sora hoy es la prueba de fuego, en esta carrera corren todas las categorías, si ganas todos te reconocerán como la mejor.

Sora: Entiendo.

Nadeshiko¿Nerviosa?

Sora: Algo.

Hien: Tranquila, tú eres la mejor, no te costara trabajo ganarles.

Sora: Eso espero.

La carrera, dio inicio y como pronostico Xiao, Sora gano la carrera sin problemas, así que subió con ella, realmente se sentía orgulloso de su hermana, luego de esto hubo una fiesta a la cual también asistió Maya . . .

Maya: Tu hermana es realmente buena.

Xiao: ya lo sabia.

Sora: Oye Maya ¿qué deporte practicas?

Maya: Natación.

Xiao¿en donde?

Maya: en el natatorio Mugami.

Sora: ya veo.

Hien: Así que tu eres la compañera de mi hermano en el proyecto.

Maya: así es.

Hien: No se como lo soportas.

Nadeshiko: Ya cállate Hien, no le hagas caso- dijo dirigiéndose a Maya.

Los festejos siguieron con normalidad.

Al día siguiente . . .

Shaoran: Muy bien, hoy tenemos una fiesta importante en la mansión Hiraguizawa, espero que no haya problemas.

Hien¿Qué problemas puede haber?

Shaoran: Por ejemplo que te pelees con Williams.

Xiao: Eso es verdad.

Hien: Cállate enano.

Sora: Tranquilícense los dos que no esta Nadeshiko para calmarlos.

Sakura: Por favor, no quiero verlos pelear.

En algún lugar . . .

Chico: Ya era hora que llegaras.

Chica: Encima que vengo me criticas.

Chico: Tampoco te enfades, por lo que dije.

Chica¿Por qué siempre tenemos que venir a este lugar?

Chico: Primero y principal, no siempre venimos aquí y en segundo lugar, no conozco un lugar más seguro que este.

Chica¿Seguro?, un mal calculo o una información equivocada y nos descubren.

Chico: Dejemos de discutir por favor¿sí?, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos.

Chica: Solo tengo 2 horas.

Chico: Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en 2 horas – dijo sensualmente al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba por la cintura -.

Chica¿Tu crees?- dijo pícaramente-

Chico: Claro, yo te enseñare – dijo, tomando la mano de su acompañante y dirigiéndose a un cuarto-

Ambos estaban dormidos en la cama, cuando la chica despertó y comenzó a despabilarse, en un momento dado, miro el reloj que se encontraba en una mesa de luz . . .

Chica¡¡POR DIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDA!! – dijo desesperada – ¡oye despierta!- decía mientras zamarreaba al muchacho –

Chico¿Qué sucede¿por qué tanta bulla?- dijo medio dormido-

Chica¿Qué por que?, mira la hora que es.

Chico¿Y?

Chica¿Cómo que y?, además, gírate que me estoy vistiendo.

Chico: Esta bien – dijo mientras giraba – pero no sé porque te alteras tanto, no es el fin del mundo.

Chica¿Por qué tomas las cosas tan a la ligera?

Chico¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Chica¡¡Ay!! a veces eres demasiado odioso – dijo saliendo del cuarto –

Chico: Hey no te enfades – dijo saliendo detrás de la chica-

Chica: No estoy enfadada – dijo poniéndose su campera y dirigiéndose a la puerta –

Chico¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?

Chica: Esta bien, perdóname, estoy un poco alterada, trata de comprenderme.

Chico: No tienes que pedirme perdón, yo no soy nadie, además tu tienes razón.

Chica: Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos luego.

Chico: Cuídate.

Chica: Lo haré – dijo saliendo del lugar, pero de repente alguien la abrazo - ¿qué sucede? – dijo pues era el chico de vuelta-

Chico: Se me olvidaba algo.

Chica¿Qué es?

Chico: Decirte que te amo.

Chica: Yo también.

Así ambos se despidieron.

En la mansión Hiraguizawa Daidouji . . .

Tomoe: Nadeshiko ¿ya terminaste de ponerte el vestido?

Nadeshiko: Todavía no.

Tomoe: Pues apúrate.

Nadeshiko: Tranquila amiga ¿qué apuro hay?

Tomoe: Lo siento.

Nadeshiko: Ya estoy lista – dijo saliendo detrás de en probador - ¿qué te parece?

Tomoe: Te queda divino.

Nadeshiko: Gracias, no cabe duda que tu mamá y tú son excelentes diseñadoras.

Tomoe: Mi mamá sí, pero yo no.

Nadeshiko: Oh, vamos no seas humilde.

Tomoe: No es eso . . . Cambiando de tema¿el resto de tu familia llegara más tarde?

Nadeshiko: Ni tanto, mi mamá quiere hablar con la tuya, además de ayudarla con los últimos detalles – después de decir esto soltó un pequeño suspiro –

Tomoe¿Qué te sucede?

Nadeshiko¿Quieres la verdad?

Tomoe: Sí

Nadeshiko: Extraño a Hideki.

Tomoe: Otra ves con lo mismo, entiende, tu sabias a la perfección que esta relación estaría más a la distancia.

Nadeshiko: Bueno entendí, pero no seas tan cruel, porque . . .

Tomoe: Porque nada – dijo a la defensiva y dándole un vuelco a la conversación- ¿te agradan estas fiestas?

Nadeshiko: No mucho, pero se deben hacer para los potenciales inversores.

Tomoe: Tienes razón – dijo, de repente escucho a su amiga reír - ¿De qué te ríes?

Nadeshiko: Solo recordaba, mi fiesta de 15 años y el espectáculo que brindo Hien a las chicas.

Tomoe: Como olvidarlo, no es por nada pero por eso tu fiesta de 15 años según las chicas fue la mejor de sus vidas.

Nadeshiko: Ja, Ja, Ja, créeme en esa fiesta conocí realmente lo que eran nuestras amigas y compañeras, por Dios viste como babeaban por mi hermano.

Tomoe: Y con semejante espectáculo, quien no, además la cosa hubiera sido peor si lograba terminar el show que había armado.

Nadeshiko: Oye, omitiré el quien no, pero volviendo al tema por suerte Hideki lo detuvo; sinceramente aún no entiendo la razón por la que lo izo y de donde saco la idea de hacer un striptease (NDLA: Creo que así se escribe).

Tomoe: No sé de donde saco la idea, pero créeme poco les importo a nuestras amigas y compañeras, ellas solo se concentraron en observar el cuerpo de tu hermano y eso que solo alcanzo a sacarse la camisa y el pantalón largo, pues abajo tenia otro pantalón pero corto.

Nadeshiko: Por suerte no llego a más, sino te juro que lo mataba, en esos momentos solo pedía que me tragara la tierra.

Tomoe¡Que exagerada eres¿Lo fundamental de una fiesta no es que los invitados disfruten?

Nadeshiko: Sí?. . . – dudo-

Tomoe: Y bueno chicas lo estaban disfrutando y mucho.

Nadeshiko: Muy graciosa Tomoe, no sabes lo avergonzada que me sentía en esos momentos, no te imaginas las ganas que tenia de que mi padre apareciera y lo sacara de ahí a patadas.

Tomoe: Oye es tu hermano, además fue por el temor que le provoco la mirada de Hideki quien le advirtió con ella que sino dejaba el espectáculo que estaba haciendo le avisaría a tu papá.

Nadeshiko: Tienes razón, pero Hien sabia muy bien lo que hacia todo estaba muy bien planeado, fíjate que espero a que los chicos se retiraran, para empezar el show.

Tomoe: Por cierto ¿qué hizo tu papá cuando se entero del hecho?

Nadeshiko: Primero mi papá no se entero, mejor dicho si se entero pero los hechos estaban bastante distorsionados gracias a lo cual mi hermano se salvo del castigo de su vida, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con mi mamá créeme, nunca vi a mi mamá regañarlo de esa manera.

Tomoe: Me lo imagino, siempre la persona que lo regañaba era tu papá, y tu mamá lo defendía.

Nadeshiko: Tienes razón, pero esa ves se paso de la raya.

TOC – TOC – golpearon la puerta-.

Tomoe: Adelante.

Williams: Señoritas ya están listas – dijo asomándose por la puerta- Porque las necesitan abajo.

Tomoe: Ya estamos listas, ahora bajamos.

Williams: Entendido.

Así ambas bajaron y ayudaron a arreglar los últimos detalles . . . en la fiesta . . .

Hien: Señorita me concedería esta pieza- dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoe.

Tomoe: Claro.

Sora: No creo que esto le agrade mucho a Williams.

Nadeshiko: Yo también lo creo¿qué esta haciendo Xiao?

Sora: Creo que tratando de vender la fragancia del proyecto.

Nadeshiko: No pierde oportunidad, para hacer negocios.

Williams: Nadeshiko¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Nadeshiko: esta bien- una ves que empezaron a bailar- esto es por venganza verdad?

Williams: No, créeme acepto que mi hermana baile con tu hermano, vas vale idiota conocido, que idiota por conocer.

Nadeshiko: Muy gracioso.

Así la fiesta continuo, sin problemas, Xiao ya había conseguido un patrocinador para la fragancia del proyecto.

Una semana después, en la puerta de la casa de la familia Arakawa . . .

TOC- TOC- Xiao golpeaba la puerta.

Ruy: Hola Li – dijo abriéndole- buscas a mi hermana ¿verdad?

Xiao: Sí.

Ruy: Ella no se encuentra, esta practicando natación¿sabes donde es?

Xiao: Si no se preocupe, gracias.

Camino al natatorio Mugami . . .

Xiao: _Espero no tener dificultades para entrar, ya que no soy socio_ – pensó-

Una ves allí . . .

Xiao: _Vaya casi no hay nadie, se me va hacer muy fácil entrar._

Y así lo izo, paso como si nada a la seguridad, y con solo su instinto encontró l lugar donde Maya estaba nadando. Se quedo un rato viéndola, no quería interrumpirla. En un momento dado Arakawa se percato de la presencia de su compañero, así que se acerco a la orilla de la pileta. . .

Maya. Hola Li – dijo asomándose fuera del agua- ¿qué haces aquí?

Xiao: Vine a mostrarte algunos detalles que corregí en el proyecto . . ., Te ayudo a salir – dijo ofreciéndole su mano-

Maya: Sí, gracias – cuando toco la mano de Xiao, sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo - _¿qué rayos fue eso?-_ pensó.

Xiao¿Esta bien? – le dijo observando que se había perdido por unos segundos.

Maya: Sí, no te preocupes, me esperas mientras me cambio.

Xiao: Claro.

Después de 20 minutos, Maya se reunió con Xiao . . .

Xiao: Eres muy buena nadando, no por nada eres la campeona.

Maya¿Cómo sabes eso?

Xiao: Vi tu fotografía en una de las paredes del establecimiento.

Maya: Oye ¿Cómo sabias donde practicaba?

Xiao: Tu me lo dijiste en la fiesta por el campeonato que Sora.

Maya: Lo había olvidado.

Xiao: Aunque debes tener cuidado, la vigilancia aquí es pésima.

Maya: Sí es así deberé decírselo a mi tío.

Xiao¿Tu tío?

Maya: Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo también te dije que el dueño del natatorio es mi Tío.

Xiao: No lo recodaba.

Maya: Pareces Sherlock Holmes, él solo recordaba los datos que le interesaban y los demás los borraba.

Xiao: Quizás tengas razón, lamentablemente yo no he alcanzado a leer todas la aventuras de Holmes.

Maya: Es una lastima – dijo con tristeza-

Xiao: Bueno, ahora ocupémonos del proyecto ¿Si?

Maya: Sí.

Estuvieron un rato deliberando, para ultimar los últimos detalles del proyecto, cuando terminaron . . .

Maya: Oye ¿Tu crees que ganemos con esta proyecto?

Xiao: Creo que daremos batalla.

Maya: cambiando de tema¿sabes nadar?

Xiao: Sí, acaso quieres que nademos ahora.

Maya: Claro que no, pero hagamos un trato.

Xiao¿Y en que consistiría?

Maya: Después de haber presentado el proyecto, competiremos para ver cual es el mejor se los 2 nadando.

Xiao: Te estas buscando un difícil rival.

Maya: Eso no me importa.

Xiao: O.K., trato hecho – dijo extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto-

Maya: Trato hecho – dijo estrechando su mano con la de Xiao, volviendo a sentir esa sensación de antes.

El día en el cual Xiao y Maya debían presentar el proyecto de ciencias naturales por fin había llegado . . .

Profesor: Arakawa, Li pasen al frente – una ves que ambos pasaron- bien expongan su trabajo.

Maya: Nuestro proyecto consistió, en extraer una fragancia de una mata (pequeño arbusto), la cual encontramos en una de las excursiones que hicimos con el colegio.

Xiao: así es, como dijo mi compañera, la materia prima se extrae de la misma naturaleza, la cual con pequeñas pruebas, que por ser pequeñas no significan que sean simples, logramos extraer esta fragancia, la cual Arakawa les esta ofreciendo.

Después de que Maya termino con la entrega de muestras . . .

Xiao: Ahora Arakawa y yo les explicaremos más detalladamente el proceso.

Así ambos empezaron a explicar el procedimiento mediante el cual pudieron obtener la fragancia (NDLA: El proyecto es real, lo llevaron a cabo alumnos de la escuela donde asisto, con él ganaron la Feria nacional de ciencia y tecnología y gracias a ello viajaron a EE.UU.), todos sus compañeros escuchaban atentos.

Cuando terminaron la explicación, justo toco el timbre del receso por lo cual, luego de él se enterarían cual seria la calificación del proyecto . . .

Maya: Por suerte salió todo bien.

Xiao: Así es, pero ahora tengo otro desafió.

Maya. ¿Cuál es?

Xiao: Vencerte en natación.

Maya: Eso te va a estar difícil.

Xiao: Eso lo veremos.

Decían ambos entre risas. Alguien los estaba observando desde otro lugar . . .

No lo puedo creer, mi hermano riendo, esto es un milagro – dijo la pequeña Sora-

Volviendo con Maya y Xiao . . .

Maya: espero que saquemos una buena calificación.

Xiao: No solo sacaremos una buena calificación, sino que ganaremos la competencia.

Profesor: Alumnos.

Maya y Xiao: Diga profesor.

Profesor: Estuvimos deliberando con el comité evaluativo, y su proyecto nos pareció más que interesante, por ello le proponemos que lo presenten en la feria nacional de ciencia y tecnología¿están de acuerdo?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y respondieron al unísono: Estamos de acuerdo.

En la tarde . . .

Maya. Hola hermano, ya llegue.

Ruy¿Cómo te fue con el proyecto?

Maya: Excelente, ganamos el primer lugar y además nos propusieron presentarlo en la feria nacional.

Ruy: Genial.

Algo parecido pasaba en la casa de Xiao . . .

Sakura: Esa es una muy buena noticia hijo.

Xiao: Verdad que sí.

Shaoran¿Qué es una buena noticia?- dijo llegando a la sala-

Sora: Xiao gano con su proyecto.

Shaoran: Que bien, felicitaciones hijo.

Sora: Además tendrá que presentarlo en al feria nacional.

Shaoran: Pero la feria nacional es en 2 meses.

Xiao: Así es papá, pero no te preocupes podré con ello.

Al otro día . . .

Hien¿A dónde vas enano y con ese bolso?

Xiao: No te importa.

Sakura: Hien, yo le di permiso y no te refieras de esa manera a tu hermano.

Hien: Esta bien mamá.

Xiao: En un rato vuelvo.

En el natatorio Mugami . . .

Maya:_ Hoy competiré con Li . . . no se que me pasa, desde aquel día en la pileta no he dejado de pensar en él y en esa sensación que sentí al tocar su mano¿qué podrá ser?_ – pensaba y debes en cuando soltaba algún suspiro-

Xiao: Hola Arakawa ¿cómo has estado?

Maya: Hola Li – la llegada del muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos-

Xiao¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

Maya: Por allá- dijo señalándole el vestuario de hombres-

Xiao: Gracias.

Lo que luego los ojos de Maya Arakawa pudieron observar la dejaron bastante sorprendida, Xiao Li Se veía muy bien en traje de baño, aún más se quedo observando con detenimiento el cuerpo bien formado del muchacho, tenia los abdominales bien marcados, sus brazos firmes para la edad que tenia, sinceramente la "pobre" de Maya fue una imagen celestial que la dejo bastante impresionada.

Xiao:¿Lista para enfrentarte a mi?

Maya: Sí – dijo agradeciendo al cielo que Xiao hubiera interrumpido su visión y a esta altura su mente, que ya había empezado a trabajar -

Xiao: Me dijeron que esta pileta cuenta con cronometro.

Maya: Así es- dijo- _por dios Maya Arakawa quita esa visión de tu mente y concentrarte en el desafió_-pensó-

Xiao: Que te parece una carrera de 50 metros libre.

Maya: Estoy de acuerdo.

Así comenzó el primer desafió, el cual gano Xiao por solo milésimas. . .

Xiao: Te gane.

Maya: Por muy poco, espera a los 100 metros.

En los 100 metros la que gano fue Maya, por el mismo margen.

Maya¿Decías Li? – dijo un poco agitada por al esfuerzo-

Xiao: Solo fue suerte – dijo también agitado-

Maya: Que te parece un desempate en los 400 metros.

Xiao: Acepto, pero crees aguantar.

Maya: Solo observa Li.

Y así comenzó el desafió final, que para suerte del orgullo de ambos termino en empate, luego de eso se fueron a la cafetería del lugar a charlar un rato . . .

Xiao: No nos sacamos ventajas.

Maya: Así parece, pero tu suerte se acabara la próxima ves que compitamos ¿qué te parece la semana que viene?

Xiao: No va a poder ser.

Maya¿Por qué?

Xiao: En 3 días viajo a Hong Kong.

Maya¿¡Qué!? – esta noticia le cayo a Maya como un balde de agua fría-

Xiao: Lo siento, lo pase por alto, te lo tendría que haber dicho antes.

Maya: Pero ¿a qué vas?

Xiao: Voy a pasar un mes con mi abuela, pero no te preocupes trabajare en el proyecto, además cuando vuelva todavía nos quedara un mes para afinar los últimos detalles.

Maya: Ya veo – trato de disimular su tristeza-

Xiao: No te pongas así, no te dejare todo el trabajo a ti sola.

Maya: No es eso.

Xiao¿Entonces que es?

Bip- Bip- Bip- Bip- Bip ( rington barato de celular)

Maya: Es mi celular, discúlpame – y se retiro un poco para poder hablar cuando regreso- Era mi hermano que me necesita en casa creo que nuestra charla se interrumpió.

Xiao: No importa Arakawa.

Maya: Espero que tengas un buen viaje y llámame Maya.

Xiao: Gracias Ara . . Digo Maya.

Maya: Chau.

Xiao: Chau.

Dos días después . . .

Ding- Dong - Ding- Dong, sonó el timbre de la casa de los Li.

Xiao: Yo atiendo – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió – Hola Maya, pasa.

En la escalera de la casa 3 figuras estaban ocultas . . .

Hien: Escuche mal o la llamo por su nombre.

Nadeshiko: Si la llamo por su nombre.

Sora: Bajen la voz que nos va a descubrir.

Volviendo con Xiao. . .

Xiao¿A que se debe esta visita?

Maya: Vine a traerte esto- dijo enseñándole un libro – una ves me dijiste que no habías leído todas las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, en este libro están recopiladas todas ellas.

Xiao: Gracias- dijo dándole una sonrisa-

En la escalera . . .

Hien: El enano sonrió esto es grave.

Sora: Que exagerado eres.

Volviendo con Xiao. . .

Maya: No se si tendrás tiempo para leerlo, pero bueno . . .

Xiao: No te preocupes, me haré un rato para leerlo.

Maya: Espero que todo vaya bien en tu viaje – dijo, luego de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual izo sonrojar a Xiao- Cuídate.

Xiao: Tu también – dijo algo abrumado por lo que hizo su compañera-

Maya: Nos vemos- salió de la casa Li-

En la escalera . . .

Hien: Esto es el fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis, Xiao se sonrojo.

Nadeshiko: Cállate.

Sora: Maya y Xiao no se estarán . . . .

Fin del Capitulo 

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola, aquí les dejo otro capitulo de Herederos, como verán es más largo que el anterior. ¿Quién será la parejita de enamorados? JA JA Creo que ya pueden sacar algunas hipótesis.Garcias por sus reviews **Hikari- Luz y Anel** que no lo pudiste dejar y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a Clamp, este fic esta hecho con el único fin de entretener.**

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 5: Destino Hong Kong.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Maya: Nos vemos- salió de la casa Li-

En la escalera . . .

Hien: Esto es el fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis, Xiao se sonrojo.

Nadeshiko: Cállate.

Sora: Maya y Xiao no se estarán . . . .

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Sakura¿Qué hacen los 3 aquí? – dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de Sora.

Nadeshiko, Hien y Sora¡¡Mamá!! – gritaron los 3, llamando la atención de Xiao, que se dirigió a la escalera-

Xiao¿Qué pasa?

Nadeshiko: Nada, no pasa nada ¿qué puede estar pasando¿verdad Sora?- dijo nerviosa-

Sora: Así es, no pasa nada Xiao, mamá.

Xiao¿Están seguros?

Hien: Por supuesto hermanito ¿a caso pones en duda nuestra palabra?

Xiao: No –dijo en forma bastante seca y se retiro a su cuarto –

Sakura: Ahora, que se fue su hermano¿díganme que estaban haciendo? porque creo que tenia que ver con él.

Hien: Nada mamá.

Sakura¿Por qué no puedo creerles?

Ya llegue – dijo entrando por la puerta principal Shaoran.

Hien, Sora, Nadeshiko¡Bienvenido papá! – dijeron y fueron a abrazarlo-

Shaoran: Eh¿a qué se debe esta bienvenida? – dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura-

Sora: Te extrañamos papá.

Shaoran: Yo también los extrañe – dijo sorprendido-

Nadeshiko: Bueno nos vemos luego papá – dijo, así los tres se dirigieron a sus cuartos-

Sakura: Hola mi amor – dijo, dándole un beso-

Shaoran: Hola . . . ¿dime que hicieron?

Sakura: Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

Shaoran: Créeme, cada vez que me reciben de esa manera sin que yo me haya ido de viaje, temo las consecuencias.

Sakura: Que exagerado eres.

Shaoran: Yo exagerado – dijo abrazándola- la ultima vez que me recibieron así, nuestros hijos chocaron mi auto.

Sakura: Para que dejaste las llaves a su alcance.

Shaoran: Hablas como si nuestros hijos tuvieran 5 años.

Sakura: Pero no los tienen¿cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad?

Shaoran: Así es, pero mejor no hablemos de ello, vamos a la cocina que me muero de hambre.

Sakura: Esta bien – pero cuando termino de decir esto Li la cargo en sus brazos – Shaoran bájame.

Shaoran¿Por qué quieres que te baje? – decía mientras caminaba hacia la cocina-

Sakura: No tienes remedio.

Shaoran: En eso te equivocas.

Sakura¿Ah sí?

Shaoran: Sí, porque tú eres el remedio para cualquier enfermedad que tenga – dijo llegando a la cocina-

Sakura¿Eso es verdad?

Shaoran: Claro que lo es - dijo bajando a Sakura de sus brazos y poniéndose frente a ella - ¿acaso lo dudas?- luego de decir esto la besa muy tiernamente-

Sakura: No, no lo dudo.

Shaoran: Lo sabia – y volvió a besarla-

Sakura: Bueno tranquilo- dijo separándose de Shaoran- ahora fíjate lo que hay dentro de la nevera.

Shaoran¿Dentro de la nevera?

Sakura: Sí, dentro de la nevera.

Shaoran: Haber que hay- dijo mientras abría la nevera - ¡pastel de chocolate!, gracias mi amor.

Sakura: De nada.

Shaoran: Luego me dices como te lo agradezco – dijo muy sensualmente al oído de Sakura-

Sakura: Shaoran – dijo en tono de advertencia-

Shaoran¿Qué¿Acaso no. . .

Sora: Mamá, papá.

Shaoran: Cof, cof- tosió separándose de Sakura –

Sakura¿Qué sucede Sora?

Sora¿No han visto a Kero?

Sakura: No.

Shaoran: No me digan que me libere del peluche.

Sakura¡¡Shaoran!!

Sora¡Papá!

Shaoran: Solo fue una broma.

Sakura: Seguramente debe estar en la casa de Tomoyo, llama y pregunta si esta ahí.

Sora: Esta bien- dijo y se retiro de la cocina-

Shaoran: Kerberos nunca se perderá, siempre vuelve cuando tiene hambre.

Sakura: Muy gracioso.

En la habitación de Xiao . . .

Xiao: _¿Qué rayos se traerán esos tres?, no habrán . . ._

Toc- toc- el ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Xiao: Adelante

Sora: Hola Xiao.

Xiao: Hola ¿dónde esta Kerberos?

Sora: Creo que esta en la casa de la tía Tomoyo, ahora voy a llamar por teléfono.

Xiao: Entiendo, luego me avisas.

Sora: O.K.

Volviendo a la cocina . . .

Shaoran: Yo llevare a Xiao al aeropuerto.

Sakura: Esta bien- dijo desganada-

Shaoran: Se que no te agrada que vaya allá.

Sakura: No es que no me agrade que vaya a Hong Kong, sino lo que va a hacer allá no me agrada.

Shaoran: Si es peligroso para Xiao, Axia y León lo detendrán amor.

Sakura: Eso espero.

Shaoran: Cambiando de tema ¿qué vas a hacer de cenar?

Sakura: Eso es una sorpresa – dijo girando y mirando a Li- ¡Shaoran te comiste más de la mitad del pastel de chocolate!

Shaoran: Lo siento esta delicioso.

En la cena . . .

Xiao: Madre la cena estuvo riquísima.

Sakura: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Sora¿Qué hay de postre?

Sakura: Lo que tu padre dejo del pastel de chocolate.

Nadeshiko¿Papá, otra ves con lo mismo? Te va a dar un ataque al hígado.

Shaoran: Bueno hija, tampoco es para exagerar.

Hien: Yo voy por lo que queda de pastel- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, en ella . . .- ¡¡Kerberos!!

Kero¿Qué?

Hien¿Cómo pudiste comerte el pastel?

Kero: Tenia hambre.

Hien volvió al comedor . . .

Nadeshiko¿Qué fue ese grito?

Hien: Kero se comió lo que quedaba del pastel.

Shaoran: _Después me dicen a mí-_pensó-

Sakura: Creo que hoy no habrá postre.

Ya era la hora de dormir, todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones cuando . . .

Toc-toc

Xiao: Adelante.

Sora: Aún no estas dormido.

Xiao: Tu tampoco hermana.

Sora¿Qué contiene esa carpeta?

Xiao: Información sobre la actividad mágica que hubo, veré si puedo saber más en Hong Kong, pues allí se creo el sistema.

Sora: No haré comentarios al respecto.

Xiao: No debes preocuparte . . .¿Me acompañaras al aeropuerto?

Sora: Sí.

Xiao: Entonces es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Sora: Esta bien, hasta mañana hermano.

Xiao: Hasta mañana Sora.

En la habitación del matrimonio Li, Sakura y Shaoran estaban abrazados . . .

Shaoran: Ya pensaste la manera de que te agradezca el pastel- dijo sensualmente al oído de Sakura-

Sakura no dijo nada, giro para poder estar en frente de su esposo y recién hablo:- Duérmete Shaoran-

Shaoran: Pero . . .

Sakura: Pero nada, duérmete, que estoy cansada,

Shaoran: Esta bien- y la beso- hasta mañana.

Sakura: Hasta mañana.

Era entrada la madrugada y en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto todos sus integrantes estaban dormidos, dentro de pocas horas Xiao se embarcaría hacia Hong Kong, todo esta tranquilo hasta que algo despertó a Shaoran . . .

Shaoran:_ ¿Qué esta pasando?-_ pensó, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, allí se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo-_ ¿Qué es este presentimiento? Maldición ¿qué rayos pasa?_

Salió del baño, del cuarto y se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hijos, primero a la de Hien, en segundo a la de Xiao, luego a la de Nadeshiko y por ultimo a la habitación de la pequeña Sora donde Kero también se encontraba.

Cuantos años habían pasado desde que conoció a Sakura hasta hoy, él era su esposo y padre de 4 hijos, tenia muchas responsabilidades, pero una era más importante de todas y ella era proteger a su familia, con este pensamiento regreso junto a su esposa.

En la mañana . . .

Shaoran: Bueno, es hora de irnos al aeropuerto.

Sora: Ahí vamos papá.

Shaoran: Los espero en el auto- dijo y salió de la casa-

Nadeshiko: Xiao ven un segundo.

Xiao¿Qué sucede?

Nadeshiko: Toma- dijo entregándole un sobre- daselo a Hideki y no lo abras.

Xiao: Esta bien.

Nadeshiko: Cuídate

Xiao: Tu también hermana, hasta pronto mamá, Hien, Nadeshiko.

Sakura: Hasta pronto hijo, cuídate.

Xiao: Lo haré mamá

Hien: Cuídate enano.

Xiao: El que se tiene que cuidar eres tú.

En el aeropuerto . . .

Shaoran: Ten cuidado hijo.

Xiao: Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

Sora: Cuídate hermanito- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a su hermano-

Xiao: Tú también cuídate Sora-

- PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 218 CON DESTINO A HONG KONG, ABORDAR POR EL ANDEN N° 6, DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS- Se escucho por el alta voz.

Xiao: Es hora de irme, los llamare cuando llegue a Hong Kong.

Así se dirigió a abordar el avión, seria un viaje de varias horas, así que se sentó en su asiento y se puso a escuchar música.

Las horas pasaron y ya estaba en Hong Kong, al bajar del avión lo primero que hizo fue avisarle a su familia que había llegado bien, luego se dirigió a donde deberían estarlo esperando, allí se encontraba una mujer de unos 24 años, vestida muy casualmente y esa era justamente la persona que venia a buscarlo, así que fue al lugar donde se encontraba. . .

Mujer: Joven ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?

Xiao: Muy bien Axia.

Axia: Me alegro.

Xiao¿Viniste sola a buscarme?

Axia: Sí joven.

Xiao: Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la casa de mi abuela; ¿Axia viniste en auto o camioneta?

Axia: En auto joven.

Xiao: Bien, entonces dame las llaves.

Axia¿Disculpe joven?

Xiao: Lo que escuchaste, yo conduciré.

Axia: Me parece que no es lo correcto, usted es menor de edad y . . .

Xiao: Me vas a dejar conducir ¿sí o no?

Axia: Esta bien, pero deberá seguir la ruta que le diga, sinceramente no quiero tener problemas con la policía.

Xiao: De acuerdo.

En camino a la casa de los Li . . .

Xiao: Es un placer manejar este auto.

Axia: Entonces ¿por qué dejo de correr?

Xiao: No es lo mismo manejar en una ciudad, que en una pista; pero cambiando de tema, espero que no le hayas dicho nada de la investigación a mi padre.

Axia: No joven no le he dicho nada, pero ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Xiao: Lo note preocupado cuando me despidió.

Axia: No es por contradecirlo, pero su padre tiene demasiadas cosas de las cuales preocuparse y reabrir esta investigación hace que haya demasiados movimientos que tarde o temprano delaten lo que esta pasando.

Xiao: Mientras las cosas se hagan bien y ninguno hable mi padre no tiene porque enterarse.

Axia: Comprendo joven.

Xiao: Bien, el paseo termino – dijo estacionando el auto a un lado de la ruta-

Axia¿Qué sucede?

Xiao: No puedo aparecerme en la casa de mi abuela manejando, debes llegar conduciendo tú.

Axia: Tiene razón.

Xiao¿Cómo están todos?-dijo una ves que se pusieron en marcha nuevamente-

Axia: Bien¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Sora?

Xiao: Muy bien, hace poco gano una competencia de Karting, la hubieras visto paso por encima a todos los participantes.

Axia: La señorita Sora es muy buena corriendo en karting, no me sorprende-dijo llegando a la mansión Li-

Xiao¿De quienes son esos autos?

Axia: De sus tías joven.

Ambos bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la entrada, allí fueron recibidos por el fiel Wei, que los condujo al salón principal, donde se encontraban algunos de los primos y primas de Xiao, específicamente 8 de ellos.(NDLA: Ahora vendrán un montón de nombres que corresponden a los primos de Xiao, al final del capitulo habrá una ficha para cada uno)

Kai: Bienvenido primo – dijo el muchacho de aproximadamente 20años-

Xiao: Gracias Kai¿como están los demás?

Yang: Muy bien¿qué no nos ves?

Jun: Mi hermano tiene razón, vienes de ves en cuando y ni siquiera nos registras.

Xiao: Tranquilízate prima, además no están todos aquí.

De repente dos niñas salen de uno de los pasillos y salen corriendo a abrazar a Xiao.

Niñas: hola primo.

Xiao: Hola, Jade y Lin, pero me están asfixiando.

Jade y Lin: Lo sentimos.

Zhou¿Dime en donde recibirás una bienvenida más afectuosa que aquí Xiao?

Xiao: Muy gracioso.

Lai: Ya dejen de molestarlo debe estar cansado por el viaje.

Tian: Mi prima tiene razón.

Xiao: No se preocupen, estoy bien.

Me parece bien, que no este cansado por el viaje- dijo entrando una mujer mayor, que por ser mayor no dejaba de ser bella y elegante-

Xiao: Abuela – dijo haciendo una reverencia, que fue imitada por sus primos-

Axia: Señora Ieran.

Ieran: Bienvenido a esta casa Xiao.

Xiao: Gracias abuela.

Más tarde . . .

Xiao: Wei¿has visto a Axia?

Wei: Acaba de llegar de entrenar con sus primos joven.

Xiao: Dile que la espero en la biblioteca.

Wei: Como ordene.

En la biblioteca . . .

Toc-Toc

Xiao: Pasa.

Axia: Joven Xiao, el señor Wei dijo que viniera.

Xiao: así es necesito hablar contigo.

Axia: Dígame.

Xiao: Mañana a primera hora quiero a Hideki en la empresa, necesito hablar con él.

Axia: Entendido¿algo más?

Xiao: Sí cuando empieza el entrenamiento.

Axia: Mañana es el ultimo entrenamiento de sus primos, así que será pasado mañana.

Xiao: Bien, puedes retirarte.

A la mañana siguiente, Hideki se encontraba en una de las oficinas de la empresa Li . . .

HideKi: Axia, dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Xiao: Así es, toma asiento – dijo, con lo cual el novio de Nadeshiko obedeció- ¿cómo has estado?

Hideki: Bien, pero no creo que me hayas citado aquí para preguntarme como estoy.

Xiao: Eso es verdad¿cómo va la investigación?

Hideki: Avanzando a un paso muy lento a decir verdad.

Xiao: Cuando decidí reabrir la investigación de la muerte de mi abuelo, era para obtener resultados y eso fue hace más de 1 año y medio.

Hideki: Tienes razón, pero si apresuramos las cosas tu padre se puede dar cuenta, creo que Axia te lo debe haber explicado ya.

Xiao: Sí eso lo se pero cada vez que vengo a Hong Kong, siento que mi padre presiente o sabe lo que esta pasando y sinceramente no quiero que se entere.

Hideki: Temes su respuesta

Xiao: Seguramente se enfadara y dirá que esto es una locura sin sentido y que expongo mi vida por algo que ya esta resuelto, pero estoy seguro que no todo es verdad en esa investigación que dio como resultado que lo que dijeron Wu y Long no era cierto, y que mi abuelo murió a causa de su enfermedad y no porque lo dejaron morir.

Hideki: Entonces según tú ¿Cuál es la falencia de esa investigación?

Xiao: Que se hizo demasiado rápido, no habían pasado ni siquiera tres días de la ultima batalla

que mi padre tuvo con esos sujetos, cuando la investigación se abrió, no se dejo un tiempo para que las cosas estuvieran en calma nuevamente.

Hideki: Puede que tengas razón, pero piensa también que tu padre no se conformaría con cualquier resultado que le dieran.

Xiao: Lo sé . . ., pero cambiemos de tema, tengo un mes por delante para tratar este tema, mi hermana me dio esto para ti – dijo entregándole el sobre que Nadeshiko le había dado-

Hideki: Gracias¿cómo esta ella?

Xiao: Bien, pero extrañándote.

Hideki: Yo también la extraño.

Xiao: Entonces creo que no hay problema.

Hideki¿Por qué dices eso?

Xiao: Porque se nota que la quieres.

Hideki: Yo no la quiero, yo la amo.

Xiao: Recuerda esas palabras, porque la primera lagrima que derrame mi hermana por tu culpa, lo pagaras muy caro, creo que mis primos te lo hacen saber todos los días.

Hideki: Puede que tengas razón, me vigilan todo el tiempo.

Xiao¿Eso te molesta?

Hideki: Claro que no, pero a veces tengo que despistarlos, por la investigación.

Xiao: Mientras sea por eso no hay inconveniente.

Hideki¿Hay algo más que debas decirme?

Xiao: No, puedes retirarte.

Hideki: Entendido.

Después de esto, Xiao se quedo en la oficina viendo algunos balances de la empresa, que a pesar de su corta edad los entendía a la perfección, cuando alguien irrumpió en el lugar . . .

Xiao: Tío León, que gusto verte, pero sabes se golpea antes de entrar- dijo algo molesto-

León: No te preocupes sobrino sé buenos modales.

Xiao: Eso no lo dudo- dijo en tono sarcástico-

León: _Chiquillo mal criado-_pensó- ¿Aún sigues con la idea de investigar la muerte de tu abuelo?

Xiao: Por supuesto, sé que a ti te molesta, pero eso no es un impedimento para continuar.

León: Te he dicho mil veces que es peligroso ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, yo no quiero hacerme cargo si algo te pasa¿no crees que es suficiente con los discursos que das en esas reuniones?, promover la paz también te trae enemigos, si no lo sabes.

Xiao: Lo sé, no soy estúpido, pero quiero saber lo que le paso a mi abuelo realmente, si lo que dice el resultado de la primera investigación es cierto, podemos deducir que lo que he hecho fue una perdida de tiempo, pero sino, haré justicia – dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz-

León: Eres de igual de terco que tu padre, pero debes entender que esto no es fácil.

Xiao: Eso ya lo sé, pero creo que no es ningún pecado fomentar la paz o tratar de comprobar la verdad.

León: Eres un caso perdido, pero que más da . . . Tienes que ir a la hacienda, hay cosas que tienes que ver.

Xiao: No te preocupes, estaba dentro de mis planos ir a la hacienda, además allí llevare a cabo parte de mi entrenamiento.

León¿Axia te entrenara?

Xiao: Sí.

León: Te daré un consejo, no hay como los entrenamientos de Axia para volverte más fuerte, pero evítala tenerla como aliada en una batalla.

Xiao¿Por qué dices eso?

León: Porque usa métodos no muy ortodoxos para hacer que pelees en ella con todas tu fuerzas, su padre lo sufrió, creo que eso es todo hasta mañana- y se retiro del lugar-

Xiao: _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?_ – pensó y se quedo leyendo al libro que Maya le había dado-

Su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando alguien golpeo la puerta . . .

Xiao: Adelante.

Axia: Buenas tardes joven Xiao.

Xiao: Buenas tardes¿la reunión será pasado mañana?

Axia: Sí joven.

Xiao: Deja de llamarme joven, puedes tutearme, siéntate que tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Axia: Dime.

Xiao: Tuve una conversación con mi tío León y me dijo, que no usas métodos muy ortodoxos para que una persona use todo su poder en una batalla y que mi padre sufrió ese método

¿eso es verdad?

**Flash back en la mente de Axia** ( antes de la batalla definitiva contra Wu y Long)

Axia: Sabia que no te ibas a quedar en Hong Kong, pero es una suerte que te encuentres aquí.

Sayto¿Por que lo dice?

Axia: Necesito que le digas a Li algo.

Sayto¿Y que es?

Axia: Debes decirle que Sakura Kinomoto esta esperando un hijo de él.

Sayto¡¿Qué?!

Axia: Tampoco es para que te alteres, lo usaremos como ultimo recurso, para que Li libere su poder¿entendido?

Sayto: Entendido, pero ¿es verdad lo que me dice?

Axia: Claro que no – _o eso espero_- pensó- pero no te preocupes no sospechara nada ya tengo un acuartada.

Sayto : Sí usted lo dice

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Axia: Lo que dijo León no es cierto- dijo- _Esta me la vas a pagar Leoncito_-pensó-

Xiao: Ya lo suponía. . . Pero hay algo más que me preocupa y que no tiene que ver con esto o sí.

Axia¿Qué es?

Xiao: Es sobre el pasado del padre de Hideki.

Axia¿Que quieres saber de él?- interiormente no le había gustado que Xiao le preguntara sobre esto-

Xiao: Puedo ser un mocoso como algunos piensan- al decir esto le salió una venita en la frente y paso por su mente la imagen de su hermano- Pero hay cosas que sé y que no puedo pasar por alto y una de ellas es que Sayto fue un asesino y que el hijo de él es el novio de mi hermana.

Axia: Las cosas no son tan así.

Xiao: Esa es a la misma conclusión que llegue yo, porque sino no me podría explicar como mi padre se lleva con Sayto y permite el noviazgo de Hideki y Nadeshiko.

Axia: Es una historia larga.

Xiao: Tengo suficiente tiempo, así que empieza.

Axia: Todo comenzó poco tiempo después de que tu abuelo muriera, una organización llamada CTION comenzó con la cacería de personas que tuvieran poderes mágicos importantes, entre otras tantas, los padres de Sayto fueron asesinados en ella, él se salvo de milagro y sí que fue un milagro, habían intentado prenderlo fuego, pero no resulto como ellos pensaron, solo su espalda sufrió las consecuencias de este, fue rescatado por Melisa(NDLA: La madre de Hideki) y la hermana de esta, luego de estos sucesos un gran sentimiento de rencor y odio se fue gestando dentro de él, con lo cual sus poderes y su mente fueron afectados por el deseo de venganza que lo rodeaba, lo único que lo controlaba eran los sentimientos de Melisa.

Por ello trato de acercarse a personas de esa organización, las cuales se encargaron de utilizarlo y entrenarlo como un arma mortal¿Quien rayos sospecharía de un niño de 5 años?

Xiao: Nadie.

Axia: Exacto. Pero gracias a dios nunca pudieron controlarlo del todo, aunque ellos creyeron que sí, Sayto elegía o evaluaba a quien matar y a quien no, luego le dieron la orden de matar a tu padre, así fue como se conocieron, eso fue cuando Li tenia 7 u 8 años, cada dos por tres se enfrentaban, pero nunca había un ganador, realmente él no quería hacerle daño a tu padre, hasta que un día vio que podía utilizar como pretexto la orden de matarlo, para su propio beneficio, es decir poder concretar su venganza . . . – tomo aire y siguió- La batalla se llevo a cabo en las instalaciones de CTION, los del consejo fueron los que "enviaron" a tu padre a ese lugar, argumentando que esas personas eran peligrosas y que era su deber enfrentarse con ellas para medir su poder y que luego ellos se harían cargo del resto.

La batalla en sí fue terrible ya que utilizaron sus poderes mágicos y Sayto tuvo la idea de que Li perdiera el control de sí mismo y de sus poderes, diciendo que a tu abuelo había sido asesinado por la organización, imagínate los sentimientos de tu padre, estaba muy consternado pero con ansia de venganza, así que libero su poder, causando desastres cada ves que sus poderes y los de Sayto se enfrentaban en cada ataque, en uno de ellos Sayto "erró" su ataque matando al jefe de CTION, después de eso la batalla termino, tu padre quedo muy mal herido, al igual que él, pero Sayto estaba satisfecho porque había logrado destruir a las personas que mataron a sus padres y tantos otros . . . Luego tu padre se recupero y se entero de toda la historia y comprendió lo sucedido, Sayto también se recupero y su odio desapareció de su mente jurando nunca más matar a nadie.

Xiao¡Vaya!, con razón Hideki no quería hablar de ello.

Axia: Tienes razón, créeme fue duro para él enterarse del pasado de su padre, pero las cosas fueron así.

Xiao¿Qué paso con los del consejo? . . . y Sayto . . .¿cumplió su juramento?

Axia: Los del consejo se borraron de todo y no se hicieron cargo de nada de lo sucedido en ese lugar y con respecto al juramento Sayto lo cumple al pie de la letra y además pedio que le hicieran un conjuro, por lo cual si él mata a una persona el también morirá.

Xiao: Entiendo.

Axia: Además él le debe o le debía algo tu padre después de esa batalla.

Xiao¿Y que es o era?

Axia: Li salvo la vida de Melisa en los ataques que se llevaron a cabo entre las personas de CTION y los que estaban a favor de Sayto luego que murió el "líder" para acabar con todo lo que tuviere que ver con CTION.

Xiao: Ya veo, sí que era una larga historia.

Axia: Hay algo más Sayto nunca fue una mala persona, solo se dejo controlar por sus malos sentimientos, y que Melisa con el amor logro borrar por completo del corazón de Sayto, además él no quiere por nada el mundo que Hideki tenga una vida como la que él tuvo, por ello a veces no esta de acuerdo conque su hijo se involucre, en asuntos como los que ahora esta con el asunto de la investigación, es peligroso y eso es algo que tu también debes comprender.

Xiao: Comprendo y sé que si las cosas se tornan peligrosas sacare a Hideki de todo esto, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy, ahora debo ir a descansar.

Axia: Me parece bien y le recomiendo que empiece a preparar su discurso, porque veo esa reunión bastante complicada.

Xiao; Por ello no te preocupes.

Vaya historia que le habían contado a Xiao, nunca pensó que todo había sido de esa manera, pero se sentía más tranquilo al saber lo que realmente sucedió, lo único que le quedaba por resolver era la muerte de su abuelo, aunque ahora se tenia que preparar para la reunión de magos, que se haría cerca de Hong Kong . . .

Hideki: Creo que es tu turno de hablar Xiao.

Xiao: Lo sé.

Axia: Buena Suerte.

Xiao: Gracias, la necesitare.

El muchacho subio al escenario donde daria su discurso . . . .

Xiao: Antes todo buenas tardes a todos, como ya sabrán unos de los temas que nos reúnen es lograr la paz entre las personas, pero para ello debemos lograr una mejor convivencia entre nosotros, lo cual también incluye al consejo de Occidente y al consejo de Oriente y los clanes que los conforman . . .

Joven 1: pero no solo de nosotros depende, también las personas comunes y corrientes tienen responsabilidades.

Xiao: Yo no niego que las cosas sean así, pero nosotros que tenemos además de poderes mágicos, poder económico y el más importante el político, podemos hacer entrar en razón a la gente como usted dice comunes y corrientes.

Además tenemos que tener en cuenta que la naturaleza también sufre consecuencias . . .

En otro lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión . . .

Hideki: Xiao es bueno con los discursos.

Axia: Eso no lo dudo solo hace falta escucharlo para comprender a que te refieres, pero le hace falta ser más contundentes en sus palabras.

Hideki: Es decir que se parezca a su padre.

Axia: Exacto.

Volviendo con Xiao . . .

Xiao: . . . Una vez escuche una frase que quedo en mi mente y que decía que la tierra no la heredamos de nuestros padres sino que se la pedimos prestada a nuestros hijos, por esto les digo que deberíamos hacer lo posible por mejorar la situación actual, yo se que para muchos no es negocio estar en paz, pero hay que dejar de lado el egoísmo . . .

Volviendo con Axia y Hideki . . .

Hideki: Usted cree que logre algo con esto, es decir podrá hacerlos entrar en razón.

Axia: No lo se, pero con esto a logrado ganar aliados muy importantes en los distintos consejos y eso beneficia a su padre, pero no nos olvidemos que también se gana enemigos, por ejemplo con la ultima declaración que izo, a veces creo que no tiene que ser tan directo.

Hideki: Ya lo creo.

Xiao: . . . Y para terminar le quiero decir que debemos interesarnos por el futuro ya que es el sitio donde pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas . Desde ya muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto en Japón . . .

Una chica entraba a su habitación y se recostaba en su cama en un momento dado mira hacia su mesa de luz y encuentra una carta . . .

Chica¿De quien será esto? – dijo tomando la carta, que luego leyó-

**Contenido de la carta :**

Feliz aniversario mi amor, hoy se cumplen 2 años y medio que estamos juntos y escuchando música, escuche la letra una canción que podría representar parte del comienzo de nuestra relación se llama La ley y la trampa, léela es la que esta a continuación : **Yo que fije las reglas**

_**que lleve las riendas**_

_**que hice la ley**_

_**Tu que ponías cara, **_

_**carita de nada dejándome hacer**_

_**Yo que un amor dejaba**_

_**cuando otro llegaba, sin compadecer**_

_**Tu sin un solo alarde,**_

_**un poquito más tarde **_

_**me hiciste caer**_

_**En tu boca mordí la manzana**_

_**carmín del deseo y la tentación**_

_**Pero no imagine que dictando la ley**_

_**en la trampa caería yo**_

_**Pura leyes puras trampas**_

_**le inventamos al amor**_

_**y seguimos a delante corazón a corazón**_

_**Ay florcita traviesa **_

_**pusiste entre rejas a este picaflor**_

_**Y hoy tu leyes se cumplen **_

_**y mi barco se hunde en tu mar de amor**_

_**Yo que invente este juego**_

_**de escapar a tiempo no me quiero ir**_

_**Tu sin mover un dedo**_

_**me diste el señuelo que te puse a ti**_

_**En tu boca mordí la manzana**_

_**carmín del deseo y la tentación**_

_**Pero no imagine que dictando la ley**_

_**en la trampa caería yo**_

_**Pura leyes puras trampas**_

_**le inventamos al amor**_

_**y seguimos a delante corazón a corazón**_

Espero que te haya gustado. Atentamente:(NDLA: No se preocupen ya van a saber quienes son) 

Chica: Es un tonto – dijo y salió de la habitación-

En el parque pingüino. . .

Hien: Oye Nadeshiko tu crees que vendrán.

Nadeshiko: Sí, yo misma les avise . . . Mira a ahí llega Mitsui.

Hein: Hola amigo ¿cómo estas?

Mitsui: Bien ¿y tu?, Hola Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Hola mitsui.

Hien: Yo bien ¿no has visto a las chicas?

Mitsui: no.

Nadeshiko: Ya van a llegar dales tiempo.

Y así fue al rato llegaron Tomoe y Naomi con lo cual se dirigieron a al estación de trenes para ir a Tokio, pero antes . . .

Naomi: Hace mucho calor.

Hien¿Quieres tomar un helado?

Naomi: Claro.

Hien: Bien¡escuchen todos los invito a tomar un helado!

Mitsui: Vaya al fin te dignaste a pagar algo.

Hien: Muy gracioso.

Nadeshiko: Porque mientras Hien compra los helados nosotros vamos a comprar las cosas que nos faltan

Mitsui: Yo las acompaño.

Hien¿Me dejan solo?

Todos¡Sí!

Hien: Malvados.

Luego en los alrededores, una chica iba caminando, cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura.

Chica¿Quién es?¿- dijo asustada-

Chico: Soy yo no te asustes.

Chica: Casi me da un infarto, no lo vuelvas a hacer .

Chico: Eso lo prometo, pero ¿te gusto lo que te deje en tu mesa de luz?

Chica¿La verdad? Sí.

Chico: Lo sabia- y al beso

Chica¿Qué haces?

Chico: Beso a la mujer que cautiva mis sueños.

Chica: Estas muy romántico el día de hoy, pero aquí nos pueden descubrir.

Chico¿Realmente eso te preocupa a esta altura?

Chica: Ya no, pero . .

Chico: No te preocupes, no diré nada sino quieres.

Chica: Pero no se hasta cuando soportare esta situación.

Chico: Entramos en un juego del cual va a ser difícil salir.

Volviendo a Hong Kong . . .

Hideki: Buen discurso Xiao, felicidades.

Xiao: Gracias, pero ahora hay que preparar las cosas para ir a la hacienda.

Axia: Con respecto a eso, sus primos Kai, Yang y Tian, también irán.

Xiao: No hay problema mientras no se metan en mi entrenamiento.

Hideki: Créeme no se meterán odian los entrenamientos de Axia.

Xiao: Sí es así, me deja mucho que pensar, pero sabes necesito que te des una vuelta por la hacienda, para charlar algunos temas ¿podrás?

Hideki: Claro.

Unos días después . . .

Kai: No se como puedes soportar los entrenamientos de Axia son muy duro.

Xiao: Y me lo dice alguien que juega rugby, debería darte vergüenza andar quejándote

Yang: Disculpa primo pero mi hermano tiene razón.

Xiao: Hey, negro donde andabas- dijo cuando un perro raza pastor belga se le acerco-

Tian: Nos estas escuchando.

Xiao: Sí- decía mientras jugaba con el perro-

Kai: Que nombre más original para un perro, es de color negro y le puso como nombre negro.

Xiao: Escuche eso, los nombres solo sirven para que otras personas nos llamen.

Tian: Quieres mucho a ese perro ¿verdad?

Xiao: Así es, mientras más conozco a las personas más quiero a mi perro.

Yang: vaya frase.

Axia: Disculpe joven Xiao, necesitaría hablar con usted.

Xiao: Esta bien.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la administración de la hacienda . . .

Xiao¿Qué sucede?

Axia: Debemos tratar el tema de la venta de los caballos y los cereales.

Xiao: Esta bien comienza .

Así paso un rato, entre explicación y explicación, pero en un momento de la conversación Xiao se perdió ya que su mente pensaba en otras cosas . . .

Xiao¿_Como estará Maya? habrá avanzado con el proyecto, pero que pienso si lo que me importa es el beso que me dio antes de irse, aun que fue en la mejilla , no entendí su actitud-_ pensaba-

Axia: Joven, me escucha, joven.

Xiao¿me decías?

Axia: Si usted cree que esta es una buena oferta.

Xiao: Puede haber mejores, a me acorde que tengo cosas que hacer- y se retiro-

Axia observo la extraña actitud de Xiao pero más le llamo la atención lo que avía escrito en el papel _Maya _decía, esto será algo interesante pensó.

En al noche . . .

Toc –toc-

Xiao: Adelante.

Axia: Buenas noches joven, vengo a informarle que aún no encuentro explicación para los informes de la actividad mágica que me dio.

Xiao: yo pensaba que aquí seria más fácil averiguarlo.

Axia: Disculpe joven ese libro es sobre Sherlock Holmes.

Xiao: Así es.

Axia¿Es suyo?

Xiao: No me lo prestaron.

Axai: Una tal Maya.

Xiao¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo exaltado-

Axia: Porque escribió ese nombre en un papel, en la administración.

xiao: Ya veo, oye sabes que significa cuando piensas mucho en una persona.

Axia: Eso es cuando una extraña a alguien, extraña a la tal Maya ¿verdad?

Xiao: Retírate, quieres.

Axia: Como ordene.

Luego de esto Xiao no podía dormir, así que se fue a la biblioteca a pensar un rato, después de un tiempo el sueño le gano y cuando se disponía a salir de allí se llevo por delante un estante del cual cayo un libro . . .

Xiao¿Qué es esto?, parece estar hueco, vamos a ver que hay adentro.

Entonces lo abrió, el susodicho libro contenía papeles que parecían contener conjuros y estaban escrito por una letra que le era bastante familiar, además había lo que parecía ser borradores de cartas de amor.

A la mañana . . .

Xiao¡Axia!

Axia: Digame joven.

Xiao¿Que tipo de conjuro es este?

Axia: Eh . . . -Dudaba en decirlo-

Xiao: Quiero una respuesta.

Axia: Es para manipular el espacio- tiempo.

Xiao¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendido- _no puedo creer que el que use estos poderes esta en mis propias filas y que seas el idiota de Hien- _pensó-

Fin del capitulo 

**Notas de la autora:** Hola aquí concluyo el capitulo 5 de Herederos espero que les haya gustado, la canción que aparece se llama la ley y la trampa y es de un cantante de folclore de mi país "El chaqueño palavecino". Después de mis notas les dejo los perfiles de los personajes de la historia, algunos ya han aparecido y otros están por aparecer. Volviendo a lo que les importa este capitulo es una bisagra en la historia ya que a partir de aquí se debelaran muchas cosas.

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos:

**Hikari – Luz:** Gracias nuevamente por tu review y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, en el que vine se develara la identidad de la parejita misteriosa. Saludos.

**Sacu 1 Syao:** A Ti también gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia y con respecto a lo de Sora, no te preocupes que ya va a aparecer en amor en su vida ji ji ji ji no te imaginas quien, pero eso es casi al final de la historia, así que solo queda esperar. Saludos.

**Anel:** Con respecto al capitulo 10 en misionanime ya le he enviado al web master de la pagina el capitulo, pero todavía no lo ha publicado, aunque ahora se lo he mandado de vuelta, vamos a ver que pasa, en todo caso como comente en la pagina puedes mandarme tu e-mail y yo te envió el capitulo y si lo seguiré subiendo en esa pagina. Espero que te haya quitado las dudas que tenias. No vemos.

Personajes de Herederos.

Aquí especificare a los personajes de esta historia , por supuesto solo los creados por mi, los creados por las CLAMP, son únicos e irrepetibles, esto es para una mejor comprensión de la historia.

Hien Li: Hijo mayor de S+S, por solo 2 minutos 30 segundos(fue el primero en nacer de los mellizos), altura 1.77, pelo castaño oscuro(corto) y ojos color esmeralda, igual que su madre.

Joven de solo 16 años, típico adolescente preocupado más las chicas que por su vida, le encanta molestar a su hermano Xiao, su deporte favorito el fútbol, aunque también le gustan los autos; es un poco irresponsable con respecto a sus actos, pero trata de no defraudar a su padre demostrándole que será un digno sucesor para la empresa, el clan y el consejo.

Nadeshiko Li: La menor de los mellizos, de pelo castaño oscuro( largo hasta la mitad de la espalda),altura 1.70, ojos color esmeralda, igual que su madre.

Jovencita de solo 16 años, es mucho más centrada que su hermano, aunque a veces lo cubre en sus locuras(NDLA: ya lo van a ver), es la que tiene más comunicación con sus hermanos menores y actúa de mediadora en las peleas entre Hien y Xiao. Mantiene una relación amorosa con Hideki Otomo ( hijo de un amigo de Li) y aunque la distancia los separe ambos se aman con locura.

Xiao Li: Tercer hijo de S+S, es idéntico a Shaoran, lo único que lo diferencia es que usa el pelo un poco más corto, altura 1.68.

Joven de 13 años, es el más serio y centrado de los 4, le molesta bastante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, aunque a veces esta de acuerdo con él. Se lleva de maravillas con su hermana menor y la protege con su vida, además para él ella es su sucesora en lo que respecta a las carreras de autos, la cual tuvo que abandonar debido a una accidente donde perdió la sensibilidad de su mano izquierda.

Es bastante responsable con los entrenamientos, la magia y el colegio, además de ayudar a su padre en algunos asuntos (NDLA: en los capítulos siguientes quedara más claro).

Sora Li: Es la menor de la familia Li Kinomoto, tiene el mismo color de cabello que su madre, pero sus ojos son del mismo color que el de su padre.

Jovencita de solo 9 años, adora a sus hermanos y es la principal rival de Kerberos en los videojuegos, trata de ser responsable y ayudar Xiao en los que necesite, a veces siente que él la sobreprotege y se pregunta cuál será la razón de ese comportamiento.

Fanática de los autos a más no poder, por ello es piloto de karting (es muy buena), aunque también tiene el hobby de ser una seudo peluquera.

Tomoe Hiraguizawa: Es la primogénita de Tomoyo y Eriol, su cabello es de color negro azulado y el color de sus ojos es azul, altura 1.70.

Tiene 16 años, es la mejor amiga de Nadeshiko y compañera de clase de ella y Hien. Se lleva bastante bien con su hermano menor, aunque ya esta bastante cansada de las peleas que este tiene con el primogénito de Li. Le ayuda a su madre en la empresa, tanto en la administración como en el diseño del vestuario de las modelos (NDLA: Sakura es la modelo Top de la agencia de Tomoyo).

Es muy buena en la magia, aunque no tanto en las actividades físicas, pero se esfuerza mucho para mejorar.

Williams Hiraguizawa: Es el segundo hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol, se parece bastante a su padre aunque tiene el pelo más corto.

Tiene 15 años, se lleva pésimo con Hien Li, por lo cual cada 2 por 3 están peleando, las causas de esa mala relación se sabrán más adelante.

Su carácter es bastante extraño ya que con algunas personas se lleva de maravillas y con otras no tanto(NDLA: Véase Hien Li ).

Juega bastante bien al fútbol, por la cual casi siempre es citado por la preparatoria Fukkatsu para que integre su equipo.

Es bastante bueno en la magia y las actividades físicas.

Hideki Otomo: Es el hijo mayor de Sayto (NDLA: Un amigo de Li en el fic Batallas y Recuerdos), tiene el pelo color negro bastante corto tipo militar y sus ojos son de color celeste, altura 1.79.

Tiene 17 años, y es el novio de Nadeshiko y se lleva bastante bien con los hermanos de esta salvo una que otra situación no deseada(NDLA: Ya van a entender a que me refiero).

Es muy buen jugador de Fútbol, es el capitán de su equipo en Hong Kong, posee poderes mágicos y tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético. Ayuda a Xiao en algunos asuntos.

Maya Arakawa: La menor de 2 hermanos, rubia de ojos celestes, mide 1.60.

Tiene 13 años, compañera de clases de Xiao, es muy inteligente y decidida en lo que hace, le gusta la lectura y la natación (es campeona en su categoría ), esta bastante sorprendida por la actitudes que toma a veces Xiao, pero no le da mucha importancia.

Se lleva bastante bien con su hermano mayor aunque a veces le reprocha las bromas él le hace a sus visitas.

Ayumi Kinomoto: Es la hija mayor de Touya y Kaho, es parecida a su padre.

Tiene 9 años y es compañera de clases de Sora, es una niña muy simpática y quiere mucho a sus tíos S+S, con lo cual con algún comentario ofensivo hacía Li, se enfada con su padre.

Es muy buena en música, especialmente tocando el órgano gracias a que su padre fue el encargado en enseñarle.

Posee poderes mágicos al igual que sus padre y hermano.

Daisuke Kinomoto: Es el hijo menor de Touya y Kaho, es parecido a su madre.

Tiene 7 años y asiste a la primaria Tomoeda, se lleva bien con sus primos y hermana, además también esta enganchado con el tema de los autos y gracias a ello Sora y Xiao lo están ayudando para que pueda conducir un karting, aunque su padre no este muy de acuerdo con ello.

Chico y Chica: Son personajes jóvenes, además de pareja, cuyas identidades se revelaran más adelante, es para darle algo de misterio a la historia, pero creo que ustedes pueden deducir quienes son y sino van a tener que esperar a que se revelen sus identidades.

Ruy Arakawa: Es el hermano mayor de Maya, también rubio de ojos celestes, mide 1.80.

Tiene 20 años, estudia para ser bioquímico, le gustan los deportes en general (cuida bastante su cuerpo) y es seguidor de las carreras de autos en general, pidiéndole a su hermana en más de una ocasión que lo acompañe.

Tiene un carácter bastante cómico, le gusta hacer bromas a las visitas y por ello en más de una ocasión a peleado con su hermana, aunque después de todo le pide disculpa y problema solucionado.

Mitsui Ishikari: Es compañero de clases de Nadeshiko, Hien y Tomoe.

Tiene 16 años y juega con Hien en el equipo del colegio. Trata de ser responsable con las actividades del colegio. Le encantan las computadoras por ello esta en ese club.

Trata de tranquilizar a Hien en los enfrentamientos que tiene con Williams, pero nunca obtiene buenos resultados. Junto con el antes nombrado es muy popular entre las chicas, aunque es un poco más tímido.

Naomi Yoshino: Es compañera de clases de Nadeshiko, Hien y Tomoe.

Tiene 16 años, es muy simpática y popular en la preparatoria, además de ser una buena estudiante, con Nadeshiko y Tomoe son muy amigas y conforman lo que los chicos denominan el trío para el infarto, por lo lindas que son.

Tiene dos hermanos y en sus tiempos libres se dedica a la pintura.

Axia: Es un personaje que apareció en mi fic anterior ( Batallas y Recuerdos), amiga de Fanren ( una de las hermanas mayores de Li), la cual ayudo a Shaoran a combatir a Long y Wu, y que en esta historia volverá a aparecer, pero bajo las ordenes de Xiao, mejor dicho lo ayudara en las mayoría de las ocasiones, (además de entrenarlo a él y a sus hermanos),aunque también ayudara a Li pero más con la empresa que con otra cosa

Tiene grandes poderes mágicos además de físicos (es humana pero no pertenece a este mundo), y será una de las personas en la cual Xiao más confiara para sus planes.

León Feng: Otro personaje que apareció en mi fic anterior, ex – amigo de Fanren, esto ultimo porque en este fic son marido y mujer. Tienen 3 hijos (2 varones, 1 mujer), los cuales se llevan muy bien con sus primos japoneses.

Es un poco serio aunque a veces pierde el control y esa seriedad desaparece, no esta muy de acuerdo con las actividades que realiza Xiao, pero lo ayuda a regañadientes.

Jun Feng Li: Es la hija menor de León y Faren. Tiene 14 años, es una chica enérgica

y con sus demás primos conforma el grupo de vigilancia que se encarga de vigilar a Hideki.

Se lleva bien con todos sus primos pero muchas veces es el centro de sus bromas por ser la menor, ya que no pueden molestar a Lin y a Jade porque son muy pequeñas.

Kai Feng Li: Es el hijo mayor de León y Faren. Tiene 20 años, es jugador de rugby , el es el jefe de la vigilancia y en más de una ocasión se encargo de amenazar a Hideki.

Es un poco vago y le huye a los entrenamientos, ya que no le da mucha importancia, diciendo que son demasiado duros.

Yang Feng Li: Es el hijo del medio de León y Faren. Tiene 17 años, es compañero de Hideki en la preparatoria y es uno o el único que no esta de acuerdo con la vigilancia ya que conoce a su amigo demasiado bien.

Su carácter es algo peculiar pero es un buen muchacho.

Lai Li: Es una de las hijas de Fuutie. Tiene 16 años y asiste a la preparatoria, al tenar la misma edad que sus primos japoneses se lleva de maravillas con ellos. Es una de las pocas que no se queja del entrenamiento de Axia. Es una chica muy linda y popular en la preparatorio por lo cual sus hermanos y sus primos la cuidan de que nadie se la acerque a hacerle daño.

Zhou Li: Es hijo de Feimei. Tiene 18 años, ya termino la preparatoria y se encuentra en la universidad estudiando la carrera de abogacía, es bastante responsable y ya se encarga y ayuda a su madre con asuntos que tiene que ver con la empresa familiar.

Tian Li: Es el hijo de Shiefa. Tiene 15 años, y es muy parecido a Hien en su forma de ser así que cuando eso dos están juntos hay un peligro latente en Hong Kong.

Jade Li: Es la hija menor de Meiling. Tiene 8 años, y tiene al igual que su hermana un cariño muy especial por Xiao, dándole unas bienvenidas, que se parecen a la que Mei le daba a Shaoran.

Lin Li: Es la hija mayor de Meiling. Tiene 10 años, se lleva muy bien con Sora, son inseparables, cuando están en Hong Kong, aunque no esta muy de acuerdo conque su prima corra ya que no pude borrar de su mente el accidente que sufrió Xiao.

Melisa de Otomo: Es la madre de Hideki, y esposa de Sayto, ella siempre estuvo al lado de este ultimo durante los años difíciles, que le tocaron vivir, por ello poco a poco se fue enamorando de Sayto, ya que era la única persona que conocía su parte buena por decirlo de alguna manera.

Es una excelente madre y cuida mucho a sus hijos, sí hijos Hideki tiene un hermano menor, pero esta estudiando en el extranjero, es muy probable que en venideros capítulos aparezca.

Kurt Muller: es un amigo de Xiao e hijo de un miembro importante del consejo de Occidente.

Tiene 15 años, es rubio y de ojos celeste, alemán y como pudieron ver primo lejano de Maya. También da conferencia sobre la paz y Shing vive con él en Alemania. Es uno de los contactos que tiene Xiao en occidente, para la investigación de la muerte de su abuelo.

Shing Otomo: Es el hermano menor de Hideki.

Tiene 15 años, tiene el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, cursa sus estudios en Alemania con Kurt, es muy diferente a su hermano, es un casanova total, trata de conquistar a Lais pero sin resultados.

Catarina Donizetti: Es amiga de Xiao, es Italiana he hija de uno de los miembros del consejo de Occidente, es una buena chica siempre ayudando a los demás. Tiene 14 años.

Lais Clouet: Es también amiga de Xiao, es francesa y su padre también forma parte del consejo.

Tiene 15 años, es la mejor amiga de Catarina por más que vivan en países distintos y trata de no darle importancia a los intentos de conquista de Shing, pero la verdad es que le gusta un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a Clamp, este fic esta hecho con el único fin de entretener.**

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 6¿El amor toca mi puerta?**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Xiao¿Que tipo de conjuro es este?

Axia: Eh . . . -Dudaba en decirlo-

Xiao: Quiero una respuesta.

Axia: Es para manipular el espacio- tiempo.

Xiao¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendido- _no puedo creer que el que use estos poderes esta en mis propias filas y que seas el idiota de Hien- _pensó-

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Axia: Joven ¿esta usted bien?

Xiao: Sí, no te preocupes- dijo y se retiro del lugar-

Axia: _Es muy astuto, el conjuro esta escrito de su puño y letra . . . Uff la explosión de la bomba esta en cuenta regresiva_.-pensó-

Xiao ya había descubierto quien usaba su poder en Japón y la persona en cuestión era su hermano mayor Hien, con lo cual su preocupación de que se podría estar enfrentando a algún enemigo se esfumo, ahora le tocaba averiguar con que propósito su hermano utilizaba ese conjuro y la clave estaba en esos borradores de cartas de amor, pero tendría que investigar más para estar seguro.

Xiao: _Por donde empezar a buscar pistas, ya sé la habitación que Hien ocupa en esta hacienda_.- pensó-

El joven Li empezó a registrar toda la habitación, abría y cerraba cajones, revisaba el armario donde encontró otra ves esas cartas de amor¿pero a quien estaban dirigidas¿quien era la persona de la cual su hermano esta tan enamorado? Siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que parecía un compartimiento secreto en el armario, allí encontró una not book quizás podía sacar más datos de ahí, la encendió sin ningún problema y comenzó a buscar archivos, por casualidad si se puede llamar así, observo que había conversaciones guardadas, es decir, estuvo chateando con alguien y guardo esa charla. Intento leer lo que contenía, pero estaba protegida por una contraseña, debía encontrar la forma de burlar o averiguar cual era esa contraseña. Por suerte recordó que su pequeña prima Lin se daba algo de maña con las computadoras y si ella no podía abrir el archivo recurriría a Yang, aunque él le preguntaría ¿para qué? y eso era algo que Xiao quería evitar. . .

En al casa de Meiling . . .

Xiao: Hola tía, se encontraría Lin, necesito hablar con ella.

Meiling: Por supuesto pasa . . . ¿cómo están tus padres y tus hermanos?

Xiao: Muy bien por suerte.

Meiling: Me alegro, voy a buscar a Lin- subió por la escalera y le dijo a su hija que la buscaban inmediatamente la niña bajo las escaleras-

Lin: Hola primo¿qué se te ofrece?

Xiao: Necesito tu ayuda.

Lin: Bueno, dime de que se trata.

Xiao: Pues . . .necesito que descifres una clave, de un archivo de esta not book- dijo sacándola de su mochila-

Lin: Esta bien veré que puedo hacer- luego de ella empezó los procedimientos necesarios para encontrar la clave, hasta que lo logro- ya se cual es la clave abro el archivo.

Xiao: No!!, dame la clave a mi y yo lo revisare con calma.

Lin: De acuerdo.

Xiao: No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo, para luego abrazarla- nos veremos después.

Lin: Sí.

En la habitación de Xiao . . .

Xiao: A ver que contienen estas charlas, este es el nick de mi hermano y este es de . . . . no puede ser ella . ¿Qué rayos se dijeron?

Lo que viene aquí es parte de la charla . . .

**Hien: _¿Sabes? estoy hambriento._**

**Chica: _¿Hambriento de que?_**

**Hien: _De tu boca, de tus labios, de tus besos,__ y están mis sentimientos como mastines presos  
hambrientos y rabiosos con una furia loca._**

**Chica: _Tanto me extrañas, como para decirme esas cosas._**

**Hien: _No solo te extraño, yo te amo, yo te . . . . _**(NDLA: Lo dejamos hasta acá, pero una pista esto subió de temperatura)

Volvemos con Xiao . . .

Xiao: _No puede ser entonces esos dos...¿Cómo rayos no me di cuentas antes? claro utilizando el tiempo y el espacio tenían la cuartada perfecta, nadie iba a sospechar de ellos, podían hacer lo que querían que nadie se enteraría, mi hermano no es tan idiota como pensaba, pero descubrir para que usa su magia y no creo que él sea el único que la utiliza ella también . . . Tomoe Hiraguizawa también._

Los días pasaron con normalidad después del descubrimiento de Xiao, de que su hermano mayor y Tomoe Hiraguizawa, tenían una relación amorosa a espalda de todos, pensaba en ello todo el tiempo, pero en ves de ser su preocupación principal otro asunto ocupaba su mente y ese era el extraño sentimiento que sentía por Maya Arakawa, pero ahora debía dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en terminar el jueguito de su hermano, para eso necesitaría ayuda, la cual provendría del novio de su hermana . . .

Hideki: Aquí me tienes Xiao, tu me dijiste que me diera una vuelta por aquí, y yo cumplí.

Xiao: Me parece bien¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hideki: Claro.

Xiao¿Cuándo piensas ir a Japón?

Hideki: Cuando junte el dinero necesario, para hacerlo.

Xiao: Ya veo¿pero estarás para el cumpleaños de mi hermana?

HideKi: Por supuesto, pero falta mucho.

Xiao: No te creas, pero igual quizás mi hermana reciba una sorpresa con mi regreso.

Hideli: A que te refieres?

Xiao: Que tu vienes conmigo a Japón.

Hideki¿por qué? o ¿para que?

Xiao: Todo a su debido tiempo Hideki, por lo pronto ve preparándote¿por qué aceptas mi invitación verdad?

Hideki: Por supuesto.

Xiao: Muy bien, puedes retirarte si quieres, eso era todo lo que quería decirte.

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Xiao: Hola Sora ¿cómo estas?- dijo hablando por teléfono-

Sora: Bien y tu?

Xiao: Yo bien, créeme descubrí quien esta utilizando sus poderes en Tomoeda.

Sora¿Y quien es?

Xiao: Te sorprenderá cuando te lo diga, pero por ahora deberás esperar para saberlo, cuídate Sora.

Sora: Tu también hermano- y ambos colgaron el teléfono-

Luego Xiao se observa en el espejo y se fija en su ropa notando que le queda justa. . .

Xiao: _¿Qué extraño esta ropa me quedaba grande?-_ pensó_- El entrenamiento físico también favorece a que tu cuerpo crezca._ – recordó en su mente la frase que le había dicho Axia-_Tendré que comprar ropa nueva- _Luego Bajo las escaleras

Axia: Se le ofrece algo joven.

Xiao: Sí necesito ir de compras.

Axia¿¡Que!? – dijo mirándolo de forma extraña-

Xiao: Necesito comprarme ropa nueva, la que tenia me queda chica.

Axia: Ah, es eso, pero creo que se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que creció unos centímetros.

Xiao: Ese es mi problema.

En el centro de compras . . .

Axia: _¿Qué necesidad tiene de comprarse un traje, si las conferencias se terminaron?-_ pensaba-

Hideki: Entrenadora ¿qué hace aquí¿no me diga que tiene novio y vino a comprarle ropa?

Axia: Muy gracioso muchacho, solo acompaño al joven Xiao a comprarse un traje.

Hideki: Deje adivinar, traje y corbata negra, y camisa blanca ¿Verdad?

Axia¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hideki: Sufrí las consecuencias de ese traje.

Flash Back ( 2 años atras) 

Hien: Hola Hideki Otomo ¿Cómo estas? – dijo en tono amenazante el hijo mayor de Li-

Hideki: Bien ¿por qué?

Xiao: Porque nos enteramos que eres el novio de mi hermana – dijo apareciendo detrás de Hien que al igual que él vestía de traje negro-

Hideki¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Xiao: Tiene mucho que ver, porque si haces sufrir a mi hermana no vuelves a ver la luz del día ¿entendido?- dijo sacando de sus ropas una pequeña pistola con la cual apunto al muchacho-

Hideki: Nunca haría sufrir a Nadeshiko y créeme no me afecta en nada que me apuntes con el arma.

Hien¿De donde rayos sacaste eso Xiao?, por dios bájala.

Xiao: Cállate, no seas cobarde tu estabas de acuerdo con advertirle a este sujeto que no hiciera sufrir a mi hermana.

Hien: Pero no con irnos a extremos.

Xiao: Escucha Hideki, cuida bien tus pasos porque yo no voy a dudar en hacerte pagar muy caro sí le haces algo a mi hermana.

Fin del Flash Back 

Hideki: Parecía un todo un mafioso.

Axia: Sobreprotege a sus hermanas.

Hideki: Pero creo que exagera, eso lo hace todos los años cuando viene aquí o cuando voy a Japón.

Axia¿Te molesta?

Hideki: Sinceramente, no.

Axia: Oye tengo que decirte algo . . .

Cuando estaba por hablar Xiao, salió de los vestidores.

Xiao: Hideki ¿vienes a comprarte ropa?

Hideki: Así es.

Xiao: Bueno, aquí ya terminamos, Axia vamonos necesito comprar otra ropa.

Axia: Como ordene,... después hablamos- dijo, esto ultimo en voz baja para que solo Hideki escuchara-

Un rato más tarde . . .

Xiao: Por fin terminamos las compras.

Axia: Así es.

Xiao: Pudimos terminar antes sino se te hubiera ocurrido comprarte ropa tú.

Axia. Respeta muchacho, ni que me hubiera comprado ropa para salir, solo me compre ropa deportiva.

Xiao: Da igual, las mujeres siempre tardan mucho.

Axia: Ya cambiaras de opinión cuando tengas novia.

Xiao: _Maya ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?-_ No digas tonterías.

Axia: Sí como no . . . mira quien anda todavía por aquí . . hey Hideki.

Xiao¿Para que lo llamas?

Axia: Debes tener más comunicación con tu cuñado.

Xiao: Aún no es mi cuñado hasta que no vea los papeles de casamiento firmados, solo será el novio de mi hermana.

Axia: Eres demasiado cuida de tus hermanas.

Xiao: No dejare que algún invecil se les acerque.

Hideki¿Aún siguen por aquí?- dijo llegando donde se encontraban Axia y Xiao.

Axia: Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros.

Xiao: Dejen de hablar y vamonos quieren¿por qué iras con nosotros no, Hideki?

Hideki: Si no es mucha molestia.

Xiao: Claro que no y una cosa más yo conduzco.

En camino a la mansión Li . . .

Hideki: Xiao baja la velocidad ¿esos no son tus primos?

Axia: Bájala Xiao porque son ellos y parecen tener dificultades.

Xiao: Eso lo veremos.

Todos se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a donde estaban los primos de Xiao. . .

Xiao¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo con voz firme-

Muchacho: Nada que te importe mocoso- dijo el que parecía el jefe del grupo-

Tian: Eso no es verdad, estos sujetos se creen los dueños del lugar y no nos dejan utilizar la cancha.

Axia: Pero si ese es el problema lo podemos solucionar con un partido de fútbol, el que gana se queda y el que pierde se va.

Muchacho: Vaya una mujer tiene más valor que ustedes, pero aceptare el reto.

Xiao: Muy bien entonces empecemos.

Zhou¿Están seguros de esto? esos sujetos juegan sucio y no se en que pueda terminar.

Axia: No sean cobardes, yo juego muy bien fútbol, para algo he mantenido mi estado físico como si tuviera 20 años.

Tian: Eso lo puede hacer porque no es de aquí.

Axia: Bueno, basta de charla y que comience la masacre. (NDLA: donde oí eso)

El partido comenzó, falta va falta viene, pero como anuncio Axia fue una masacre en términos futbolísticos, el equipo de los Li gano por 10 a 0. . .

En la noche en la mansión Li . . .

Tian: Tenían que ver la cara de esos sujetos cuando termino el partido.

Kai: No sabían que les había pasado.

Jun: Todo muy lindo, pero si no hubieran llegado Axia, Hideki y Xiao, vaya una a saber que habría pasado.

Yang: Porque sino mal recuerdo ellos fueron lo que hicieron todos los goles.

Tian: Nosotros fuimos de gran ayuda.

Zhou: Di la verdad, ellos solos ganaron el partido.

Lai: Por lo menos uno es sincero.

Jun: No deberían haberlos ayudado Xiao.

Xiao: Axia y Hideki, decidieron ayudarlos, yo solo colabore.

Yang: A ver si ahora dejan la paranoia de vigilar a Hideki todo el santo día, él es una buena persona.

Kai: Eso nunca debemos, proteger a nuestra prima Nadeshiko.

Yang: son un caso perdido.

En alguna parte de Hong Kong . . .

Hideki¿Qué era lo que tenia que decirme?

Axia: Creo que Xiao descubrió lo de Hien y la hija de Hiraguizawa.

Hideki¿Esta segura de lo que dice?

Axia: Sí, él me mostró unos papeles en los cuales decía como poder manipular el espacio- tiempo.

Hideki: Eso es preocupante, solo va a avalar lo que Xiao piensa con respecto a su hermano y si se le llega a escapar frente a Williams Hiraguizawa, esto se puede convertir en una batalla campal.

Axia: Por eso te aviso.

Hideki: Creo que me utilizara para cerciorarse de lo que descubrió.

Axia¿Por qué dices eso?

Hideki: Porque me dijo que fuera con él a Japón.

Axia: Es muy astuto, pero tu actúa como si no supieras nada .

Hideki: no se preocupe eso haré.

Luego de unos días, el regreso de Xiao a Japón llego y con el las ordenes que debería cumplir Hideki, las cuales consistían en vigilar a Hien y nada más, eso sorprendió a Hideki pero no agrego nada al respecto.

Después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo ambos llegaron a Japón, donde los esperaban Sakura, Sora y Nadeshiko, Xiao le pidió a Hideki que se escondiera para darle la sorpresa a su hermana...

Sora: Xiao bienvenido a casa.

Xiao: gracias Sora.

Sakura: Que bueno que estas de regreso hijo.

Nadeshiko: Bienvenido hermano.

Xiao: Estoy feliz de haber regresado, pero tengo una sorpresa para alguien.

Sakura¿Para quién hijo?

Xiao: Para Nadeshiko, así que hermana cierra los ojos.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien.

Entonces Xiao le dio la señal para que Hideki apareciera, él se paro a unos pasos de Nadeshiko y espero a que abra los ojos . . .

Xiao: Abre los ojos hermana.

Nadeshiko: Espero que no sea una bro . . . .- pero no alcanzo terminar la frase, porque vio que enfrente de ella se encontraba su amado- Hideki eres tu?

Hideki: Así es.

Nadeshiko: Que bueno que estés aquí!! – dijo saltando a los brazos de su novio, luego de eso ambos se besaron con infinita ternura-

Xiao: Bueno terminen ya, que tenemos que ir a casa.

Sora: No seas cruel.

Xiao: No soy cruel.

Sakura: No peleen.

Nadeshiko¿Qué esperan? vamos a casa.- dijo muy contenta.

Xiao: _¿qué que esperábamos? a ti te esperábamos, y a que te separes de tu novio_- pensó- Sí vamos.

Ya en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Hien: Al fin llegaron.

Nadeshiko: Así es- dijo feliz aun estaba embelesada por la llegada de su novio-

Hien¿Y tu por que estas tan cont . . .- no termino la frase porque vio entrando a su casa a Hideki-

Hideki: Hola Hien.

Hien: Hola.- no podía creer que Hideki estuviera ahí-

Xiao: Hola hermano.

Hien: ah hola Xiao.

Sakura¿no se supone que tenias practica y por eso no pudiste acompañarnos?

Hien: La practica se suspendió, porque el entrenador se enfermo.

En la tarde . . .

Hien¿Cómo pudiste traerlo?

Xiao: Eso a ti no te importa, además Nadeshiko se veía triste, porque extrañaba a Hideki.

Hien: Eres un traidor

Xiao¿Estas seguro que yo soy el único?

Hien¿Por qué dices eso?

Xiao: Por nada, mejor olvídalo.

En al habitación de Nadeshiko . . .

Nadeshiko: Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

Hideki: A mi también me alegra estar contigo- dijo en un tono que parecía triste-

Nadeshiko¿Qué te sucede?

Hideki: La verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí, es porque Xiao me pidió que viniera.

Nadeshiko¿Y eso para que?

Hideki: Para que vigile a Hien, amor tu hermano descubrió todo.

Nadeshiko: Te refieres a lo de Hien y Tomoe.

Hideki: Sí amor.

Nadeshiko¿cómo pudo averiguarlo?

Hideki: Hien uso magia y Xiao lo descubrió, además de encontrar pruebas en la hacienda.

Nadeshiko: Es un idiota, le dije que no utilizara magia.

Hideki: Nadeshiko, Xiao no sabe que yo sé todo y que tu cubrías a Hien.

Nadeshiko: Eso es una buena noticia, podré advertirle Hien que cuide sus pasos.

Hideki: No amor, no le dirás nada, tiene que aprender a cuidarse solo y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Nadeshiko: Pero se trata de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.

Hideki: Creo que ya lo hemos ayudado bastante, dime hace cuanto empezó esto.

Nadeshiko: . . . . . .

Hideki: No es que yo no quiera ayudarlos, pero entiende no podemos seguir siendo cómplices de esto.

Nadeshiko: Pero tampoco podemos desentendernos del tema.

Hideki: Yo tendré que vigilar a Hien, si hace algo fuera de lugar, tratare de no decirle nada a Xiao, pero no te garantizo nada, pude que se de cuenta que le estoy mintiendo.

Nadeshiko: Gracias mi amor.

Hideki: te sientes más tranquila.

Nadeshiko: Sí- dijo, luego lo beso-

Nadeshiko!!- dijo entrando como si nada Kerberos a la habitación de la joven- Ups, lo siento- dijo al ver que esta con Hideki, pero . . . – ¡¡Oye mocoso aléjate de ella!!-

Nadeshiko: Kero, lárgate!!.

Kero: No lo haré y dejarte sola con este. – dijo despectivamente mirando a Hideki-

Nadeshiko: Vamonos Hideki, te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Kero¡¿Cómo que lo acompañas a su cuarto?!

Nadeshiko¡Lo acompaño y punto!

Kero: Vuelve aquí jovencita

Nadeshiko¡No lo haré!

Hideki: Creo que puedo ir solo.

En la entrada de la casa . . .

Shaoran: ya llegue familia.

Sakura: Bienvenido amor- dijo dándole un beso-

Shaoran¿Xiao la llego?

Sakura: Sí además . . .

DEJAME EN PAZ KERO!!- se escucho desde las escaleras.

Shaoran¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Nadeshiko: Ah, hola papá.

Hideki: Hola señor Li.

Shaoran¿Hideki?

Kero:¡¡ Vuelve aquí jovencita!!

Nadeshiko: ya basta estas insoportable!!

Shaoran: Nadeshiko ven aquí- dijo pero su hija no lo escucho- Kerberos ven aquí.

Kero¿Que sucede?

Shaoran¿Por qué estabas peleando con Nadeshiko?

Kero: Porque la vi besándose con ese chiquillo en su habitación, además dijo que lo acompañaría a la suya, yo no puedo permitir eso.

Shaoran: Buen trabajo Kerberos, tomo- dijo dándole dinero- ahora trae a los dos aquí diles que yo los llamo

Kero: Como ordenes.

Sakura¡¡Shaoran!! – dijo disgustada.

Shaoran¿Qué?

Sakura: No te hagas el tonto.

En la cena . . .

Sora: Así que iremos a pasar el cumpleaños de Xiao en la hacienda que compartimos con la tía Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Exacto, Hiraguizawa y su familia también irán.

Xiao: Perfecto- dijo por lo bajo.

Shaoran: Decías algo hijo?

Xiao: Que me parece bien, papá.

Shaoran: Entonces deben preparar sus cosas.

Sakura: Pero si el cumpleaños de Xiao es en 3 días.

Shaoran: Mañana por la mañana partimos para allá, pasaremos el fin de semana.

Sora: Genial.

En la noche en la habitación que le asignaron a Hideki. . .

Nadeshiko: Ahora que hacemos?, esa hacienda es territorio hostil dada las circunstancias.

Hideki: no podemos hacer nada, sí Xiao decide que todo el mundo se entere tu hermano y Tomoe, no podrán hacer nada.

nadeshiko: Espero que no pase nada.

Hideki. Yo también lo espero, pero ahora ve a dormir, no vaya hacer que se arme otro escándalo.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien, pero antes dame mi beso de las buenas noches.

Hideki: Esta bien- y la beso-

Al otro día en la hacienda Li Hiraguizawa . . .

Dos jóvenes estaban abrazándose bajo en árbol . . .

Chica: hoy de nuevo extrañaba tus caricias, hoy de nuevo te extraño a ti ,hoy deseaba que vinieras a verme, y ahora estas aquí.

Chico: Yo nunca te fallaría, mi amada Tomoe.

Chica: Yo tampoco Hien (NDLA: Sí el chico y la chica eran Hien y Tomoe, era algo obvio o no?)

Oculto tras un árbol esta Hideki . . .

Hideki: _Estos dos no pierden el tiempo, no sé sí Xiao me crea que Hien no hizo nada sospechoso_-pensó-

Sora¿Qué haces aquí Hideki?

Hideki: Yo nada, oye donde esta Nadeshiko?- decía mientras trataba que Sora no viera nada-

Sora: Esta con los caballos.

Hideki: Llévame con ella quieres¿sí?

Sora: Esta bien- dijo extrañada, por la actitud de Hideki-

Luego con los caballos . . .

Nadeshiko¿qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

Hideki: Nada grave hasta que los deje.

Nadeshiko: Están jugando con fuego y sí no se cuidan se van a quemar.

Hideki: Dudo que no se quemen.

En la noche . . .

Xiao: _Hideki cree que soy estúpido, me estaba mintiendo, pero ¿por qué?- _iba pensando hasta que vio a Tomoe entra a un cuarto- _Ese no es su cuarto, me parece que estoy a punto de tener pruebas más que evidentes- _Luego se escondió para que nadie lo viera, después de unos minutos Hien también entro a ese cuarto- _Vaya, vaya Estos dos si que van rápido_- sintió energía mágica- _buen plan hermanito ._

Al otro día . . .

Feliz Cumpleaños Xiao!!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Xiao: Gracias.

Hien: Vaya enano ya tienes 14 años como pasa el tiempo.

Xiao: Es verdad, pero ya no soy tan enano.

Hien: Solo porque creciste unos centímetros no eres tan alto como yo.

Eriol: Bueno no se van a poner a pelear a ahora.

Hien: Disculpa Tío.

Sakura: Cuantas cosas están por venir o pasar en tu vida Hijo.

Xiao: Sí madre, además cuantas cosas pasan y nadie se da cuenta.

Nadeshiko: Oh, no lo va a decir- le dijo en voz baja a Hideki-

Hideki: Tranquila no lo hará.

Shaoran¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

Xiao: Por nada papá lo dije sin pensar.

En la tarde . . .

Sora: Te pasa algo te veo un poco distante?

Xiao: Nada, solo recordé a alguien

Sora: déjame adivinar es Maya ¿no es cierto?

Xiao: Sí es cierto, tengo que devolverle el libro que me presto cuando regrese a casa.-_espero que me crea- pensó-_

Sora: Solo eso?

Xiao: Sí.

Los días que le estuvieron en la hacienda pasaron lapido, ya estaban devuelta en Tomoeda y Xiao se dirigía a devolverle el libro a Arakawa . . .

Xiao: _Por qué estoy tan nervioso? solo voy a devolverle su libro_-pensó-

Toc- Toc- golpeo la puerta de la casa de Maya-

Ya voy!! -se escucho-

Maya: Hola Li- dijo un poco nerviosa cuando abrió la puerta-

Xiao: Hola Maya- dijo embobado realmente la encontraba muy hermosa que rayos le estaba pasando a su mente-

Maya¿Qué se te ofrece?

Xiao: Viene a devolverte el libro que me prestaste.

Maya: No te abrías molestado.

Xiao: No es ninguna molestia.- cuando maya se acercaba a tomar el libro se resbalo y Xiao la atrapo en sus brazos-Te encuentras Bien?

Maya: Sí.

No sabe como sucedió pero Xiao sintió el impulso de besar a Maya y lo hizo, ese impulso le gano a la razón que le decía que no lo hiciera, solo poso sus labios Sobre los de Arakawa y luego se separo, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. . .

Xiao: Yo lo siento mucho, no se que me paso- y salió corriendo del lugar-

Maya: Xiao. . .

Xiao: _¿Qué he hecho? Bese a Maya, eso estuvo mal, pero . . .se veía tan linda, por dios ¿en qué estoy pensando?_

Xiao llego a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto, tenia que pensar en lo que sucedió en la tarde, había besado a una chica, era su primer beso y realmente las sensaciones y sentimientos que sentía lo estaban perturbando ¿qué era realmente lo que sentía por Maya¿le gustaba? Eso no podía afirmarlo, no todavía . . .

TOC-TOC – el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento.

Xiao: Adelante

Sora: Xiao la cena esta lista- vio a su hermano y lo noto preocupado- ¿te pasa algo?

Xiao: No me pasa nada, ahora bajo a cenar.

Xiao bajo a cenar y en la cena . . .

Shaoran: Bueno¿cómo les fue el día de hoy a mis hijos?

Sora: Muy bien papá, hoy tuvimos una competencia deportiva entre los distintos cursos y mi curso fue el ganador.

Nadeshiko: A mi y a Hien nos dieron un montón de cosas para estudiar.

Hien: Es verdad papá, además yo tengo que prepararme para la prueba de actitud física, para poder entrar al club y no tengo tiempo.

Shaoran: Tiempo es lo que te sobra hijo, solo que no sabes como emplearlo; ¿y a ti Xiao como te fue?

Pero Xiao no contestaba estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho que su padre lo llamaba. . .

Xiao te llama papá- le dijo Sora, pero el resultado fue el mismo, hasta que . . .

¡¡Oye enano!! papá te esta hablando respóndele!- por supuesto era Hien quien se dirigía a su hermano de esa manera, pero gracias a eso Xiao reacciono.

Xiao¿A quien le dijiste enano?

Hien: A ti, no oyes que papá te estaba hablando.

Xiao: Ah, disculpe padre ¿qué decía?

Shaoran¿Cómo te había ido hoy?

Xiao: Me fue bien.

Shaoran¿Estas seguro?

Xiao: Sí, papá no te preocupes.

La cena continuo sin más preguntas, aunque Shaoran estaba preocupado, su hijo nunca actuaba así. Luego de discutir un rato por quien le tocaba lavar los platos ese día, todos se fueron a dormir . . .

En la habitación del matrimonio Li, Shaoran estaba con la luz de su mesa de luz encendida, entonces . . .

Sakura¿No puedes dormir?

Shaoran: No.

Sakura se acomodo en el pecho de Shaoran y la pregunto- ¿por qué?

Shaoran abrazándola le contesto – Me tiene preocupado Xiao, estaba demasiado distraído hoy.

Sakura: No creo que sea algo grave amor.

Shaoran: Eso no lo sé, pero la ultima ves que estuvo así fue cuando tuvo el accidente con el karting.

Sakura: Sí lo recuerdo, fue un golpe muy duro para él tener que dejar de correr . . . Pero mejor habla mañana con él¿sabes? creo que te tiene más confianza a ti que a mí.

Shaoran: No digas eso, es solo que Xiao es muy parecido a mi y cree que es más fácil que yo lo entienda.

Sakura: Quizás tengas razón, pero ahora descansa tuviste un día bastante pesado con las reuniones de consejo y del clan.

Shaoran: Esta bien, hasta mañana mi amor- dijo dándole un beso-

Sakura: Hasta mañana.

En la habitación de Xiao . . .

Sora: Estoy esperando – dijo sentada en la cama de su hermano al estilo Inuyasha (NDLA: donde leí eso)

Xiao¿Qué estas esperando?

Sora: A que hables, hoy estuviste muy extraño.

Xiao: Uff- suspiro- esta bien te lo diré.

Sora: Escucho.

Xiao: Hoy bese a Maya.

Sora: Así que besaste a Maya- dijo tranquilamente, hasta que proceso bien la información . . .- ¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo que besaste a Maya?!

Xiao: Primero y principal baja la voz que te pueden oír, y si bese a Maya.

Sora¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Dónde?

Xiao: Hoy a la tarde, no se como, y en la puerta de su casa.

Sora: Me lo venia venir.

Xiao¿A qué te refieres?

Sora: Elemental mi querido Xiao, tu presentabas un comportamiento muy diferente cuando estabas con Maya, es decir, reías con más frecuencia, hacías diversas actividades con ella, por eso la pudiste conocer mejor y llegara gustar o enamorar de ella

Xiao: Pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella.

Sora: En eso no puedo ayudarte, solo tu puedes saber lo que realmente sientes por ella.

Xiao¿ Y como voy a saberlo si nunca estuve enamorado?

Sora: Xiao, tu tienes amigas mujeres no aquí, pero amigas al fin, sientes lo mismo por Maya que con ellas.

Xiao: No, Maya para mi es algo diferente, muy diferente – esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando-

Sora: Además te atreviste a besarla.

Xiao: _Debo ser sincero con mis sentimientos_- pensó- Eso lo sé.

Sora: Cierra los ojos, concéntrate.

Xiao izo lo que su hermana le pidió y puso en claro sus sentimientos, luego su mente o mejor dicho la razón comprendió lo que sentía por Maya Arakawa . . .

Sora¿Llegaste a una conclusión?

Xiao: Sí, estoy enamorado de ella.

Sora¿Se lo piensas decir?

Xiao: Claro ¿ pero no se como¿además ella me corresponderá?

Sora: El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado es amar, Xiao.

Xiao¡¿Pero que hago?!

Sora: Yo que sé, porque no le preguntas a papá

Xiao¿Tu crees?

Sora: Claro.

Xiao: Esta bien, pero de esto ni una sola palabra a Hien o Nadeshiko ¿entendido?

Sora: Entendido

Xiao: Ahora vete a dormir.

Sora: O.K. hasta mañana.

Xiao: Hasta mañana.

En la mañana, Shaoran se encontraba entrenando en el patio de la casa, hasta que Xiao lo llamo, estaba decidido hoy se le declararía a Maya, pero primero debía hablar con su padre, para ver si podía recibir algún tipo de consejo de cómo hacerlo.

Xiao: Papá¿puedo hablar contigo?

Shaoran: Claro hijo- dijo dejando su espada de lado- ¿qué sucede?

Xiao: Bueno lo que pasa es que . . . me gusta una chica y no se como decírselo.

Shaoran¿Ese es el problema?

Xiao: Sí, además . . .- dudaba en decir el resto- yo la bese.

Shaoran¡¿La . . . besaste?!

Xiao: Sí, fue como un impulso que no pude controlar.

Shaoran¿Y que te dijo ella?

Xiao: Nada, ya que después de besarla le dije que lo sentía y me fui del lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Shaoran: Entiendo, pero no puedo ayudarte mucho, créeme estuve una eternidad para decirle a tu madre que me gustaba y hubo un momento en que pensé en no decirle nada, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro y eso es que debes decirle a esa chica que gustas de ella, sino no vas a saber que es lo que siente por ti, el destino de tu vida lo tienes en tus manos, te lo digo por experiencia.

Xiao: Tienes razón papá, pero ¿qué palabras debo usar?

Shaoran: Las que salgan de tu corazón . . . Hemos estado hablando pero no me has dicho el nombre de la chica ¿Puedo saberlo?

Xiao: Sí, es Maya Arakawa mi compañera de colegio.

Shaoran: Ya veo, aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella fueron lo que te tenían consternado ayer ¿verdad?

Xiao: Así es papá.

Shaoran¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir?

Xiao: Hoy mismo, por eso te quiero pedir que me dejes ir caminando solo al colegio.

Shaoran: Esta bien.

Xiao: Gracias papá.

Después de la charla Xiao se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse para ir al colegio, por su parte Shaoran se dirigió a la cocina dnde se encontraba Sakura . . .

Sakura: Te vi hablando con Xiao ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

Shaoran: Nada grave, espero.

Sakura¿Por qué dices eso?

Shaoran: Esta enamorado, y me pregunto como podía declararse, sinceramente no creo que yo le haya ayudado en algo.

Sakura: No digas eso.

Shaoran: Cuando te dije que me gustabas, fue después de la batalla contra Hiraguizawa, creo que no fue la mejor manera de decirte lo que sentía.

Sakura: Y me lo dices a mi, cuando selle a la carta "vació", te dije que me gustabas, pensé que tu no recordarías lo que sentías por mi.

Shaoran¿Cómo iba a olvidar que te amaba con locura?, a partir de ese día me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo besándola-

Sakura: Yo también fui a partir de ese día la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Shaoran: Espero que todo le salga bien a Xiao.

Sakura: Seguro que le ira bien por cierto ¿quién es la afortunada?

Shaoran: Maya Arakawa, su compañera de colegio.

Sakura: Ya veo.

Shaoran: Ahora ya estoy más tranquilo, ya que esa era la razón de su comportamiento.

Sakura: Te dije que no era nada grave.

Shaoran: Lo sé, tu siempre tienes razón – dijo abrazándola-

Sakura: Eso no es cierto.

Shaoran: Sí lo es . . . Bueno me voy a dar una ducha, no quieres venir conmigo?- dijo esto ultimo muy sensualmente al oído de Sakura-

Sakura: Estoy haciendo el desayuno Shaoran, vete a bañar que no falta mucho para que este listo.

Shaoran¿Segura?

Sakura: Si – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Li no pudo observar porque la abrazaba por detrás-

Shaoran: Esta bien – dijo separándose de Sakura y caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, cuando sintió que lo sujetaban de la camisa-

Sakura: Aunque pensándolo bien, no seria mala idea – dijo rodeando el cuello de su marido con sus brazos-

Shaoran: Mmm, no sé- dijo mientras la acorralaba contra el mueble de la cocina – creo que usted debe de terminar de preparar el desayuno y yo no quiero interrumpir su labor- decía mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello-

Sakura: Me están quedando pocas ganas de terminar de hacer el desayuno.

Shaoran: Entonces ¿me acompañas a tomar una ducha?

Sakura¿Es necesaria la respuesta?

Shaoran: Creo que no- dijo levantándola del suelo, para dirigirse al baño, había tiempo suficiente . . . –

Durante el desayuno no hubo nada extraño, hasta que Xiao se levanto de la mesa . . .

Xiao: Bueno me voy- dijo dejando su plato en el fregadero-

Hien¿A donde crees que vas enano?

Xiao: No te importa, además papá me dio permiso.

Hien¿Me das permiso a mi papá?

Shaoran: No

Xiao se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, pero Sora lo detuvo justo antes de salir. . .

Sora¿Iras a hablar con Maya verdad?

Xiao: Sí.

Sora: Buena suerte, recuerda que el no ya lo tienes ve por el sí.

Xiao: Todo estará bien.

Sora: Así es.

El joven Li se dirigió a la casa de Arakawa y cuando llego a ella, vio que Maya salía . . .

Xiao: Maya!! espera!!.

Maya: Li ¿qué haces aquí?

Xiao: Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Maya: Esta bien- dijo sonrojada recordaba muy bien que ayer él la había besado- Dime.

Xiao: Es con respecto a lo que paso ayer.

Maya: _Se habrá arrepentido_- pensó-

Xiao: Si te molesto lo que hice perdóname, pero necesito que sepas por qué lo hice. . . tu me gustas Maya me gustas mucho y ayer mi corazón le ganó a la razón por eso te bese.

Maya: Li yo . . .

Xiao: Todo el tiempo que estuve en Hong Kong, te extrañe mucho y me di cuenta que tu significabas mucho para mi.

Maya: Li déjame hablar – dijo con un tono que Xiao no pudo descifrar-

Xiao: lo siento.

Maya: Yo no estoy molesta por el beso que me diste ayer, porque . . . tu también me gustas Li.

Xiao¿Qué?- dijo no creyendo lo que acababa de oír-

Maya: Tu también me gustas Li.

Xiao: Eso es fantástico!!- dijo, aunque recuperando un poco la cordura continuo- Se que esto es apresurado pero . . . ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Maya: . . .Sí . . .- dijo un poco apenada.

Xiao: Gracias, realmente pensé que yo solo era un compañero más para ti.

Maya: Li no debes darme las gracias por nada, tu me gustas y mucho, yo era la que pensaba que solo era una compañera más para ti.

Xiao. Eso no es verdad, siempre fuiste especial- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura- y deja de llamarme Li, dime Xiao.

Maya: Esta bien Xiao- y ante todo lo previsto Maya lo beso a él-

Xiao: . .. ¿Y eso por que fue?- dijo con algo de dificultad, estaba muy abrumado por el beso que Maya le acababa de dar-

Maya: Porque te quiero- dijo- _y además me encanta el sabor de tus labios_- pensó- Vamonos porque sino llegaremos tarde al colegio.

Xiao: Sí vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano-

Fin del capitulo 

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno aquí termino el capitulo 6 de Herederos, como verán se develo la identidad de la parejita misteriosa, los mismos eran Hien y Tomoe¿fue sorpresa o no? Yo creo que no, aunque eso queda a criterio de ustedes. Con respecto a este capitulo hubo una pequeña modificación respecto al original, por si alguien lo leyó en misionanime y fue el agregado de una escena S+S que no hace diferencia de la historia, uy ya quedan pocos capítulos, estoy escribiendo el ultimo pero la inspiración parece haberme abandonado, espero que regrese pronto.

Bien ahora los agradecimientos:

**Hikari – Luz: **Gracias nuevamente por tu review y espero que sigas enganchando con la historia. Besos cuidate.

**Saku 1 Syao:**Bien el amor de Sora tardara pero llegara, me gustaria que pienses quein puede ser y cuando aparezca, me dices que tal te parecio y sinceramente necesito esas ganas que dices, porque mi inspiración no anda muy bien que digamos. Besos

**Dokuro: **Gracias también a ti por tu review y espero que te haya agradado este capitulo, con respecto a lo de S+S, solo tengo que decirte una cosa . . . TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN DEL MUNDO, no me había percatado de ello hasta que tu me lo hiciste notar, el fic ya lo había publicado en otra pagina mejor dicho lo estoy publicando, pero es recién ahora que he empezado a releer los capítulos y he notado lo que tu me dijiste, por eso es que hice la ya nombrada modificación, no es la gran cosa pero algo es algo, aunque creo que esta ahora desagradable situación se repite en otro capitulo (Porque sinceramente estoy molesta conmigo misma por lo escrito, quien en su sano juicio rechazaría a Shao?) hay un resarcimiento en el mismo. Uff es el comentario más largo que he escrito, espero que esto haya respondido a tu inquietud. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 7**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Maya: Esta bien Xiao- y ante todo lo previsto Maya lo beso a él-

Xiao: . .. ¿Y eso por que fue?- dijo con algo de dificultad, estaba muy abrumado por el beso que Maya le acababa de dar-

Maya: Porque te quiero- dijo- _y además me encanta el sabor de tus labios_- pensó- Vamonos porque sino llegaremos tarde al colegio.

Xiao: Sí vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano-

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Hien: Sora ¿Qué se trae Xiao?

Sora: No a que te refieres.

Hien: El enano estaba extraño y sé que tú sabes lo que le pasa, ustedes se cuentan todo.

Sora: De verdad no sé que le pasa – trataba de ser lo más convincente posible –

Hien: No te creo, dime la verdad.

Sora: Te la estoy diciendo, además que podría ocultar Xiao – _por dios que me crea_ – pensó-

Hideki¡Hey Sora!, me olvide de decirte que traje lo que me pediste.

Sora: Que bien Hideki.

Hien: Estoy hablando con mi hermana sino te diste cuenta.

Hideki: Disculpa no fue mi intención.

Sora: Oye Hien cálmate, él es parte del equipo de carreras Speed Li Racing y por lo tanto debe mantenerme informada de lo que pasa (NDLA: El nombre que se me ocurrió para el equipó No?)

Hein, Sora deben ir al colegio – se escucho la vos firme de Shaoran-

Sora: Hermano ya escuchaste a papá debemos ir al colegio ¿nos acompañas Hideki?

Hideki: Sí.

En la camioneta, camino al colegio . . .

Hien: _¿Por qué razón debe acompañarnos Hideki, no le basta con estar quedándose en casa?-_pensaba-

Shaoran: Sora cuídate- dijo estacionando en frente de la primaria Tomoeda-

Sora: Si papá, no te preocupes.

Shaoran: Bueno ahora le toca a ustedes dos.

Nadeshiko: Papá ¿Hideki te acompañara a la empresa?

Shaoran: Sé hija ¿por qué?

Nadeshiko: Porque quiero que me pase a buscar después de la salida, así salimos a pasear.

Hideki¿Puedo señor Li?

Shaoran: Esta bien- dijo con resignación, si por él fuera habría dicho que no, pero . . .-

Nadeshiko: Gracias papá.

Hien : Yo puedo . . .

Shaoran: Tu no puedes nada - dijo interrumpiendo a su hijo- de la preparatoria a la casa, y esto será hasta ver que subiste tus notas en la libreta.

Hien: _Esto es injusto_ – pensó-

Shaoran: Bien llegamos, cuídense los dos.

Hideki se bajo de la camioneta y fue a abrirle la puerta a Nadeshiko . . .

Hideki: Nos vemos más tarde mi amor.

Nadeshiko: Sí, pero me das un beso así no te extraño tanto.

Hideki: Claro- dijo acercándose, para luego besarla muy cariñosa y apasionadamente –

Hien: _Por favor que cursi, es esto . . . ¡Oh! miren a esos sujetos se les esta partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, viendo que otro pudo conquistar a mi hermana, uf algo bueno tenia que resultar del noviazgo de Nadeshiko y Hideki_- pensó- Bueno ya terminen, que tenemos que entrar a clases.

Hideki: Hien tiene razón debes entrar.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Hideki volvió a subir a la camioneta . . .

Shaoran: Ya terminaron de despedirse – dijo con un tono que trataba de sonar tranquilo pero delataba algo de enfado (NDLA: Con semejante escena entre su hija y el novio, tenia que salir el padre celoso)-

Hien: Sí señor Li – dijo el muchacho que estaba empezando a sudar frió-

Shaoran: Que bien.

Hideki: . . . . . - no dijo nada, el miedo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo-

Shaoran¿Cómo esta tu familia?

Hideki: Bien señor, muy bien – dijo nervioso, pero más calmado, por lo menos había cambiado de tema –

Volviendo a la preparatoria . . .

Nadeshiko: Espero no oír más otro comentario como el anterior.

Hien: Estabas tardando una eternidad en despedirte de Hideki, además no observaste la cara de esos pobres diablos de tus pretendientes, se les hacia el corazón añicos a ver como te besabas con él.

Nadeshiko: Yo no tengo la culpa, nunca les di esperanzas de algo , así que si se ilusionaron es culpa suya.

Hien: Eres muy malvada.

Nadeshiko: No soy malvada, yo no le di esperanzas a nadie, no como otros.

Hien¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo medio altanero-

Nadeshiko: A caso te sentiste tocado.

Hien: . . . . . .- no respondió, era mejor callarse, porque si respondía iba a perder esta pelea-

-------------------------------

En el receso, en la primaria Tomoeda . . . .

Sora: Hermano ¿cómo te fue con Maya?

Xiao: Muy bien, ella me quiere.

Sora¡¡Que Bien!! y ¿paso algo más?

Xiao: Acepto ser mi novia.

Sora: Vaya que vas rápido, por cierto ¿a dónde esta Maya?

Xiao: Tuvo que ir a hablar con un profesor, pero me dijo que la esperara aquí para almorzar.

Sora: Muy bien, entonces mejor me retiro.

Xiao: Ten cuidado.

Sora: Sí.

Unos minutos después . . .

Xiao¿Para que te llamo el profesor?

Maya: Para preguntarme como íbamos con el trabajo.

Xiao: Debemos seguir arreglando algunos detalles, pero estoy seguro que llegaremos bien con el tiempo.

Maya: Yo también lo creo y por eso le dije lo mismo, pero cambiando de tema, tengo algo par darte.

Xiao¿A mí?

Maya: Sí a ti, toma – dijo dándole una caja- es por tu cumpleaños

Xiao: No tenias que molestarte.

Maya: No fue ninguna molestia.

Xiao¿Qué podrá ser?

Maya: Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Xiao: Bueno veamos que es – entonces vio el contenido de la caja- Maya, no puedo aceptar esto, te debió salir carísimo.

Maya: Eso no importa, eres fanático de los autos y pensé que una replica en miniatura de uno de los primeros autos de formula 1 era lo mejor.

Xiao: Es el Maserati con el cual en piloto gano por primera ves 5 títulos mundiales.

En otro lugar de la primaria Tomoeda, no muy lejos de ahí . . .

Ayumi: Oye, ella es Maya la compañera de tu hermano ¿verdad?

Sora: Así es.

Volviendo con Xiao . . .

Xiao: Gracias Maya de verdad gracias.

Maya: De nada – noto que Xiao se quedo observándola y decidió hacer algo que su corazón le pedía a gritos y eso era besarlo-

Volviendo con Sora . . .

Ayumi: Vas que llevarse bien, yo diría que se llevan de maravillas, sí hasta son novios.

Sora¿Por qué dices una cosa semejante?

Daisuke: Pues míralos prima.

Sora pudo observar como su lindo hermanito se estaba besando con Maya.

Sora: Creo que tienen razón, pero no le digan a nadie lo que vieron por favor.

Ayumi: es una noticia muy fuerte como para callarla.

Daisuke: Además es la primera cosa que Xiao oculta.

Volviendo con los novios . . .

Xiao¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo bastante abrumado con el beso que Maya le había dado y que él correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces-

Maya: Sentí un impulso muy grande de hacerlo ¿acaso te molesto?

Xiao: Claro que no, pero me tomo por sorpresa.

Ya en el salón de clases . . .

Profesor: Alumno Li vaya por un mapa del continente americano a la sala de geografía.

Xiao: Sí profesor.

En el pasillo, rumbo a la sala de geografía, se cruzo con Sora . . .

Xiao¿Qué haces aquí?

Sora: Vine a buscar un mapa.

Xiao: Yo también, parece ser una coincidencia.

Sora: Nada de eso en este mundo no existen las consecuencias solo lo inevitable, además necesitamos hablar con urgencia.

Xiao¿Qué ocurre?

Sora: Ayumi y Daisuke saben que estas de novio con Maya.

Xiao¡¿Pero como se enteraron?!

Sora: Te vieron mientras te besabas con Maya en el receso.

Xiao: No puede ser, lo primero que harás es evitar que esos dos hablen, por lo menos por tres días, creo que en ese tiempo ya le diré a todos que Maya y yo somos novios, no voy a ser como otros – lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo –

Sora¿A que te refieres con lo ultimo? – tenia buen oído la muchacha-

Xiao: No me hagas caso y démonos prisa que nos castigaran si seguimos tardando.

Sora: Tienes razón.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad y pronto llego la hora de salida para los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran . . .

Xiao: Nos vemos Maya.

Maya: Nos vemos.

Sora: Fueron más discretos en su despedida – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de su hermano, con un tono burlón-

Xiao¿Pudiste hacer callar a esos dos?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su hermana le había dicho-

Sora: Fue algo difícil pero prometieron no decir nada.

Xiao: Eso espero, vamos a buscar a Hien y a Nadeshiko.

Hien: Hola enano, hola Sora.- dijo llegando detrás de ellos-

Xiao¿A quien llamaste enano?

Sora: no es hora de pelear, por cierto ¿dónde esta Nadeshiko?

Hien: Se fue con Hideki.

Xiao¿Cómo que se fue con Hideki?

Hien: Ambos le pidieron a papá que los dejara salir a pasear y él los autorizo, tú trajiste a ese intruso ahora atiéndete a las consecuencias.

Xiao: Volvamos a casa – dijo molesto-

En el paseo de los enamorados por el parque . . .

Nadeshiko¿Sabes algo?

Hideki¿qué?

Nadeshiko: Me encanta ir de paseo contigo.

Hideki: A mi también- dijo sonriéndole a su novia-

Nadeshiko¿Tu crees que Xiao le diga algo a mis padres con respecto a lo de Hien?

Hideki: No lo creo, pero olvidémonos de ellos por lo menos en este paseo ¿Si?

Nadeshiko: Sí- dijo abrazan más fuerte el brazo de su novio-

Hideki: Así esta mejor, que ellos arreglen sus cosas, es poco el tiempo que me queda contigo y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

Nadeshiko: Aún no te has ido y ya te estoy extrañando.

Hideki: Vamos, no quise decir eso para que te sientas mal, además volveré pronto, no voy a faltar a tu cumpleaños.

Nadeshiko: Eso me reconforta un poco- dijo con un tono triste, casi imperceptible para alguien

que no la conociera-

Hideki: Sé lo difícil de ser novios a distancia, especialmente cuando se que hay un montón de chicos revoloteándote alrededor – dijo molesto y frunció el ceño- pero te prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para estar siempre a tu lado.

Nadeshiko: Pero este año terminas el colegio y después debes entrar a la universidad.

Hideki: _No puedo verla sufrir así se lo tendré que decir_- pensó- ¿Y quien dijo que haré la universidad en Hong Kong?

Nadeshiko: Hideki tu . . . – dijo emocionada-

Hideki: Seguiré mis estudios aquí, ya he ido a averiguar el ingreso a algunas universidades.

Nadeshiko¡¡Eso es genial!! – dijo abalanzándose sobre su novio, lo que provoco que ambos cayeran el suelo-

Hideki: Tranquila Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en meses que digo en meses en años- dijo besando una y otra ves a su novio-

Hideki: Y yo que pensaba decírtelo para tu cumpleaños, pero dada la situación me mi obligado a decírtelo ahora - dijo cuando pudo recuperar un poco el aire-

Nadeshiko¿Por qué ibas a esperar tanto?

Hideki: Porque era una sorpresa.

Nadeshiko¡Y vaya sorpresa!, por eso te amo tanto.

Hideki abrazo a Nadeshiko y por mera curiosidad observo su alrededor, donde vio que varias personas los estaban observando y una que otra carraspeaba un poco, pensó un momento la razón de ello y cayo en la conclusión que era por la posición en que se encontraba con su novia.

Hideki: Creo que debemos levantarnos, no me agrada que las personas nos observen y mucho menos imaginar lo que están pasando.

Nadeshiko: Tienes razón - se levanto de arriba de su novio un poco sonrojado y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Volvemos a casa?

Hideki: Aun no¿que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?

Nadeshiko: Me parece una excelente idea.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sakura¿Cómo les fue hoy?- pregunto cuando vio entrar a sus hijos a la casa-

¡Bien!- respondieron al unísono-

Sakura¿Donde esta Nadeshiko?

Hien: Se fue a pasear con Hideki, papá les dio permiso.

Kero¿¡Que esta haciendo el mocoso!? yo que me esfuerzo en cuidar a Nadeshiko y él la deja salir con ese sujeto.

Sakura: Nadie pidió tu opinión Kero y deja de llamar mocoso a Shaoran.

Hien: Creo que mamá tiene razón, papá ya esta bastante grande para que le sigas llamando así.

Kero: Para mi siempre será "El mocoso".

Sakura¡Kero!

Sora: Vamos Kero deja de pelear- dijo la hija menor de Sakura jalando a Kero de su cola-

Xiao: Debes aprender a respetar a mi padre.

Una horas después . . .

Hideki: Ya hemos llegado a su casa mi lady.

Nadeshiko: Gracias mi lord.

Xiao: Hasta que al fin se dignaron a regresar.

Nadeshiko:¡¡Xiao eso a ti no te importa!!

Xiao: _Papá les da un poco de confianza y estos exceden los limites_ – pensó-

RING- RING- sonó el teléfono de la casa-

Xiao: Familia Li que desea- dijo contestando el teléfono-

Shaoran: Hola hijo ¿cómo estas?

Xiao: Bien papá

Shaoran: Bueno, pásame con tu madre.

Xiao: Como ordene- llamo a su madre-

Sakura: Hola amor ¿qué sucede?

Shaoran: Surgieron unos inconvenientes en la empresa mi amor, lo más probable es que llegue tarde a casa.

Sakura: Que pena.

Shaoran: Lo siento¿llegaron Hideki y Nadeshiko?

Sakura: Acaban de llegar.

Shaoran¿¡Como que acaban de llegar!?

Sakura: Tu les diste permiso ahora no te quejas.

Shaoran: Hablare con Nadeshiko mañana.

Sakura: Shaoran . . .- dijo en tono de advertencia-

Shaoran: Si, si ya sé, bueno te dejo, cuídate mi amor.

Sakura: Tu también.

Shaoran: Te amo.

Shaoran: Yo también te amo- luego colgó el teléfono-

Sora¿Era papá?

Sakura: Sí Sora y dijo que no va a poder venir a cenar.

Sora: Que lastima.

Un rato más tarde en la habitación de Sora . . .

Hien: Necesito me cortes un poco el pelo.

Sora¿Para que?

Hien: Para estar presentable.

Sora: Como sea, tu me debes una suma considerable.

Hien: Prometo pagarte, solo espera que papá me dé mi mesada y te juro cancelar la deuda.

Sora: No jures, así nada más no te vaya a pasar algo.

Hien: Que poca confianza me tienes.

Sora: Por algo será, pero dejemos la conversación ahí y comencemos con el trabajo.

Sora corto un poco el pelo de su hermano, pensando en que estaba por hacer . . .

Sora: Ya termine – dijo pasándole un espejo- ¿te gusta?

Hien: Sí, oye como me quedaría un piercings en la ceja.

Sora: No lo sé, pero lo que sí se es que papá te lo quita arranca con una pinza.

En la habitación de Xiao . . .

Xiao: _Hideki se cree que soy idiota, es demasiado evidente que es cómplice de Hien_- pensaba-

Bip-bip bip- el sonido de la computadora le indicaba que tenia un contacto que quería chatear con él . . .

Müller: Guten tag Li.

Xiao: Guten tag Müller ¿Cómo estas?

Müller: Muy bien Li ¿y tu? me he enterado de los problemas del consejo.

Xiao: Son cosas que mi padre solucionara sin problemas, pero no estoy muy interiorizado en el tema, ando con algunos problemas personales.

Müller¿Con tu hermano Hien?

Xiao: Así es, a utilizado su magia para beneficio propio.

Müller: No debes ser tan duro con él, a por cierto felicitaciones por tu discurso he recibido bastante comentarios sobre él.

Xiao: Más malos que buenos ¿verdad?

Müller: Algo así, oye te espero dentro unos meses en Italia, se que tienes un proyecto de ciencias que de seguro ganara y podrá ir a la mundial.

Xiao: Eso espero.

Müller: Me despido.

Xiao: Chau.

Luego de la cena en la habitación de Nadeshiko . . .

Nadeshiko¿A que debo el honor de tu visita hermano?

Hien: Necesito un pequeño favor, en resumen cúbreme.

Nadeshiko: Es peligroso, si papá llega y no te encuentra estaremos en graves problemas.

Hien¿Cómo estaremos?

Nadeshiko: Tu crees que papá no sabe que soy tu cómplice.

Hien: Esta bien, pero me iré después que papá llegue, además eso será como a las 12:30am o 1am.

Nadeshiko: Te van a descubrir, mira que ir a la casa de Tomoe a esa hora de la noche.

Hien: Error hermana voy a una fiesta donde ira Tomoe.

Nadeshiko¿Solo Tomoe?

Hien: No, también toda su familia.

Nadeshiko: Procura que no te descubran.

Hien: descuida, pero ojo Nadeshiko no aproveches mi ausencia para traer a Hideki a tu cuarto . . . AUCH!! – lo ultimo fue por un golpe correctivo por el atrevido comentario-

Nadeshiko: Oye respétame, que tu hagas ciertas cosas no implica que yo también las haga, además Hideki no es como tu me he cansado de decírtelo.

Hien¿Y como soy yo? para que me pongas como ejemplo del mal.

Nadeshiko: Dejemos la conversación aquí ¿si?

Hien: Esta bien me retiro, pero recuerda cubrirme- dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana-

11:30pm en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shaoran: Por fin en casa – dijo en vos baja entrando por la puerta de su casa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Una ves allí vio a su Sakura durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, beso su frente con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque su esposa se despertó...

Sakura¿Cómo te fue?

Shaoran: Bien logramos resolver el problema, Hiraguizawa ayudo un poco.

Sakura: Ya veo¿cenaste?

Shaoran: No

Sakura: Debes comer amor.

Shaoran: No tengo hambre- dijo recostándose junto a su esposa- ahora lo único que quiero es descansar a tu lado . . . no sabes como te extrañe- beso los labios de Sakura-

Sakura: Ya deberías estar acostumbrado- dijo riendo-

Shaoran: Nunca me acostumbrare a no estar a tu lado, es una tortura no poder abrazarte, besarte o . . . – decía voz seductora, que fue interrumpida por uno de los dedos de Sakura en sus labios-

Sakura: Shhhh . . . lo sé ahora cámbiate para descansar sino mal recuerdo tienes una junta con los del consejo mañana.

Shaoran: es lo único que me arruina el día mañana.

Sakura: Es tu obligación.

Shaoran: Lo sé . . . ¿nuestros hijos están durmiendo?

Sakura: Así es.

Shaoran: mañana hablare con Nadeshiko y Hideki.

Sakura: Como digas, pero ahora cámbiate para dormir.

Unas horas después una sombra se escabullía por la casa por la casa Li, hasta que entro en un cuarto.

Hien: Me voy Nadeshiko, tratare de volver antes del amanecer.

Nadeshiko: Como digas- dijo media dormida-

Luego se las ingenio para salir de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Un rato después en la fiesta un grupo de jóvenes (en el cual se encontraba Tomoe) están hablando muy animadamente, hasta que llego un joven de su misma edad . . .

Joven: Me permite bailar esta pieza con usted señorita Hiraguizawa.

Tomoe: Claro- no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿Qué hacia Hien ahí?-

Ya en la pista . . .

Hien: Te preguntaras que hago aquí ¿verdad?

Tomoe¿Y tu que crees?

Hien: No te iba a dejar solo con tanto hombre alrededor- dijo con una sonrisa- yo soy el único que puede estar a tu lado.

Tomoe: Resulta ahora que eres celoso.

Hien: Yo no soy celoso, soy sobreprotector de la persona que amo.

Tomoe: Es lo mismo, yo soy celosa y lo asumo y mira que tengo razones para serlo.

Hien: Sabes que eres la única.

Tomoe: Eso espero.

Hien¿Tu hermano anda cerca?

Tomoe: No lo sé, pero si te encuentra conmigo te mata.

Hien: No me importa, ves eso es un hermano celoso.

Tomoe: Como si tu no lo fueras con Nadeshiko y ni hablar con Sora.

Hien: Xiao es más celoso que yo . . . Te amo – dijo susurrándolo al oído seductoramente-

Tomoe: Yo también . . . Peligro ahí viene mi hermano.

Hien: Nos vemos más tarde preciosa.- dijo alejándose del lugar-

Williams¿Con quien estabas bailando hermana?

Tomoe: Con uno de los hijos de uno de los inversores de papá, no te preocupes.

Williams: Por un momento me pareció ver a Hien Li por aquí.

Tomoe: Ya Williams, deja la paranoia.

Williams: Ja, a ese sujeto te lo puedes encontrar en el lugar menos pensado.

Un rato después, en el jardín del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta . . .

Hien: No te gusta la música que pusieron.

Tomoe: No, lo que pasa es que salí a tomar un poco de aire.

Hien: Ya veo, lamentablemente tu hermano te cuida como perro guardián, por lo cual no te podré llevar conmigo, pero por lo menos podemos bailar un poco aquí.

Tomoe¿Estas seguro?

Hien: Sí, o acaso no bailo bien.

Tomoe: No es eso- dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Hien-

Hien: Entonces bailemos- dijo tomándola por la cintura-

Tomoe: Se siente bien bailar a tu lado.

Hien: Lo mismo digo, pero falta una canción.

Tomoe: canta una.

Hien: esta bien . . . dice así . . . _Que fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos, lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos, si tu me miras, si tu me miras, yo te enseñare a decir te quiero sin hablar, mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar_ . . . – cantaba al oído de Tomoe-

Tomoe: Es una bonita canción.

Hien: Lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Shaoran: No tenían que regresar tan tarde.

Nadeshiko: Pero papá no era tan tarde.

Hideki: Eso es verdad señor Li.

Sakura: La Próxima ves regresen antes que el sol se oculte- dijo en tono de broma-

Shaoran: Yo entiendo que el tiempo se les escape de las manos, pero no les cuesta nada avisar que volverán un poco más tarde.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien papá.

Shaoran: Así me gusta, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos amor - dijo besando a Sakura – pórtense bien- le dijo a sus hijos.

En la reunión del consejo . . .

Hombre 1: Los problemas con los clanes internos y los clanes de occidente van en aumento señor Li, tenemos que actuar.(NDLA: lo lamento no pienso ponerles nombre a estos sujetos)

Shaoran: Debemos evaluar la situación y solucionarla diplomáticamente.

Hombre 2: No se puede ser diplomático con personas como esas.

Shaoran: La violencia no lleva nada, hablando podremos saber cuales son los inconvenientes que los perturban.

Hombre 3: Eso va hacer una perdida de tiempo.

Shaoran: Si tienen esa negatividad no se podrá solucionar nada señores.

En la agencia de Tomoyo . . .

Tomoyo¿Cómo estas Sakura?

Sakura: Muy bien ¿y tu?

Tomoyo: También, nos llego una invitación para ir a mostrar la colección a Barcelona dentro de tres meses, espero que nos acompañes.

Sakura: Si no surge ningún problema, lo haré.

Tomoyo: Me parece bien, ven quiero mostrarte unos diseños.

Mientras observaban los diseños el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar . . .

Sakura: Hola.

Shaoran: Hola mi amor ¿dónde estas?

Sakura: En la agencia, por cierto ¿cómo te fue en la reunión?

Shaoran: Esos sujetos se juntan para crear problemas pero no para solucionarlos.

Sakura: Lo lamento.

Shaoran: No te preocupes, ahora voy para casa¿te paso a buscar?

Sakura: No, tengo para un rato más aquí.

Shaoran: Muy bien, entonces nos vemos.

Sakura: Nos vemos.

Tomoyo¿Problemas con los del consejo?

Sakura: Como siempre.

Tomoyo: Pobre Li, pero cambiando de tema ¿tienes las fotos de la ultima producción?

Sakura: Las tengo en casa ¿quieres que vaya por ellas?

Tomoyo: Si es posible.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sora: Nos dejaron solos.

Xiao: Así parece, pero yo ya tengo que ir también.

Sora¿A donde?

Xiao: A una cita con Maya.

Sora: Ya veo, oye cuándo le vas a decir a la familia de tu noviazgo.

Xiao: Mañana, justamente es eso lo que quiero hablar con Maya.

Sora: Me muero por ver la cara de Nadeshiko y Hien.

Xiao: Créeme eso no me interesa – _aunque quiero ver tu cara hermanito_-pensó-

Shaoran: Buenas tardes hijos – dijo entrando a la casa-

Xiao y Sora: Buenas tardes papá.

Shaoran¿Van a salir?, porque por lo que veo sus hermanos ya se fugaron.

Xiao: Sí íbamos a salir, claro esta si usted nos da permiso.

Shaoran: Claro que les doy permiso, pero cuídense

Sora: Esta bien.

Shaoran¿Kerberos esta en casa?

Xiao: No se fue a lo de los Hiraguizawa.

Shaoran: Comprendo, avisen donde están - dijo subiendo por las escaleras y luego entrar a su habitación.

Sora¿a dónde le dirás a papá que estas?

Xiao: Con Maya por supuesto, pero trabajando en el proyecto ¿y tu?

Sora: Yo iré a la casa de mis primos.

Xiao: Entonces te acompaño, no puedo dejarte ir sola.

Sora: Como quieras.

Sakura: Hola Xiao, Sora.

Xiao y Sora: Hola mamá.

Sakura: Estaban por salir.

Sora: Sí.

Sakura: Cuídense.

Xiao y Sora: Sí mamá- dijeron al unísono, para luego salir de la casa-

Sakura entro al despacho de su esposo, en busca de las fotografías, pero no las encontró y decidió ir a su habitación . . .

Sakura: _¿Dónde habré dejado el sobre con las fotografías?- _pensaba mientras inspeccionaba su habitación con la mirada, hasta que sintió que abrían la puerta del baño-

Shaoran: Realmente necesitaba esa ducha- dijo saliendo del baño acompañado por una cortina de vapor y una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, mientras diminutas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo bien trabajado (NDLA: en resumen una imagen celestial . . . por dios quiero un Shaoran para mi)- ¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto observando a su esposa-

Sakura: Re Recién- dijo algo abrumada aún le seguía impactando observar a Shaoran de esa manera- Vine a buscar un sobre que tenia unas fotografías ¿no lo has visto?

Shaoran: Para nada- dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla- ¿Xiao y Sora siguen en casa?

Sakura: No, cuando llegue los salude y se fueron.

Shaoran: Ya veo . . . no habrás dejado las fotos en mi despacho – dijo viendo a su esposa seguir buscando-

Sakura: No, ya me fije ahí- seguía buscando hasta que de pronto lo encontró- aquí están, ya me estaba preocupando.

Shaoran: no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo abrazando a Sakura-

Sakura: Debo volver a la agencia.

Shaoran: No creo que Tomoyo se moleste porque no vayas . . . Quédate conmigo- esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de su esposa-

Sakura: De verdad, debo regresar a la agencia.

Shaoran: Esta bien.

Sakura se disponía a salir del cuarto matrimonial cuando se detuvo, dejar semejante bombón ahí solo era un desperdicio, sabiendo a la perfección que esta loca por él, volvió sobre sus pasos y se coloco enfrente de Shaoran. . .

Shaoran¿Olvidaste algo?

Sakura: Sí

Shaoran¿Y que es?

Sakura: Que tengo un esposo muy buen mozo, que amo con locura y con el cual quiero pasar una tarde inolvidable.

Shaoran: Y la pasaras- dijo antes de besar vehementemente los labios de Sakura.

Sakura: Te amo Shaoran.

Shaoran: Yo también te amo Sakura.

Shaoran recorría con sus manos la cintura de Sakura, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y sus manos jugaban con el cabello de Shaoran. Ambos sabían bien lo que querían y se estaban dejando consumir por la pasión, pasión que los llevo a ambos a caer en el lecho matrimonial, Sakura encima de Shaoran . . .

Shaoran: Eres lo más importante que me paso en la vida.

Sakura: Tu también lo has sido para mi.

Shaoran volvió a besar a Sakura, la cual respondió con la misma intensidad . . .

Unas horas más tarde . . .

Sakura se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Shaoran, cuando el timbre del celular la despertó . . .

Tomoyo: Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: Sí estoy bien, surgió un inconveniente por eso no pude ir, pero no te preocupes mañana llevo las fotos sin falta.

Tomoyo: Esta bien.- y colgó-

Shaoran: Ves que no se enfado.

Al otro día . . .

Sakura: Aquí están las fotografías.

Tomoyo: gracias, oye ¿cuál fue el inconveniente por el cual no regresaste ayer?

Sakura: Un inconveniente Tomoyo, solo un inconveniente- dijo algo sonrojada-

En la primaria Tomoeda . . .

Xiao¿Nerviosa?

Maya: algo¿qué va a decir tu familia de nuestro noviazgo?

Xiao: Le sorprenderá un poco, pero nada más, no te preocupes, espérame aquí ya vuelvo.

Sora: Ya le avise a Hideki que reúna a toda la familia en la tarde.

Xiao¿No lo podías hacer tu?

Sora: Hideki es de la familia.

Xiao: Bueno esta bien, gracias.

En la tarde . . . .

Xiao: Bueno familia les he pedido que se reúnan para darles una noticia.

Hien¿De que se tratara?- le dijo a su hermana en el oído-

Nadeshiko: Ni idea.

Xiao: Pasa Maya.

Nadeshiko: _¿Qué tiene que ver su compañera en todo esto?- pensó-_

Xiao: Lo que quiero decirles es que Maya Arakawa y yo somos novios.

Hien y Nadeshiko¿¡QUÉ?!

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Notas de la autora: **He aquí el 7 capitulo de esta historia, es un poco más corto que el capitulo anterior pero no tanto ¿verdad?, bien la canción que canta Hien es "Si tu me miras" de Alejandro Sanz y no tengo mucho más que decirles solo que el próximo capitulo va a estar muy interesante. Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Hikari – Luz: **Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste y sigas la historia.

**Dokuro: **Que bien que se hallan aclarado tus dudas!! y creeme las criticas constructivas y fundamentadas como la tuya no me molestan es màs me ayudan a mejorar, asi que no ningun probelma con ellas. Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos y revelaciones**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Xiao: Pasa Maya.

Nadeshiko: _¿Qué tiene que ver su compañera en todo esto?- pensó-_

Xiao: Lo que quiero decirles es que Maya Arakawa y yo somos novios.

Hien y Nadeshiko¿¡QUÉ?!

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Xiao: Lo que escucharon, Maya y yo somos novios.

Shaoran y Sakura: Felicitaciones hijo.

Hideki: Vaya sorpresa¿no es así Nadeshiko?- tenia que modificar la primera reacción de su novia ante lo ocurrido-

Nadeshiko: Sí es una sorpresa, pero felicidades hermano- no podía creer que su hermano el frió Xiao Li estuviera enamorado-

Sora: Bienvenida a la familia Maya – dijo dándole un abrazo a su "cuñada"-

Maya: Gracias.

Nadeshiko: Hien reacciona, di algo- dijo por lo bajo dándole un pequeño codazo, realmente su hermano no tenia un buen semblante.

Las palabras de su hermana se oían como un eco en la mente de Hien, esta shockeado por la noticia, ahí en frente de él se encontraba su hermano con la novia, . . . novia creía que esa palabra no existía en el diccionario de Xiao Li, su hermano se caracterizaba por ser un sujeto frió y calculador incapaz de sentir alguna especie de cariño por alguien que no fuera de su familia, pero se equivocaba ahí en frente tenia la prueba más contundente, esa chica era la novia de su hermano, su hermano le dijo a toda su familia sobre esta relación y él que rayos estaba haciendo . . . Su mente se puso en blanco la primera estupidez que se le cruzara por la mente la diría no tenia control sobre su razón, volvió a oír la voz de su hermana llamándolo era hora de hablar aunque cometiera un grave error . . .

Hien: Así que tu eres la novia del enano, no puedo creerlo – su razón ya no funcionaba – esto debe ser una broma, mi hermano te quiere eso no puede ser . . . sino expresa sentimiento alguno por alguien que no sea de la familia – lo ultimo fue casi inentendible para los presentes- debes irte sino quieres sufrir- por suerte nadie de su familia escucho esto, pero si lo hizo Maya, que con el comentario cambio su semblante realmente, Hien pudo observarla y con ello reacciono, lo único que se le ocurrió fue irse del lugar-

Xiao¿Qué rayos le pasa?, Maya ¿te sientes bien?- dijo al observar a su novia-

Maya: Sí no te preocupes- las palabras de Hien la afectaron no sabia porque, pero algo en la mirada de ese joven la hicieron sentir mal-

Nadeshiko: _Hien _–fue la única palabra que surco la mente de la joven Li, podía imaginarse la razón de la reacción de su hermano, pero le nunca pensó que reaccionaria de esa manera-

Shaoran: _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

Pasaron solo 2 días de aquel anuncio y el hijo mayor de Li se sentía pésimo, hablo con Tomoe del asunto y ella le recomendó hablar con Maya y pedirle disculpas, por suerte el destino estaba de su lado y el entrenador del equipo de fútbol le pidió que hiciera natación y que el mejor lugar era el natatorio Mugami, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro . . . .

Maya: Hola Li.

Hien: Hola Arakawa.

Maya¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hien: Debo entrenar mi cuerpo, para rendir mejor en el club de fútbol y el entrenador nos recomendó hacer natación.

Maya: Es un deporte muy completo.

Parecía que la conversación de esos dos no iba a ningún lugar a Hien aún no creía que ese chica fuera novia de su hermano y ya lo había demostrado cuando Xiao la llevo a su casa para presentarla "oficialmente", pero ella no tenia la culpa debía tragarse su orgullo y empezar todo desde cero . . .

Hien: Lo siento.

Maya¿Qué sientes?

Hien: La forma en la cual reaccione cuando mi hermano te presento como su novia, de verdad lo siento.

Maya: No debes disculparte conmigo por eso, no puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Hien: Yo no reaccione así por ti, lo hice para molestar a mi hermano (no era verdad pero no le podía decir la verdadera razón) y creo que sin querer te lastime, empecemos de vuelta . . . yo soy Hien Li, pero puedes llamarme Hien, soy el hermano mayor de Xiao.- dijo tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo y acuerdo-

Maya: Soy Maya Arakawa, pero me puedes llamar Maya, soy la novia de tu hermano, un gusto conocerte.- dijo estrechando su mano con la de Hien.-

Hien: El gusto es mío.

Maya: Eres todo un personaje.

Hien: No me digas eso, créeme me sentía pésimo, por lo ocurrido.

Maya: Te creo tus ojos lo dicen.

Hien: Eres muy observadora.- no sabia porque, pero sentía que en esa chica podía confiar, es más la estaba admitiendo su error, eso era algo que Hien Li casi no hacia-

Maya: Lo que realmente me afecto fue tu mirada, no lo que dijiste, no sé en ella pude ver dolor- debía ser sincera como él estaba haciendo con ella- ¿Estas sufriendo por amor?

Hien: Algo así- que rayos estaba haciendo no podía contarle sus cosas tan abiertamente apenas la conocía - Lo siento no sé lo que digo.

Maya¿Tienes novia?

Hien: Eh . . ., no claro que no.

Maya¿Me parece o me estas mintiendo?

Hien: No tendría porque mentirte- dijo a la defensiva-

Maya: Xiao tiene razón ocultas cosas.

Hien¿Eso te dijo el enano?

Maya¿Enano?, no creo que Xiao sea enano, pero olvida lo que dije.

Hien: Ahora entiendo porque eres novia de mi hermano.

Maya¿A ver porque?

Hien: los dos tienen su lindo carácter.

Maya: Lo dices como si tu tuvieras un carácter encantador, además no me conoces.

Hien: Tu tampoco.

Ambos se miraron, una extraña conexión se estaba creando entre ellos, algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar, pero que seguramente mejoraría su relación la cual no había empezado con el mejor pie, en un momento dado ambos comenzaron a reír sin motivo aparente, pareciera que con ese simple gesto la tensión que había entre ellos hubiera desaparecido . . .

Hien: Parece que nos llevaremos bien – dijo cuando la risa le dio tregua –

Maya: Así parece.

Hien: Ya es tarde debo regresar a casa, fue un gusto poder hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo. . . ¿amigos? - dijo tendiéndole la mano nuevamente-

Maya: Amigos – dijo estrechándola –

Hien: Nos vemos.

Maya: Nos vemos.

A partir de ese momento la relación entre cuñados mejoro muchísimo, Hien vivía haciéndole bromas a Maya, y Maya regañándolo, parecían hermanos, la situación no paso desapercibida para Xiao pero no le dio mucha importancia, por lo menos su hermano aceptaba a su novia sin ocasionarle problemas, pero todo no es color de rosas. . .

Maya: Solo faltan 4 días para la feria nacional.

Xiao: Así es, por suerte tenemos todo listo . . . ¡Maldición!

Maya¿Qué pasa?

Xiao: Olvide unos de los últimos informes en casa, voy a buscarlos.

Maya: Te acompaño.

Xiao: Esta bien.

Maya: Debes relajarte un poco.

Ya en la casa de Xiao . . .

Xiao: Espérame aquí enseguida bajo Maya.

Maya: De acuerdo

Kero: Mocoso¿dónde dejaste el adaptador del video juego? – dijo entrando, pero con la peculiaridad que estaba en su forma original-

Maya¿Quién eres tú?

Kero: Eh . . . Soy el gran Kerberos . . .

Xiao: Kerberos ¿que rayos haces aquí? – ignorando por un momento la presencia de su novia en el lugar, hasta que se percato de ello- Maya yo puedo explicarte esto.

Maya: Pues deberías.

Xiao: Sí lo haré, lárgate Kerberos, déjame a solas con Maya, ya sabes lo que te espera cuando regrese papá.

Kero¿Tu crees que le tengo miedo a tu padre?

Xiao: pues deberías, ahora largo.

Uno momentos después ambos jóvenes estaba sentados en el sillón de la sala, Maya por supuesto esperando que Xiao comenzara a hablar . . .

Xiao: No se por donde comenzar.

Maya: Tranquilo, te espero.

Xiao: Bueno mi familia posee poderes mágicos y eso me incluye a mi y el ser que viste es un guardián como te habrás dado cuenta llamado Kerberos.

Maya: estas un poco preocupado por tener que confesarle a tu novia con la cual estas saliendo hace casi un mes que tienes poderes mágicos ¿Verdad?

Xiao: . . .- no contesto-

Maya: No tienes porque preocuparte, estoy algo familiarizada con el tema, tengo un primo lejano, que su familia posee poderes mágicos.

Xiao: Entonces debes saber que no puedes decirlo abiertamente.

Maya: No te preocupes seré una tumba.

Xiao: Gracias – dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios- ¿Nos vamos?

Maya: Nos vamos.

En la noche . . .

Xiao: padre necesito hablar con usted.

Shaoran: Dime hijo ¿qué sucede?

Xiao: Maya ya sabe que posee poderes mágicos.

Shaoran: Vaya, no fue un poco apresurado contarle eso.

Xiao: Es que se lo tenia que contar.

Shaoran¿Cómo que se lo tenias que contar?

Xiao: lo que sucedió es que yo olvide algo en casa y vine a buscarlo con Maya y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Kero hablando con Maya.

Shaoran: KERBEROS!! – grito llamando al guardián de las cartas-

Kero¿Qué quieres?

Shaoran: Te he dicho una infinidad de veces que no puedes andar por la casa con tu forma original.

Kero: No había nadie en la casa, como quieres que suponga que tu hijo iba a regresar y con su novia.

Shaoran: Esto merece un castigo y será que por un mes no habrá video juegos ni dulces.

Kero: No eres nadie para darme ordenes, solo porque te casaste con Sakura te crees con el derecho de mandarme, pues te equivocas.

Sakura: Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con el castigo, nada de video juegos ni dulces por un mes.

Kero: Pero Sakurita . . .

Sakura: Lo lamento Kero tu rompiste la regla.

Kero: Son muy crueles conmigo- dijo deprimido saliendo del despacho de Shaoran-

Xiao: Yo ya le he pedido a Maya que no diga nada de lo que sabe y ella acepto lo que le he pedido.

Shaoran: Esta bien lo que hiciste, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ella mañana.

Xiao: No se preocupa padre, le pediré que venga.

Al día siguiente . . .

Shaoran: Bueno señorita Arakawa, creo que se entero de la peculiaridad de esta familia.

Maya: Así es señor.

Shaoran: Por eso yo vuelvo a reiterarle el pedido de mi hijo, que guarde esto en secreto, por seguridad.

Maya: No hay problema, no diré nada a nadie, es más yo tengo familiares lejanos que poseen magia, por ello se la importancia de sus palabras.

Shaoran: Me alegro que lo comprenda Arakawa, ahora esta aun más unida a esta familia.

Sora: Papá suena como un capo de la mafia con esas palabras – dijo por lo bajo a su hermano mayor-

Hien: Y bueno, la familia es la familia bambina.

Nadeshiko: Son un par de tontos.

Oye!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran¿Qué sucede?

Nadeshiko: nada papá.

Xiao: Al fin y al cabo todo salió bien.

El día en el cual deben embarcarse para Osaka y la feria nacional había llegado . . .

Ruy: Cuídate hermana y mucha suerte.

Maya: Gracias hermano.

Ruy: hey Li!! cuida a mi hermana por favor.

Xiao: Por eso no se preocupe la cuidare más que a mi propia vida.

Hien: Siempre exagerando.

Nadeshiko: no empieces.

Sora: Sí no peleen.

Hien: Como quieran.

Cerca de allí . . .

Shaoran: así que ustedes son los profesores que acompañaran a mi hijo y a su compañera.

Profesora: Asé es señor Li, yo soy la profesora Minami.

Profesor: Y yo soy el profesor Sato, nos encargaremos de su hijo y de la señorita Arakawa en Osaka, no se preocupe.

Shaoran: Espero no tener porque.

Ya en Osaka . . .

Minami: Muchachos espérennos aquí, vamos a ver las reservaciones.

Xiao y Maya: Los esperamos

Maya: ya estamos aquí.

Xiao: Falta muy poco para la prueba de fuego.

Maya: Así es, . . . oye me paree o los profesores están discutiendo con la recepcionista del hotel.

Xiao: Eso parece.

Sato: Muchachos parece que hubo un problema con la reservaciones del colegio, solo hay un cuarto y lo van atener que compartir, nosotros veremos donde nos podemos quedar.

Xiao: es una falta de respeto.

Minami: Lo sé alumno Li, pero esto esta fuera del alcance de nuestras manos.

Xiao: bueno, de nada sirve lamentarse, debemos descansar y preparar las cosas ¿Cuál es el numero de habitación que nos asignaron?

Minami: Toma – dijo dándole la tarjeta- es la 216.

En al noche . . .

Maya: Mira Xiao la tormenta que se desato.

Xiao: Parece que va a llover toda la noche, bueno por lo menos el asunto de las reservaciones de los profesores se resolvió.

Maya: Sí . . . disculpa la parte de arriba de tu pijama ¿la olvidaste? – dijo algo nerviosa ya la estaba perturbando un poco la imagen de su novio con el torso denudo-

Xiao: No la olvide, no la traje es que solo la uso en invierno ¿por qué?

Maya: Por nada, olvida lo que dije.

Xiao: no voy a olvidar nada, te revele que poseo magia, ahora dime que te pasa.

Maya: Me pone un poco nerviosa verte así.

Xiao: Lo siento no fue mi intención, para mi es algo normal estar así.

Maya: Despreocúpate, la vergonzosa soy yo.

Xiao: Aunque creo que el equivocado soy yo, pero si seguimos discutiendo no llegaremos a nada, así que es mejor que durmamos, mañana serán las preliminares.

Maya: tienes razón, hasta mañana.

Xiao: Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde . . .

Sora¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntaba por teléfono la hija menor de Li-

Xiao: Muy bien, ya pasamos las preliminares.

Sora¡que suerte!

Maya: Xiao ¿no viste mi remera naranja? – esa pequeña frase se escucho por el teléfono-

Xiao: No, no la he visto.

Sora: Un segundo¿qué es esa conversación?

Maya: Me voy a bañar.

Xiao: De acuerdo.

Sora: Xiao hermanito . . .

Xiao: Espera ¿qué estas pensando?

Sora: Yo no pienso nada, ahora sino hay una explicación lógica . . .

Xiao: Hubo problemas con las reservaciones y Maya y yo terminamos en la misma habitación.

Sora: Ves todo tiene una explicación lógica.

Xiao: Creo oír un tono sarcástico.

Sora: Tienes problemas auditivos hermano.

Xiao: Muy graciosa, saluda a los demás de mi parte.

Sora: Esta bien, saludos a Maya.- y colgó-

Maya¿Cómo esta tu familia? – dijo cuando salió del baño-

Xiao: Bien, voy a bajar ¿quieres algo?

Maya: no.

Xiao: nos vemos.

Maya. Sí, no tardes mucho.

Xiao: Tratare – dijo saliendo de la habitación-

RING – RING- sonó el teléfono-.

Hola Maya – dijo una voz del otro lado-

Maya: Hola Hien, estoy bien ¿y tú?

Hien: También y encontrándome con la casualidad que estas en la misma habitación que mi hermano.

Maya: nos seas mal pensado, hubo problemas con las reservaciones.

Hien: O.K. supongamos que creo esa teoría.

Maya: No es una teoría es la realidad.

Hien: Si como sea, mira la hora, debo dejarte, suerte para mañana, y ojo cuídense.

Maya: Cállate idiota.

Hien: Cuídate amiga, no soportas una broma , chau.

Maya: Uy, que molesto, se parece a mi hermano.

Los días pasaron y el resultado de la feria nacional para Xiao y Maya fue bueno, terminaron en segundo lugar y obtuvieron la posibilidad de presentar en proyecto en la feria mundial a realizarse en Turín, Italia, claro deben trabajar más para lograr que el proyecto sea más competitivo.

Después de eso pasaron unos meses, por lo cual el cumpleaños numero 17 de Hien y Nadeshiko había llegado, por supuesto había ido Hideki, por lo cual anuncio que seguiría sus estudios en Japón, pero solo estuvo una días y se fue, las cosas estaban en calma o eso parecían . . .

Sakura: Xiao llego una carta para ti.

Xiao: Gracias madre.

Lo que sigue es el contenido de la cara:

_Joven Xiao, no sé porque he tenido la necesidad de contarle esto pero le pido que quede como un secreto, se trata de su hermano Hien, seré breve, hace 2 años en una viaje de su hermano a Hong Kong se le detecto una enfermedad terminal, créame fue un golpe duro, pero se mantuvo en secreto para todos, inclusive sus padres no saben nada de esto, creía ciegamente que todo era un error, como al fin se comprobó, pero su hermano sufrió mucho con eso, no se que habrá pasado cuando regreso a Tomoeda, ya que en ese tiempo no sabia que todo había sido un error de laboratorio, quizás esto le ayude a comprender un poco la realidad que esta viviendo._

_ATTE: Axia_

Xiao¿Qué significa esto?, será mejor que salga a reflexionar.

Hien observaba pensativo la pared, donde se encontraba un calendario, cerro los ojos y algo en su mente comenzaba a recordar el pasado . . .

**Flash Back **(mente de Hien)

Hien: Hola Tomoe ¿como estas?

Tomoe¿Por qué¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Hien¿De que hablas?

Tomoe: Vi los análisis- decía con voz quebrada y apunto de romper en llanto-

Hien: Lo siento.

Tomoe: Por que Hien ¿Por qué? – dijo llorando en el pecho del muchacho (NDLA: Cualquier parecido al video clip de Green Day es mera coincidencia)-

Hien: No sé que decirte, perdóname.

Tomoe: Estaremos juntos en esto . . . Te amo.

Hien: Yo también, yo también.

Fin del Flash Back 

Abrió los ojos ante el recuerdo parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, tomo su chaqueta y salió a caminar un poco necesitaba despejar su mente . . . Llego a una cafetería y pidió un café, una ves que tobo la tasa con el oscuro liquido quedo mirándola por unos segundos, parecía que había encontrado algo interesante en la espuma del café . . .

Maya: Hola Hien – dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el muchacho, pero él no respondía- Hien- dijo nuevamente pasando su mano por enfrente de la mirada del muchacho – Hien ¿estas bien?

Hien: Eh? . . . Hola Maya- por fin había reaccionado-

Maya¿Qué te pasa? estas muy pensativo.

Hien: No te preocupes son cosas mías.

Maya: Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Hien: Lo sé, pero es algo que es muy mío, no me gustaría involucrarte en mis problemas, además solo son recuerdos que vuelven a mi mente debes en cuando.

Maya: Esta bien, no haré más preguntas.

Hien: Que descortés de mi parte¿te pido algo para tomar?

Maya: No creo que sea necesario.

Hien : Claro que sí, mesero tráigame un capuchino para la señorita por favor.

Mesero: Claro joven.

Maya: Vaya te acordaste que me gusta el capuchino.

Hien: Así es, debo poder recordar que le gusta a mi amiga y futura cuñada.

Maya: Sí tú lo dices.

Hien: Oye ¿cuándo viajan a Italia?

Maya: Para eso falta mucho.

Hien: Eso no es verdad, además hay que planear cosas, ver los lugares que pueden visitar, etcétera.

Maya: Puede que tengas razón, hay que conocer la cultura, la historia, el idioma . . .

Hien: Sí, sí, ya sé, cuando terminemos vamos a caminar un rato ¿qué te parece?

Maya: Me parece una buena idea.

Cuando los dos jóvenes terminaron de tomar su café y capuchino salieron a caminar como había acordado, comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas hasta que Hien comenzó a hablar de lo sucedido en Osaka y que podía depararle el futuro en la feria mundial en Italia, pero no específicamente del proyecto . . .

Maya: Oye no digas eso.

Hien: Te pusiste colorada, por algo será- dijo en tono risueño-

Maya: Tengo algo de pudor.

Hien: No es algo anormal lo que dije.

Maya¿Cómo no es algo anormal? Como me vas a preguntar de que lado voy a dormir si duermo con Xiao, además eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Hien: has visto, dejas una posibilidad a que eso suceda, sino sucedió cuando estuvieron en Osaka, además quien quita que en Italia no solo tengan que compartir cuarto sino cama también.

Maya: Ya basta!!- dijo golpeándolo en el brazo-

Hien: Eso dolió . . . yo solo te advierto si Xiao esta cansado va a roncar como carcacha vieja.

Maya: Estas pasando el limite Hien Li – dijo mirándolo enfadada-

Hien: Deberías ver tu cara en un espejo.

Maya: Tu también.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír, realmente se había hecho una costumbre terminar las discusiones riendo juntos . . . Pero alguien los estaba observando y ese era Xiao, no era la primera ves que veía a Maya y a Hien reír de esa manera, pero lo que siguió lo saco de sus cabales, Hien tomo la mano de Maya . . .

Hien: Oye deja de reírte que no tienes motivos.

Maya¿Y si no quiero?

Hien: Abrazo de oso – dijo jalándola por la mano que tenia tomada y la abrazo- Ya es suficiente- le dijo en el oído-

Maya: esta bien.

Solo había sido un abrazo que amigo o amiga no se da un abrazo, pero para el hijo de Li significo otra cosa además de celos, su mente empezó a imaginar cosas sin sentido, bueno en realidad si tenia un sentido pensaba en el posible engaño de Maya . . .

Xiao caminaba rumbo a su casa, su mente era un caos que estaba dominada por los celos, infundados podríamos decir pero el miedo de perder a Maya era insoportable y muchos más sabiendo que su hermano podía ser el causante, lo que Axia le había contado en su carta ya no era un justificante para comprender a su hermano, estaba perdiendo el control y eso era algo grave y no lo entendería hasta que fuera demasiado tarde . . . Entro a la casa, parecía que no había nadie, pero identifico la presencia de Hien y se dirigió a su cuarto a paso firme, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación la abrió de manera violenta . . .

Xiao¡¿Qué rayos te traes?!

Hien¿De que estas hablando? – dijo sorprendido, su hermano realmente estaba enfadado-

Xiao: Con Maya ¿qué te traes?

Hien: Maya y yo somos amigos¿no me digas que estas celoso?, tu novia es linda no lo niego, pero es tu novia, jamás me fijaría en ella como algo más que no fuera una amiga.

Xiao¿Hablas en serio? – dijo de forma sarcástica-

Hien: Oye, tranquilízate quieres yo no te traicionaría, no haría cosas a tus espaldas.

La ultima parte de la declaración de Hien, izo perder totalmente la razón a Xiao . . .

Xiao¡¿Qué no harías cosas a mis espaldas¡¿Qué dices de tu relación con Tomoe?! – dijo gritando-

Hien: . . . . – no podía articular palabra alguna¿cómo su hermano sabia eso?-

Xiao¡ALEJATE DE MAYA, NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE ELLA!

Hien: Espera . . .

Xiao: Espera nada¡¿no te basta con revolcarte con Tomoe?! – había perdido total noción de lo que decía-

Hien se quedo sin habla, el que le hablaba de esa manera era su hermano ¿cómo podía saber tanto?, pero de igual manera no tenia derecho de hablarle así o ¿sí?, estaba impactado, no sabia como reaccionar . . .

Xiao: No puedes contestarme, lo sabia . . . mejor me largo – dijo saliendo del cuarto de Hien azotando la puerta al salir-

Una ves fuera de la casa comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, se estaba tranquilizando y se estaba dando cuenta que había cosas que no las tendría que haber dicho, siguió caminando y choco con alguien . . .

Maya: Xiao ¿qué sucede?

Xiao: Podemos hablar.

Maya: Claro.

Xiao: Perdóname.

Maya¿Por qué?

Xiao: Por desconfiar de ti.

Maya¿Y eso a que se debe?

Xiao: Me puse muy celoso al verte cerca de mi hermano, ver como sonreías cuando estabas con él, todo izo que me llenara de inseguridades y créeme le dije a mi hermano algo que no le tenia que decir.

Maya: Tu hermano y yo somos solo amigos, nos llevamos bien, pero eso no significa que tengamos algo más, te voy a ser sincera no me agrada que desconfíes de mi y mucho menos de esa manera.

Xiao: De vedad lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal- decía estrujándose el cabello con las manos-

Maya: Xiao yo te amo y eso no tienes porque dudarlo, pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es arreglar las cosas con tu hermano y para eso vas a tener que tragarte ese orgullo que tienes y asumir que te equivocaste.

Xiao: O jala fuera tan fácil.

Maya¿Entonces que fue lo que le dijiste?

Xiao: Prefiero no decírtelo, aun no, pero intentare hacer lo que me dijiste.- y se marcho del lugar-

En al casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Hien se encontraba sentado en su cama con ambas manos en la cabeza, estaba realmente abatido, le había afectado saber que Xiao sabia la verdad y quizás algo de más, Nadeshiko lo vio y se preocupo . . .

Nadeshiko: Hien ¿qué sucede te ves mal?

Hien: Xiao sabe todo.

Nadeshiko¿Todo¿a que te refieres?

Hien: A lo de Tomoe y yo.

Nadeshiko: Al fin se atrevió a decírtelo.

Hien: Lo sabias y no me dijiste nada ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dijo algo alterado-

Nadeshiko: Pensé que no te iba a afectar de esta manera, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Hien: Eso no importa necesito estar solo- y salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido-

Horas más tarde ambos caminaban hacia el mismo lugar ( el antiguo Dpto. de Shaoran) con la cabeza gacha, llegaron al mismo tiempo, en la entrada de este . . .

Hien y Xiao¡¿Tu?!

Hien: Es mejor que me vaya.

Xiao: No, espera necesitamos hablar – dijo en tono de total arrepentimiento-

Hien: Esta bien, pero mejor pasemos- dijo abriendo la puerta-

Xiao: Es la segunda vez que vengo aquí.

Hien¿Cuándo fue la primera?

Xiao: Cuando tuve el accidente con el karting, necesitaba estar solo y no encontré mejor lugar que este.

Hien: Ya veo . . . ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Xiao: Eh?

Hien: Algo para tomar, un jugo, un refresco o lo que sea.

Xiao: Un refresco estaría bien.

Hien: De acuerdo.

Hien se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Xiao, que observaba a su hermano abrir una pequeña nevera . . .

Xiao¿Cómo hay bebidas y por lo que veo también comida aquí?

Hien: Porque es uno de los lugares donde me revuelco con Tomoe- estaba herido y debía defenderse de alguna manera-

Xiao: Lo siento, no debí expresarme de esa manera.

Hien: Pero lo hiciste.

Xiao: Esta cegado por los celos, discúlpame.

Hien: Por el amor de dios Xiao yo jamás tendría algo con Maya, sé que no confías en mi, pero yo no haría una cosa semejante.

Xiao: No sabia que pensar, ocultabas demasiadas cosas.

Hien: Pero ya no oculto nada para ti, veo que sabes demasiado.

Xiao: Parece que si.

Hien¿Cómo te enteraste de mi relación con Tomoe? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Xiao: Todo comenzó cuando empecé a utilizar el sistema para detectar actividad mágica que se había creado en Hong Kong.

Hien: Resume la historia.

Xiao: Cuando viaje a Hong Kong accidentalmente descubrí unos borradores de cartas de amor escritas por ti y dirigidas a Tomoe, además de ciertos conjuros que coincidían con los informes de actividad mágica.

Hien: Ya veo, y con eso sacaste conclusiones de hasta que punto ha ido me relación con Tomoe.

Xiao: Exacto, además de una que otra conversación del messenger.

Hien: A bueno te agarro un dote de detective y yo fui la victima.

Xiao: Si quieres decirlo de esa manera.

Hien¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Xiao: Yo no le he dicho a nadie, pero creo que Hideki y Nadeshiko lo saben.

Hien: Sí ellos lo saben casi desde el principio.

Xiao: Suponía lo de Hideki pero no lo de Nadeshiko.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecían eternos entre ambos, las cosas se volvían a poner tensas . . .

Hien: Deberías cuidar la manera en la que te expresas y con el sentido que lo dices.

Xiao: Ya te pedí disculpas, no sé que más hacer.

Hien: Tu no sabes nada de lo que paso.

Xiao: Pero puedo suponerlo, ahora que aclare las cosas en mi mente, puedo unir mejor las piezas.

Hien¿A que te refieres con eso?

Xiao: Axia me contó lo de tu supuesta enfermedad hace 2 años.

Hien¿Cómo pudo contarte eso? ni siquiera papá lo sabe.

Xiao: Yo tampoco sé porque me lo contó, créeme me sorprendió la carta que me envió con esa información, creo que sabia que algo iba a ocurrir.

Hien: Si ya sabes eso creo que será más conveniente que sepas todo de parte de mi . . .

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shaoran¿Dónde están sus hermanos?- ya era un poco tarde y Li estaba preocupado por sus hijos-

Sora¿Con la novia?

Nadeshiko¿En el club?

Shaoran: Díganme la verdad.

Nadeshiko: No sabemos donde están.

Sakura¿Qué sucede?- dijo llegando al lugar-

Shaoran: Xiao y Hien desaparecieron, pero me van a escuchar cuando regresen . . .

Volviendo con los hermanos . . .

Hien: Cuando vi los resultados de los análisis no lo podía creer, como con solo 15 años iba a morir, me parecía una pesadilla, entonces Axia me propuso hacer los análisis de nuevo, pero esta vez en dos laboratorios, uno en Europa y otro en Hong Kong.

Xiao: Pero hubo un imprevisto para ver los resultados en Hong Kong.

Hien: Así es, tenia que regresar a Tomoeda, lo hice pero no le comente nada a nadie, pero Tomoe descubrió los análisis, no podía negarle nada estaba muy asustado, pero con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira. Aunque no fue suficiente Tomoe y yo acordamos vivir como si fueran nuestros últimos días de vida, mis últimos días de vida, mientras llegaban los resultados de los nuevos estudios, que demostrarían que todo había sido un error o que yo partiría de este mundo . . . Uff- dio un largo suspiro- . . . Que Tomoe y yo hayamos . . .- dio otro suspiro, le estaba costando mucho trabajo decírselo, tomo aire y siguió – hecho el amor en ese tiempo, fue algo apresurado si lo miras de la manera más fría posible y con los años que pasaron, pero ambos pensamos que serian nuestros últimos días juntos, quizás esa fue una forma de estar más cerca y con eso no justifico nada, pero es para que sepas y pienses antes de hablar porque con tu forma de expresarte puedes dañar a las personas y en esta caso a Tomoe, ya que yo no soy ningún santo, pero ella . . .

Xiao: Hien comprendo y de verdad ya no sé como pedirte disculpas, sé que cometo errores, soy humano no maquina, pero sé que soy muy impulsivo, frío, arrogante, orgulloso y créeme estoy tratando de cambiar para mejor.

Hien: Y en eso te debe ayudar Maya, no la descuides porque puedes perderla.

Xiao: Eso lo sé muy bien.

Hien: No merece que pienses así de ella y muchos menos desconfiar del amor que siente por ti y debe amarte de demasiado para poder soportarte.

Xiao¿Sabes?, Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Hien: Seria el colmo que no lo estuvieras, aunque debemos regresar a casa ya es tarde y sí papá se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia, nos espera una reprimenda.

Xiao: Hay algo más que me gustaría saber y es el ¿por qué tu relación con Tomoe es a espaldas de todos?

Hien: Todo a su debido tiempo, creo que hoy ya te has puesto bastante al tanto de lo que sucede y aún hay cosas que no tienes derecho a saber.

Xiao: Pues nuestros padres deberían saber lo que esta pasando.

Hien: No voy a empezar a discutir contigo por esta cuestión y ya vamonos que es tarde.

Xiao: De acuerdo

Luego en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shaoran: Espera a que lleguen, que se creen que se manda solos.

Sakura: Shaoran tranquilízate, todo debe tener una buena explicación.

Shaoran: espero que así sea, porque sino no saben el castigo que les espera.

Hien: Buenas noches a todos – dijo entrando por la puerta-

Xiao: Buenas noches

Shaoran¿Se puede saber donde estuvieron metidos ustedes dos?

Hien: Lo sentimos papá, pero teníamos que aclarar ciertas cosas con Xiao.

Shaoran¿Qué cosas?

Xiao: Hien y yo nos peleamos y decidimos ir a hablar para poder llevarnos mejor, no nos gusta que nuestras hermanas, mamá y tu se molesten por nuestras peleas, somos grandes y debemos empezar a comportarnos.¿ no es así hermano?

Hien: Así es papá, discúlpanos por demorarnos pero teníamos mucho de que hablar.

Sakura: me parece muy buena su actitud, por eso su ni su padre ni yo los castigara, ahora vayan a bañarse para comer.

Los hermanos Li subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en el piso de abajo . . .

Shaoran: Esos dos ocultan algo, no tendrías que haberlos eximido de culpa y cargo.

Sakura: son tus hijos dales una cuota de confianza esta ves.

Shaoran: No lo sé Sakura presiento que algo grave va a pasar.

Fin del capitulo 

**Notas de la autora: **Aquí el 8 capitulo espero que les haya gustado¿estuvo interesante o no?, bueno les aviso que en el próximo capitulo hay una escena S+S, dios ya falta poco para que termine la historia y les aviso de antemano que aún no he terminado de escribir al capitulo 11 y el panorama se me complica porque tengo que rendir parciales en la universidad y no me alcanza el tiempo, pero voy a ser lo posible por seguir con continuidad la historia. Comentarios y criticas dejen un review, los agradecimientos son para:

**Hikari – Luz: Me alegra que te guste la pareja de Xiao y Maya¿que te parecieron los celos de Xiao? Besoa y hasta la proxima.**

**Dokuro: Gracias por tus comentarios me dan animos para seguir, en el capitulo siguiente hay una escena S+S y estoy pensando en un lemon para el capitulo final ¿estara bien o no? Espero tu respuesta. Chau**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 9**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Los hermanos Li subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en el piso de abajo . . .

Shaoran: Esos dos ocultan algo, no tendrías que haberlos eximido de culpa y cargo.

Sakura: son tus hijos dales una cuota de confianza esta ves.

Shaoran: No lo sé Sakura presiento que algo grave va a pasar.

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

La cena se llevo a cabo con normalidad y sin tocar el tema de la ausencia de los hermanos Li por algunos de los integrantes de la familia, pero después de ella . . .

En la habitación de Hien . . .

Nadeshiko: Parece que estas más calmado.

Hien: Así es, hable con el enano y aclaramos algunas cosas, pero eso no significa que deje de estar molesto contigo, por no decirme que Xiao sabia todo.

Nadeshiko: Es algo que tenia que pasar, no puedo estar toda la vida protegiéndote.

Hien: Tú me hubieras ayudado igual, seguro fue Hideki el que te dijo que no dijeras nada.

Nadeshiko: Sí fue él¿algún problema?

Hien: Ninguno- dijo irónico-

Nadeshiko: Bastante te ha ayudado, para que ahora te hagas el ofendido.

Hien: Esta bien, entendí la lección, debo hacerme cargo de mis cosas, pero pudo haber victimas inocentes en todo esto.

Nadeshiko¿A que te refieres con eso?

Hien: A Xiao y a Maya, casi fui el causante de su separación, por eso esa rezón empezó la discusión en la cual nuestro hermano, me dijo que sabia lo de mi relación con Tomoe.

Nadeshiko¿Cómo fue eso?

Hien: No importa ahora, es mejor que me duerma hoy fue un día muy agotador.

Nadeshiko¿Me vas a dejar con la intriga?

Hien: Sí.

Nadeshiko: Que descanses.

Hien: Igualmente.

En la habitación de Xiao . . .

Sora: Papá estaba muy preocupado porque no aparecían.

Xiao: Pero aquí estamos sanos y salvos.

Sora: No me tomes el pelo, Xiao y dime la verdadera causa de la ausencia tuya y de Hien.

Xiao: ya te lo dije peleamos y luego como persona civilizadas aclaramos nuestras diferencias.

Sora: Escúchame bien Xiao Li no te creo ni una sola palabra, hay algo que me ocultas.

Xiao: Lo lamento sino no me crees, pero es la verdad.

Sora: Bien sino quieres hablar lo averiguare por medios propios.

Xiao: Esta bien, te lo diré nos peleamos porque creí que él tenia una relación con Maya o algo parecido.

Sora¿Cómo pudiste creer que Maya te engañaba y encima con tu propio hermano?

Xiao: Solo lo creí, me deje cegar por los celos.

Sora: Sé que no me estas mintiendo, pero . . . me ocultas algo y es bastante complejo.

Xiao: Ya te dije toda la verdad, no hay nada más.

Sora: Esta bien, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana – dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Xiao: _Sora va averiguar toda la verdad, debo hablar cuanto antes con Hien, sé que es algo inapropiado pero Sora deberá ser cómplice de la locura de nuestro hermano mayor_.- pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño-

Más tarde en la habitación del matrimonio Li . . .

Sakura¿Estas enfadado?

Shaoran: No¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo mientras leía un libro –

Sakura: Has estado distante desde que Xiao y Hien regresaron y los eximí de culpa y cargo como dijiste-

Shaoran: Lo siento- dijo dejando el libro de lado, para mirar a Sakura- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal con lo que dije, pero es que aunque sea despistado me doy cuenta que esos dos ocultan algo, sé que son nuestros hijos y que tengo que confiar en ellos, pero quiero evitar que se metan en problemas.

Sakura: Comprendo lo que dices, pero aún así no dejan de ser unos niños Shaoran.

Shaoran: Sakura . . . están bastante grandes para que los consideres unos niños, a la edad que tiene Hien ahora yo ya te había propuesto matrimonio.

Sakura: Eso es verdad . . .- dijo con cara pensativa y cuando iba a seguir fue interrumpida por su marido-

Shaoran: Lo ves tengo razón, ahora hay que descansar, así que hasta mañana-

Sakura: Hasta mañana- dijo resignada, sabia que Shaoran siempre se quedaba con la ultima palabra-

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Xiao: Despierta Hien, necesitamos hablar- pero el susodicho no daba señales de vida, seguía durmiendo como si nada- Hien despierta- dijo sacudiéndolo un poco, pero nada- ¡Ya despierta de una buena ves idiota!-grito ya cansado-

Hien: Mmmm¿qué pasa, porque tanto ruido?- dijo aún medio dormido- Xiao ¿qué quieres a esta hora?- dijo reconociendo a la persona que lo había despertado-

Xiao: Necesitamos hablar, sobre Sora.

Hien: No me digas que ya tiene un pretendiente, porque lo hago desaparecer.

Xiao: No es eso, si lo fuera no estría tan calmado, además ni lo menciones porque el primero que quiera acercarse a mi pequeña hermana sufrirá las consecuencias (NDLA: Un poquito celosos los hermanitos), pero ese no es el tema que me trajo aquí, sino tu relación con Tomoe y la posibilidad que Sora se entere de toda la verdad.

Hien¿Por qué nuestra hermana tendría que enterarse?

Xiao: Porque lo va a averiguar y no creo que tarde mucho, no creyó nada de lo que le dije mejor dicho me creyó algo pero presiente que hay algo más.

Hien: Y lo que pretendes es que yo se lo diga.

Xiao: Exacto, sé que es una locura, pero será mejor así, no vaya hacer que se entere más de la cuenta, porque no seria apropiado para su edad.

Hien: Esta bien, pero dame algo de tiempo, no puedo decirle todo así como así.

Xiao: Dos semanas como máximo.

Hien: Me parece poco pero esta bien, ahora lárgate que quiero seguir durmiendo.

Xiao: No creo que puedas dormir mucho en media hora empieza nuestro entrenamiento.

Hien: Maldito seas Xiao.

Xiao: Yo también te quiero mucho hermano- dijo saliendo de la habitación-

El día transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto, todo estaba tranquilo aún después de la pelea que tuvieron Xiao y Hien, y que termino de una buena manera aclarando muchas cosas, pero ya había llegado la tarde el hijo mayor de Shaoran se dirigió hacia un parque que estaba cerca de la agencia de modelos y ropa, donde trabajaba su madre y por supuesto Tomoe también, se sentó en un banco a esperar a su amada . . .

Hien: _Bueno Hien Li vas a tener que decirle a Tomoe que casi toda tu familia sabe de tu relación con ella, que tuviste que contarle lo que pasa hace 2 años y que eres un verdadero idiota, aunque eso ya debe saberlo desde que te conoce_- pensaba el joven Li-

Tomoe: Hola amor ¿cómo estas? – dijo llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su amado-

Hien: Bien . . . Tenemos que hablar.

Tomoe¿Qué sucede?

Hien: Xiao sabe lo nuestro y créeme hace bastante tiempo.

Tomoe: No me sorprende estamos jugando con fuego y eso esta más que claro, es normal que nos quememos debes en cuando.

Hien: Sabe lo que paso hace 2 años.

Tomoe¿Tu se lo dijiste?

Hien: No tuve otra opción, Axia le contó lo de mi supuesta enfermedad, pero esa no fue la verdadera razón, peleamos porque creyó que yo tenia algo con Maya, se puso por demás celoso y dijo todo lo que sabia en una simple frase, casi me da un ataque al saber hasta donde sabía el enano que había llegado nuestra relación y a partir de ahí le conté todo para que dejara de decir estupideces.

Tomoe¿Todo?

Hien: Bueno no todo, que pensabas ¿qué le di detalles?

Tomoe: Conociéndote . . .

Hien: Oye, aun no se te quita ese mal concepto que tienes de mi.

Tomoe: No es eso – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hien por lo cual él la abrazo- A mi a esta altura no me importa que todos sepan de nuestra relación, pero me molesta que tengan que saber cosas que tendrían que quedar para nosotros dos-

Hien: Lo sé y siento lo mismo, pero eso es lo que nos toco.

Tomoe: No es verdad, eso fue lo que nosotros elegimos.

Hien: Quizás tengas razón . . .

Cerca de ahí en una librería . . .

Maya: Creo que llevare este libro de historia también- le dijo a la empleada, cuando por simple curiosidad observo el ventanal de la tienda que daba a un parque y observo a un chico y a una chica que le eran bastante familiares, pero no sabia que tenían una relación amorosa, aunque tampoco se sorprendía demasiado –

Empleada: Señorita, señorita - la llamaba con insistencia, parecía que su compradora le había pasado algo-

Maya: Lo siento, me quede pensando en algo, aquí tiene- dijo entregándole el dinero-

Empleada: Gracias por su compra.

Maya: _¿Xiao pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere o no le dará importancia?_ – pensaba mientras salía de la librería-

Volviendo con Hien y Tomoe . . .

Hien: Hay otro problemita, creo que le tendré que decir a Sora que somos novios antes de que lo averigüe por si misma ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

Tomoe: No, pero hagamos una promesa.

Hien¿Una promesa?

Tomoe: Sí una promesa, cuando le digas a tu hermana de lo nuestro, tendremos un mes para pensar como decirle a nuestras familias de nuestro noviazgo¿estas de acuerdo o no?

Hien: Dejar de vernos a escondidas, soportar los celos de tu hermano, la reprimenda de mi padre por ocultar esta relación . . . Me parece una buena idea, así nadie podrá decirnos nada.

Tomoe¿Hablas enserio?

Hien: Sí, quizás no sea tan emocionante no tener que esconderse de alguien, pero tiene su lado bueno, no tendremos que explicarle a medio mundo lo nuestro si nos encuentran juntos.

Tomoe: Me alegro que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

Hien: Bueno pero dejemos ese tema de lado y acompáñame.

Tomoe¿Adónde?

Hien: Al templo Tsukimine.

Tomoe: Esta bien

En el templo ambos jóvenes estaban sentados frente al pequeño lago, Tomoe recargada en las piernas de Hien y él abrazándola . . .

Hien¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Tomoe: Claro.

Hien¿Te molesta que le coquetee a otras mujeres?

Tomoe: Sí ya te lo dije soy algo celosa, pero confió en ti, además es algo que tu orgullo machista necesita.

Hien: Te prometo que voy a tratar de cambiar . . . Te amo tanto- dijo besando su cuello- No podría vivir sin ti.

Tomoe: yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti . . . pero es tarde debo volver a casa no quiero tener que soportar las preguntas de mi hermano.

Hien: Te acompaño.

Tomoe: Esta bien, pero procura que mi hermano no te vea.

Hien: Soy un experto en ocultarme.

Así pasaron los días para ser exactos una semana, ayer fue el cumpleaños de la pequeña Sora, por supuesto se hizo una fiesta hubo regalos y todo eso, pero el día de hoy Hien Li decidió contarle a su hermana sobre la relación que tiene con Tomoe, así que para empezar invito a Sora a tomar un helado . . .

Hien: Ya tienes 10 años como pasa el tiempo, recuerdo cuando te cargaba en mis brazos.

Sora: Creo que he crecido bastante desde aquel entonces.

Hien: Así es . . . ¿Esta rico el helado?- no sabia como rayos empezar a hablar con su hermana-

Sora: Sí esta rico, pero para que me invitaste ¿Tienes que decirme algo?

Hien: Eres muy perceptiva . . .

Sora: Tiene que ver con que hay ocasiones en que en ves de dormir 6 personas en nuestra casa duermen 5 y no es porque papá se quedo en la empresa trabajando o haya viajado, sino porque tu sales dios sabe donde.

Hien: Cof, cof , cof- se había atragantado con el helado al escuchar a su pequeña hermana decirle aquello-

Sora: Veo que no me he equivocado.

Hien¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sora: Secreto profesional, ahora dime que es lo que querías decirme.

Hien: _Bien iré directamente al grano_- pensó- Estoy de novio con Tomoe y esa salidas eran para verla-

Sora: Hace tiempo ¿verdad?

Hien: Sí.

Sora: Bien no le diré nada a nadie, por alguna razón decidieron tener esta relación a escondidas de todos y yo respetare su decisión ¿Esto era lo que ocultaban tu y Xiao?

Hien: Eso era, pero no durara mucho en un mes todos sabrán de mi noviazgo con Tomoe.

Sora: Prepara un casco, porque no saldrás bien librado, papá se enfadara y ni mencionar a Williams querrá matarte.

Hien: Es un riesgo que he decidido correr.

Sora: Muy bien, entonces tienes mi apoyo.

Hien: Gracias.

Sora: Pero ahora debo irme le prometí a Daisuke y Ayumi ir a su casa hoy.

Hien: Te acompaño.

Como había dicho Hien, él acompaño a su hermana a la casa de sus tíos, luego de ello empezó a pasear sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topo con Maya . . .

Hien: Hola Maya ¿cómo estas?

Maya: Muy Bien, pero tenemos que hablar, es algo que hace una semana he querido decirte.

Hien: Pues habla soy todo oídos.

Maya: Eres un mentiroso.

Hien¿Y yo por que?

Maya: Me dijiste que no tenias novia y eso es mentira te vi muy enamorado con Tomoe Hiraguizawa.

Hien: Es una broma ¿verdad?

Maya: Claro que no¿por qué no confiaste en mi?

Hien¿Te lo dijo Xiao?

Maya: No, te dije que yo te vi con mis propios ojos ¿Xiao lo sabe?

Hien: Es una larga historia . . . Lo siento no es que no te lo halla querido decir es que era un secreto, pero por lo que veo todos ya lo saben.

Maya: Lo siento no debí haber dicho nada.

Hien: No te preocupes dentro de poco todos lo sabrán.

Maya¿De verdad?

Hien: Así es Tomoe y yo decidimos no ocultar más nuestra relación, aunque las personas que le revelaremos esto serán lo que nos preocupe su reacción, en especial el hermano de ella.

Maya: Es verdad su hermano no te quiere mucho que digamos pero ¿por qué?

Hien: Algún día te lo diré, pero si me permites debo ir ver a Tomoe.

Maya: Vaya a ver a su enamorada, pero procura que su hermano no te encuentre.

Hien: Haré lo posible.

El hijo mayor de Li llego a la mansión Hiraguizawa y para su fortuna Williams no se encontraba en esos momentos, así que sin ningún problema fue a hablar con su novia . . .

Tomoe¿A que debo tu visita?

Hien: Le dije lo de nosotros a Sora.

Tomoe: Ya veo ¿has pensado la forma de decírselo a nuestros padres?

Hien: Aún no, pero lo que más me preocupa es la reacción de tu hermano.

Tomoe: Sí lo analizas bien, es tu culpa que Williams no se lleve contigo.

Hien: Otra ves con lo mismo, yo no tengo la culpa que la chica que le gustaba se haya enamorado de mi, aunque lo admito soy irresistible (por ese detalle recibo un almohadazo) oye cuidado con eso.

Tomoe: Tu le diste esperanzas.

Hien: Un momento, que esa chica se haya echo una historia porque le sonreí o le dije un piropo fue su problema, yo nunca le dije que me gustaba o algo parecido, además nosotros ya estábamos saliendo hace rato cuando eso sucedió, yo no te traicionaría.

Tomoe: Eso lo se, pero tu sabias que esa chica le gustaba a mi hermano.

Hien: Esta bien lo admito, pero jamás pensé que esto terminaría así.

Tomoe: Lo habrías pensado antes.

Hien: No peleemos por esto ¿si?, además yo no sabia que se llevaba tan bien con tu hermano y que ira a llorar a sus brazos cuando la rechace.

Tomoe: Desde ese momento mi hermano te aborrece, además de los celos típicos de hermano que salina cuando tú tratabas de conquistarme a toda costa.

Hien: Y lo logre – dijo acercándose a ella - ¿o me equivoco?

Tomoe: No te equivocas- dijo besándolo-

Hien: Si sigo aquí no me podré controlar, así que mejor me marcho – dijo separándose de Tomoe-

Tomoe: Creo que tienes razón.

Los días pasaron volando y el tiempo establecido para decirles a sus padres que eran novios había terminado. Todos se encontraban en la hacienda que ambas familias compartían, eso les ahorraba el trabajo de buscar en que casa dar la noticia, lo único que tuvieron que hacer es pedirle a todos que se reunieran en el living de la casa, ahora había llegado el tiempo de la verdad . . .

Hien: Bueno la razón por la cual hemos pedido que se reúnan, es porque Tomoe y yo debemos decirles algo.

Williams¿¡Y que es?! – dijo alterado, sospechaba que no seria nada bueno, por lo menos para él-

Hien: Eh . . . – El hijo mayor de Li dudaba en hablar-

Tomoe: Lo que queremos decirle es que Hien y yo somos novios.

Eriol: Vaya sorpresa, pero felicidades.

Williams: Entre todos los idiotas del mundo, te viniste a enamorar de este.

Tomoyo¡¡Williams!!

Shaoran: Realmente es una sorpresa, esto que nos acaban de decir, pero si son felices, bienvenido sea – dijo lo más tranquilo posible, su hijo tendría que aclararle varias cosas después-

Sakura: Tiene razón, espero que sean felices.

Williams¿Ustedes 3 no dicen nada?- dirigiéndose a los hermanos de Hien-

Nadeshiko: Estamos un poco shockeados por la noticia – tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible-

Xiao y Sora: Es verdad.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para ambas familias, excluyendo a los hijos de Li, nadie se esperaba esto, aunque Shaoran ya había decidido hablar muy seriamente con su hijo, sabia que había algo más detrás de todo esto . . . Y así fue Shaoran cito a su hijo en un de los despachos en la hacienda, la charla duro bastante y en la cual Hien tuvo que decirle toda la verdad a su padre, toda, y por lo tanto se llevo también una buena regañada que la recordaría el resto de su vida . . .

Tomoe: Tu padre te retuvo un buen rato.

Hien: Sí, y lamentablemente tuve que decirle todo, aunque deje pequeños detalles para nosotros 2 solos – dijo abrazando a su novia (ambos estaban en una alameda próxima a la casa)-

Tomoe¿Cómo cuales?

Hien: Como que en esta hacienda hicimos por primera ves al amor, pensar que estaba en la más oscuras tinieblas por lo de mi supuesta enfermedad y con lo que hicimos pude ver una luz al final del camino.

Tomoe: Fue el momento más importante de mi vida- dijo algo sonrojada-

Hien: El mío también, cuando amaneciste en mis brazos pensé que era un sueño, pero resulto ser la más hermosa realidad.

Tomoe: Sí mi hermano nos escuchara, no cabe duda que te querría matar.

Hien: No llames a la desgracia, aunque ahora no nos quitara la vista de encima.

Nadeshiko: oigan tortolitos sepárense que ahí viene Williams – dijo desde el caballo que estaba montando y con el cual hacia un recorrido por la hacienda- Vamos Tomoe que tenemos que hablar.

Tomoe: Ya voy amiga. . . Chau amor- dijo besando a Hien-

Hien: Cuídate.

A los pocos minutos (Ni Nadeshiko ni Tomoe se encontraban cerca)

Williams: Contigo quería hablar gusano.

Hien: Entonces habla.

Williams: Escucha pedazo de infeliz si haces que mi hermana derrame una lagrima por ti date por muerto y ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque a la más mínima intención de engañarla te daré tal paliza que ni tu madre te reconocería.

Hien: Ahórrate tus palabras, yo amo a Tomoe, le pese quien le pese¿entendido?, yo jamás la haría sufrir.

Williams: Espero que cumplas con lo que dices.

Hien: Despreocúpate.

Al otro día en el despacho de Li . . .

Shaoran: Hien, Xiao, estarán a cargo de las finanzas de esta hacienda por 6 meses haber que pueden hacer.

Xiao¿Esta hablando enserio?

Shaoran: Así es, parece que son lo suficientemente grandes para hacerse cargo de esto¿no lo crees Hien?

Hien: Tiene razón padre- sabia que esa era una indirecta de reprobación de su padre por lo que le contó ayer, pero debía asumirlo después de todo algo de razón tenia –

Shaoran: Bien, aquí están todos los balances, inversiones, ganancias y gastos, así que pónganse a trabajar.

El resto del día fue muy pesado para Hien, Williams no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía un buitre que estaba esperando a que cayera muerto para poder destrozarlo en pedazos, no podía estar un minuto a solas con Tomoe, en un momento pensó que había sido un error haber revelado que ambos eran novios, además los números de la hacienda lo estaban volviendo loco y la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando fue a pedirle a su padre un prestamos para una inversión en la hacienda y se lo negó, pero el colmo fue que al rato nomás Sora le pidió un préstamo de iguales proporciones para el equipo de carreras y a ella se lo dio sin protestar nada, es más parecía estar muy contento por lo que acababa de hacer . . .

Hien: esto no puede seguir si, si papá da prestamos tienes que dárselo a todos.

Xiao: No es tan así no hay necesidad de un préstamo para la hacienda pero tu, no me hiciste caso es normal que te lo negara.

Hien: Da igual aquí hay preferitismo.

Xiao¡¿De que preferitismo me hablas?! – dijo alterado sabia que esto tenia que ver con Sora-

Hien: Maldición que rayos no entiendes que papá tiene preferencia por Sora.

Xiao: Eso es un estúpido juicio de tu parte, pareces un niño de 4 años por favor madura, además no sabes nada.

Hien¡¿De que no se nada?!- dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- Estoy arto de que siempre que tocamos este tema salgas con el mismo cuento, ahora mismo me vas a decir a que te refieres con eso

Xiao: No creo que tenga sentido.

Hien: Pero para mi si lo tiene, así que es mejor que comiences a hablar, porque no me voy sin saber la verdad.

Xiao: Esta bien te lo contare, pero primero suéltame.

Hien: Como quieras- dijo soltándolo- ahora habla.

Xiao: Todo paso cuando Sora tenia solo unos meses y Nadeshiko y tú se encontraban en Hong Kong visitando a la abuela, de un momento a otro Sora se descompenso llegando a correr riesgo su vida.

Hien¿Me estas hablando enserio?- dijo con voz temblorosa-

Xiao: Claro que sí no te mentiría con una cosa semejante . . . Nuestros padre no sabían a que se debía lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestra hermana, hasta que Hiraguizawa les dijo la razón.

Hien¿Y cual era?

Xiao: Los poderes de Sora eran muy fuertes para la edad que tenia, por eso su cuerpo no era capaz de soportarlo . . . Lo peor de todo fue cuando papá empezó a investigar y se entero que los poderes que le afectaban a nuestra hermana eran los provenientes de él, es decir, los poderes de la sangre Li, su sangre, por supuesto fue una caso que se soluciono en poco tiempo, pero la culpa que papá carga en sus espaldas desde aquel día es enorme, imagina saber que la causa de que ti hija este grave seas tú.

Hien: Pero no era la culpa de papá y si lo era, era solo en parte.

Xiao¿Tu crees que nuestro padre pensó de esa forma?

Hien: Tienes razón él siempre carga con toda la responsabilidad.

Xiao: Ahora lo entiendes, cuando paso nuestra pelea por lo que dije de Tomoe, tú me dijiste que no sabia nada, y en este caso tú no sabias nada por lo cual no podías juzgar bien las cosas, y ahora que lo sabes podemos pelear sin problemas.

Hien: Muy gracioso.

Xiao: Debo liberar tensión de alguna forma . . . pero entiendes porque papá sobreprotege a Sora ¿verdad?

Hien: Sí, lo entiendo, pero no comprendo porque papá nunca nos dijo algo sobre esto.

Xiao: Eso ni yo lo sé, me entere porque era algo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Hien: Nada se puede hacer ya, mejor continuemos con las finanzas de la hacienda.

Xiao: Tienes razón.

Pasaron los días y todos ya estaban de vuelta en la ciudad hace varios días, la relación de Maya con Xiao se hacia más fuerte, un ejemplo de ello era que él le había contado sobre su trabajo con respecto al pacifismo ante el consejo; el noviazgo de Hien y Tomoe también iba bastante bien, aunque Williams los vigilaba constantemente, pero sabían que esto seria así; pero hoy era una fecha especial para los padres de los jóvenes Li pues era su aniversario de casados . . .

Shaoran: Buenos días mi amor, feliz aniversario – dijo despertando a su esposa-

Con un delicioso desayuno en la cama, una ramo de flores de cerezo y una pequeña caja la cual contenía un regalo para Sakura . . .

Sakura: Buenos días – dijo despertando- Shaoran no te hubieras molestado haciendo el desayuno.

Shaoran: No es ninguna molestia . . . Toma – entregándole el ramo y la pequeña caja-

Sakura: Gracias, ahora toma tu regalo- dijo entregándole una bolsa-

A Sakura le había costado encontrar un regalo apropiado para Shaoran y eso era una cosa que se repetía, para su cumpleaños y navidad, lo que sucedía era que su esposo era un hombre muy sencillo por más que fuera líder de consejo de oriente y dueño de las corporaciones Li con todo lo que ello incluía, era alguien que se conformaba con solo ver sonreír a su amada Sakura y ver que sus hijos fueran felices y eso era todo, pero al final se decidió por hacerle algo con sus propias manos, y ya que su esposo era algo friolento le tejió un suéter . . .

Shaoran: Gracias amor, me lo pondré ahora mismo, pero tu aun no abriste el mío ¿qué esperas?

Sakura: Ahora lo abriré – y al abrirlo Sakura se quedo sin habla lo que su esposo le había regalado era una gargantilla de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas- Shaoran es preciosa, pero . . .

Shaoran: Sshh, pero nada, creo que lucirá muy bien en ti.

Tip-tip-tip-tip- el molesto sonido del celular-

Shaoran: Hable – dijo algo molesto-

Eriol: Li te necesitamos en la empresa unos inversores quieren hablar sobre el proyecto que les presentaste.

Shaoran: Voy para halla Hiraguizawa – dijo y corto la comunicación- Debo irme Sakura el deber me llama.

Sakura: No te preocupes, ve y buena suerte.

Shaoran: Gracias, nos vemos en la tarde.

Más tarde en la empresa . . .

Shaoran: Espero que sea importante, lo que me tienen que decir, pensé que estaba todo listo en la reunión pasada – dijo dirigiéndose a unos de los inversores-

Inversor: Usted sabe como es este negocio señor Li, hay cosas que pueden cambiar a ultimo momento.

Shaoran: Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y comiencen a exponer sus dudas, consultas o sugerencias.

Li en los negocios, como con el clan y el consejo era un sujeto frió y calculador, al cual no le gustaba andar con vueltas, pero debía ser diplomático para no provocar problemas . . . Los inversores comenzaron a hablar y a mostrarle carpetas con planillas y otras cosas, las miraba sin mucho interés ya que él sabia mejor que nadie como eran sus negocios, su mente estaba en otra cosa y esa era el festejo de su aniversario con Sakura, quería estar a solas con ella, pero y sus hijos no podía dejarlos con alguien más, que excusa les diría . . . Debía pensar. . .

Inversor: Bueno señor Li eso es todo.

Shaoran: Espero que sea así, esta reunión se ha extendido más de lo necesario – ya eran las 2 de la tarde-

Inversor: por eso no se preocupe.

En la agencia . . .

Sakura: Tomoyo¿qué son todos estos papeles bajados de Internet?

Tomoyo: Cosas de las empleadas.

Sakura: Comprendo – dijo comenzando a leer uno de los papeles – _Tipos de hombres_- leyó para sí misma-

Lo que sigue es lo que estaba escrito en el papel:

Tipos de hombre:

Tipo Café: Los mejores son ricos, calientes, con cuerpo y te mantienen despierta toda la noche.

Tipo Batidora: Crees necesitar uno pero no sabes para que.

Tipo horóscopo: Siempre te dicen que hacer y generalmente están equivocados.

Tipo Rimel: Corren a la primera lagrima . . .

Y así seguía la lista (NDLA: Sinceramente no se para que puse esta parte, pero es obvio que tipo es Shaoran No?)

Sakura¿De donde sacaran estas cosas?

Tomoyo¿Ya leíste el de "Tipos de hombre"?

Sakura: Sí- dijo riendo-

En la empresa . . .

Eriol: Li necesito unas carpetas con los balances del mes pasado¿las tienes aquí?

Shaoran: No, las deje en casa, en un rato voy para allá y te las traigo.

Al rato . . .

Nadeshiko¿Papá que haces en casa tan temprano?

Shaoran: Vine a buscar unas carpetas.

Nadeshiko: Ya que esas aquí nos autorizas a Hien y a mi quedarnos a dormir en la casa de la tía Tomoyo, tenemos que preparar un trabajo.

Shaoran: - antes de emitir palabra fusilo a Hien con la mirada, el joven ya estaba advertido- No hay ningún problema, vayan tranquilos.

Xiao: entonces también nos dejas quedar a Sora y a mi en la casa del abuelo, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de historia.

Shaoran: Esta bien¿pero ya hablaron con su abuelo?

Sora: Claro que sí y dijo que no tenia ningún problema.

Shaoran: Entonces se pueden ir, pero deben llevar a Kerberos con ustedes.

Sora: Sí papá, gracias.

Shaoran: De nada- por lo que veo estas salidas me caen del cielo, ahora podré preparar la cena para festejar nuestro aniversario – pensó-

NOS VAMOS PAPÁ!!- dijeron sus 4 hijos al unísono.

Shaoran¿Tan temprano se van?

Nadeshiko: Sí papá.

Xiao: Hasta mañana.

Shaoran: Hasta mañana – bien ahora debo fijarme que me falta para preparar la cena, buscar esas carpetas y llevárselas a Hiraguizawa- pensó-

Una ves que Shaoran hizo una lista con las cosas que faltaban para hacer la cena y encontró las carpetas, se dirigió nuevamente a la empresa . . .

Shaoran: Aquí tienes las carpetas que me pediste- dijo entregándosela a Hiraguizawa-

Eriol: Gracias Li, hoy es tu aniversario sino mal recuerdo ¿qué le regalaste a Sakura?

Shaoran: Una gargantilla.

Eriol: Que bien.

Shaoran: Sino necesitas algo más me retiro.

Eriol: no voy a retenerte, nos vemos mañana.

Shaoran: Nos vemos.

Li se dirigió a comprar las cosas para hacer la cena y un buen vino blanco. En camino de regreso vio una florería y se le ocurrió una idea . . .

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Sakura y Tomoyo aún se encontraban en la agencia . . .

Tomoyo: Sakura esta todo listo para nuestro viaje a Barcelona, será algo muy interesante.

Sakura: Ya lo creo Barcelona es una ciudad muy bonita.

Tomoyo¿Conoces Barcelona?

Sakura: Sí, fuimos con Shaoran ahí en la luna de miel, y otro par de veces por el asunto de los viñedos.

Tomoyo: Lo había olvidado por completo.

Sakura: Bueno Tomoyo, me voy.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Sakura: Nos vemos.

Sakura llego a su casa, entro y se encontró con todo en penumbras, de repente se encendieron unas velas que dejaron ver el piso regado de pétalos de cerezos y rosas blancas que junto a las velas formaban un camino que conducía al comedor, lo siguió y al llegar al final se encontró con la mesa decoradas con velas logrando así un ambiente muy romántico . . .

Shaoran: Feliz aniversario, mi amor – dijo en el oído de su esposa-

Sakura: Gracias Shaoran.

Shaoran: De nada, ahora siéntate para cenar.

Sakura¿Desde cuando tienes planeado esto?

Shaoran: Eso es un secreto.

Sakura¡Pasta¡que rico!

Shaoran: Sabia que te iba a gustar.

Sakura¿Los niños?

Shaoran: Hien y Nadeshiko se quedaron en la casa de Hiraguizawa y Xiao y Sora se quedaron en la casa de tu padre, así que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos.

Sakura: Lo planeaste todo.

Shaoran: No es verdad, el destino me dio una mano . . . pero ahora brindemos por 19 años de casados y por los que vendrán.

Sakura: Porque sigamos siendo felices.

Shaoran: Eso no lo dudes haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz.

Sakura: Yo haré lo mismo por ti . . . Te amo.

Shaoran: Yo también te amo.

Empezaron a cenar, luego de ello vino el postre acompañado por champagne, . . . Todo acompañaba a la atmósfera de amor que se había formado . . .

Shaoran¿Te gusto el postre?

Sakura: Estuvo delicioso.

Shaoran: sabes tengo otro regalo más que darte.

Sakura: No te hubieras molestado.

Shaoran: No es ninguna molestia – dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose Sakura- Toma- dijo entregándole una caja similar a la de la mañana solo que era un poco más pequeña- Ábrela.

Sakura: Shaoran, es hermosa – dijo viendo la pulsera de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, que hacia juego con la gargantilla-

Shaoran: No tanto como tú.

Sakura¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? me llanas de regalos.

Shaoran: si por mi fuera, te bajaría las estrellas para dártelas de regalo.

Sakura: Estas loco.

Shaoran: Loco por ti – dijo acercándose a Sakura para luego besarla- Aún hay algo más- de un momento a otro comenzó a escucharse una canción romántica- ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Sakura: Claro – en ese momento paso sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y este la tomo por la cintura- Esto me recuerda a la primera ves que salimos a bailar.

Shaoran: A mi también.

Flash back 

En el patio del colegio . . .

Sakura: Vamos Shao salgamos a bailar.

Shaoran: ya te dije que no me agrada.

Sakura: No seas malo, bailas muy bien, así que no tienes pretexto para no querer ir.

Tomoyo: Vamos Li, que te cuesta complacer a Sakura solo es ir a bailar.

Sakura: Shaoran di que si.

Shaoran: Esta bien vamos a bailar.

Sakura¡Sí! – dijo abrazando muy fuerte a su novio-

En la noche . . .

Touya: No permitiré que salgas, y mucho menos con el mocoso.

Sakura: no llames a Shaoran mocoso, además papá ya me dio permiso.

Toc- Toc- se escucho el ruido de la puerta-

Sakura: Ese debe ser Shaoran – dijo y se dirigió a la puerta - Hola mi amor.

Shaoran: Hola, te ves preciosa.

Sakura: Tu también ¿nos vamos?

Shaoran: Claro.

Estuvieron toda la noche bailando sin parar, el tiempo paso muy rápido ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana . . .

Shaoran: Espero que tu papá no se enfade por llegar tan tarde.

Sakura. No te preocupes.

Shaoran: Bueno debo irme a mi casa, nos vemos en la tarde.

Sakura: Nos vemos, pero antes un beso de despedida – dijo besando a su novio apasionadamente (ambos estaban ya dentro de la casa de Sakura)-

COF- COF- COF – tosió alguien-

Sakura¡¡Hermano!!

Shaoran¡¡Kinomoto!!

Fin del flash back 

Shaoran: Tu hermano casi me mata.

Sakura: Y la regañada que me dio a mi.

Shaoran¿Cuánto tiempo paso de eso?

Sakura: Mucho.

La música llego a su fin . . .

Shaoran: Esto debe seguir en un lugar donde solo los dos podemos estar- dijo seductoramente-

Sakura: Estoy dispuesta a acompañarte- dijo con una voz sensualmente mortal para Shaoran-

Shaoran: Entonces vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano.

Sakura esta maravillada porque en la escalera también habían pétalos de cerezo y rosas, cuando llegaron a su habitación, todo estaba iluminado por velas, en la cama también había pétalos. . .

Sakura: Te has esforzado.

Shaoran: Por ti haría esto y mucho más – dijo comenzando a besar a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba . . .-

Tus brazos me retienen 

_y al apretarme a ellos_

_. . . Sueño . . ._

El silencio nos envuelve 

_como una tela invisible._

Sakura correspondió a los besos que le brindaba Shaoran, los cuales hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera a pesar de lo años, ambos se ponían nerviosos con la presencia del otro, pero en estos momentos tan íntimos trataban de dejar el nerviosismo de lado . . .

_La pasión se derrama_

_en ardientes caricias_

_y los mormullos llenan_

_rincones, lecho, huesos . . ._

Sakura saco la camisa del pantalón de Shaoran y empezó a desabrocharla lentamente, cuando ya había terminado cayo suavemente el piso, pero su esposo no se quedo atrás comenzó a besar su cuello y descendiendo hasta sus hombros con una mano comenzó a bajar los tirante del sencilla vestido de su esposa dejándolo caer en el suelo, luego de eso ambos terminaron en la cama . . .

_El éxtasis conmueve_

_con plenitud los cuerpos_

_y caemos rendidos _

_en un abrazo estrecho._

Lo que paso después se puede resumir en una noche de pasión y entrega total . . .

_. . . Después . . ._

_. . . Después . . ._

_Vuelas hacia lo inmenso._

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Shaoran observaba como Sakura dormía, comenzó a acariciar el hombro de su esposa con delicadeza y en ese momento ella despertó . . .

Sakura: Buenos días mi amor.

Shaoran: Buenos días ¿como dormiste?

Sakura: muy bien, y más con la noche que pasamos – dijo besando a Shaoran-

Shaoran: Me alegro . . . ahora me voy a levantar para preparar el desayuno.

Antes de que lograra salir de la habitación, una imagen le surco la mente, por la cual se quedo estático frente a la puerta . . .

Sakura¿Shaoran te pasa algo? – dijo preocupada-

Shaoran: No Sakura, no te preocupes – dijo saliendo de la habitación - _¿Qué fue esa imagen? acaso algo que pasara en le futuro, si es así no estaría nada ma_l – pensó bajando por las escaleras-

Paso un mes del aniversario de Sakura y Shaoran, por lo cual Sakura tuvo que viajar a Barcelona (pero su esposo dijo que luego la alcanzaría con sus hijos), allí le presentaron a Xabi Ortiz (con el cual desfilaría), parecía que el muchacho no se había percatado de la alianza de matrimonio que llevaba Sakura, porque trataba de conquistarla a toda costa (aunque Sakura no le daba ni la hora), su intentos por conquistarla llegarían a su fin . . .

Ambos estaban en una recepción en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad, cuando de repente . . .

Mamá, mamá!! – se escuchaba a una niña-

Sakura: Sora ¿que haces aquí?

Xabi : _¿mamá? Es demasiado joven para ser mamá _- pensó-

Sora: Vine con papá y mis hermanos.

Sakura: Ya veo . . . Xabi te presento a mi hija Sora Li.

Xabi ¿Tu hija?

Sakura. Así es . . . Mira allí vienen los demás.

Shaoran: Hola mi amor – dijo besando a Sakura- No soportaba más no verte.

Sakura: Shaoran – dijo apenada- Bueno los presento, el es Xabi Ortiz con quien desfilare- dijo señalando al joven, par luego señalar a su familia y seguir- y ellos son mi esposo Shaoran Li y mis hijos Hien, Xiao, Nadeshiko y Sora.

Xabi : un gusto conocerlo – dijo dándole la mano a Li, no podía creer que Sakura estuviera casada y fuera madre de 4 chicos-

Shaoran: el gusto es mío.

Cabe destacar que Shaoran, Hien y Xiao miraron con cara de pocos amigos a Xabi y los jóvenes hijos de Li se percataron del hacho de que el individuo español intento conquistar a su madre, con lo cual ya terminara la recepción comenzarían su venganza. . .

Ambos se encontraban en el baño del hotel camuflándose para el ataque, le habían dicho a sus padres que iban a comprar unas camisetas que equipos españoles . . .

Xiao: Ese tal Xabi, va a pagar haber osado intentar conquistar a mi madre. . . oye ¿esta tintura sale con un lavado verdad?

Hien: eso me dijo Sora, pero no te quejes ¿qué quieres¿que nos reconozca?

Xiao: Claro que no.

Hien: ya estoy listo, mmm me queda bien el pelo negro ¿tu que opinas?

Xiao: Vamonos quieres – dijo enfadado- _Es un idiota como Tomoe se pudo enamorar de él, creí que era más inteligente_- pensó-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del hotel y pronto encontraron a su victima, muy sutilmente se colocaron uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda del joven modelo.

Xiao: camina tranquilo sino te quemo (NDLA: es decir que le va a disparar)- dijo apoyando el arma el la espalda del modelo-

Xabi¿Qué quieren?

Hien: Cállate y camina, y ni se te ocurra hacerte el machito porque sos boleta( es decir que lo matan)

Condujeron al joven a un callejón sin salida, en donde no había nadie y ahí le dieron uno que otro golpe, lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de funcionamiento por un rato . . .

Xiao¿Para que le robaste la billetera?

Hien: Eres idiota o te haces? debe parecer un robo, sino pensaran que es un ajuste de cuentas o algo y nosotros no estaremos a salvo.

Xiao: No eres tan tonto después de todo – dijo observando a su hermano por lo cual se choco con una persona . . .

Axia: Vaya, vaya, vaya miren a quienes me encontré.

Hien: Disculpe, pero mi compañero y yo no sabemos quien es usted.

Axia: No se hagan los inocentes ¿qué hicieron esta ves los hermanitos Li?

Xiao: Nada.

Axia¿Nada? entonces que hacen con el pelo teñido, lentes de contacto- decía cuando le saco la billetera de las manos a Hien- y una billetera que no es de ustedes.

Hien: La encontramos tirada.

Axia: Y el dueño de ella esta tirado en un callejón.

Xiao: Ok. lo admitimos golpeamos al sujeto, pero fue por razones de fuerza mayor.

Axia: Deberían dejar de comportarse como matones.

Hien: Pero ese sujeto no debió tratar de conquistar a mi madre.

Axia: Así que esa fue la razón . . . Bueno los dejo libres, pero cuídense.

Xiao: Estoy seguro que nos traicionara . . .

En la noche en la casa que Li había alquilado . . .

Shaoran: Xiao, Hien necesito hablar con ustedes a solas.

Xiao: Te dije que nos traicionaría.

Hien: Así parece.

Shaoran: Me entere que golpearon al tal Xabi, eso es algo que estuvo mal fuera cual fuera la razón por las cuales lo hicieron, esa no es forma de arreglar los problemas.

Xiao y Hien: Lo sentimos.

Shaoran: No es suficiente, no es la primara ves que hacen esto, deben aprender a comportarse, me he cansado de hablar con ustedes y siguen con lo mismo, que pasa si un día les pasa algo , jamás me lo perdonaría, entienda que esto no es un juego.

Pueden ser celosos de su madre y su hermana, yo también lo soy, pero confió en su madre y por mas celos que tenga no ando dando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Espero que esta sea la ultima ves que tenga que hablar de este tema ¿Entendido?

Xiao y Hien: Sí papá.

Shaoran: ahora vayan a dormir.

De regreso a Japón ambos chicos fueron castigados por sus actitudes, haber si aprendían de una buena ves a no cometer locuras. Después de eso Xiao y Maya fueron al colegio para ver a que profesores que les asignaban para el viaje y para su mala suerte o suerte los que les tocaron no fueron los mejores . . .

Xiao: No puedo creer que nos asignaron a esos profesores para el viaje, son los más irresponsables que conozco¿por qué no dejaron a Sato y a Minami?

Maya: Eso no lo sé, pero no nos queda otra, tendremos que viajar con ellos.

Xiao: Con lo irresponsables que son nosotros tendremos que cuidar de ellos.

Maya: Eres cruel, debes darle una oportunidad.

Xiao: No soy cruel, soy realista, pero mejor no hablemos de ellos y cambiemos a un tema más importante ¿te dieron permiso para salir esta noche?

Maya: Sí.

Xiao: Bien, te paso a buscar a las 9:00pm.

Maya: Oye ¿tu crees que la cena y la charla duren mucho?

Xiao: No lo sé, pero no te preocupes yo te llevo y te regreso a tu casa sana y salva.

En la noche . . .

Hien: Así que llevaras a Maya a una cena.

Xiao: No es solo una cena, hay una charla sobre historia que es muy interesante – decía mientras se arreglaba-

Hien: Como digas, si regresas tarde no hagas ruido ¿si?.

Xiao: No creo regresar tan tarde Hien.

Hien: Uno no sabe lo que el destino le depara, pero por las dudas cuídate.

Xiao en ese momento le lanzo un objeto contundente a su hermano, que estuvo a pocos centímetros de dar en el blanco . . .

Xiao¿Qué estas insinuando?- inquirió-

Hien: Yo nada, no sé en que estas pensando tu.

Xiao: Mejor cállate ¿quieres?

Hien: Esta bien, pero solo una pregunta más ¿piensas pedirle un auto a Axia?

Xiao: Ya se lo pedí.

Hien¿Y si te descubre la policía? Tú eres menor.

Xiao: Era solo una pregunta, pero te lo contestare, no soy tan idiota, tendré un mapa para ver las rondas de los policial y la radio intervenida.

Hien: Podrías terminar preso – en ese momento vio que su hermano saco una pistola- ¿Es necesario que lleves un arma?

Xiao: Es mejor estar preparado, uno no sabe cuando el enemigo puede atacar.

Hien: Espero que papá nunca se entere que tienes esa pistola, sino te dará el castigo de tu vida.

Xiao: Si tu no le dices nada no habrá problemas.

En la casa de Arakawa . . .

Maya¿Luzco bien hermano?

Ruy: Te ves preciosa, oye ¿a qué hora volverás?

Maya: No lo sé, pero si me retraso me cubres ¿sí?

Ruy: Esta bien, aunque será difícil ahora que mamá y papá regresaron y le caíste con la noticia de que tienes novio.

Maya: Me enamore hermano¿qué quieres que haga?, nuestros padres viven de viaje, pero eso no justifica que nosotros no hagamos nuestra vida.

Ruy: Ya entendí, pero entiende tú eres la menor.

Maya: Sí, lo sé.

En la casa Li . . .

Xiao: Estoy Listo, ya me voy mamá, papá, regreso más tarde.

Sakura: Cuídate hijo.

Xiao: Lo haré – dijo saliendo de la casa – _ahora debo ir a buscar al auto, espero que Axia me haya preparado algo bueno_- pensaba mientras seguía caminando, hasta que llego a una casa mi muy grade, ni muy chica, pero eso sí tenia un garaje importante. Apretó el botón del intercomunicador . . .

¿Quién es?- se escucho una voz por el aparato-

Xiao: Soy yo Axia, Xiao ¿me conseguiste el auto?

Axia: Claro pasa – al decir esto la puerta del garaje se abrió y una ves que Xiao entro se cerro-

Xiao: Esta todo oscuro.

Axia: No te preocupes- con un chasquido de dedos la luz se encendió dejando ver por lo menos 5 autos de reconocidas marcas-

Xiao: Parece que a valido la pena la espera, pero ¿cuál de todos es para mi?

Axia: Este – dijo señalando un Acura CL type S 2003 de color plateado – estos son los papeles

Xiao¿Reiko Nakamura? – dijo leyendo el nombre de la propietaria-

Axia: No puedo poner Axia, pero esto es por si acaso te agarra la policía no amiga, que se marca de en el navegador del auto de color rojo y los otro con tu nombre para la policía amiga de color verde, a una cosa más el tanque esta lleno, aquí tienes las llaves y por favor que vuelva lo más sano posible.

Xiao: No te preocupes.

Luego en la casa de Maya . . .

Toc-Toc- Xiao golpeo la puerta-

Padre de Maya: Buenas noches.

Xiao: Buenas noches señor, vengo a buscar a su hija.

Padre de Maya: Si ya lo sé¡Maya vinieron por ti!

Xiao: Creo que aun no le caigo bien a los padres de Maya- pensó-

Maya: Hola Xiao¿nos vamos?

Xiao: Sí- dijo saliendo de la casa-

Maya: Me voy, regreso más tarde- dijo saliendo y siguiendo a su novio – Xiao el restaurante esta hacia el otro lado.

Xiao: Ya lo sé- dijo sacando las llaves del auto para desactivar la alarma-

Maya¿Y eso?

Xiao: Vamos a ir en auto, sube y no te preocupes- dijo abriéndole la puerta del coche-

Maya: Esta bien- dijo subiendo al auto- mejor no pregunto donde lo conseguiste.

Xiao: Axia me lo presto . . . Cambiando de tema – dijo ya en camino hacia el restaurante- Creo que no les caigo bien a tus padres.

Maya: No le hagas caso, se acuerdan que tienen hijos cuando están aquí, pero no hablemos de eso ¿Si?

Xiao: De acuerdo.

La cena y la charla estuvieron bien, pero ya habían llegado a su fin . . .

Xiao¿Nos vamos?

Maya: Sí.

Xiao¿Podemos ir antes a un lugar?

Maya: No hay problema.

Después de eso Xiao llevo Maya al templo Tsukimine, ambos estaban sentados frente al lago, viendo como la luna se reflejaba en él . . .

Xiao¿Te gusto la charla?

Maya: Sí, estuvo interesante –

Luego de eso hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ambos, hasta que Xiao tomo la mano de Maya . . .

Xiao: Recordé algo que me dijiste hace tiempo . . .

Maya¿Y que es?

Xiao: Me preguntaste, si tu poseías poderes mágicos y sabes todos los humanos tienen poderes y habilidades en distintas medidas, mis habilidades mágicas son por herencia y las físicas son por el arduo entrenamiento que llevo . . . Sabes cual es tu poder . . . El poder haber conquistado el frió corazón de este Li, nunca pensé que podía enamorarme de alguien y ser correspondido, bueno ¿quien se podía fijar en alguien tan arrogante, orgulloso y frió como yo? seria un suicidio, pero tú lo hiciste y ahora soportas mis celos y demás defectos, pero ¿sabes cual es el peor de todos?, no poder expresar mis sentimientos . . . Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo y es que TE AMO, no te lo había dicho antes por no tener seguridad y valor, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.

Lo que Xiao le acababa de decir fue algo muy fuerte para Maya, él tenia razón nunca antes le había dicho te amo, ella creía que esas palabras solo la escucharía en sueños, pero ahora era la realidad, no sabia como reaccionar ante semejante revelación, así que dejo las palabras de lado y paso a las acciones, tomo el rostro de Xiao con ambas manos y lo beso con infinita ternura, el joven Li profundizo el beso haciéndolo un poco más apasionado, pero como todo lo bueno tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, los dos estaban bastante agitados . . .

Maya: No sabes como esperaba que me dijeras te amo.

Xiao: Te amo Maya Arakawa, te amo y te amare siempre.

Maya: Me encanta escuchar eso – y abrazo al muchacho-

Xiao: A mi también me alegra haber podido decírtelo . . . Pero ya es tarde es mejor que te lleve a tu casa no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tus padres.

Maya: Esta bien, aunque quisiera otro beso – dijo algo sonrojada-

Xiao: Haré lo que me pidas – dijo besándola nuevamente-

Pasaron los días y tuvieron que viajar a Italia para la feria, los profesores eran un desastre, así que para evitar problemas con las habitaciones decidieron dormir juntos, pero en una de las primeras noches, Xiao sufrió una horrible pesadilla, estaba sudando mucho y se levanto de repente . . .

Maya: Xiao ¿qué te pasa?

Xiao: nada.

Maya: Como que nada estas sudando¿qué te paso?

Xiao: tuve una pesadilla.

Maya¿Sobre que?

Xiao: Sobre mi abuelo . . .

Turín, Italia (al día siguiente) . . . en los stand de las preliminares de la Feria internacional de Ciencia y tecnología. . .

Maya: Parece que pasaremos las preliminares sin problemas.

Xiao: Eso parece.

En un lugar muy cerca de ahí . . .

Chica 1: Oye ¿ese que esta ahí no es Li?

Chica 2:Tienes razón, es él, vamos a saludarlo.

Chica 1: Sí vamos.

Y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba . . .

Chica1: Hola Li, que gusto volver a verte – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Xiao: Eh . . . Si es un gusto – no sabia como reaccionar eran sus amigas pero . . .-

Chica 2: siempre tan reservado, vamos que te cuesta saludar – dijo la otra saludándolo de la misma manera que la primera-

En este punto a Maya le estaba picando el bichito de los celos¿quiénes eran esas chicas para tratar tan familiarmente a Su novio –

Xiao: Que falta de respeto no las he presentado – dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, sabia que a Maya no le había caído bien la llega da de esas dos – Ella es Catarina Donizetti – señalando a la primera- y ella es Lais Clouet – dijo señalando a la segunda.

Maya: Un gusto, yo soy Maya Arakawa, la compañera de Xiao en la Feria.

Golpe bajo no les había dicho que era su novia..

Catarina¡Que bien! entonces le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

Maya¿Ustedes no participan?

Lais: No, no participamos, pero estamos a cargo de la organización, disculpa¿podemos llevarnos a Li un momento?

Maya: Por mi no hay ningún problema – otro golpe bajo-

Catarina: Vamos Li acompáñanos.

Xiao: Pero . . . .

Ya un poco alejados . . .

Lais: Sabes Kurt y Shing están aquí y quieran hablar contigo.

Xiao¿para eso me trajeron aquí?- dijo molesto-

Catarina: Sí, pero ¿por qué te enojas?

Xiao: Maya es mi novia y creo que con la llegada de ustedes 2 esta pensando cualquier cosa.

Lais: Lo sentimos, pero no nos habías dicho que tenias novia.

Xiao: Eso es algo personal.

Catarina: Hablaremos con ella.

Xiao: No empeoren la situación.

Lais: Que poca confianza nos tienes.

Y partieron de regreso a donde estaba Maya . . .

Catarina: Aquí te regresamos a tu novio sano y salvo.

Lais: Perdona nuestra actitud, pero no sabíamos que eras la novia de Li, nosotras solo somos amigas, no pienses mal.

Maya: No se preocupen – respondió con un deje de enfado casi imperceptible, salvo para Xiao-

Catarina: Nos vemos en las finales – y ambas se retiraron-

Xiao¿Estas enfadada?

Maya: No.

Más tarde en el hotel . . .

Xiao: Maya . ..

Maya¿Qué sucede?

Xiao: No me mientas estas enfadada conmigo, créeme Donizetti y Clouet son solo amigas, te lo aseguro, no siento nada por ellas.

Maya: Me hubiera Agradado que me contaras de ellas.

Xiao: Lo pase por alto, por favor perdóname.

Maya: Esta bien, pero no puedes prohibirme ponerme celosa.

Xiao: Eso nunca- dijo abrazándola- si te pones celosa eso significa que te importo.

Maya: me importas y mucho, eso lo sabes.

Xiao: Te amo – dijo antes de besarla-

Maya: Yo también – dijo sobres los labios del joven Li-

Toc – Toc- llamaron a la puerta (NDLA: necesito un ruido más original)

Xiao¿Qué sucede ahora? – dijo enfadado por tener que separarse de su novia-

Maya: Yo iré – dirigiéndose a la puerta, para luego abrirla- Hola Catarina ¿qué se te ofrece?

Xiao: Ca. . ta . .ri . . na – pronuncio-

Catarina: Li también estas aquí, bueno mejor así, les vengo a decir que sus profesores se ausentaran los 3 días de descanso, aunque pensé que ustedes se irían con ellos.

Xiao: Te lo dije son unos irresponsables, anda saber donde se abran metido.

Catarina: No informare nada de esto, ya que pueden quedar descalificados.

Xiao: Gracias, disculpa avísales a los muchachos que voy a visitarlos.

Catarina: Bien les avisare.

Un rato más tarde . . .

Maya¿A donde vamos?

Xiao: a visitar a unos amigos, uno de ellos también esta metido en las conferencias de paz en los consejos.

Al llegar al lugar . . .

Mayordomo: Buenas tardes joven, pase lo están esperando.

Llego a una sala donde se encontraban sus amigos Kurt Muller y Shing Otomo. . .

Xiao: Maya te presento a . . . – no pudo seguir ya que vio a su novia lanzándose a los brazos de Kurt-

Maya: Primo que gusto volver a verte.

Kurt: Para mi también prima, no sabia que conocías a Li.

Xiao: Disculpen ¿ustedes se conoce?

Maya: Sí Xiao, él es el primo del que te hable.

Kurt¿Xiao¿Escuche bien Shing dijo Xiao?

Shing: Dijo Xiao.

Kurt: Bueno, a ver ¿que relación tienen ustedes?

Maya: Somos novios.

Kurt: Tu eres novia de Li.

Maya: Así es.

Kurt¡que sorpresa!, así que estas de novio con mi prima.

Xiao: No sabia que era tu prima.

Kurt: Eso no importa, ahora que nos reunimos . . ., pero pobre no lo presente, Maya el es Shing Otomo.

Shing: Un gusto.

Maya: El gusto es mío.

Xiao: _¿Y ahora que hago?_ – pensó-

Shing: Hey Xiao ¿me acompañas a comprar algo para festejar?

Xiao: Sí ¿Maya tu te quedas?

Maya: Sí, me quedare charlando con mi primo.

Xiao: Esta bien.

Cuando Xiao y Shing se fueron . . .

Kurt: no puedo creerlo, entraste en el mundo mágico más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Maya: Yo no sabia que Xiao tenia poderes cuando lo conocí, luego de estar de novios un tiempo lo descubrí.

Kurt: Escucha Li es un buen muchacho y creo que eso lo sabes, pero tiene mucho enemigos que quieren sacarlo del camino, por eso debes tener cuidado.

Maya: Eso no me importa, yo lo amo.

Kurt: No voy a dudarlo, aunque hay algo de celos en tu mirada . . .ya sé te encontraste con Catarina y Lais ¿verdad?

Maya: Sí.

Kurt: No te preocupes Li nunca tuvo nada con ellas ni lo tendrá, son solo amigas que conoció en las conferencias que da, te contó algo de eso ¿no?

Maya: Sí, además de algo relacionado con la muerta de su abuelo y una investigación.

Kurt: Te tiene mucha confianza, sino jamás te hubiera contado lo de su abuelo.

Con Xiao y Shing . . .

Shing: Oye ¿a que venirte además de visitarnos?

Xiao: Vine a pedirle ayuda para que me consiguieran una camioneta y los papeles correspondientes para llevar a Maya a la finca de mi familia que esta cerca de la frontera.

Shing: así que quieres estar a solas con tu novia – dijo en un tono pícaro-

Xiao: no seas invecil . . . pero creo que Muller no me ayudara.

Shing: Claro que lo hará, por eso no te preocupes.

Y el hermano menor de Hideki, tenia razón, Kurt no se opuso para nada y ayudo a Xiao en todo, pero le hizo una advertencia "_Ten cuidado con lo que haces con me prima_" . . .

En camino a la finca . . .

Maya: No puedo creer los contactos que tienen.

Xiao: Esa el la ventaja de ser lo hijos de los lideres de nuestros clanes . . . Ahora tápate los ojos.

Maya¿por qué?

Xiao: Falta poco para llegar y quiero que lo que veas sea sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron, Xiao guió a Maya al primer piso de la casa, en una de las habitaciones había un balcón donde se podía ver un paisaje Hermoso . . . las picos de las montañas nevadas y el verde de los viñedos.

Xiao: Destápate los ojos y ve el paisaje.

Maya: Xiao es hermoso.

Xiao: lo sé, por eso quería traerte aquí.

Maya: Gracias.

Xiao: De nada, esta será tu habitación, la mía es la que esta al frente si necesitas algo.

Al otro día . . .

Maya: De verdad Xiao no se andar a caballo.

Xiao: Entonces vienes conmigo – dijo subiéndola al caballo de él- toma la s rienda, yo te guiare.

Maya: Estas loco.

Xiao: No lo estoy, vamos vas a aprender algo más.

Maya: Esta bien.

Al final del día . . .

Xiao: Viste que no es complicado andar a caballo.

Maya: Tenias razón.

Xiao: Que te parece si en la noche vamos a ver las estrellas a fuera.

Maya: Me parece una idea fantástica.

Y así lo hicieron ambos estuvieron viendo las estrellas hasta que el sueño los venció, se quedaron durmiendo a fuera, Maya abrazada a Xiao y viceversa, con solo una manta que los cubría del frió nocturno . . . El ultimo se la pasaron recorriendo los viñedos y acomodando las cosas para su regreso a Turín.

Allí encontraron a sus profesores y se llevo a cabo la final, en la cual no les fue para nada mal, salieron terceros, luego de eso regresaron a Japón, los días pasaron, pero desde aquella pesadilla Xiao tenia un mal presentimiento . . .

En la casa de la familia Li kinomoto .. .

Ring – Ring – sonaba el teléfono con insistencia.

Shaoran: Familia Li, con quien quiere hablar.

Axia: Li, paso algo grave en Hong Kong.

Shaoran¡¿Qué?! dime que paso.

Axia: Hideki sufrió un accidente esta internado en terapia intensiva, su diagnostico es reservado.

Shaoran: No pude ser ¿cómo paso?

Axia: Lo choco un auto, si quieres mi opinión, es un milagro que este con vida.

Shaoran¿Atraparon al sujeto que conducía el auto?

Axia: La policía y nuestros hombres están en ello.

Fin de capitulo 

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tarde en subirlo porque habia problemas en la pagina o en el servidor del cyber donde voy, pero aca esta y con una escena S+S, bien el próximo capitulo es bastante largo y tiene de todo un poco así que prepárense, luego les daré las explicaciones del porque es tan largo. Bien ahora los agradecimientos:

**Gabyhyaty: Me alegra que te encante¿que te parecio este capitulo?**

**Dokuro: Aqui tienes una escena S+S, espero que te haya gustado, bien el lemon de estos dos( o lo que me salga) estara en el capitulo 11, gracias por ser mi fan.!!**

**Coty: Gracias por leer mi historia y no te preocupes yo tambien tarde en saber como dejar un review y ni te cuento cuando tuve que publicar mi historia, pero tuve ayuda jiji, y con respecto a un lemon de hien y tomoe, habra lemon de todas las parejas del fic asi que no te preocupes. Besos y hasta la proxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 10**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Axia: Hideki sufrió un accidente esta internado en terapia intensiva, su diagnostico es reservado.

Shaoran: No pude ser ¿cómo paso?

Axia: Lo choco un auto, si quieres mi opinión, es un milagro que este con vida.

Shaoran: ¿Atraparon al sujeto que conducía el auto?

Axia: La policía y nuestros hombres están en ello.

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Shaoran: ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi hija?

Axia: De verdad lo lamento Li, pero se lo vas a tener que decir.

Shaoran: Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, algo grave iba a pasar.

Axia: Lo único que nos queda es tener confianza en el muchacho, es fuerte y creo que puede salir de esta.

Shaoran: Eso espero.

Al rato en el colegio . . .

Tip – tip – tip – sonaba el celular de Xiao-

Xiao: Hable.

Axia: Joven Xiao sucedió algo grave.

Xiao: ¿Qué paso?

Axia: Hideki sufrió un accidente y esta grave.

Xiao: No pude ser, ¿cómo paso?

Axia: Un auto la atropello, esto ya se lo comente a tu padre.

Xiao: Axia, Hideki me dijo que estaba detrás de una pista para la investigación, esto no habrá sido para que deje de investigar.

Axia: Esto fue un accidente Li no te eches la culpa de lo que paso.

Xiao: Pero . . .

Axia: pero nada, ahora piensa como ayudar a tu hermana para sobrellevar esto, y no pienses que fue tu culpa.

Xiao: Esta bien.

Maya: Sucedió algo grave ¿verdad? – dijo preocupada al ver la cara de su novio-

Xiao: Sí, Hideki, el novio de mi hermana sufrió un accidente y esta grave . . . Dios siento que esto es mi culpa.

Maya: Xiao, no es tu culpa.

Xiao: ¡Claro que lo es! él esta en la investigación y esto fue para que no descubriera algo, yo lo involucre en todo esto, mi hermana jamás me lo perdonara.

Maya: Debes tranquilizarte, aún no sabemos que fue lo que realmente paso.

Xiao: ¡Tu no entiendes! – dijo levantando el tono de su voz-

Maya: ¡Ya basta Xiao Li! – dijo en el mismo tono que él- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?, en Italia me explicaste lo de tu abuelo y Kurt también me comento cosas al respecto, sé como eres y que cargas con muchas responsabilidades, pero no puedes ser siempre el culpable de lo que pase, sino sabes lo que paso no saques conclusiones apresuradas.

Xiao: Creo que no vale la pena discutir, debo irme a casa a ayudar a mi hermana.

Maya: Bien, pero ahora tenemos una charla pendiente.

Xiao: Como digas – y se marcho del lugar-

En la preparatoria . . .

Tomoe: Nadeshiko ¿te sientes bien?

Nadeshiko: Sí no te preocupes.

Tomoe: no me mientas, estas rara.

Nadeshiko: Lo que sucede es que desde que me levante tengo un mal presentimiento y no sé que es.

Tomoe: Tranquila de seguro no es nada.

Nadeshiko: eso espero.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shaoran se encontraba en su cuarto preparando las maletas para viajar a Hong Kong, había tomado una decisión de que toda la familia viajaría . . .

Shaoran: ¿Cómo voy a decirle a Nadeshiko sobre el accidente? Nunca fui bueno para estas cosas, quizás pueda sonar cruel cuando se lo diga, pero no puedo andar con vueltas en este asunto, lo mejor será decirle la verdad por más dolorosa que sea.- pensaba-

Un rato más . . .

Sora: Ya llegamos, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Shaoran: Sí, estoy yo.

Sora: Hola papá – dijo abrazándolo-

Shaoran: Hola hija, dile a tus hermanos que vayan a mi despacho debo hablar con todos.

Sora: Sí papá, ahí voy.

En el despacho . . .

Hien: ¿Qué se te ofrece papá?

Shaoran: Tengo algo que decirles a todos y algo en especial a ti Nadeshiko - dijo serio-

Nadeshiko: ¿Qué pasa papá? me estas asustando.

Shaoran: Hien, Xiao, Sora, vayan a sus habitaciones y preparen sus maletas porque nos vamos a Hong Kong y déjenme a solas con su hermana.

Todos: Sí papá. – dijeron retirándose a sus habitaciones-

Shaoran: Hija sabes que soy frió y calculador para algunas cosas, pero así soy y este caso no es la excepción.

Nadeshiko: Habla por favor papá.

Shaoran: Hija, Hideki sufrió un accidente, esta grave.

Nadeshiko: ¿Qué?, no puede ser, él no, esto no puede estar pasando.

Shaoran: Hija tranquila- dijo abrazándola- todo estará bien.

Nadeshiko: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Shaoran: Un auto lo atropello.

Nadeshiko: ¿Por qué a él papá?, no le hizo nada a nadie, siempre ayuda a los demás – decía llorando la hija mayor de Li-

Shaoran: El destino en caprichoso hija, pero Hideki es un chico fuerte, vas a ver que va a salir de esta sin problemas.

Nadeshiko siguió llorando en el pecho de su padre, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma . . .

Shaoran: Hija, ahora ve a preparar tu maleta o diles a tus hermanos que te ayuden ¿Si?

Nadeshiko: Sí papá.

Después de eso se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con todos sus hermanos . . .

Hien: ¿Qué paso?, estuviste llorando.

Nadeshiko: Hideki esta grave – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano, comenzando a llorar de nuevo-

Hien: Hideki es un chico fuerte, saldrá de esta.

Sora: Eso es verdad.

Xiao: Sora tiene razón hermana.

Xiao no podía evitar sentirse responsable por lo que le estaba pasando al novio de su hermana, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo.

Un rato más tarde en la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran . . .

Li se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos en la cabeza y las maletas al lado, en eso entra Sakura . . .

Sakura: ¿Amor hubo problemas con la empresa, debes viajar?

Shaoran: Ojala fuera eso amor.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? – dijo preocupada-

Shaoran: Hideki sufrió un accidente, esta grave.

Sakura: No pude ser, ¿Nadeshiko lo sabe?

Shaoran: Sí, ya se lo dije, esta un poco deprimida y asustada, pero pronto estará con él, salimos para Hong Kong a las 8:00pm, vamos en el avión privado, no podemos perder tiempo ( NDLA: Li tiene dinero como no iba a tener avión propio, pero creo que esto no es un comentario apropiado en este momento)

Sakura: Esta bien amor, iré a hablar con Nadeshiko – dijo dándole un beso, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hija-

Llegaron por la madrugada a Hong Kong por lo cual Nadeshiko no pudo ver a Hideki pero a primera hora de la mañana ya estaba en el lugar para verlo, después de hablar con el doctor y casi suplicarle para que lo dejara ver pudo pasar a la habitación, la escena que vio la hija mayor de Li, la impacto demasiado Hideki se encontraba con respirador, cables por todas partes, sueros, etcétera, pensó por un instante que lo que estaba observando era una terrible pesadilla, pero pronto llego a la conclusión que no, luego de eso le pidió al doctor quedarse con él, a lo que el profesional tuvo que acceder ya que la propia familia del paciente había dado su autorización, mientras tanto . . .

Shaoran: Siento lo que paso con tu hijo Sayto.

Sayto: Ya no importa Li, estoy seguro que Hideki se repondrá, el respirador lo tiene por precaución, pero ya le pedí al doctor que se lo quitara.

Shaoran: Sí el doctor lo encuentra apropiado lo hará.

Sayto: Tu hija esta sufriendo mucho ¿verdad?

Shaoran: Así es, pensé que se desmayaría cuando vio a Hideki en ese estado.

Sayto: Tu hija es una muchacha fuerte y la hará bien a Hideki su compañía.

Shaoran: Estoy seguro de eso, ¿ya le avisaron a Shing de lo ocurrido?

Sayto: Sí, y quería pedirte el favor que lo vayas a buscar al aeropuerto.

Shaoran: No habrá inconveniente.

Al día siguiente . . .

Nadeshiko había salido del hospital necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, la situación en la cual se encontraba Hideki la estaba afectando demasiado, era su novio y era normal que se preocupara por él, pero esa misma preocupación la estaba afectando a ella física y mentalmente y Hideki jamás le perdonaría que ella terminara enferma por su culpa . . . Esos eran los pensamientos de la hija de Li, cuando de repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella, por lo cual ante la duda de un peligro tomo del brazo al sujeto y lo izo volar terminado con el susodicho en el suelo . . .

. . . .: Mi hermano tiene que tener cuidado de no hacerte enojar- dijo el chico al cual había arrojado-

Nadeshiko: Lo siento Shing, actué por instinto, no quería lastimarte.

Shing: No te preocupes, créeme con la situación que estamos viviendo es normal que actuemos de esta manera.

Nadeshiko: ¿Ya viste a Hideki?

Shing: Sí, y me cuesta creer que es él el que esta en esa cama con cables y tubos por todas partes.

Nadeshiko: Cuando lo vi por primera vez así quise morirme, no soportaba verlo en ese estado, pero inmediatamente medí cuenta que no podía pensar así debía ser fuerte para ayudarlo a salir de esta y ahora ya es normal verlo, aunque solo hayan pasado 4 días del accidente.

Shing: Comprendo, veras que no tardara en recuperar la conciencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saldrá de este lugar, mi hermano es fuerte.

Nadeshiko: Lo sé.

Shing: ¡Al diablo con todo!, no sabes lo que daría por estar en su lugar él no merece lo que le esta pasando, yo debería estar ahí, créeme cuando entre a terapia para verlo pensé que era la ultima ves que veía a mi hermano con vida.

Nadeshiko: No sé que decirte, a duras penas puedo con mi alma en estos momentos.

Shing: No te preocupes por mi, guarda tus energías para mi hermano que realmente te necesita.

Nadeshiko: Gracias Shing, eres muy bueno.

Shing: No lo creas soy todo un pillo con las chicas.- intento con ese comentario Nadeshiko sonriera-

Nadeshiko: Muy gracioso - dijo sonriendo un poco-

Shing: Por lo menos te hice sonreír con mis absurdos comentarios-

Nadeshiko: Iré a ver a Hideki, y de nuevo gracias y disculpas por el golpe.

Shing: No hay problema soy resistente.

La joven Li se dirigió a la sala de terapia intensiva para acompañar y cuidar de su novio, desde que llego no se habían producidos cambios relevantes con respecto al estado de salud del muchacho. El verlo tan vulnerable la estaba afectando, por más que le había dicho a Shing que se había acostumbrado, la realidad era que se le partía el alma ver a Hideki en ese estado, parecía que la fe que mantenía su fuerza se estaba debilitando con el paso de los días, solo habían pasado 4 días del accidente y 3 con su presencia, aunque parecía más tiempo, porque para Nadeshiko Li las horas y los días eran eternos . . .

La muchacha tomo una de las manos de Hideki entre las suyas, mientras le contaba lo que había pasado desde que él se había ido de Tomoeda, tenia la esperanza de que pudiera escucharla, para Shaoran ver a su hija sufriendo de esa manera lo estaba matando, pero sabia que esta era una prueba difícil que tendría que superar.

Antes que terminara el restringido horario de visita sucedió algo milagroso o por lo menos esperado por todos, Hideki recupero la conciencia . . .

Hideki: ¿Dónde estoy?

Nadeshiko: Estas en el hospital amor – decía con lagrimas en los ojos a causa de su felicidad-

Hideki: Ya veo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el momento que el auto me choca, luego es todo negro.

Nadeshiko: Eso fue 4 días atrás, desde entonces estuviste inconsciente.

Hideki: Fue mucho tiempo por lo menos para mi, pero no llores – dijo secándole las lagrimas con su mano- me hace mal verte así.

Nadeshiko: Lloro de alegría.

Hideki: Puede ser, pero esos ojos me dicen que estuviste sufriendo por mi y ellos no me mienten, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, pronto saldré de aquí.

Nadeshiko: Iré a avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste.

Hideki: Esta bien – dijo viéndola salir de la habitación, él sabia a la perfección que las cosas no estaban bien del todo-

Un poco más tarde . . .

Doctor: ¿Hay algo que te moleste muchacho?

Hideki: Doctor no siento mis piernas, no responden – dijo con una frialdad que asusto al medico-

Doctor: ¿por qué no le dijiste eso a la muchacha que te estaba cuidando?

Hideki: lo hice para no preocuparla, por favor no le diga nada

(NDLA: Sí ya sé, era obvio que algo le iba a pasar, podía perder la memoria o dejarlo invalido, pero no deja de quitarle emoción a esta historia que esta llegando a su fin)

Doctor: Creo que eso no va ser posible joven Otomo, ¿cuánto tiempo puede durar esa farsa?

Hideki: Se lo pido por favor doctor no le diga nada por lo menos por ahora.

Doctor: Esta bien, joven haré caso a su pedido, pero no por mucho tiempo.

A fuera de la habitación Xiao escucho toda la conversación y ya tenia una idea de cómo Hideki evitaría que Nadeshiko se enterara de su problema y no estaba para nada de acuerdo le tendría que aclarar una que otra cosa al novio de su hermana, él jamás permitiría que cometiera semejante estupidez, que dejara a ambos más muertos que vivos . . .

Sora: Xiao ¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta?

Xiao: Nada- dijo tomando del brazo a su hermana- acompáñame.

Sora: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Xiao: Luego te explico.

A fuera del hospital . . .

Sora: ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?

Xiao: No, bueno una parte, . . .sabes, antes de venir a Hong Kong, tuve una discusión con Maya que no termino muy bien y con todo lo que esta pasando no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella y ...

Sora: Y quieres que te de una idea de cómo hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas ¿no?

Xiao: Sí es eso posible.

Sora: Esta bien, pero ¿por qué discutieron?

Xiao: Por tonterías.

Sora: ¿Qué tipo de tonterías?

Xiao: Tonterías sin importancia y que no vienen al caso.

Sora: Como digas, . . . si quieres pedirle disculpa a Maya lo primero que debes hacer es tragarte ese maldito orgullo que tienes.

Xiao: Que directa.

Axia: Jóvenes Li, buenas tardes.

Sora: Buenas tardes Axia.

Xiao: Buenas tardes, pero interrumpes una conversación entre mi hermana y yo.

Axia: Créame, que lo que tengo le va interesar y mucho joven.

Xiao: Sora luego seguimos hablando.

Sora: Esta bien.

Una ves que Sora se retiro . . .

Xiao: Espero que sea importante.

Axia: Claro que lo es se trata del accidente del joven Hideki.

Xiao: Entonces habla, ¿qué estas esperando?

Axia: Nada estoy esperando joven, pero como le había dicho antes, el accidente que sufrió Hideki, fue solo eso un accidente, el conductor del auto esta alcoholizado, no hay venganza o algo relacionado a la investigación.

Xiao: ¿Enserio?

Axia: Claro que sí.

Xiao: Me saco un peso de encima, créeme la culpa me estaba matando.

Axia: Le dije que no se echara la culpa, pero hace oídos sordos a mis comentarios.

Xiao: Son cosas que pasan, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender.- dijo retirándose del lugar-

Axia: Como usted diga. –_ ya falta poco para que todo esto termine o eso espero_- pensó

Mientras tanto con Xiao estaba hablando por teléfono . . .

Xiao: Me puedes pasar con Maya, Ruy.

Ruy: Esta bien cuñado. – ¡Maya teléfono!

Maya: Ya voy, es necesario que grites- dijo llegando al lado de su hermano –

Ruy: No te enfades.

Maya: Hable- dijo tomando el teléfono-

Xiao: Maya ¿Cómo estas?

Maya: Xiao, parece que se te paso el enojo y te dignaste a llamar, hace 3 días que no sabia nada de ti.

Xiao: Mi amor perdóname, es que pasaron muchas cosas.

Maya: Como digas, ¿como esta el novio de tu hermana?

Xiao: Bien, ya recupero la conciencia, pero ¿yo no te preocupo, preguntas por él y por mi no?

Maya: Te lo tienes merecido.

Xiao: Pero Maya . . . – no pudo seguir alguien le quito el teléfono-

. . . .: Maya , no te preocupes tengo al enano bajo control.

Maya: Hien, que gusto escucharte, por lo menos tu te preocupas más por tu novia que tu hermano, hace 3 días que no me llamaba, luego te critica a ti.

Hien: Que mal estuvo eso, espérame un segundo . . .- dejando el teléfono de lado- ¿Oye como es eso que no habías llamado a Maya?, yo llamo todos los días a Tomoe y más de una ves.

Xiao: Es una larga historia y dame el teléfono.

Hien: Estoy hablando yo ahora, así que te esperas. – volviendo a su conversación con Maya- Es un desconsiderado mi amor, mira que tenerte 3 días preocupada, en cambio yo un simple amigo te llamo a penas llego, debes buscarte a otro que se preocupe más por ti.

Maya: Créeme lo estoy considerando – decía risueña sabia que no le gustaría nada a Xiao oír los comentarios de su hermano, pero se lo tenia merecido-.

Xiao: Lárgate y déjame hablar con MI NOVIA Hien.

Hien: Esta bien, que carácter.

Xiao: Ni se te ocurra cambiarme por alguien más.

Maya: Si sigues con ese carácter lo pensare.

Xiao: Por favor perdóname, tu tenias razón lo de Hideki fue un accidente, no tenia porque preocuparme.

Maya: Espero que para la próxima me escuches.

Xiao: Yo espero que no haya próxima ves, bueno te dejo tengo un asunto que atender, te amo.

Maya: Yo también, cuídate.

Xiao: Tu también, chau.- y termino la comunicación, ahora tendría que hablar con su cuñado-

Cuando llego a la habitación de Hideki . . .

Xiao: Tengo que hablar contigo.

Hideki: ¿Sobre que?

Xiao: Escuche tu conversación con el doctor.

Hideki: Ya veo.

Xiao: No permitiré que comentas una estupidez

Hideki: No puedo atar a tu hermana a mi, estoy invalido.

Xiao: Y le dirás que ya no la quieres y que se aleje de tu lado, estas loco, porque esas van a ser tus ultimas palabras.

Hideki: ¿Y que quieres que haga? No puedo condenarla a estar a mi lado.

Xiao: Escúchame bien, ella es feliz a tu lado, ambos son felices con la presencia del otro, sino te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esta, es tu problema pero no hagas sufrir a mi hermana por tu cobardía.

Hideki: Es imposible que vuelva a caminar.

Xiao: Imposible es una palabra que invento el hombre para justificar su propia incapacidad, y creo que para nosotros esa palabra no existe.

Hideki: Que tengamos poderes mágicos no nos vuelve inmunes.

Xiao: Yo no dije eso, lo que quise decir es que tenemos más posibilidades de superar situaciones como esta- hubo segundos de silencio y prosiguió- Mi hermana derramo muchas lagrimas por ti y creo que seria una informa muy ingrata de agradecerle lo mucho que te ama, sino lo haces por ti hazlo por ella he intenta volver a caminar.

Hideki: Yo amo a tu hermana eso no lo dudes, pero no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa.

Xiao: Sufrirá más si la dejas, por el amor de dios madura y deja de convalecerte de ti mismo, tienes una batalla que enfrentar, esta en ti pelear o huir como una rata, si eliges pelear todos estaremos ayudándote, pero si huyes olvídate que existimos . . . Los he escuchado muchas veces a ti y a mi hermana hablar de lo que harían en el futuro, parecía que tu harías todo lo posible por lograrlo, pero ahora lo dudo.

Hideki quedo shockeado Xiao tenia razón donde quedarían sus sueños y las promesas que le hizo a Nadeshiko . . .

Flash Back 

Nadeshiko: Hideki ¿Cómo nos imaginas dentro de algunos años? – decía entre los brazos de su novio-

Hideki: Casados, viviendo en una enorme casa y con muchos hijos, corriendo de un lado para el otro.

Nadeshiko: ¿Muchos hijos? ¿Cuántos?

Hideki: No sé, los que tu quieras, . . . te prometo hacerte feliz, cueste lo que me cueste.

**Fin del flash back**

Hideki: Xiao tienes razón peleare hasta que las fuerzas me abandonen y aun así seguiré peleando, te lo juro por el amor que siento por Nadeshiko.

Xiao: Espero que no jures envano.

Hideki: Puedes asegurarte de que no.

Toc – toc – golpearon la puerta-

Hideki: Adelante.

Sakura: Buenas tardes Hideki, me alegra mucho escuchar esas palabras, tendrás todo el apoyo de nuestra familia, podrás contar con nosotros cuando lo necesites.

Hideki: Gracias señora Li.

Más tarde . . .

Nadeshiko: Xiao me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Hideki: Así es, Nadeshiko no puedo caminar.

Nadeshiko: No puede ser – no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, la noticia la había afectado-

Hideki: No te preocupes hay posibilidades de recuperarme, eso dice el doctor, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Nadeshiko: Dime – dijo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar –

Hideki: ¿Estas dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado?

Nadeshiko: Claro que sí, nunca me alejaría de tu lado.

Hideki: Sabes que no te oculto nada por eso, cuando me entere de que estaba invalido había decidido apartarte de mi lado, no quería atarte a mi, que podía o puedo ofrecerte así, en este estado, pero Xiao me izo reflexionar y abstenerme de hacer semejante locura, porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti, sin saber que me regalaras una sonrisa o un beso o simples palabras de cariño, tu eres mi vida, se que lo que vendrá no será fácil, pero lo enfrentare con todas mis fuerzas, te prometo que volveré a caminar.

Nadeshiko: Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, para protegerte y darte todo mi amor, porque te amo y se que esto son solo pruebas que nos pone el destino, las cuales superaremos sin dificultad mientras estemos juntos.

Hideki: Gracias por todo.

Nadeshiko: Gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Después de estar una semana internado, Hideki empezó con las sesiones de rehabilitación, Nadeshiko lo acompañaba siempre, pero el tiempo que le quedaba en Hong Kong era poco, al joven Otomo le costo mucho convencer a su novia de que volviera a Japón, ella quería permanecer a su lado, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara todo estaría bien . . .

2 meses después . . .

Las cosas comenzaron a marchar bien nuevamente, Hideki se estaba recuperando el trabajo de rehabilitación era duro pero tenia una buena motivación para no rendirse y esa era la promesa que le había hecho a Nadeshiko. En la vida de los demás integrantes de la familia Li no había pasado nada relevante, Hien y Tomoe seguían con su noviazgo, Xiao y Maya también, Sora estaba con el equipo de carreras y los progenitores de estos 4 jóvenes seguían viviendo su amor como si tuvieran 17 años (NDLA: ¿qué fue ese comentario?, aunque para un miembro de esta familia estaba por llegar una visita muy especial . . .

Xiao: ¿Alguien puede ir abrir la puerta?

Sora: Voy yo.

Nadeshiko: ¡Esta pegado a la silla Xiao!"

Con Sora . . .

Sora: Ahí voy espere un momento – y abrió la puerta-

: Shhhh, no digas nada.

Sora: Eso va estar algo complicado.

: Toma di que fue un mensajero- dijo dándole un sobre-

Sora: Esta bien.

: ¿Dónde esta?

Sora: En el comedor, pero esta con los demás.

: Vamos a ver.

Sora: Entonces sígueme. – dijo comenzando a caminar- oye aprovecha a hora que no hay nadie.

: Gracias.

Nadeshiko se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor y con unos cuantos libros sobre la mesa, realmente ya estaba cansada, entonces se recostó sobre la silla inclinándola un poco hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, después de esto comenzó a sentir una sensación rara en el cuello como si la besaran . . .

Nadeshiko: Hideki – susurro.

: Hola.

Nadeshiko: ¿Eh? – dijo acomodándose en la silla- ¿Hideki eres tu?

Hideki: Claro no soy un fantasma.

Nadeshiko: ¡Que bien! – lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho-

Hideki: Tranquila que aún no tengo mucho equilibrio.

Nadeshiko: Lo siento

Hideki: No importa me alegra que te haya gustado mi visita.

Hien: Hola – dijo entrando al comedor sin prestar mucha atención a quien se encontraba allí, hasta que razono- ¿Hideki?

Hideki: Sip.

Hien: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hideki: Vine a terminar mi rehabilitación, me derivaron a una clínica de aquí.

Hien: Ya veo, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en mi casa?

Nadeshiko: Hermano!!

Hideki: Nadeshiko no hay problema, solo unos días hasta que consiga un departamento, pero antes debo pedirle permiso a tus padres para poder quedarme aquí.

Xiao: No creo que allá problema con eso.

Hideki: Hola Xiao.

Xiao: Hola, aunque deberás esperar a que regresen de la reunión de la empresa.

Hideki: ¿Ambos?

Nadeshiko: Sí, debes en cuando piden que asista mamá también como es dueña de la mitad de la empresa.

Hideki: No creo que eso le agrade mucho a su madre.

Hien: Eso es verdad, pero es algo inevitable.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la casa de los Li un grupo de hombres observaba la escena.

Hombre 1: Observen la armonía y la felicidad de esos jóvenes porque dentro de poco su joven vida se convertirá en un infierno . . .

En la noche . . .

Shaoran: No hay inconveniente con que te quedes Hideki, el cuarto de huéspedes es tuyo.

Hideki: Gracias señor Li.

Shaoran: De nada muchacho, gracias al cielo estas totalmente recuperado y eso es por tu propio empeño.

Hideki: Y por el apoyo y el cariño de su hija.

Shaoran: Sí como sea.

Sakura: ¡Shaoran! – dijo enfadada-

Nadeshiko: Oye papá ¿me dejas acompañar a Hideki a buscar un departamento?

Shaoran antes de pronunciar su respuesta miro a Sakura y luego . . – Sí no hay problema.

Nadeshiko: Gracias papá.

Hien: Disculpa puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Hideki: Claro.

Hien: ¿De que vivirás?, digo, no creo que permitas que tus padres te mantengan.

Nadeshiko miro bastante feo a su hermano por el comentario.

Hideki: Tienes razón Hien, no lo permitiría, ya conseguí trabajo y será como entrenador o ayudante de campo de un equipo de fútbol de aquí, llamado Blue Dragons.

Xiao: ¿Dijiste Blue Dragons?

Hideki: Sí, ¿Por qué?

Xiao: Ja ja ja, Hien quizás Hideki sea tu entrenador.

Hien: No puede ser – dijo en voz baja-

Shaoran: Bueno no quiero burlas, ni bromas, tengamos la cena en paz, ¿entendido?

Xiao: Sí papá.

Más tarde con Sakura y Shaoran . . .

Sakura: Que bueno que Hideki se recupero tan pronto, es un muchacho fuerte.

Shaoran: Así es, además se quedara aquí estudiando la universidad.

Sakura: Nadeshiko debe estar muy contenta se nota que esos dos se aman.

Shaoran: mm mm – pronuncio como afirmación-

Sakura: Shaoran – dudo en continuar, la idea que había venido a su mente era una premonición o solo algo sin importancia-

Shaoran: Dime.

Sakura: Olvídalo, era algo sin importancia.

Al otro día . . .

Hideki: ¿Y que te pareció el ultimo departamento?, para mi es el mejor.

Nadeshiko: Pienso lo mismo que tu, es el lugar perfecto para vivir juntos . . . espérame un segundo enseguida vuelvo.

Hideki: Sí – recapacito un momento lo que dijo su novia- ¿_Vivir juntos? Yo no mencione eso, aunque seria algo estupendo, no Hideki antes te casas_.- se reprendió mentalmente

Chica: Hola Otomo – la voz de la joven había interrumpido sus pensamientos-

Hideki: Hola Arakawa ¿Cómo estas?

Maya: Muy bien y veo que tu también.

Hideki: Así es- su celular comenzó a sonar- Disculpa tengo una llamada.

Maya: Descuida.

Nadeshiko: Hola Maya- dijo llegando-

Maya: Hola Nadeshiko, debes estar feliz porque Hideki esta aquí.

Nadeshiko: Sip.

Una vez que Hideki termino de hablar . . .

Hideki: Nadeshiko debo ir a cambiarme tengo una reunión con los dueños del club; seguramente volveré a la hora de la cena o un poco más tarde.

Nadeshiko: No hay problema, bueno nos vemos luego Maya.

Maya: Nos vemos.

En la noche . . .

Shaoran: Anoche me ibas a decir algo, pero luego te arrepentiste ¿Qué era?

Sakura: Se trataba de . . .

Toc-Toc- fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta-

Nadeshiko: permiso, mamá, papá puedo hablar con ustedes.

Sakura: Claro hija habla.

Nadeshiko: bueno yo quería preguntarles si puedo ir a vivir con Hideki.

Shaoran: ¡¿Qué?!

Nadeshiko: Quiero ir a vivir con Hideki.

Shaoran: Oh no no no jovencita usted no se va ha vivir a ninguna parte.

Nadeshiko: Es injusto.

Shaoran: ¿Esto era lo que querías decirme?

Sakura: Sí aunque solo era una suposición.

Nadeshiko: Ustedes a los 17 años se habían casado.

Shaoran: Eso no es justificación las cosas eran muy distintas, además tu no te casas con Hideki, sino que quieres ir a convivir con él.

Nadeshiko: Pero papá, tu respuesta no tiene fundamento, tu y mamá también eran jóvenes cuando se casaron y el abuelo no se opuso, tenme un poco de confianza, se que no hemos vivido una vida como la que tu o mamá han vivido, crecimos sin que nada nos faltara y sin que nos exigieran nada, pero déjame de mostrarte que aún así puedo manejarme bastante bien.

Shaoran: Nadeshiko – miro a Sakura- voy a pensar lo que me dijiste pero eso no significa que mi primera respuesta vaya a cambiar, por ahora puedes ayudar a tu novio con los temas hogareños, pero dormirás bajo este techo.

Nadeshiko: Sí papá – dijo de mala gana- _esto es injusto_- pensó-

Sakura: No es injusto hija, es una decisión que tú misma debes pensar bien y nosotros también.

Nadeshiko: Sí ya entendí, pero ¿es necesario que lean mi mente?, es como no tener privacidad.

Sakura: Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Lo siento, olviden lo que dije – y salió del despacho-

Shaoran: Me parece que esos son signos de rebeldía.

Sakura: Es normal Shaoran, tiene 17 años.

Shaoran: Pero no le prohíbo estar con su novio, solo no estoy de acuerdo con que viva con él, sino hay matrimonio de por medio, ya bastante tengo con vigilar a Hien.

Sakura: ¿Cómo es eso?

Shaoran: Nada olvídalo.

Sakura: Oh no Xiao Lang Li, ahora tendremos una larga charla, desde que Hien y Tomoe anunciaron su noviazgo hay cosas que tu sabes y que deberíamos saber.

Shaoran: Bien prepárate porque lo que vas a escuchar te va a sorprender y no de buena manera, te lo aseguro.

Sakura: No se porque pero comienzo a asustarme.

En otro lado de la casa . . .

Xiao: Hien necesitamos hablar abre la puerta- decía golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano- Se acabo voy a entrar- y lo hizo- _vaya no esta, que novedad deberé llamarlo_- pensó, para luego llamar a su hermano al celular- Hola Hien, necesitamos hablar, es urgente.

Hien: Escucha estoy . . .

Xiao: No me importa lo que estés haciendo, ni quiero saberlo, pero es importante y se trata de Nadeshiko.

Hien: ¿Le paso algo?- dijo asustado-

Xiao: No tranquilo, pero tenemos que hablar.

Hien: Bien no te preocupes, en un rato voy para casa.

Xiao: Ok.

Con Hien . . .

Tomoe: ¿Que sucedió?

Hien: No sé pero involucra a Nadeshiko.

Tomoe: ¿Esta bien verdad?

Hien: Si no te preocupes, creo que lo más conveniente es que regresa a casa ahora para averiguar lo que esta pasando.

Tomoe: Tienes razón, luego me llamas para ver que paso

Hien: Si no te preocupes.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Maya se recibió una llamada telefónica proveniente de Alemania, esto fue algo que la sorprendió pero sabia que era importante y que tenia que actuar. A la mañana siguiente, había bastante movimiento en la casa Arakawa . . .

Maya: Es una suerte que mis padres se hayan ido de viaje.

Xiao: Si, pero no tendríamos que involucrarte en esto.

Hien: Ya es de la familia, no hay problema ¿verdad?- dijo abrazando a Maya-

Maya: No lo hay Hien.

Xiao: Suelta a mi novia hermano.

Hien: Solo somos amigos, no es nada malo.

Tomoe: Hien compórtate ¿quieres?

Williams: Ves es un idiota.

Nadeshiko: Compórtense, no den un espectáculo aquí ¿puede ser?

Williams: Si, no te preocupes.

Maya: ¿Qué contienen esa cajas?

Xiao: Libros de magia, que no tendrían que estar aquí porque son para uso personal- dijo mirando a su hermano-

Hien: Y armamento que un chico de 14 años no tendría que tener – dijo en represaría.

Sora: Basta, dejen de pelear.

Ruy: Hola Maya, ya llegue- dijo entrando a la casa- ¡¿qué rayos es esto?!- dijo viendo tantas cajas y personas- ¿quiénes son estos?- señalando a Williams y a Hideki-

Williams: Williams Hiraguizawa joven

Hideki: Hideki Otomo.

Ruy: Uno es el hermano de Tomoe y . . .

Maya: él es el novio de Nadeshiko.

Ruy: Ya veo y ¿estas cajas?

Maya: Menos pregunta Dios y perdona hermano.

Ruy: Bien no preguntare más, me iré a pasear un rato paro no molestarlos.

Maya: Eso es una buena idea.

Una ves que se fue . . .

Maya: ¿Que es eso de armamento a lo que se refería tu hermano Xiao?

Hien: No te lo dirá, pero una pistola 9 mm es un arma ¿no?

Hideki: Chicos evitemos peleas innecesarias y terminemos con esto, por favor.

Hien: Si, si como digas.

Más tarde los jóvenes Li y Hideki, regresaron a casa y lo que encontraron no les agrado mucho . . .

Xiao: Lo que dijo Muller era verdad, miren la casa esta dada vuelta.

Hideki: Cuando el señor Li vea esto se va a enfadar.

Hien: Quien no, por lo menos pudieron disimularlo haciendo pasar esto como un robo, pero no – tomando una pequeña figura de oro- miren no se llevaron nada.

Sora: ¿Acomodamos esto o lo dejamos así?

Nadeshiko: Dejemos las cosas como están papá tiene que ver esto.

Shaoran: ¿qué es lo que tengo que ver?- no hablo más él también sabia lo que había pasado, se lo habían advertido, un grupo de magos de ambos consejos habían organizado una seudo casería, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que sus hijos supieran de esto, aún no estaban preparados para enfrentar problemas como estos- ¿quien les dijo sobre esto?

Xiao: Muller padre.

Shaoran: Bien, acomodemos esto antes que llegue su madre, ¿nos ayudas Hideki?

Hideki: Claro señor.

En la noche en la habitación de Nadeshiko . . .

Hideki Tu padre no perecía enfadado, más bien preocupado por lo que esta aconteciendo.

Nadeshiko: Eso es verdad, Papá siempre carga con toda la responsabilidad él solo y sinceramente esto parece grave.

Hideki: Yo no pienso así, pero cambiando de tema, Nadeshiko cuando fuimos a ver los departamentos dijiste que el ultimo seria el lugar perfecto para vivir juntos, no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decirte pero en ningún momento mencione que irías a vivir conmigo.

Nadeshiko: Pero yo pensé . . .

Hideki: Déjame terminar y no te pongas mal, a mi me encanta la idea de vivir juntos pero sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas bien, tus padres no aceptarían que vengas a vivir conmigo así como así, por eso . . . se que este no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento pero Nadeshiko Li aceptarías casarte conmigo, creo que con esto nadie se opondrá que vivamos juntos además no soporto más despertar solo en mi cama sabiendo que de un día para otro tendré que volver a Hong Kong y alejarme de ti, es una pesadilla que no quiero vivir, sí despierto quiero hacerlo contigo entre mis brazos . . .

Nadeshiko: Shhh, no sigas- dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de su novio, para luego besarlo-

Hideki: ¿esto es un sí? – dijo una vez que se separaron-

Nadeshiko: Claro que sí, aunque me hiciste sentir mal cuando dijiste que no habías mencionado algo de vivir juntos, además hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

Con Xiao y Hien . . .

Hien: ¿Que era lo que querías decirme sobre Nadeshiko? Con todo lo que paso no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar.

Xiao: Iré al grano, Nadeshiko quiere ir a vivir con Hideki.

Hien: Eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar ¿qué dijo papá al respecto?

Xiao: No la dejo, aunque dijo que lo iba a pensar.

Hien: ¿Hablaste con Hideki?

Xiao: No tuve tiempo.

Hien: Entonces esta noche deberemos aclarar las cosas con él.

En la cena . . .

Hideki: Señor Li, puedo hablar con usted ahora.

Shaoran: ¿Aquí?

Hideki: Sí señor.

Shaoran: Habla muchacho.

Hideki: Señor Li, quiero pedirle la mano de Nadeshiko en matrimonio.

Cof- cof- Hien se había atorado con la comida, una vez que se recupero . . . .

Hien: Dijiste querían vivir juntos, no que se iban a casar - le dijo a su hermano en voz baja-

Xiao: Esto para también es una sorpresa.

Shaoran: Vaya, me sorprende esta declaración, ¿están seguros de esto?, es un gran paso en la vida de ambos, deberán asumir responsabilidades . . .

Nadeshiko: Papá, eso lo sabemos- lo interrumpió- y sé que tanto tu como mamá están pensando que esta decisión es un poco apresurada, pero esto es una mera formalidad, Hideki y yo no nos casaremos ahora porque seria una locura, por eso decidimos concretar nuestro matrimonio cuando yo termine la preparatoria.

Sakura: Me alegra que hayas recapacitado lo que tu padre y yo te dijimos hija, por lo cual a mi entender ambos están tomando la mejor decisión.

Nadeshiko: Gracias mamá.

Shaoran: Hija como veras tanto tu madre como yo hemos aceptado tu compromiso con Hideki, espero que sean felices . . .Hideki no solo te estoy dando la mano de mi hija sino también parte de mi vida, espero que sepas valorarlo.

Hideki: Por eso no se preocupe señor Li, no lo defraudare.

Shaoran: A la que no debes defraudar es a mi hija muchacho, pero brindemos por que los dos sean felices – dijo el líder del clan Li-

Realmente Shaoran no estaba bien pero trataba de disimular y Sakura se había dado cuenta de esto lo conocía bastante bien, pero estaba preocupada que podía estar pasando para que su esposo este así, era casi imposible asustar a un lI. Sí asustado era como Shaoran Li estaba, no preocupado sino asustado ¿pero de que?, por la tarde había hablado con Eriol y le dijo que lo de los magos cazadores fue solo un susto y que no era tan poderosos como se pensaba y que pronto se solucionaría, bueno Shaoran no sabia eso, pero igual habían vivido situaciones similares durante años y él nunca se ponía así ¿qué era lo que realmente lo perturbaba?

Más tarde en la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran . . .

Sakura: Fue una sorpresa la decisión de casarse de Hideki y Nadeshiko.

Shaoran: Sí lo fue – dijo sentándose entrando a la cama- abrázame – le pidió-

Sakura: Claro – _mala señal, muy mala, Shaoran solo me pide que lo abrasé cuando algo grave pasa _– pensó – Sabes hoy hable con Eriol y me dijo que el asunto de los magos cazadores no es tan grave pronto se solucionara – comento pensando que era ese el problema-

Shaoran: Ya veo

Sakura: Shaoran ¿qué pasa? Te noto extraño por no decir asustado.

Shaoran: Tranquila amor no me pasa nada, deben ser los años que lo vuelven a uno un poco obsoleto y paranoico.

Sakura: Por Dios Shaoran tienes 36 años, eres muy joven deja esas palabras para cuando tengas 80 años.

Shaoran: Lo siento – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo de Sakura, para abrazarle- no me hagas caso, ahora vamos a dormir ¿si?

Sakura: Esta bien.

Ya entrada la madrugada Shaoran se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su despacho, no estaba bien necesitaba pensar y quizás también desahogarse, se acerco a l caja fuerte empotrada en la pared, una vez que la abrió saco una fotografía, que él tenia un gran valor por eso la quedaba en aquel lugar, en ella se encontraban su madre, sus hermana, su padre y él, era una de las pocas fotografías donde estaban todos juntos, Wei había sacado en una tarde de primavera, lo recordaba bastante bien . . . Se sentó en el escritorio, miro la foto un rato, parecía que buscaba respuestas en ella. . .

Shaoran: Sabe papa hay algo que me perturba hace un tiempo, es como una premonición . . .

Sakura se había despertado, le sorprendió no encontrar a Shaoran a su lado, por lo cual decidió bajar para ver si se encontraba en el despacho, y no se equivoco ahí estaba, pero no entro prefirió quedarse afuera, Shaoran no se había percatado de su presencia, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero realmente le preocupaba su esposo . . .

Shaoran: Una mala premonición, cuando paso lo de Hien, pensé que eso era lo que me preocupaba, pero no, lo mismo me paso con el accidente de Hideki, yo ya no sé que pensar, estoy empezando a preocupar a Sakura y no quiero eso, hoy cuando Nadeshiko y Hideki anunciaron su decisión de casarse cientos de pensamientos nefastos cruzaron por mi mente, no se que me pasa, quizás tenga miedo, debo ser sincero si es miedo a que mi hija no sea feliz o a que yo no llegue vivo a su matrimonio, esto ultimo es lo que realmente me aterra.

Sakura se sorprendió por la revelación de su esposo. . .

Sakura: Shaoran ¿qué estas diciendo? – dijo entrando al despacho?

Shaoran: Amor, no quise asustarte.

Sakura: No me has respondido Shaoran.

Shaoran: Tengo cientos de cosas en mi cabeza y creo que están afectándome, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, te pido que comprendas mis miedos, estoy un poco paranoico, las cosa están muy bien como para ser verdad, temo que sea la paz que antecede a la tormenta, puede que pienses que soy un cobarde y no te culpo, pero es que yo no le encuentro una explicación a esta angustia que esta atascada en mi pecho.

Sakura: No pienso que seas un cobarde, en cierto punto te entiendo lo que sientes, pero no debes preocuparte tanto, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Shaoran: Hace años que escucho esa frase y sigue teniendo el mismo efecto tranquilizador.

Sakura: Lo sé, además tu padre debe sentirse orgulloso de ti – dijo observando la foto que Shaoran tenia en la mano-

Shaoran: Ojala que así sea.

Sakura: Lo es, de eso estoy segura, ahora vayamos a dormir, que es tarde.

Shaoran Esta bien.

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Nadeshiko: buenos días.

Shaoran: Buenos días hija.

Nadeshiko: ¿Y Hideki?

Sakura: Salió temprano.

Nadeshiko: Ya veo.

Hien: No te preocupes que no se va a perder.

Nadeshiko: Muy gracioso, mamá, papá hoy por la tarde vendrán unas compañeras para realizar un trabajo ¿no hay problema verdad?

Sakura: No lo hay hija.

Por la tarde . . .

Shaoran, Xiao, Hien, Hideki y Sora se encontraban en el garaje de la casa reparando la camioneta . . .

Hien: ¿Crees que podremos arreglarla papá?

Shaoran: Por supuesto que si, cambiando de tema ¿cómo van las cosas con el departamento Hideki?

Hideki: Bien señor, esta mañana fui a hablar por el alquiler y me dijeron que me darán las llaves en esta semana.

Shaoran: Comprendo.

Xiao: Sora ven un momento.

Sora: ¿Qué quieres?

Xiao: Necesito que vayas a la casa de Maya por unas cosas.

Sora: Esta bien, pero primero tengo que ir a la casa del tío Touya a dejar unas cosas.

Xiao: No hay problema.

Sora: Papá, me das permiso para salir.

Shaoran: Claro hija, pero ten cuidado.

Sora: Sí –dijo saliendo de su casa con dirección a la casa de su tío-

Sora estuvo un rato en la casa de su tío y luego se fue con dirección a la casa de Maya, en el camino se cruzo con Williams . . .

Sora: Hola Williams ¿cómo estas?

Williams: Bien ¿y tu?

Sora: Bien, voy a casa de Maya, Xiao me mando a buscar unas cosas.

Williams: Te acompaño, esos sujetos fueron a revisar mi casa con una orden del consejo de Occidente, no valla a ser que nos estén vigilando, podríamos poner a Arakawa en peligro.

Sora: Muchas gracias.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shaoran: Hien ni se te ocurra acelerar el auto.

Hien: Como digas papá, ya lo acelero.

Shaoran: ¡No hijo escuchaste mal!- pero ya era demasiado tarde Hien había acelerado el auto provocando que su padre quedara bañado en aceite-

Hien: Creo que metí la pata.

Xiao: A fondo.

Shaoran: Limpiaras todo esto – dijo mientras se sacaba la remera que estaba manchada con aceite-

Hien: Esta bien -dijo de mala gana-

Shaoran: Yo ire a cambiarme – dijo saliendo del garaje, cuando se dirigía a cambiarse a su cuarto se percato de la presencia de las compañeras de su hija, así que debió saludar- Buenas tardes-

Chicas: Buenas tardes -dijeron embobadas ante la imagen del padre de su compañera, realmente se veía increíblemente sexy –

Tomoe: No tienen remedio, ¿acaso no ven que es el padre de Nadeshiko?

Chica: Eso no quita que sea sexy y que lo podamos mirar.

Volviendo con Sora . . .

Ambos chicos estaban charlando animadamente, cuando se detuvieron en una vidriera a ver los autos que estaban para la venta . . .

Williams: ¿Te gustan mucho los autos verdad?

Sora: Me encantan- dijo sonriendo-

Williams: Se nota – de repente se dio cuenta que en el vidrio se reflejaba las figuras de los hombres que habían ido a revisar su casa – Sora nos están siguiendo.

Sora: ¿Quiénes?

Williams: Los sujetos que revisaron mi casa.

Sora: ¿Qué haremos?

Williams: Tranquila tu sígueme – dijo sacando su celular – ponte aquí te sacare una foto –

Sora: Esta bien – dijo entendiendo que Williams, le sacaría una foto a ella donde saldrían los sujetos que la los estaban siguiendo y así fue, el joven Hiraguizawa le mostró la foto-

Williams: Debemos mostrársela a tu padre y a tus hermanos.

Sora: Claro.

Desde ese día Williams acompañaba a Sora a todas partes ya que él era el único que percibía cuando esos sujetos los seguían, aún después de que los capturaran siguió cerca de Sora, gracias a ello pudo conocer mejor a Sora y Sora a él, no paso mucho hasta que el joven Hiraguizawa notase que el cariño hacía Sora se iba transformando de una manera peligrosa, trato de olvidar ese absurdo pensamiento, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, ya era algo inmanejable para él, cada vez que la veía sonreír se sentía en las nubes, eso era algo que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo . . .

En uno de esos días en la casa de la familia Li se recibió una mala noticia . . .

Shaoran: ¿Axia que sucede? – dijo hablando por teléfono-

Axia: Señor las instalaciones del equipo de carreras se incendiaron.

Shaoran: No puede ser.

Axia: Lamentablemente es así, además necesitamos que venga hay asuntos de la empresa que necesitan de su presencia.

Shaoran: Comprendo Axia, gracias por avisar.

Axia: De nada señor – dijo cortando la comunicación.

Sora: ¿Qué sucede papá? – dijo al observar a su padre cuando bajo de su habitación-

Shaoran: Tengo una mala noticia hija.

Sora: ¿Qué paso papá?

Shaoran: Las instalaciones del equipó de carreras se incendio.

Sora: No pude ser, pero las personas se encuentran bien ¿verdad?

Shaoran: Axia no menciona nada de heridos, así que debes estar tranquila todos están bien, además mañana iremos para allá.

Sora: Gracias papá, pero me darás permiso de salir necesito despejarme.

Shaoran: Claro hija.

Sora: enseguida vuelvo.

Shaoran: Ten Cuidado.

Sora: Lo tendré.

Sora salió de la casa y se dirigió al parque pingüino, allí se sentó y dejo derramar las lagrimas que hasta ese momento contenía, realmente la noticia la había puesto triste, en las inmediaciones del parque se encontraba Williams que al ver a Sora en ese estado, no dudo en correr a su lado . . .

Williams: ¿Por que lloras Sora? – dijo una ves que llego su lado-

Sora: Se incendiaron los galpones del equipo de carreras.

Williams: Lo siento mucho, eso tiene un gran valor para ti.

Sora: Así es.

Williams: Pero se solucionara, no hubo que lamentar victimas ¿o si?

Sora: No por suerte, pero todo el esfuerzo de las personas que trabajan allí se vieron consumidos por las llamas.

Williams: Debes tranquilizarte, no te hace bien estar tan angustiada – dijo secando las lagrimas de Sora con el revés de su mano- una sonrisa se ve mejor en tu rostro.

Sora: Gracias.

Williams: Toma y termina de secar esas lagrimas – dándole un pañuelo-

En las inmediaciones del parque . . .

Xiao: ¿Qué hace Sora con Williams?, parece triste, si ese idiota le hizo algo lo mato – sintió que su celular sonaba así que lo atendió- Hable

Axia: Joven Xiao, ¿como se encuentra?

Xiao: Bien, ¿para que llamabas?

Axia: Para comunicarle lo sucedido con el equipo de carreras.

Xiao: ¿Qué sucedió?

Axia: Por lo que veo su hermana no se dijo, lo que sucedió es que se incendiaron las instalaciones.

Xiao: Maldición – _por eso Sora esta mal_- pensó-

Axia: Estamos realizando las pericias correspondientes para saber las causas, su padre dijo que vendrá aquí.

Xiao: Ya veo, pero yo no voy a poder viajar debo quedarme.

Axia: Comprendo.

Xiao: Gracias por avisarme.

Axia: De nada joven, cuídese.

Xiao: Igualmente – colgó y siguió observando a su hermana . . .

Williams: Debes ponerte bien, eres fuerte y sinceramente se me parte el alma verte sufrir así – dijo acariciando el rostro su rostro-

Sora: Eres muy amable, no sé porque tu y Hien se llevan tan mal.

Williams: Soy muy celoso de mi hermana, además hay cuestiones que no vale la pena explicar aquí.

Sora: Creo que en el fondo ambos se estiman mucho – dijo dándole una sonrisa-

Williams: Sí llegara a ser verdad lo que dices, debe ser muy en el fondo – _Esa sonrisa es tan linda_-pensó, mientras se quedaba observándola-

Sora: ¿Pasa algo? – comento al ver a Williams tan pensativo-

Williams: Sí.

Sora: ¿Qué es?

Williams: No se que me has hecho Sora Li en este ultimo tiempo pero siento algo inexplicable por ti.

Sora: ¿Qué dices?

Williams: Ni yo sé lo que estoy diciendo, pero te quiero.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos instantes, Williams tomo el rostro de Sora entre sus manos y la beso . . . (NDLA: Es un profanador de cunas jaja)

Con Xiao . . .

Xiao: Maldito degenerado como se atreve a basar a mi hermana, tengo que matarlo – el hermano de Sora estaba más que alterado-

Volviendo con Sora y Williams . . .

Sora respondió torpemente el beso, ella jamás había besado a alguien, pero reacciono inmediatamente separando sus labios de los de Williams.

Williams: Que...- no pudo seguir los dedos de Sora sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

Sora: Esto no esta bien Williams, creo que ambos estamos confundidos.

Williams: No lo sé, pero yo no estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, sé que fue una locura pero no me arrepiento.

Sora: Esto es nuevo para mi, necesito tiempo para comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

Williams: ¿Arrepentida?

Sora: Te respondí el beso como pude, toma eso como respuesta a tu pregunta, hasta que aclare mis pensamientos.

Williams: Si te lastime te pido perdón.

Sora: Williams no tienes porque pedirme perdón, pude haberte detenido y no lo hice, debo regresar a casa, tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Williams: Te acompaño.

Sora: Esta bien.

Con Xiao . . .

Xiao: Ay Williams Hiraguizawa, cometiste el peor error de tu vida y me la vas a pagar, solo espera a que te separes de mi hermana.

El joven hijo de Li seguía a Sora y a Williams, una vez que ambos se despidieron, fue en busca del muchacho . . .

Xiao: Williams ¿podemos hablar?

Williams: Claro Xiao, dime ¿qué pasa?

Xiao: ¿Qué pasa? pasa que te vi besando a Sora – lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo contra una pared – Es solo una niña, podría ser tu hermana.

Williams: Pero no lo es – ese comentario le valió un buen golpe por parte de Xiao-

Xiao: Escúchame bien, no se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi hermana porque te mato.

Williams: No eres su dueño, eres su hermano.

Xiao: Con más razón todavía, debo protegerla de ti.

Williams: Yo no voy a hacerle daño, la quiero de verdad.

Xiao: No puedo creerte, porque pienso que esto puede ser una venganza contra mi hermano.

Williams: No metas a Hien en todo esto.

Xiao: Y debo creerlo porque tú lo dices – empezó a apretar el cuello de Hiraguizawa-

Williams: Debes creerlo porque es la verdad, jamás lastimaría a Sora – dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire-

Xiao: Tú tienes 16 años y ella apenas 10, ¿qué clase de relación pude haber entre ustedes? – siguió apretando el cuello con mayor intensidad.

Williams: Estas transgibersando las cosas – el aire la hacia bastante falta al hijo de Eriol –

Xiao: Te lo digo por ultimas vez aléjate de mi hermana.

Williams: Oblígame, porque yo quiero a Sora y peleare por ella.

Xiao: No me desafíes.

Maya: Xiao ¿Qué haces? suéltalo inmediatamente- la novia de Xiao, se encontraba dando un paseo y se sorprendió ante la escena de su novio ahorcando a Hiraguizawa-

Xiao: Te salvo mi novia, deberías agradecérselo y te recuerdo algo aléjate de Sora – dijo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su novia-

Maya: ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Xiao: Tengo mis razones.

Maya: No me has respondido.

Xiao: Hablemos luego por favor Maya.

Maya: Espero que haya una buena explicación.

Xiao: Para mi lo es.

Ambos siguieron caminando, luego de una hora sin decir una solo palabra, Maya decidió romper el silencio . . .

Maya: Me vas a decir ¿por qué golpeaste a Williams?

Xiao: Se atrevió a besar a mi hermana.

Maya: ¿Nadeshiko?

Xiao: No a Sora.

Maya: Ya veo, ¡¿Qué?!, ahora comprendo tu reacción, pero no es forma de solucionar las cosas ¿por qué no la obligo o sí?

Xiao: No, Sora le respondió el beso, pensé que lo alejaría – dijo con rabia a recordar la escena-

Maya: Xiao, debes tranquilizarte.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sora: _¿Que hice?, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿cómo pude besar a Williams o dejar que me bese?, es verdad que en este ultimo tiempo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, por eso nos conocimos más, pero ¿me habré enamorado de él?, me dijo que me quería y que no se arrepentía de haberme besado y para ser sincera yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberle respondió aunque sea por un instante, si Xiao o Hien se enteran lo matan y me darían a mi una buena reprimenda, Dios ¿qué hago? Necesito hablar con alguien, ya se hablare con Nadeshiko – _con este ultimo pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, dudo antes de golpear la puerta, pero lo hizo-

NadeshiKo: Sora ¿qué sucede?

Sora: ¿Podemos hablar?

Nadeshiko: Claro, pasa- una ves que Sora ingreso a la habitación- Tu dirás.

Sora: Bueno lo que pasa es que bese a un chico.

Nadeshiko: Wow, ¿de verdad?, pero pensé que tu mente estaba solo ocupada en la magia y los autos.

Sora: Yo también lo pensaba, enamorarme no estaba en mis planes, bah ni siquiera se bien lo que siento.

Nadeshiko: Pero no es nada malo enamorarse, si se quiere y ama de verdad. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo es el chico?

Sora: Ese es el problema.

Nadeshiko: ¿Problema?

Sora: Sí, el chico con el cual me bese.

Nadeshiko: No puede ser tan grave – digo mientras comenzaba a tomar un vaso con agua-

Sora: Si que lo es, porque ese chico es Williams Hiraguizawa.

Nadeshiko ante tal confesión escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando de la impresión - ¡¿TU BESASTE A WILLIAMS?! – pregunto sorprendida.

Sora: Bueno él me beso y yo le correspondí.

Nadeshiko: Bueno lo primero es evitar que Hien y Xiao se enteren porque si lo hacen van a matar a Williams – _esto no es bueno_ – pensó.

Sora: Eso ya lo sé, pero estoy confundida no sé lo que siento por él, además es más grande que yo.

Nadeshiko: El amor no tiene edad – _dios que estoy diciendo es mi pequeña hermana si papá, Xiao o Hien me oyen me matan_- Olvida lo que dije, por favor.

Sora: No es fácil, yo he pensado lo mismo, pero no lo puedo olvidar, sé que lo que paso esta mal.

Nadeshiko: No quise que con mis palabras pensaras así, como te dije al principio, no es nada malo si se quiere y se ama de verdad, dios no importa la diferencia de edad, solo importa lo que siente el uno por el otro, aunque si uno de nuestros hermanos me escucha me mata, pero hay algo que debes tener en cuenta solo tienes 10 años, bueno casi 11 pero aun te falta crecer . . .

Sora: Eso lo sé, pero creo poder distinguir lo que siento por Williams, aunque jamás haya sentido algo similar, sé que esto no es simple cariño de amigo.

Nadeshiko: Eso solo tu puedes saberlo, creo que tienes la capacidad de manejar la situación pero no es nada sencillo y si necesitaras ayuda siempre puedes contar conmigo, aunque no sea una experta en lo que a temas amorosos se refiere.

Sora: Muchas gracias hermana – en ese momento de dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana, por el cual Nadeshiko se dio cuenta que esto realmente estaba afectando a Sora-

Nadeshiko: Tranquila todo va a salir bien.

Sora: Sí, bueno me voy a preparar las cosas para viajar - dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Más tarde . . .

Xiao había llegado a la casa, estaba bastante enojado, aunque Maya trato de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo reflexionar no tuvo éxito, iba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Sora, para que ella le aclarara unas cuantas cosas, la principal porque rayos le respondió el beso

a Williams, cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de su objetivo fue detenido por Nadeshiko. . .

Xiao: Nadeshiko, necesito hablar con Sora es urgente.

Nadeshiko: Estas bastante alterado y no creo que sea lo apropiado.

Xiao: Por favor, no sabes lo que esta pasando.

Nadeshiko tomo a Xiao del brazo y lo condujo a su habitación, una ves que cerro la puerta . . .

Nadeshiko: Si te refieres al incidente con Williams lo sé todo, Sora esta confundida y afectada por lo sucedido y lo que menos necesita ahora son tus reclamos de hermano celoso.

Xiao: Por el amor de dios Nadeshiko, es solo una niña.

Nadeshiko: Y tú eres muy grande ¿no?, escucha dale tiempo esto no es fácil, no puedes llegar así como así y lanzarle cientos de preguntas con lo alterado que estas, esto deben resolverlo Sora y Williams, nuestra hermana tiene que poner aun sus sentimientos en claro y sinceramente lo único que harías es perturbar su juicio para ver las cosas, ella te aprecia demasiado y cada palabras que le digas la tomara muy en cuenta.

Xiao: Pero no puedo permitir que Williams se acerque a ella.

Nadeshiko: Si ya sabes lo que sucedido, habrás hecho pagar a Williams su osadía de haber besado a Sora.

Xiao: Por supuesto que sí.

Nadeshiko: Oye ¿A caso no piensas que sus sentimientos pueden ser sinceros?

Xiao: Me cuesta pensarlo.

Nadeshiko: ¿Por que te cuesta creerlo?

Xiao: Primero por la diferencia de edad y segundo porque pude ser una venganza contra Hien.

Nadeshiko: Que estupideces dices, esos dos arreglan sus cosas a los golpes, ninguno de los dos lastimaría a terceros por sus estúpidas peleas, jamás usarían tácticas tan sucias.

Xiao: Eso yo no lo sé.

Nadeshiko: Por dios conoces a Williams.

Xiao: Pues ya no lo conozco desde el instante que se fijo en nuestra hermana.

Nadeshiko: Xiao reacciona.

Xiao: Reaccionare, pero no de la manera que tu quieres, yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con esto.

Nadeshiko: Hazlo por Sora, no creo que se merezca esta actitud tuya por lo que siente.

Xiao: No puede estar enamorada de Williams.

Nadeshiko: Pero es así, por favor acepta de la mejor forma la decisión que tome.

Xiao: Tú dijiste que aún no tiene sus sentimientos en claro.

Nadeshiko: Xiao, no nubles su juicio, tranquilízate y no la agobies con reclamos, hazlo por el cariño que le tienes.

Xiao: Es muy difícil.

Nadeshiko: Por favor, no podemos irnos si te llegaras a pelear con Sora.

Xiao: ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

Nadeshiko: Mañana salimos para Hong Kong y por lo que se tu no puedes viajar.

Xiao: Eso es cierto, pero eso no evitara que hable con Sora – dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde encontró a su padre-

Shaoran: ¿Cómo estas hijo?

Xiao: Bien, padre puedo hacerle una pregunta.

Shaoran: Claro.

Xiao: Padre ¿es verdad que mañana viajan para Hong Kong?

Shaoran: Así es hijo, tengo asuntos que atender, además quiero saber cual fue el resultado del peritaje a las instalaciones del equipo de carreras.

Xiao: A mi me gustaría ir pero lamentablemente no puedo, tengo que quedarme aquí debo de rendir exámenes (NDLA: Yo estoy en la misma)

Shaoran: Entonces te quedaras en la casa de tu abuelo.

Xiao: No me gustaría molestar al abuelo, además Hien también debe quedarse, por eso ambos podemos quedarnos en casa.

Shaoran: ¿Cuál es la razón de tu hermano para quedarse?

Xiao: No debería decírselo, pero él tiene que recuperar unas materias.

Shaoran: Es verdad me había mencionado algo al respecto, en todo caso si llegaran a necesitar algo pueden pedirle ayuda a su tío o abuelo.

Xiao: O a al tía Tomoyo.

Shaoran: No, ella y su familia viaja con nosotros.

Xiao: ¿Williams también?

Shaoran: Sí – el semblante de Xiao cambio completamente al escuchar la afirmación - ¿Sucede algo hijo? – pregunto al ver la reacción de Xiao-

Xiao: No padre, descuide – _debo hacer algo, estando aquí no podré vigilar a Williams,... Ya sé lo que voy a hacer_- Con su premiso me retiro.

Shaoran: Claro hijo.

El joven hijo de Li, había encontrado la forma de poder controlar a Williams a la distancia, por supuesto con colaboración y con ella iba a hablar, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero . . .

Xiao: Hola Kai.

Kai: Primo Xiao que gusto escucharte.

Xiao: A mi también me da gusto, pero el fin de esta llamada es pedirte un favor.

Kai: Bien, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

Xiao: Mi familia y la familia Hiraguizawa saldrán para Hong Kong mañana, lamentablemente Hien y yo no podemos viajar, por eso necesito que tu y los demás se encarguen de vigilar a Williams Hiraguizawa.

Kai: Lo haremos.

Xiao: En especial eviten que este cerca de Sora.

Kai: Ok, pero ¿qué paso?

Xiao: Es muy largo de contar y no es momento.

Kai: Esta bien.

Xiao: Gracias.

Kai: De nada y no te preocupes que lo tendremos bien vigilado – y ambos cortaron la comunicación-

Xiao:_ Bien ya arregle lo que me preocupaba, ahora es hora de hablar con Sora _– y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, golpeo la puerta pero no le contesto, por eso decidió entrar, cuando entro se encontró con su hermana dormida, decidió no despertarla, ya encontraría la forma de poder tratar este tema-

En al mansión Hiraguizawa Daidouji . . .

Tomoe: Williams ¿qué te paso?- pregunto al ver en el estado que llegaba su hermano-

Williams: Nada Tomoe, no te preocupes.

Tomoe: ¿Peleaste otra ves con Hien? Por que si es así . . .

Williams: No pelee con Hien, ni siquiera lo vi hoy.

Tomoe: ¿Entonces?

Williams: Me pelee con Xiao.

Tomoe: ¿Por que?

Williams: No creo que deba decírtelo.

Tomoe: Somos hermanos y puedes confiarme cualquier cosa, confía en mi ¿qué paso?

Williams: Podemos ir a mi cuarto o al tuyo para hablar.

Tomoe: Claro, por lo que veo es un tema muy serio – decía a su hermano mientras subían las escaleras-

Williams: Más de lo que crees. – dijo, una ves que se encontraban en su cuarto-

Tomoe: Bien, soy toda oídos.

Williams: Estoy enamorado hermana.

Tomoe: Eso no tiene nada de malo.

Williams: Estoy enamorado de Sora Li.

Tomoe: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Williams: Lo que oíste, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Tomoe: Entonces Xiao se entero y por eso te golpeo.

Williams: No fue por eso.

Tomoe: ¿Entonces?

Williams: Me vio besando a Sora.

Tomoe: ¡¿QUÉ TE VIO BESANDO A SORA?!

Williams: Si.

Tomoe: ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA?!

Williams: ¡Deja de gritar que todo el mundo se va a enterar!

Tomoe: ¡LO HUBIERAS PENSADO ANTES DE COMETER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!

Williams: ¡YO NO CUESTIONO LO QUE HACES O DEJAS DE HACER CON HIEN!

Tomoe: ¡CUÁNDO NÓ CUESTIONAS LO QUE HAGO O DEJO DE HACER CON HIEN QUERRAS DECIR! -

Williams: Creo que si seguimos así esta conversación no va a llegar a nada – dijo recobrando la cordura-

Tomoe: Si tienes razón, creo que me altere un poco, lo que me contaste fue bastante inesperado y sorprendente – dijo más tranquila –

Williams: No pude evitarlo.

Tomoe: Sabes que te has metido en un gran lió ¿verdad?

Williams: Soy muy consciente de ello, créeme que trate de eliminar este sentimiento, Dios sabe que lo intente, pero no pude.

Tomoe: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Williams: Pelear por lo que siento.

Tomoe: Ay hermanito no sé que decirte, esto es una gran locura, Sora es solo una niña, se que es mucho más inteligente y madura que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, pero no se si este preparada para esto.

Williams: Lo sé pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

Tomoe: ¿Sora te respondió el beso?

Williams: Sí, pero aún no hay una respuesta concreta, no puedo ni quiero presionarla para que me la de.

Tomoe: Eso es lo mejor, bueno ahora solo nos queda esperar a ver que pasa.

Williams: Hermana yo no me arrepiento de nada, realmente estoy enamorada de Sora.

Tomoe: Lo sé, tus ojos me dicen que no me estas mintiendo, además sé que sufres por esta situación – dijo abrazándolo-

Williams: Gracias.

Tomoe: De nada, pero debo curarte esas heridas y ponerte algo de maquillaje para que nadie se de cuenta de que te golpearon, así podemos evitar que hagan preguntas.

Williams: Sí . . .

Pasaron las horas y el momento de partir hacia Hong Kong había llegado, para la mala suerte de Xiao, no había podido hablar con Sora, en cambio decidió escribirle una carta, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo para tratar el tema, gracias a ello estuvo más tranquilo al escribirla, trato de no dejarse influenciar por sus celos y ser lo más imparcial posible, pero la hora de partida había llegado, él y Hien se encontraban despidiendo a ambas familias en el aeropuerto . . .

Shaoran: Bien hijos cuídense.

Sakura: Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos.

Hien: Descuida madre no habrá, necesidad de molestarlos.

Xiao: Toma Sora –dijo entregándole el sobre que contenía la carta – es necesario que la leas cuanto antes.

Sora: Esta bien, lo haré.

Xiao: Cuídate.

Hien: Hideki te encargo que cuides me mis hermanas y de Tomoe, por favor – dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia-

Hideki: Descuida lo haré.

Williams: Creo que es hora de marcharnos.

Eriol: Así es hijo, nos vemos – dijo dirigiéndose a los hijos de Li-

Xiao: Maldito Williams, estoy seguro que debí dejarle una marca en la cara, pero no tiene nada – susurro-

Hien: Dijiste algo enano.

Xiao: No.

Ambos jóvenes despidieron a su familia y se retiraron a su casa, en al avión Sora tenia la carta que su hermano le entrego . . .

Nadeshiko: Es mejor que la leas cuanto antes.

Sora: Sabes porque me la dio.

Nadeshiko: Si, pero es mejor que te enteres por su puño y letra.

Sora: Esta bien – dijo abriendo el sobre y comenzando a leer la carta-

_Querida hermana:_

_Te preguntaras para que te he escrito esta carta, y la razón es que sé lo que paso entre Williams y tú, nadie me lo contó lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi cuando ambos se besaron, sinceramente quise y quiero matar a Williams por tal atrevimiento, para mi eres solo una pequeña niña, tu siempre serás mi hermana menor a la cual debo proteger de todo mal, él tiene 16 años y tu 10, ¿que clase de relación llevarían? porque tu sientes algo especial por ese sujeto, sino jamás le hubieras correspondido, créeme que esto no me a caído en gracia, para mi este es el más grave error, pero yo no puedo mandar en tu corazón, si te has enamorado de él no habrá fuerza en este universo que te haga cambiar tus sentimientos, hable con Nadeshiko y me dijo que tengo una gran influencia sobre ti y se que es así, por eso te pido que te olvides de mi y de lo que puedo llegar a pensar sobre esto, porque lo que realmente me importa es tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad esta junto a Williams, tendré que asumirlo de la mejor manera posible, no esperes que me lleve bien, porque eso es algo imposible, me cuesta creer que estas creciendo y demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero así es la vida._

_Por cierto golpe a Williams después que te dejara en casa, no pude evitarlo sabes como soy de celoso, pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, si es que él resultara ser tu persona especial. Siempre y cuando no te haga sufrir._

_Cuídate mucho._

_ATTE: Tu celoso hermano Xiao._

_P/D: En el momento de poner en claro tus sentimientos piensa solo en tu felicidad, olvídate de todo lo que te rodea, esa será la única forma de no equivocarte, mira como da vueltas la vida no hace mucho eras tu la que me ayudaste a comprender mis sentimientos por Maya._

Sora: Hermano, gracias.

Nadeshiko: ¿Xiao esta enfadado?

Sora: Eso es inevitable, pero él dice que quiere mi felicidad y eso me alegra mucho.

Nadeshiko: Parece que hizo lo correcto.

En asientos cercanos . . .

Tomoe: Puedes disimular un poco.

Williams: ¿Disimular que?

Tomoe: Has estado observando a Sora desde que subimos al avión, créeme no saldrá de aquí.

Williams: No estoy para bromas hermana.

Tomoe: No sabes en el lió que te has metido.

Williams: No es necesario que me lo repitas, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, no puedo ocultar o reprimir mis sentimientos.

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, dos figuras observaban a los hermanos Li . . .

Hombre 1: Los hijos de Li han quedado completamente solos, así será más fácil someter a ese sujeto.

Hombre 2: Exactamente Li Shaoran deberá ceder ante nuestros pedidos, porque él no pondría la vida de sus hijos en peligro.

Hombre 1: Este será un trabajo fácil, pensaron que se habían liberado de nosotros tan fácilmente.

Hombre 2: Y se equivocaron.

Con Xiao y Hien . . .

Hien: Sentiste eso.

Xiao: ¿Sentir que?

Hien: Una presencia.

Xiao: Yo no sentí nada, te debiste haber equivocado.

Hien: Eso espero, bueno me voy a la casa de Mitsui a buscar unos apuntes, ¿tu donde estarás?

Xiao: Yo iré a casa.

Hien: Bien nos veremos ahí.

Al otro día en Hong Kong . . .

Shaoran: Axia ¿cuáles fueron los resultados de los peritajes?

Axia: Señor los resultados fueron que el incendio fue provocado.

Shaoran: ¿Tienen pistas de quien pudo ser?

Axai: Aún no señor.

Shaoran: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

En otro lugar de la mansión Li . . .

Tomoe: Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Tomoe.

Necesitamos hablar – dijeron al unísono

Nadeshiko: Sobre Sora . . .

Tomoe: Y Williams ¿verdad?

Nadeshiko: Así que ya lo sabes.

Tomoe: Como no saberlo, Williams llego lastimado, y el causante de esas heridas no podía ser Hien, porque no lo había visto, así que cuando le pregunte me contó lo que había sucedido.

Nadeshiko: Comprendo, pero no se nota que Williams fue golpeado.

Tomoe: Le puse un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las marcas.

Nadeshiko: Y ¿qué opinas sobre esto?

Tomoe: Que es una locura, pero los sentimientos de mi hermano van muy enserio, pensar que hay muchas chicas interesadas en mi hermano y él se vino a fijar en Sora, no digo que este mal, tu hermana es una excelente persona, pero aún es una niña.

Nadeshiko: El amor no tiene edad, pero esto traerá problemas, no me quiero imaginar la cara de mi padre si se entera de esto.

Tomoe: Ya lo creo, mira ahí esta mi hermano y por lo que veo quiere hablar con tu hermana – dijo observando como su hermano se acercaba a Sora que esta sentada en el jardín de la mansión . . .

Con Sora . . .

Williams: Disculpa ¿podemos hablar?

Sora: Claro – dijo sonrojándose –

Williams: Bueno yo - comenzó a hablar después de sentarse a su lado, pero fue interrumpido –

Kai: ¿Cómo estas pequeña Sora?

Sora: Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Kai: Haber Hiraguizawa córrete un poco así puedo sentarme al lado de mi prima.

Williams: Claro – dijo accediendo a la petición del primo de Sora – _Creo que será difícil poder hablar con ella a solas_- pensó-

Prima!! – gritaron sus demás primos acercándose a Sora, para así rodearla y alejar a Williams de ella-

Williams: _Definitivamente me será imposible hablar con ella a solas_

Con Tomoe y Nadeshiko . . .

Nadeshiko: Creo que Xiao puso en sobre aviso a mis primos.

Tomoe: ¿Tu crees que el haya contado algo?

Nadeshiko: Claro que no, si fuera así tu hermano ya estaría en el hospital, los Li somos por demás celosos.

Tomoe: Ya lo creo, si se enteraran lincharían a mi hermano ¿verdad?

Nadeshiko: Es lo más probable.

Tomoe: No sabes la tranquilidad que me das.

Nadeshiko: Por lo menos no te miento.

En la tarde . . .

León: Li llegaron noticias que algunos sujetos que causaron problemas hace poco, escaparon.

Shaoran: Maldición.

Eriol: Pero ¿cómo pudo ser? iban escoltados por guardias de ambos consejos.

Shaoran: ¿Se sabe en donde pueden estar?

León: Lo ultimo que se supo es que estuvieron aquí en Hong Kong, luego no se sabe su paradero, algunos dicen que fueron a Japón.

Shaoran: Xiao y Hien se encuentran allá solos.

Eriol: No pueden ser tan cobardes.

En la guerra todo se vale, señor Hiraguizawa eso ya debería saberlo – dijo alguien entrando al despacho de Li-

Shaoran: Sayto, no es momento de pelear.

Sayto: Solo digo la verdad, es mejor que no intervengas, ya es hora de que tus hijos resuelvan algunas cosas.

Shaoran: Son solo unos muchachos.

Sayto: Esos muchachos son tus descendientes deben demostrar que son dignos de llevar el apellido Li.

Shaoran: Ellos no deben demostrar nada son mis hijos y con eso ya son dignos de llevar el apellido Li.

Sayto: Deben demostrarlo en batalla.

Shaoran: ¡No pondré en riesgo la vida de mis hijos por nada en el mundo!

Sayto: ¡Ya no son unos niños, son hombres! Deja de sobreprotegerlos.

Shaoran: ¡Dices eso porque no son tus hijos los que están en riesgo! – Li ya estaba bastante alterado-

Axia: Basta los dos no es momento de pelear – dijo entrando al despacho-

Shaoran: ¡Quiero estar solo, es una orden!

Ante "el pedido" de Shaoran todos se retiraron del despacho . . .

Shaoran: ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza-

Debes dejar que resuelvan esto solos – dijo la voz de una mujer-

Shaoran: Madre!, son mis hijos yo no puedo ponerlos en riesgo.

Ieran: Shaoran a su edad ya eres líder del clan y con la edad de Hien, tu ya eras el líder del consejo, es hora de que tus hijos asuman responsabilidades.

Shaoran: Pero madre, pude ser muy peligroso, jamás me perdonaría que les pasara algo.

Ieran: Hijo, el joven Sayto tiene, ya no son unos niños, es necesario que tengan experiencia en batallas, no siempre vas a estar para protegerlos, si quieres puedes ir a ver lo que sucede, pero no intervengas hasta que sea extremadamente necesario.

Shaoran: No es fácil lo que me pide madre.

Ieran: Lo sé hijo, pero es necesario.

Shaoran: ¿Necesario para que?

Ieran: No hagas las cosas más difíciles Xiao Lang Li.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar . . .

Ring – Ring – sonaba el teléfono incesantemente –

Hideki: Con quien quiere hablar.

Shing: Que poco cortes de tu parte tratar así a las persona por teléfono.

Hideki: Lo siento hermano no fue mi intención.

Shing: Siempre fuiste así y a esta altura del partido no vas a cambiar, pero no es por esto que te llamaba, lo que sucede es que lo sujetos que causaron problemas la otra ves escaparon y todo hace suponer que quieren arreglar cuentas con el jefe del consejo, por supuesto atacando a sus hijos, se que Hien y Xiao son capaces de derrotar a esos sujetos, pero nunca estaría de más una ayuda extra.

Hideki: Comprendo y gracias por avisarme, te lo agradezco.

Shing: Sé que esto no es lo más correcto no hace mucho fue lo de tu accidente, pero . . .

Hideki: No te preocupes hiciste bien en ponerme al tanto de lo que esta pasando, cuídate y no hagas tonterías ¿entendido?

Shing: Entendido, suerte.

Hideki: Gracias.

Por la noche en Tomoeda . . .

Hien: Xiao volví a sentir esas presencias son muy parecidas a las de la otra ves, me refiero a los sujetos renegados del consejo.

Xiao: Entonces habrá que tener cuidado- dijo no muy convencido-

Hien: Hablo enserio Xiao, debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Xiao: Esta bien, pero no te enojes.

En Hong Kong . . .

Williams: Hermana necesito pedirte un favor.

Tomoe: Dime.

Williams: Necesito que le entregue una carta a Sora, si pudiera hablar con ella lo haría pero sus primos no me dejan acercar.

Tomoe: Así que deberé de actuar de paloma mensajera.

Williams: Por favor hermana.

Tomoe: Esta bien lo haré.

Williams: Gracias.

Y así lo hizo, le entrego la carta a Sora sin ningún inconveniente, una ves que recibió la carta Sora comenzó a leerla . . .

_Querida Sora: _

_No he encontrado otra manera de poder comunicarme contigo que no sea a través de esta carta, lamentablemente tus primos no me han dejado acercarme a ti para poder hablar, Sora, yo solo quería decirte, que no te sientas presionada por darme una respuesta, sé que no es fácil, yo esperare el tiempo necesario no me importa que tenga que ser un mes, un año, diez años o lo que sea yo te esperare, se que esto puede traernos problemas pero no me importa yo estoy dispuesto a jugarme el todo por el todo por esto que siento, se que para las personas que nos rodean no pueden comprender lo que siento y lo que significas para mi, quizás ni siquiera tu puedas comprender lo que siento por ti, pero puedes estar segura que jamás te lastimaría, **te amo **demasiado como para lastimarte, si leíste bien te amo se que es un poco repentina esta declaración pero es lo que siento, a mi ya me tiene sin cuidado la diferencia de edad porque se que esa es la mayor barrera entre nosotros y eso lo tengo bien claro, ¿pero que puedo hacer?, si pudiera quitarme unos años de encima lo haría sin dudarlo, pero no esta dentro de mis habilidades como mago poder hacer eso, es una lastima._

_Por ahora creo que la manera más segura de comunicarnos será por medio de cartas, si necesitas decir algo, escríbemelo y daselo a mi hermana, ella me lo hará llegar, Tomoe sabe lo que paso entre nosotros, ya te diré como se entero, ella dice que esto es una locura y que estoy metido en un lío pero no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, no te preocupes ella no dirá nada. _

_Atte: Williams Hiraguizawa_

_P/D: Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, algo más, si llegaras a corresponder a mis sentimientos, estoy dispuesto a ir a hablar con tu padre, mejor dicho iré a hablar con tu padre._

Sora: Williams gracias – dijo al aire-

Al otro día en Tomoeda . . .

Maya: Que gusto escucharte primo – dijo hablando por teléfono-

Kurt: Para mi también, pero me gustaría que esta charla, tuviera otro fin.

Maya: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Xiao esta en peligro, debes de encontrarlo.

Maya: ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño?

Kurt: Aún no es momento que lo sepas, solo encárgate de encontrarlo.

Maya: Esta bien.

En otro lugar . . .

Xiao: _Hien dijo que sintió unas presencia pero yo no he sentido nada, un momento que rayos_- no pudo seguir pensando ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza-

Hombre 1: Así que tu eres el hijo del jefe del consejo, por lo que veo bastante débil.

Xiao: Maldito – dijo incorporándose y lanzándole un golpe-

Hombre 2: Con que muy valiente, haber que haces con esto- dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas con el revés de una katana-

Xiao: Malditos cobardes – dijo antes de perder la conciencia-

Hombre 1: Acabemos con él.

Hombre 2: Tranquilo todavía no es el momento, hay que buscar al otro.

Hombre 1: Esta bien, oye siente esa presencia.

Hombre 2: Vamos por él, debemos llevar al muchacho con nosotros.

Hombre 1: Maldición, no podemos alguien se acerca.

Hombre 2: Esta bien – y ambos se retiraron del lugar-

Maya: Xiao ¿donde estas metido?- dijo mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo – Oh por Dios Xiao – dijo al encontrarse con su novio tirado en medio de la calle- ¿qué te han hecho?-

En otro lugar de Tomoeda . . .

Hien: Allí vienen, es hora de ver que tan listos son – pensó, Hien se encontraba disfrazado como otra persona, su cabello era ahora de color rubio y sus ojos color azul-

Hombre 1: Eres nuestro Hien Li.

Hien: Disculpen creo que me confunden con otra persona.

Hombre 2: No trates de pasarte de listo con nosotros sabemos que eres tu.

Hien: Disculpen caballeros les vuelvo a repetir que me confunden con otra persona.

Hey Kevin ¿donde rayos te habías metido? – dijo Mitsui llegando al lugar, al igual que su amigo este también estaba disfrazado-

Hombre 2: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Mitsui: ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Hien: No lo sé.

Hombre 1: Su presencia no es igual a la del hijo de Li.

Hombre 2: No pude ser.

¡¡Me buscaban!! – dijo alguien idéntico a Hien detrás de ellos-

Hombre 1: Con que ahí estabas, te pasara lo mismo que a tu hermano.

Hien 2: Atrápenme antes.

Hombre 1: Vamos a seguirlo.

Hombre 2: Por supuesto- y salieron detrás del Hien falso-

Mitsui: ¿Hien como puede haber otra persona idéntica a ti? ¿qué le paso a tu hermano? ¿por qué me pediste que me disfrazara?

Hien: Gracias amigo, pero no es momento de que te enteres ahora – dijo levantando su mano y dejando inconsciente a Mitsui- Es mejor que no recuerdes nada de esto, ¿que le habrán hecho a mi hermano?

Mas tarde . . .

Hien: _¿Dónde puede estar Xiao? Le advertí que tuviera cuidado . . . Tranquilo Hien el enano es fuerte, no es tan fácil de vencer_- pensaba el primogénito de Shaoran-

Mitsui: ¿Qué me paso? – dijo despertando-

Hien: Te desmayaste amigo, me diste un gran susto, pero ahora descansa, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Mitsui: No hay problema.

Hien: _Debo encontrar a Xiao cuanto antes- pensó-_

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong . . .

Hideki: Axia necesito un favor.

Axia: Dime muchacho.

Hideki: Me entere lo que pasa en Japón y quiero ayudar a Hien y a Xiao, necesito ir allá.

Axia: Lo que me pides es imposible.

Hideki. Axia por favor, yo se bien que tu fuiste la que le enseñaste a manipular el espacio- tiempo a Hien, además se que puedes abrir portales para poder ir a cualquier lugar.

Axia: Esto es algo que ellos deben resolver solos.

Hideki: Sabes a la perfección que esos sujetos no son de fiar.

Axia: Sabes que ganas por cansancio.

Hideki: Gracias.

Axia: Si te descubren, no fui yo quien te ayudo.

Hideki: No te preocupes.

En otro lugar . . .

Sora: Tomoe, ¿puedes entregarle este sobre a Williams? –dijo sonrojada-

Tomoe: No te preocupes se lo entregare.

Y así lo hizo, no tardo mucho en entregarle el sobre su hermano . . .

Tomoe: Williams, tengo una carta de Sora para ti.

Williams: ¿De verdad?

Tomoe: Si, mira – dijo levantando el sobre, que inmediatamente fue arrebatado de su mano por su hermano- Gracias Tomoe – comento sarcásticamente-

Williams: Hermana – dijo mirándola preocupado-

Tomoe: Que Dios te ayude.

Williams: Gracias por el apoyo – respondió sarcástico-

Tomoe: No me hables así, porque sea lo sea que pase yo te voy a ayudar siempre hermano.

Williams: Lo siento.

Tomoe: Te dejare solo para que la leas.

Una vez que su hermana se fue comenzó a leer la carta . . .

_Querido Williams:_

_Por lo que puedes ver recibí tu carta, la cual me gusto mucho, es la primera carta de amor que recibo, quizás esto que te cuento no te interese mucho, tu ya habrás recibido_ _cientos de cartas de chicas diciéndote que están enamoradas de ti o que les gustas mucho y especulando con la posibilidad de que les correspondas y así convertirse en tu novia, se que pensaras que esta carta tiene el mismo fin y no te equivocas, pero la razón por la cual me anime a escribirla fueron tus palabras plasmadas en la carta que me escribiste, tu me gustas y mucho, y se que no es un cariño de amigo lo que siento, pero tampoco puedo afirmar como tu lo hiciste que te amo, aún no estoy preparara para afirmar semejante cosa, no quiero engañarte, pero se que con el tiempo podré corresponderte de la misma manera que tu, me dijiste que me esperarías el tiempo necesario y sinceramente lo necesitare, pero lo necesitare pasar a tu lado, no quiero que estemos alejados, por favor, se que será difícil y que aparecerán cientos de problemas, como ya han surgido, ya me entere que mi hermano te golpeo y te pido disculpas, es por demás celoso, pero en el fondo quiere mi felicidad. Por eso estoy dispuesta a pelear por esto que siento._

_Atte: Sora Li._

Después de leer la carta, Williams salió corriendo de su cuarto en busca de Sora sin importarle que los primos de esta se interpusieran en el camino, necesitaba hablar con ella y confirmar lo que la carta decía y por fin la encontró . . .

Williams: Sora, lo que me escribiste es cierto – dijo agitado por la corrida-

Sora: Así es- dijo sonrojada a más no poder-

Williams: Gracias, y no te preocupes por el pasado no importa cuantas chicas me hayan escrito una carta, la tuya fue y será la más importante de mi vida, te juro que no te arrepentirás de nada y si hago algo mal dímelo y no importa si son tus hermanos o tus primos los que me lo hagan entender de una manera poco ortodoxa, estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias, además hablare con tu padre . . .

Kai: ¿Que tienes que hablar con mi tío?

Sora: Primo Kai, este . . .

Kai: ¿Te estaba molestando?

Sora: Claro que no.

Kai: ¿Segura?

Sora: Si.

Kai: Aún no me has respondió Hiraguizawa ¿para que quieres hablar con mi tío?

Tomoe: Hermano por fin te encuentro – dijo entrando a escena- Nuestro padre necesita hablar contigo.

Williams: Pero hermana.

Tomoe: Pero hermana nada, vamos muévete- dijo jalándolo del brazo – No podemos hacer esperar a papá.

Una vez que se retiraron del lugar . . .

Williams: ¿Qué crees que hiciste?

Tomoe: Salvarte la vida, ¿acaso le pensabas decir al primo de Sora que ibas a hablar con su tío para que autorizada tu noviazgo con Sora? Porque sé que es así, y si lo hubieras hecho el único momento junto a Sora que tendrías seria cuando ella te llevara flores al cementerio.

Williams: Estas exagerando.

Tomoe: Yo no exagero, a Hideki lo tienen vigilado día y noche y eso que es solo un año mayor que Nadeshiko y imagínate tu eres seis años mayor que Sora sin mencionar que ella tiene diez años. Esto no va ha ser fácil así que mejor que andes con cuidado y si de verdad piensas hablar con Shaoran Li, piensa muy bien como vas a encarar el tema, porque te referirás a su hija menor.

Williams: Gracias por tu consejo.

En otro sitio de la mansión Li . . . (NDLA: Cuantos sitios ¿verdad?)

Shaoran: Sakura necesitamos hablar.

Sakura: Claro Shaoran, dime que sucede.

Shaoran: Es sobre Hien y Xiao.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

Shaoran: Tienen que pelear.

Sakura: ¿Contra quien? – dijo asustada-

Shaoran: Con los sujetos que causaron problemas la otra vez, sé que es peligroso pero ellos deben saber como manejarse en situaciones como esta, yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero las personas más allegadas a mí me dicen que es necesario y yo sé que en el fondo tienen razón, pero son nuestros hijos, jamás me perdonaría que les pasara algo, estoy en una encrucijada entre lo que debo y quiero hacer.

Sakura: Tu sabes que yo estoy en contra de las peleas, pero también se que ahora pertenezco a una familia de guerreros al igual que nuestros hijos, es una obligación que deban saber como defenderse y como proteger a su familia, quiera o no Hien será el próximo líder del clan y debe estar preparado y Xiao también para poder ayudarlo en lo que necesite, pero eso no quita que me asuste y me preocupe por ellos.

Shaoran: Amor yo viajare Tomoeda para velar por su seguridad, intervendré si es necesario, pero solo si tu estas de acuerdo con que ellos pelen, porque sino es así yo mismo me encargare de esos sujetos.

Sakura: No estoy muy de acuerdo pero sé que es necesario, solo te pido que los protejas.

Shaoran: Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo, no dejare que nada malo les pase.

En Tomoeda . . .

Xiao: ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo despertando, aún se encontraba aturdido por el golpe-

Maya: Vaya ya despertaste

Xiao: ¿Maya?

Maya: Sí, estas en mi cuarto sino lo recuerdas.

Xiao: Es verdad, Dios se me parte la cabeza.

Maya: Te dieron unos buenos golpes, es una suerte que te haya encontrado.

Xiao: ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Maya: Unas 6 horas.

Xiao: No es mucho- intento sentarse en la cama pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas se lo impidió - ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Maya: Estas herido, creo que te fracturaron una costilla.

Xiao: No lo creo, el dolor debería ser peor, debe ser una fisura.

Maya: Ahora eres medico Xiao.

Xiao: No, pero conozco como mi cuerpo reacciona antes distintas heridas.

Maya: Ya veo, a ver te ayudare a sentarte.

Xiao: Gracias.

Maya: Soy tu novia, esta dentro de mis deberes ayudarte.

Xiao: ¿Entonces me estas cuidando por deber y no por motus propio? – dijo ya sentado-

Maya: No quise que sonara así.

Xiao: ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Maya: Kurt me aviso que podían atacarte.

Xiao: ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

Maya: No, pero seguro vendrá para acá, Kurt me dijo que evitara llamar a alguien y mencionar que estas aquí.

Xiao: Es lo lógico.

Maya: ¿Por qué te atacaron?

Xiao: Para hacer enojar a mi padre o mejor dicho atacar sus puntos débiles.

Maya: ¿Puntos débiles?

Xiao: Sí, si atacaran a mi padre directamente él los derrotaría con facilidad, en cambio si atacan a sus hijos seria mas fácil controlarlo.

Maya: Es un método bastante cobarde.

Xiao: En la guerra todo se vale, pero se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle, los hijos de Li Shaoran y Sakura Kinomoto, son más fuertes de lo que aparentan.

Maya: En tu caso no se nota, mira como te dejaron.

Xiao: Me agarraron desprevenido, con la guardia baja, pero el mismo truco no funciona dos veces.

Maya: ¿Y que dices de Hien? ¿Podría terminar herido como tu?

Xiao: Ja Ja Ja, Auch mis costillas . . . Escucha Maya mi hermano es muy fuerte, él sabe a la perfección que tarde o temprano la responsabilidad de llevar el clan y por consiguiente el consejo y la empresa caerá sobre sus hombros, puede mostrarle a los demás la típica imagen de adolescente despreocupado, pero él no defraudara a mi padre, entrena mucho más de lo que todos piensan, aún más que yo, aunque use lo que adquiere para beneficio propio – dijo acordándose de los hechizos que uso ocultar su relación con Tomoe-

Maya: Entonces ¿daría más pelea que tu?

Xiao: Se podría decir, aunque presiento que te estas burlando de mi.

Maya: Claro que no Xiao, pero en tiende, pareces mucho mas fuerte que tu hermano, y verte en este estado es un poco contradictorio.

Xiao: Entiendo.

Maya: Te iré a preparar algo para comer, para que luego sigas descansando.

Xiao: No te molestes.

Maya: No es molestia, además tienes que comer algo.

Xiao: Gracias por cuidarme.

Maya: De nada – dijo dándole un beso- en rato vengo con la comida – y salió del cuarto-

Xiao: Debo irme de aquí, podría poner en peligro a Maya – pensó-

Un rato después . . .

Maya: Tienes que comer todo Xiao.

Xiao: Estoy lleno.

Maya: No digas mentiras si apenas has probado bocado, no me iré hasta que no comas todo.

Xiao: Es tu casa así que no puedes irte.

Maya: Muy gracioso.

Xiao: De verdad amor no quiero comer más.

Maya: No trates de persuadirme con palabras bonitas.

Xiao: Las palabras no son bonitas, tú lo eres.

Maya: Basta Xiao Li.

Xiao: OK – y no tuvo mas remedio que comer -

Maya: Ahora me quedare hasta que te duermas.

Xiao: No es necesario.

Maya: Escucha apenas comes, lo único que falta seria que no durmieras y con lo ocurrido estoy segura que lo harás, te quedaras toda la noche pensando como solucionar el problema que acaba de surgir y eso no es bueno, necesitas descansar y yo vigilare que lo hagas.

Xiao: No soy un niño.

Maya: Pues te comportas como uno y encima caprichoso, por favor hazme caso, entiende que estoy preocupada por ti.

Xiao: Lo siento, no quisiera que te preocuparas, pero es inevitable, te enamoraste de un Li y eso es sinónimo de que habrá uno que otro problema.

Maya: Sabré lidiar con ello, ahora debes dormir.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Xiao se quedara "dormido", Maya estaba cansada así que también se durmió, pero sobre el pecho de Xiao, una vez que el joven Li pudo comprobar (más por lógica que por otra cosa) que su novia estaba dormida, "despertó" de su sueño.

Xiao: _Pobre Maya estaba cansada, pero no puedo quedarme, espero no despertarla, esto será complicado, estoy entre la pared y ella_.

(NDLA: la cama de Maya se encontraba contra la pared, Xiao en el medio y luego Maya, JA Ja) Cuando el muchacho intentaba moverse se dio cuenta de otro impedimento, Maya lo tenia abrazado posesivamente por la cintura, una vez que pudo liberarse, intento salir de la cama, pasando por encima de ella tratando de tener el menor contacto posible, pero justo cuando estaba encima de Maya sintió dos brazos alrededor del cuello . . .

Maya: ¿A donde crees que vas?

Xiao: Maya no puedo quedarme podrías correr peligro.

Maya: Te dije que sabría lidiar con ello.

Xiao: Maya yo . . .

No pudo continuar Maya lo estaba besando, Xiao no pudo contra la tentación y le correspondió el beso, las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, y sin mencionar que la posición en la que se encontraban ambos era mas que comprometedora, el joven Li estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control al igual que su novia, los besos eran cada vas mas pasionales. En un momento determinado Xiao dejo de besar los labios de Maya, para besar su cuello, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control hasta que Xiao reacciono, la poco razón que le quedaba comenzó a funcionar, entonces dejo de besar a Maya, mientras se maldecía a si mismo y a sus malditas hormona traicioneras . . .

Xiao: Yo lo siento no se que me paso, por favor discúlpame – dijo mientras salía definitivamente de la cama y sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo furioso-

Maya: Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, me deje llevar.

Xiao: Nos dejamos llevar y eso no estuvo bien, Dios Maya no se como pedirte disculpas.

Maya: Ya tranquilo por lo menos no paso a mayores.

Xiao no contesto, aunque escucho a la perfección la que Maya haba dicho, se maldecía por ser tan impulsivo ¿qué hubiera pasado sino se detenía? ¿hasta donde habría sido capaz de llegar? prefería no imaginárselo, estaba furioso con sigo mismo, pero un sonido lo había sacado de su enfrenamiento interno . . .

Xiao: ¿Qué fue eso?

Maya: Llaman a la puerta iré a ver quien es.

Xiao: No te muevas.

Maya: Pude ser mi hermano..

Xiao: ¿Acaso no tiene llave?

Maya: Sí, pero se la olvida.

Xiao: Esta bien pero espera- dijo mientras buscaba algo en el armario de su novia – listo ahora puedes ir abrir – dijo mientras sostenía una pistola en sus manos-

Maya: ¿Escondiste una pistola en mi habitación?

Xiao: Fue por precaución.

Maya: Luego hablaremos al respecto.

Una ves que llegaron a la puerta, Maya se percato de quien era . . .

Maya: Es tu hermano.

Xiao: ¿Hien?

Maya: ¿Tienes algún otro hermano?

Xiao: No.

Maya: Voy abrir.

Xiao: Ten cuidado- y se coloco detrás de la puerta-

Hien: Hola Maya necesitamos hablar.

Xiao: ¿De que necesitas hablar?

Hien: Por dios Xiao me asustaste, y hablar de ti, te estaba buscando.

Xiao: Ya me encontraste.

Maya: Dejen de pelear, Hien a Xiao lo atacaron y yo lo encontré y lo traje a mi casa.

Hien: ¿Quién te aviso?

Maya: Mi primo Kurt.

Hien: ya veo, tienes una novia muy buena cuídala.

Xiao: No hace falta que me lo vivas repitiendo.

Hien: ¿Cuáles fueron los daños?

Xiao: Un golpe en la cabeza y creo que una costilla fisurada.

Hien: Nada grave.

Maya: Disculpen por interrumpir su conversación, pero ¿quieren un poco de té?

Hien y Xiao: Claro.

Maya: Entonces iré a prepararlo.

Hien: Te ayudo.

Xiao: Yo también.

Hien: Tu te quedas ahí, estas herido ¿OK?

Xiao: Si – dijo de mala gana—

En la cocina . . .

Hien: ¿Debiste haberte asustado?

Maya: No lo creas, Xiao en fuerte.

Hien: Pero es humano y créeme no sabes mentir, te llevaste un gran susto.

Maya: No es fácil.

Hien: Lo sé – dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero teniendo una vista más panorámica se percato de algo - ¿Xiao descanso bien?

Maya: Sí

Hien: Ya veo – dijo corriendo un poco el pelo de Maya y acomodándolo detrás de su ojera-

Maya: ¿Qué haces?

Hien: Verifico algo.

Maya: ¿qué?

Hien: Tienes una marca en el cuello y eso no es de un golpe, Xiao no esta tan mal.

Maya: No paso nada.

Hien: Eso yo no lo sé.

Xiao: Oye ¿Qué haces?

Hien: Tranquilo, veo que esas heridas no te impidieron nada, digo no, por la marca que dejaste en el cuello de Maya.

Xiao: Maldito, eso no te incumbe.

Hien: Lo sé y lo siento, Maya disculpa por esta situación tan incomoda.

Maya: Voy a matarte.

Ring- Ring – sonó el teléfono.

Maya: Voy a atender.

Hien: Di que estas con tu hermano, por las dudas.

Maya: Bien.

Mientras Maya hablaba por teléfono . . .

Hien: No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

Xiao: No seas idiota.

Hien: Así se empieza, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Xiao: No me compares contigo.

Hien: Lo siento, pero debo descargar tensiones de alguna manera y Maya y tu fueron las victimas, pero eso no quita que le hayas dejado esa marca.

Xiao: Perdí el control – dijo por lo bajo, aun estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo-

Hien: No te atormentes por ello, ahora lo que debe preocuparnos son esos sujetos que te atacaron y que me buscan, bueno ¿si lo de Maya fue solo esa marca?

Xiao: Claro que fue solo eso ¿por quien rayos me tomas?

Hien: Bueno tranquilo, quería quitarme la duda.

Maya regreso a donde estaban los muchachos . . .

Maya: Xiao, Kurt quiere hablar contigo

Xiao: Esta bien – dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono-

Hien: No me mires así, ya te pedí disculpas, sabes como soy.

Maya: Sabes no estas en condiciones de juzgar a alguien

Hien: Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Maya: Solo digo la verdad, puedes ser muy amable pero tu carácter te traiciona y te vuelves insoportable.

Hien: Por lo menos no soy tan malo después de todo.

Maya: No seas cínico.

Hien: ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy porque me atacan?

Maya: No te pongas en papel de victima, porque no te queda.

Hien: Eres muy cruel, soy solo un simple humano que cometo errores como todos, no soy perfecto – comento con cara de cachorrito-

Maya: No pongas esa cara ¿quieres?, deberían construirle un monumento a Tomoe por soportarte.

Hien: He escuchado eso antes y tienes razón.

Maya: Seria el colmo que no la tuviera.

Xiao: ¿De que tanto hablan? – dijo regresando a donde estaban los demás-

Hien: Nada transcendente, ¿Qué te dijo Muller?

Xiao: Que estos sujetos están mejor preparados que la otra ves, debemos tener cuidado.

Hien: Malditos, ¿qué rayos hizo su custodia que no los vigilo como debía?

Xiao: No lo sé, pero el asunto es que escaparon.

Hien: Rayos, de esto nos encargaremos nosotros.

Xiao: De eso no tengas dudas.

Maya: Están locos, esos sujetos pueden lastimarlos.

Xiao: Es nuestro deber.

Hien: No te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá bien, además somos los descendientes de una de las más poderosas parejas de magos, sino es la más poderosa, demostraremos que somos los dignos herederos de su legado.

Maya: Aún así pienso que es una locura.

Xiao: No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Maya: Lamentablemente tus palabras no me tranquilizan.

Xiao: Maya . . .

Maya: Creo que necesitan hablar, cualquier cosa estoy en mi cuarto- dijo interrumpiendo a su novio y dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar a Xiao-

Hien: No la sigas, necesita estar sola.

Xiao: ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil?

Hien: Es lo que nos toco en suerte, pero ahora debemos discutir que es lo que haremos.

Xiao: Estoy de acuerdo.

Hien: Xiao . . . creo que no estas en condiciones de pelear.

Xiao: Solo son unos golpes, podré hacerlo sin dificultad.

Hien: No deberías arriesgarte.

Xiao: No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, deben pagar lo que me hicieron.

Hien: Preocuparas a Maya, ya ves como se puso.

Xiao: Ella debe comprender que las cosas no son fáciles y que las batallas forman parte integral de la vida de un Li, aunque esta sea el primer enfrentamiento serio.

Hien: No sé si las cosas son tan así enano.

Xiao: Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no me llames así.

Hien: Esta bien, pero hermano escucha lo que te voy a decir, esta batalla es más responsabilidad mi que tuya.

Xiao: Estamos en esto juntos.

Hien: Xiao, yo debo demostrar que soy digno de la confianza de papá, ya lo he defraudado bastante.

Xiao: No hables así, nuestro padre no piensa de esa manera.

Hien: Si a mi me llegara a pasar algo – siguió hablando sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su hermano le había dicho- tú tendrás la responsabilidad de todo.

Xiao: Hien no digas estupideces esos sujetos no serán problema, además yo estaré para ayudarte.

Hien: Gracias, entonces creo que será necesario darte algo.

Xiao: ¿A que te refieres?

Hien: Sabes que yo herede la espada de papá.

Xiao: sí, te corresponde por ser el mayor hijo varón.

Hien: Exacto, pero tu también eres su hijo.

Xiao: Pero a mi no me corresponde tener el honor de portar esa espada.

Hien: Papá cree lo contrario, cualquiera de los dos puede ser el heredero, pero lamentablemente las normas del clan no lo permiten, pero a cambio de ello, nuestro padre hizo forjar una espada para ti.

Xiao: ¿Qué?

Hien: Lo que escuchaste, esa espada esta bajo mi custodia, además de estar protegida a través de un conjuro, creo que nos servirá en esta pelea.

Xiao: ¿Lo que dices es verdad?

Hien: Por supuesto, aunque hay un pequeño detalle.

Xiao: ¿Cuál?

Hien: El conjuro que te acabo de mencionar esta grabado en un pergamino y en este momento no se encuentra en mi poder. . .

Xiao: Pero acabas de decir . . . – dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano-

Hien: Sé lo que acabo de decir, pero no me dejaste terminar, esta en un lugar seguro.

Xiao: Pues vamos por el.

Hien: No hace falta, el pergamino se encuentra aquí.

Xiao: ¿En que parte?

Hien: En el cuarto de Maya.

Xiao: ¡¿Qué?!

Hien: No te alteres y hagas suposiciones estúpidas.

Xiao: Entonces dame una buena explicación.

Hien: ¿Recuerdas aquella ves que vinimos a guardar los libros de magia entre otras cosas?

Xiao: Sí.

Hien: Pues ese mismo día, yo escondí el pergamino en el cuarto de tu novia, era el lugar más seguro, una vez que paso todo decidí dejarlo ahí no había razón para tenerlo en casa después de lo sucedido, fue por precaución.

Xiao: Entonces dime donde lo escondiste para ir a buscarlo.

Hien: No es tan fácil, Maya no esta bien, por si no te has dado cuenta no creo que quiera vernos o verte en este caso.

Xiao: Déjame manejar el asunto.

Hien: Xiao tu tienes poco tacto para hablar con las mujeres, mide tus palabras o terminaras arruinándolo.

Xiao: Lo sé – dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Maya, una ves que estuvo enfrente de la puerta golpeo- Maya ábreme la puerta necesitamos hablar – pero un obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió entrar, para encontrarse con la imagen de su novia llorando abrazada a la almohada –

Maya: Quiero estar sola Xiao.

Xiao: No te pongas así Maya.

Maya: A cosa no entiendes que me preocupo por ti, que si te llegara a pasar algo no sé que haría.

Xiao: Amor entiende, que esto es algo que debo hacer, sé que no es fácil de asimilar pero te pido que me entiendas.

Maya: Y yo te pido que trates de entenderme a mi.

Xiao: Tengo que ayudar a mi hermano, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estas sufriendo por mi culpa, confía en mi y en que todo saldrá bien, porque en esta habitación se encuentra algo muy especial que me ayudar en la batalla.

Maya: ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto un poco más calmada-

Xiao: Mi hermano escondió un pergamino en este lugar, el cual tiene escrito un conjuro para liberar una espada ¿qué manía la de los Li de esconder cosas en tu cuarto verdad? – pregunto con el fin de hacer reír a su novia-

Maya: Sí – dijo riendo un poco- pero estoy enojada por no decirme nada al respecto.

Xiao: Lo siento, pero por lo menos pude sacarte una sonrisa y eso me hace feliz, porque si tu estas feliz yo también lo soy, te prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez y estar a tu lado lo más pronto posible, después me tendrás para ti sola.

Maya: Tomo tu palabra.

Xiao: No hay problema, le pedirá a Hien que busque el pergamino, claro si le das permiso para entrar ya que no me dijo donde se encontraba.

Maya: Esta bien.

Hien entro al cuarto y busco al pergamino una ves que lo encontró activo el conjuro para liberar la espada, no sin antes colocar una barrera mágica para evitar que sus enemigos se den cuenta donde se encontraban, después de eso los hermanos Li terminaron de afinar los últimos detalle para la batalla para luego descansar un poco . . . Ya comenzaba a amanecer y ese era el momento que marcaba el comienzo del plan . . .

Xiao: Ya es hora.

Hien: Así es, por ningún motivo de muevas de aquí Maya.

Maya: Así lo haré.

Hien: Lo dejo unos minutos a solas para que hablen – y se retiro-

Maya: Ten cuidado, no arriesgues tu vida en vano.

Xiao: No lo haré, amor tranquila y hazle caso a mi hermano no te muevas de aquí.

Maya: Esta bien.

Xiao: Eres el motor de mi vida – le dijo antes de besarla muy lenta y tiernamente- Pronto estaré de regreso – y se fue junto a su hermano-

Hien: ¿Listo?

Xiao: Listo hermano.

Hien: Bien, en el templo Tsukimine liberaremos nuestras presencias, para atraer a esos sujetos y luego comenzara la batalla.

Xiao: Entendido.

En otro lugar . . .

Axia: Ya estamos aquí señor Li.

Shaoran: Gracias Axia.

Axia: Ahora a donde iremos.

Shaoran: Al templo Tsukimine.

León: ¿Por qué a ese lugar?

Shaoran: Puede decirse que ahí habrá una ventaja para mis hijos y sé que Hien lo sabe.

Axia: Entonces que no se hable más y dirijámonos hacia allá.

Muy cerca de allí . . .

Hideki: Estoy seguro que eso sujetos se traen algo entre manos ¿pero que podrá ser? – Cuando de repente sintió unas presencias y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenían encontrándose con un montón de soldados creados con magia que estaban terminando de concentrar su energía – No voy a permitir que terminen- dijo al instante que empezó a atacarlos sin mediar palabra-

Con Xiao y Hien . . .

Hien: Bueno comencemos- al decir esto ambos liberaron sus presencias-

Xiao: Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Hombre 1: Aquí están condenados mocosos.

Xiao: Son rápidos.

Hombre 2: Seremos rápidos para acabar con ustedes.

Hien: Inténtenlo entonces – dijo liberando su espada, mientras Xiao hacia lo mismo-

Hombre 1: Te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

Hien: Vamos a ver quien se arrepiente maldito cobarde.

Hombre 1: ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo lanzándole un conjuro-

Hien: ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?, si te enfrentaras a mi padre el te derrotaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hombre 2: Acabare contigo.

Xiao: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tu batalla es conmigo.

Hombre 2: ¿No tuviste suficiente?

Xiao: Creo que no- dijo atacándolo-

En los alrededores . . .

Shaoran: Veo que ya empezó.

Axia: por ahora no hay dificultades.

Y así era Xiao y Hien combatían de una forma excelente, su padre se sentía orgulloso de ellos, pero esos tipos no eran de confiar . . .

Hombre 1: Toma maldito – dijo lanzándole un hechizo de magia negra-

Hien: Eres un cobarde – dijo cuando lo esquivo con dificultad-

Hombre 1: Es hora de llamar a nuestro ejercito.

Hombre 2: Claro – ambos pronunciaron un conjuro y el ejercito apareció pero bastante reducido en números solo quedaban alrededor de 20 hombres-

Hombre 1: ¿Dónde esta el resto?

Hideki: Pudriéndose en el infierno- dijo saliendo del medio de los soldados un poco herido –

Hien: Hideki ¿qué haces aquí?

Hideki: Creí que mi futuros cuñados necesitarían ayuda, y creo que no me equivoque.

Hien: Gracias, pero creo que mi hermana va a matarme.

Hideki: No te preocupes.

Con Shaoran . . .

Shaoran: ¿Qué hace Hideki aquí Axia?

Axia: No tengo la menor idea señor.

León: Admítelo tu lo ayudaste a venir.

Axia: Deja de decir estupideces- dijo tomándolo del cuello – recuerda que me debes una.

Shaoran: Basta los dos.

En la batalla . . .

Hombre 1: ¿Quién eres muchacho? – dijo lanzándole un ataque, que fue interceptado por Hien-

Hien: Tu batalla es conmigo que no se te olvide o ¿acaso temes que este mocoso te deje en ridículo?

Hombre 1: Idiota.

Hombre 2: Basta de juegos, comencemos con la verdadera batalla-

Ambos hombres se alejaron de los hijos de Li y comenzaron a recitar un conjuro que los envolvió es una esfera de luz negra, desde ahí comenzaron a salir ataques, que eran esquivados con dificultad por los jóvenes, Hien cerro sus ojos por un momento y tomo una decisión, cubrió a Hideki y a Xiao con un campo protector . . .

Xiao: ¿Hermano que piensas hacer?

Hien: Evitar que esos sujetos sigan incrementando su poder.

Hideki: Hien . . .

Hien: Cuida de mi hermana, mi familia y de Tomoe por favor, confió en ti.

Tan pronto como termino de decir eso, con una velocidad increíble se adentro dentro de la esfera . . .

Shaoran: ¡HIEN! – grito con todas su fuerzas, no esperaba que su hijo tomara semejante determinación, se acerco a Xiao junto con sus acompañantes-

Dentro de la esfera . . .

Hombre 1: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Hien: He venido a destruirlos.

Hombre 2: Pues no lo harás – dijo atravesándolo con la espada.

Hien: Eso es lo que crees- y con un veloz movimiento los atravesó al igual que ellos habían hecho con él – Tu golpe no me hizo ni siquiera cosquillas – dijo bañado en sangre de sus enemigos- No soy un santo como ya lo ven, no saben con quien se metieron – después de esto la esfera exploto en un as de luz brillante que encegueció a los presentes . . .

Axia: Su hijo se encuentra bien señor- dijo al ver como Hien salía caminando a través de la luz-

Hien: Creo que lo logre – dijo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo-

Xiao: ¡Hermano! – dijo corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano-

Shaoran se quedo observando la escena y comprobando el estado en el cual sus enemigos habían quedado, estaban prácticamente muertos, Hien había perdido el control de sus actos, dejándose llevar por su instinto de supervivencia, el padre del muchacho, ahora comprendía su angustia, sabia que su hijo tenia un gran poder oculto pero que aún no controlaba bien y sabia que podía cometer algún error, por un momento de lucidez de la conciencia de su hijo quiso pensar no mato a sus enemigos, con ese pensamiento de acerco a su hijo y lo cargo para llevarlo adentro del templo, necesitaba descansar y purificar su energía . . .

Al día siguiente, llegaron al lugar Sakura con sus hijas y la familia Hiraguizawa, pero Shaoran no les permitió ver a Hien, ni a ninguno de los muchachos, esto alarmo a Sakura pensando que algo malo había pasado, Shaoran la tranquilizo al contarle lo que había sucedido, por lo cual estuvo de acuerdo en que su hijo se quedara en el templo por una semana, los demás al día siguiente, volvieron a su vida normal.

Ya había transcurrido la semana y Hien había vuelto a su casa, en cuanto a Williams y a Sora, el joven Hiraguizawa, ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con el padre de Sora . . .

Williams: Señor Li ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Shaoran: Por supuesto Williams, vamos a mi despacho para hablar más tranquilos.

Una vez en el despacho . . .

Shaoran: Y dime ¿de qué querías hablar?

Williams: Sobre Sora, señor.

Shaoran: ¿Qué sucede con mi hija?

Williams: Señor Li, yo estoy enamorado de Sora – dijo muy seguro de si mismo-

Shaoran: Repite lo que dijiste.

Williams: Estoy enamorado de su hija señor, ambos estamos enamorados.

Shaoran: ¿Esta diciendo que tu estas enamorado de mi hija y que a su ves ella esta enamorada de ti?

Williams: Sí señor, yo amo a su hija y quiero que usted autorice que pueda estar con ella, sé que es difícil de asimilar especialmente por la diferencia de edad.

El progenitor de Sora Li, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su pequeña hija y el hijo de la mejor amiga de su esposa y de su amigo, el cual le llevaba 6 años a su hija, ¿estaban enamorados? Eso era algo que no se esperaba y que no le cayo en gracia, el joven Hiraguizawa tenia razón era difícil de asimilar, pero por lo menos había tenido el valor de hablar con él, no iba a negar que tenias unas ganas terribles de darle una lección al joven por atreverse a fijarse en su hija, era solo una niña, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo sabia que el sentimiento era reciproco pudo notarlo por la forma en que Sora miraba a Williams, es verdad no le había dado mucha importancia, porque en ese momento el problema que ocupaba su mente era la batalla que debían afrontar Xiao y Hien, pero ahora frente a sus ojos el joven Hiraguizawa estaba pidiendo autorización para poder estar con su hija, era algo que aún no comprendía bien . . .

Shaoran: ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

Williams: Sí señor, yo quiero estar al lado de Sora.

Shaoran: Esto es algo inaudito, mi hija solo tiene 10 años y tu 16 ¿quieres que tome esto de la mejor manera? – dijo tratando de contener su enojo-

Williams: Yo quiero a su hija.

Shaoran: Soy un padre celoso Williams que vela por la seguridad de sus hijos y en este caso de mi hija, yo no puedo autorizar semejante locura, es solo una niña.

Williams: A todos les preocupa la diferencia de edad, a nosotros también pero esa no puede ser razón suficiente para separarnos.

Shaoran: No comprendes muchacho.

Williams: ¿Qué no comprendo señor? Yo quiero a su hija y quiero estar a su lado, es tan difícil de entender eso.

Shaoran: ¡Escúchame bien Williams ¿cuanto durara esto?, ¿Hasta que encuentres otra chica que llame tu atención?! – dijo levantando el tono de voz-

Williams: Lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte, no se desvanecería de la noche a la mañana, quiero estar con Sora sin tener que esconderme, sin sentirme culpable por lo que siento y sin tener en contra a nuestras familias, he venido a hablar con usted sin que Sora lo sepa por que ella me pidió que aún no hablara con usted, pero yo quiero tratar de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y lo único que recibo son negativas, las cuales sinceramente señor no me interesan porque seguiré peleando por estar al lado de Sora.

Shaoran: Tengo ganas de golpearte muchacho- dijo ya sin contener su rabia-

Williams: Pues hágalo señor, yo no voy a poner resistencia, sin embargo solo le pido una oportunidad para demostrarle que mis sentimientos por su hija son sinceros y si llegara a hacer algo mal usted y sus hijos podrán golpearme todo lo que quieran.

Shaoran: Las palabras que dices salen desde el fondo de tu corazón, pero no logran conmoverme del todo, más sin embargo he visto de la manera en que ambos se miran, yo no puedo negarle la felicidad a mi hija, por eso daré solo una autorización parcial para ese noviazgo, yo estableceré los días, las horas y hasta los minutos que puedas estar con ella y a la primera lagrima o señal de tristeza de mi hija pagaras las consecuencias.

Williams: Como usted diga señor- dijo con una sonrisa-

Shaoran: Puedes retirarte.

Williams: Gracias señor – dijo saliendo del despacho, pero se detuvo en la puerta – Por favor no le diga a Sora que vine a hablar con usted.

Shaoran: Lo haré, pero tú ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Williams: Lo tendré señor – y se dirigió hacia la salida-

Hien paso cerca de ahí y escucho la ultima parte de la conversación, se le hizo extraño encontrar a Williams hablando con su padre y el semblante que traía este, pero en este momento su cabeza estaba ocupada con otro tema, en estos últimos días desde que termino la batalla no había tenido tiempo de estar a solas con Tomoe por tener que estar en el templo, y ahora que tenia un tiempo no lo iba a desperdiciar . . .

Tomoe: Veo que no te olvidaste de la cita- dijo cuando Hien entro al departamento-

Hien: Claro que no, ¿cómo podría olvidarme? – dijo abrazándola-

Tomoe: Me preocupe mucho cuando me entere lo de la batalla ¿por qué no me comentaste nada?

Hien: No quería preocuparte, esto era un tema que debía resolver solo.

Tomoe: Pero igual me preocupaste, yo no quiero que te pase nada.

Hien: Lo sé – dijo besándola- pero esta es una forma de velar por la seguridad de los que quiero, debo saber como batallar.

Tomoe: Pienso que es una locura.

Hien: Pero este loco que la comete, esta enamorado de ti, no hay algún momento en el que no piense en ti, te amo Tomoe – dijo volviéndola a besar pero esta ves con más pasión-

Tomoe: Yo también te amo – contesto después de liberarse del beso de su novio- pero debes entender que yo no soportaría que algo te pase-

Hien: Como ves no me paso nada, estoy completo amor, pero debes acostumbrarte a que debes en cuando tendré que pelear- dijo dándole otro beso-

Tomoe: Lo intentare pero no será fácil.

Hien: Gracias, pero ahora olvidémonos de todo, te he extrañado tanto.

Tomoe: Yo también – dijo besándolo-

Hien: No sabes cuanto te necesito – devolviéndole el beso y haciéndolo cada ves más apasionado – Eres mi vida Tomoe- dijo con vos ronca-

Ambos jóvenes sabían muy bien donde este encuentro terminaría y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cambiar los planes, Tomoe poco a poco fue quitándole la campera a Hien, para seguir con su camisa, el contacto de su piel con el torso desnudo de su novio le provocaba miles de sensaciones que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, Hien tomo su mano y comenzó a besarla de una manera muy inocente, Hien Li podía ser un muchacho con actitudes de casanova dejando suspirando a cualquier chica, pero Tomoe sabia que él era solo para ella, Hien lentamente fue despojándola de la remera que tenia puesta, besando lentamente sus hombros con una delicadeza infinita que hacia que la hija de Tomoyo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza . . .

Hien: ¿Estas segura de continuar?- pregunto mientras la besaba-

Tomoe: Claro que sí – respondió, Hien siempre le hacia la misma pregunta y a ella le agradaba que él siempre estuviera pendiente de lo que quería-

Hien: Entonces mi hermosa diosa lleve a este simple mortal a tocar las puertas del cielo a su lado – dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación . . .

Ya había pasado un mes desde el encuentro de Hien y Tomoe, las cosas parecían andar bastante bien, no habían surgido problemas, la relación entre Sora y Willimas iba bien pero ellos tenían su tiempo y Williams lo respetaba a raja tabla, pero aun no le había comentado a Sora que había hablado con su padre y mucho menos había repetido el beso que se habían dado.

Nadeshiko por su parte hoy tuvo una peculiar misión y esa fue cubrir a Tomoe, ya que había faltado la preparatoria, le llamo la atención ese comportamiento y se preocupo . . . Por la tarde Hien recibió una llamada de Tomoe que lo citaba para verse y él no dudo ni dos segundos en ir a su encuentro . . .

Tomoe: Hien necesitamos hablar, es urgente.

Hien: ¿Se trata de la razón por la cual faltaste al colegio hoy?

Tomoe: Si aunque ojala fuera solo eso.

Hien: Me estas preocupando

Tomoe: Tenemos que estar preocupados.

Hien: Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería y ahí hablamos ¿quieres?

Tomoe: Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida-

Una vez allí . . .

Hien: ¿Que es lo que nos tendría que preocupar Tomoe?

Tomoe: No voy a andar con vueltas Hien, iré directamente al grano . . .-tomo aire- Tengo un atraso.

Hien se atraganto con el café que estaba tomando, pero lo disimulo bastante bien y dejo que Tomoe siguiera hablando . . .

Tomoe: Hoy falte al colegio porque me fui a hacer los análisis para ver si estoy o no embarazada – _Bien yo ya hable, ahora a ver como reacciona_ – pensó-

Hien: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? No tenias que cargar con esto tu solo, al fin y al cabo ambos somos responsables – eso estuvo bien, sonó maduro – se autofelicito, por lo menos en este momento lo frió y calculador que había heredado de su padre estaba funcionando-

Tomoe: No te lo dije porque quería hacerme los estudios antes.

Hien: ¿Mi hermana u otra persona sabe de esto?

Tomoe: No, no se lo he comentado a nadie.

Hien: ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados de los análisis?

Tomoe: Mañana a la mañana.

Hien: Te acompañare a buscar los resultados.

Tomoe: Esta bien . . . Hien ¿qué pasaría si estoy embarazada?

Hien: Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque traerías al mundo un fruto de nuestro amor, luego seguiría decirle a nuestras familias y después deberíamos pensar en nuestro matrimonio, se que no es la mejor forma de pedirte que nos casemos, pero dadas las circunstancias.

Tomoe: Se que esto ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, yo . . .

Hien: Shh, ambos somos responsables y quizás yo lo sea más, pero corrimos riesgo al no cuidarnos y ahora debemos afrontar las consecuencias de la mejor manera posible, sé que esto nos traerá problemas, en especial con tu hermano y con mi padre, pero no me importa si estas dispuesta a estar a mi lado.

Tomoe: Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado Hien.

Hien: Entonces solo hay que esperar los resultados y a partir de ahí veremos como actuar.

Un rato después, ambos salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a dar un pase por el templo Tsukimine, caminaban tomados de la mano observando el cielo, el hermoso cambio de colores que denotaba que el día se estaba convirtiendo en noche, se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol de cerezo, Hien se recostó en él, mientras abrazaba a Tomoe, durante el camino ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario esta situación los sorprendió a ambos, hasta que la muchacha decidió hablar y sacar a la luz sus pensamientos y sentimientos . . .

Tomoe: Hien, tengo miedo – estas simples palabras resumieron lo que sentía, la angustia por la cual estaba pasando, esto era nuevo para ambos-

Hien: Lo sé – dijo estrechándola contra su pecho haciendo el abrazo más fuerte – yo también estoy asustado, pero todo estará bien – luego de estos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, sabiendo que al día siguiente su vida podría cambiar para siempre –

En la noche . . .

Hien: _Vaya no se que hacer, por un lado estoy contento con la posibilidad de ser padre, pero por el otro un miedo enorme me envuelve, no dejo de pensar que esto puede dejar truncos los sueños de Tomoe con respecto a seguir sus estudios, se que no para siempre pero tendría que postergarlos, traer un hijo al mundo es una gran responsabilidad, Dios porque no la cuide, mi padre va a matarme, se canso de darme sermones y no oí ninguno, mejor dicho los oí pero no les di importancia, él me había felicitado por como resolví la situación con esos sujetos y me desempeño en batalla y ahora he vuelto a defraudarlo, hago una bien y una mal . . . Creo que si sigo pensando así voy a colapsar . . . _

Toc – Toc –

Hien: Adelante.

Sora: La cena esta lista hermano.

Hien: Gracias, enseguida bajo.

Decir que Hien estuvo distraído en la cena era poco, parecía como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí, Nadeshiko creía que el asunto estaba relacionada con Tomoe y no se equivocaba, pero no se imaginaba la magnitud de este, por eso tenia que hablar con su hermano, así después de cenar lo espero en el cuarto de este . . .

Hien: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nadeshiko: Necesitamos hablar, hoy estas muy extraño.

Hien: Solo estoy cansado Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: No me mientas ¿de que puedes estar cansado?, Hien cuéntame que pasa.

Hien: No pasa nada.

Nadeshiko: ¿Seguro?

Hien: Seguro.

Nadeshiko: Es sobre Tomoe ¿verdad?

Hien: ¿Qué tiene que ver Tomoe en todo esto?

Nadeshiko: Hoy me pidió que la cubra en la escuela, sino te diste cuenta falto.

Hien: Claro que me di cuenta, pero soy su novio no su dueño, ella puede hacer lo que quiera sin rendirme cuentas.

Nadeshiko: Sabes que con esa actitud te creo cada vez menos.

Hien: Piensa y has lo que quieras, pero lárgate de mi cuarto, por favor Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Esta en problemas, y cuando creas conveniente me cuentas que esta pasando hasta mañana.

Hien: Espera, necesito que me cubras mañana y a Tomoe igual, si necesitas ayuda pídesela a Xiao, él entenderá.

Nadeshiko: ¿Él sabe algo que yo no?

Hien: No sabe nada, al igual que tú, pero igual te ayudara.

Nadeshiko: ¿En que lió te habrás metido?

Hien: Pronto lo sabrás . . . – dijo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa expresaba algo de melancolía-

Nadeshiko: Hien . . . . – quería hablar, pero sabia que no era el momento – Hasta mañana-

Hien: Hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto con Tomoe . . .

Tomoe: _No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, puedo llegar a ser madre, sin haberlo planeado, no es que me desagrade la idea de tener un hijo con Hien, como me dijo hoy, seria el fruto de nuestro amor, pero no pensé que podría ser tan pronto, estoy asustada y eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero es la propia naturaleza del ser humano temer a lo que desconoce, pero creo que ese no es el punto, no se que hacer, como voy a manejar la situación con mi familia, en especial con Williams, es capaz de matar a Hien si llegara a estar embarazada, esto es muy complejo, pero las responsabilidad es mía y de Hien por no habernos cuidado, pero luego de la batalla algo cambio . . . no, no es justificación para esta situación, lo mejor será dormir, mañana será un día decisivo . . ._

A la mañana siguiente Hien y Tomoe se encontraban en la puerta del hospital . . .

Hien: Llego la hora de la verdad.

Tomoe: Sí.

Hien: ¿Nerviosa?

Tomoe: Mucho y ¿tu?

Hien: Histérico – dijo sonriéndole-

Tomoe: No tomas nada en serio.

Hien: Que quieres que haga me muero de los nervios.

Tomoe: Bien vamos.

Hien: Sí – ambos se dirigieron a la recepción del hospital-

Tomoe: Vengo por los resultados de unos análisis.

Recepcionista: ¿Al nombre de quien?

Tomoe: Tomoe Hiraguizawa.

Recepcionista: Bien, espere un momento por favor – dijo buscando entre sobres- Aquí están sus resultados.

Tomoe: Muchas gracias.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una cafetería, para ver los resultados de los análisis . . .

Hien: ¿Lo abro yo o lo abres tú?

Tomoe: Tú.

Hien: Bien, veamos que dicen – dijo abriendo el sobre y observando los resultados-

Tomoe: Y ¿qué dicen?

Hien: Dio negativo, no estas embarazada, mira – dijo pasándole los resultados-

Tomoe: Tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose, como buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro, una respuesta que ya habían conseguido, pero había algo más y ambos lo sabían, todo había sido muy sorpresivo, y lo habían asimilado a una velocidad sorprendente, todo parecía una partida de ajedrez, pieza por pieza iban moviendo los acontecimientos de su vida, corriendo el riesgo que en un mal movimiento peligrara la partida . . . Hien decidió romper el silencio . . .

Hien: Creo que me estaba haciendo a la idea de ser padre, sinceramente no se como reaccionar, son demasiadas sensaciones encontradas.

Tomoe: Te entiendo a la perfección, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Hien: Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a cambiar – quería cambiar de tema y eso era algo que ambos querían- para ir a la preparatoria, no sé por cuanto tiempo Nadeshiko podrá engañar a tu hermano.

Tomoe: Vamos mi a casa a dejar estos resultados y nos cambiamos allá.

Hien: Ok.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Tomoe, se cambiaron, la joven guardo los resultados de los análisis en un estante de arriba de su guardarropas, luego ambos de dirigieron a la preparatoria, pero no contaban con que Williams se había escapado de la preparatoria después de comenzadas las clases para buscar un libro, que se había olvidado en al casa, lo busco en su habitación pero no lo encontró, cuando recordó que su hermana tenia el mismo y lo fue a buscar . . .

Williams: _¿Dónde puede estar ese libro? Ya se en el guardarropas, mi hermana deja algunos libros que ya no usa_- abrió el guardarropas- _Ahí esta_ – lo tomo, pero con ello cayo un sobre, el cual llamo su atención porque tenia el sello del hospital y decidió averiguar de que se trataba. . .

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con los análisis de embarazo pertenecientes a su hermana, el resultado era negativo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que esa era la prueba más contundente de hasta donde había llegado el noviazgo de su hermana con Hien Li, tenia ganas de matarlo, se había atrevido a tocar a su hermana y eso se pagaba con sangre . . .

Williams: Esta me la pagas Li, lo juro . . . – se dijo a si mismo -

Todo estaba tranquilo cuando llego la hora de salida, Tomoe y Nadeshiko se quedaron porque tenían que hacer un trabajo, Xiao y Sora habían salido un poco más temprano, pero acompañaron a Maya hasta su casa. Williams se adelanto y espero a Hien, no tardo mucho hasta que su "presa" llego . . .

Williams: LI NECESITAMOS HABLAR!! – grito para llamar la atención del joven Li-

Hien: ¿De que? si se puede saber.

Williams: De esto – dijo dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago –

Hien: ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa a ahora?! – dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Williams: ¡¿Qué me pasa?!, te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana- golpeándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez en la cara-

Hien: ¡¿Qué?!

Williams: Te acostaste con ella, maldito- le dio otro golpe en la cara – ni siquiera la cuidaste, sino ella no tendría porque haberse hecho análisis de embarazo.

Hien: Así que esa fue la forma en que te enteraste?

Williams: Si – dijo volviéndolo a golpear en la cara - ¿por qué no te defiendes?

Hien: Porque lo que dices es verdad, tienes todo el derecho de reclamar, golpéame tranquilo que no me defenderé.

Williams: Eres un maldito soberbio, anda saber con cuantas mujeres te has acostado – dijo furioso.

Hien: Tomoe fue la primera mujer en mi vida y la única, jamás la traicionaría de esa forma y de ninguna otra.

Williams: No te creo – dándole otro golpe-

Xiao y Sora se dirigían a su casa, después de haber acompañado a Maya, cuando vieron la escena que involucraba en una pelea a su hermano y a Hiraguizawa . . .

Sora: ¡¡Basta Williams!! deja de golpear a mi hermano – dijo llegando al lugar.

Xiao: Ya suéltalo Williams – dijo separándolo de Hien –

Sora: Hermano ¿te encuentras bien?

Hien: No se metan en esto.

Xiao: Williams te esta golpeando y no te defiende, ¿y quieres que no nos metamos? ¿acaso quieres que te mate?

Williams: Porque no le dices porque te estoy golpeando – dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de

Xiao- ¡Diles que casi dejaste embarazada a mi hermana!

Sora: ¿Qué?

Xiao: Sora ayuda a levantarse a nuestro hermano, yo me encargo de Williams – dijo retirándose del lugar y llevando al hijo de Eriol con él – Es mejor que te calmes, Hien y Tomoe son novios y pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, ese es su problema y sino no quieres que mi hermano comience a devolverte los golpes, será mejor que te marches.

Williams: Él no tiene motivos para golpearme.

Xiao: Pero los puede tener si le digo que te atreviste a besar a Sora.

Williams: Pero . . .

Xiao: Pero nada, ella es solo una niña y aun así te atreviste a besarla, lárgate porque sino seré yo quien te golpe.

Williams: No te tengo miedo.

Xiao: Pues deberías tenérmelo Williams Hiraguizawa, aún no me conoces.

Sora: ¡Xiao ayúdame! – fue el grito de su hermana-

Xiao: ¡Voy! – le contesto- no quiero verte Williams – dijo soltándolo y dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus hermanos-

Williams se quedo en el mismo lugar observando la escena que mostraba como Xiao y Sora ayudaban a Hien, en un momento dado las miradas de Sora y de él se cruzaron, analizo un poco la situación, lo mejor seria marcharse . . .

Williams: Perdoname Sora . . . – susurro mientras se alegaba del lugar.

Volviendo con Sora y Xiao . . .

Hien: Les dije que no se metieran.

Xiao: Cállate de una maldita ves ¿quieres?, ahora vamos a casa.

Sora: Debemos curarte las heridas, así que no protestes.

Hien: Es que no entienden.

Xiao: Tu eres el que no entiende.

Un rato después . . .

Sora: Quédate quieto, hermano, sino no podré curarte.

Hien: Lo intentare.

Xiao: Mira nada mas como te dejo.

Hien: Sus razones tenia

Xiao: Como digas – dijo de mala gana-

Hien: Pensé que estarías de acuerdo con su forma de actuar.

Sora: No hables y quédate quieto – mientras curaba las heridas del rostro-

Nadeshiko: Ya llegue!!- dijo entrando a la casa, cuando observo en el estado que estaba su hermano - ¿qué paso?

Xiao: Se peleo con Williams.

Nadeshiko: ¿Y ahora porque?

Sora: Según Williams, porque casi dejo embarazada a Tomoe.

Nadeshiko: ¡¿Qué?!

Xiao: Lo que escuchaste.

Nadeshiko: Sora, sube a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con Hien.

Hien: Sora se queda, creo que tiene edad suficiente para entender las cosas, debe saber los errores que su hermano comete, para no caer ella en ellos más adelante.

Nadeshiko: Hermano. . . .

Hien: Lo que dijo Sora es verdad Nadeshiko, ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Nada absolutamente nada, ¿porque? Por idiota, hago una cosa bien y diez mal, no protegí a la persona que amo y Williams con una manera bastante particular me hizo comprender mi error, parece que por la fuerza solamente entiendo las cosas.

Nadeshiko: Estabas jugando con fuego y te quemaste, he hablado incontable veces con ambos y más contigo, pero ustedes son dueños de sus actos y responsables de ellos, pero no me parece bien la decisión de Williams al golpearte, así no se resuelve las cosas – dijo a su hermano, no sin haber dedicado una mirada furtiva a Sora al mencionar el nombre del hijo de Eriol-

Hien: Lo comprendo, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, por eso no respondí a su agresión.

Xiao: Él no tenia derecho a reclamarte nada.

Hien: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sora: Lo dice por mí.

Hien: ¿Por ti? ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?

Nadeshiko: Sora no es momento.

Sora: Sí lo es hermana, es mejor que Hien se entere a hora.

Hien: Dime que sucede.

Sora: Williams y yo somos algo así como novios, la relación no es nada seria por la edad que tengo por eso nos hemos dado un tiempo, pero por el contrario los sentimientos de ambos son muy serios y hay algo más por lo que Xiao esta enojado y eso es porque Williams me beso, pero lo que él no entiende es que fue con mi aprobación.

Xiao: ¿Estas escuchando lo que dice? Ves que tengo razones para decir que él no tiene derecho a reclamar algo, por Dios Sora es una niña.

Hien: Silencio Xiao ¿quién fue el que sugirió o pidió ese tiempo?

Sora: Fue Williams, él me dijo que me esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que este segura de mis sentimientos, además sabia que la noticia no caería bien en ninguna de las dos familias por más buena predisposición que tuvieran por aceptarla.

Hien: Y tenia razón, la noticia no ha sido de mi agrado, pero por lo que me has contado hay cosas que me empiezan a cerrar.

Sora: ¿Cuáles?

Hien: No debería contarte esto pero dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor, unos días después de que ustedes volvieran de Hong Kong y aún con secuelas de la batalla, Williams vino a hablar con papá, sinceramente me sorprendió, pero no le di importancia, cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, él le pidió que no te dijera nada y papá acepto diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacia, ahora puedo deducir que fue por la relación de ambos por lo que vino a hablar, además papá no estaba bien después de ella.

Xiao: Pudo ser por otra cosa.

Hien: ¿Y que otra cosa pudo ser?, él tuvo el valor de venir a hablar con papá, en cambio yo oculte mi relación con Tomoe por años, quizás sea por eso que no salgo corriendo a romperle la cara, él hizo algo a lo que yo no me atreví.

Sora: Hermano . . .

Hien: No te preocupes Sora, no le haré nada malo, salvo que te haga sufrir y si lo hace yo lo mato, pero creo que es otro el tema de conversación que nos reúne aquí.

Xiao: Es verdad.

Sora: Los dejare solos para que hablen con mayor libertad, creo que hay cosas de las cuales no debo enterarme. – dijo, para luego subir las escaleras con destino a su habitación.-

Xiao: Eres un imbecil.

Hien: Dime algo que no sepa.

Nadeshiko: Por eso fue que Tomoe y tu faltaron a la preparatoria.

Hien: Así es, cuando Tomoe falto por primera vez, fue para realizarse los análisis, fue ese mismo día que me entere lo que estaba pasando y bueno hoy fuimos a buscar los resultados.

Xiao: Pero ¿cómo se entero Williams?

Hien: Vio los análisis, pero no se como llegaron a sus manos.

Nadeshiko: Aún así, si te hubieras cuidado o mejor dicho si se hubieran cuidado, esto no hubiera pasado.

Xiao: Pero paso y por suerte no paso a mayores, ¿qué hubieras hecho su Tomoe estaba embarazada?

Hien: Me haría cargo de ella y de mi hijo, sin dudarlo.

Xiao: Eso no lo dudo, pero ¿cómo enfrentarías a papá y a la familia de Tomoe?

Hien: No lo sé.

Nadeshiko: ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?

Hien: Sabes a la perfección como soy, muy pocas veces pienso lo que hago, soy demasiado impulsivo y no pienso en las consecuencias.

Nadeshiko: Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Sora: Papá acaba de llegar – dijo bajando la escalera a toda velocidad- Hermano no puede verte así-

Hien: Tranquila Sora, hablare con papá y le contare lo sucedido.

Xiao Estas loco, papá va a matarte.

Nadeshiko: Xiao tiene razón.

Hien: Ya es hora de que haga las cosas bien y que enfrente las consecuencias de mis actos.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien, que tengas suerte.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Notas de la autora:** Como verán el capitulo es bastante largo por lo que procederé a explicarle el porque, pero antes me gustaría avisarles que el capitulo 11 tardare un poco en subirlo porque aun no lo he terminado, lo que sucede es que estoy rindiendo parciales en la universidad y tengo que estudiar pero tratare de subirlo entes de navidad, ahora la explicación: en el tiempo en que comencé a escribir el capitulo me mude de ciudad y provincia, por lo cual mi computadora estuvo embalada por un tiempo aproximado de 6 meses, si leyeron bien 6 meses lo que sucede es que mi familia no encontraba una casa y no me dejaron desembalar la computadora en la casa de mi abuela, después de que conseguimos casa, me doy cuenta que la computadora no anda (Quería matar a alguien) por lo cual parecía que había perdido lo que ya había escrito del capitulo, pero por suerte no, aunque cuando empecé a escribir con la dichosa computadora se tildaba a cada rato y perdía lo que había escrito, uff realmente fue una odisea, pero a finales de julio de este año lo pude terminar, acá esta plasmado lo que pensé durante esos 6 meses y algunas cosas no, como los lemon (o lo que salga) que saldrán en el capitulo siguiente y en los epílogos, que por cierto serán dos, en ese transcurso tuve altibajos, pensé en matar a algunos de lo personajes, pero no se preocupen que no pienso hacerlo. Bueno ya termine con la explicaciones, ¿Qué les pareció lo de Williams y Sora? Jijiji (No me maten), ahora los agradecimientos:

**Dokuro:** Gracias por tus ánimos, y si se viene el lemon ( o como ya dije lo que salga) en el capitulo siguiente, que va a ser de Sakura y Shaoran (aclaro, aun no lo escribo), espero publicarlo antes de las fiestas. Saludos.

**Saku 1:** ¿Y que te pareció el pretendiente de Sora? Williams quedo como un profanador de cunas, pero me vi afectada por el estilo Clamp jijiji, creo que Xiao lo puso en su lugar y Hien todavía no se encuentra con él después de saber la verdad. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Coty:** Me alegro que te gustara lo mafioso que pueden llegar a ser Hien y Xiao, pensé esa parte como algo cómico espero que allá quedado así, y aclaro que aun no he escrito los lemon, bah empecé uno pero es del ultimo epilogo Ji Ji, como ya comente antes espero publicar el de S+S antes de navidad. Chau.

**Hikari – Luz:** Gracias por tu cometarios y aquí tienes un capitulo bastante largo para entretenerte. No vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 11: Orígenes**

En el capitulo anterior: 

Sora: Papá acaba de llegar – dijo bajando la escalera a toda velocidad- Hermano no puede verte así-

Hien: Tranquila Sora, hablare con papá y le contare lo sucedido.

Xiao Estas loco, papá va a matarte.

Nadeshiko: Xiao tiene razón.

Hien: Ya es hora de que haga las cosas bien y que enfrente las consecuencias de mis actos.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien, que tengas suerte.

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con este capitulo:**

Hien: Gracias hermana.

Shaoran: Ya llegue, ¿hay alguien en casa? – dijo entrando-

Nadeshiko: Hola papá.

Shaoran: Hola hija, ¿cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?- antes de seguir dirigió su mirada a la sala por lo cual observo en el estado que se encontraba su hijo - ¿qué le paso a tu hermano?

Hien: Yo le contestare esa pregunta padre, creo que necesitamos hablar.

Shaoran: Esta bien, pasamos al despacho.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiraguizawa Daidouji . . .

Williams: _¿Dios que he hecho?, esta ves cometí un grave error, me deje llevar por la ira y la rabia del momento sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, lo hecho hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás, ¿como voy a volver a mirar a Sora a los ojos después de lo que hice? Golpee a su hermano sin importarme nada, dije cosas que no debía y encima delante de ella, como pude ser tan idiota, no tengo remedio, el señor Li me dio su confianza para estar al lado de Sora y yo le pague golpeando a su hijo sin que me temblara el pulso, traicione a mi hermana después que ella me ayudara, sin importarme lo que ella pensaba y metiéndome en temas que no me incumbían, pero es que no puede con mi genio y eche por la borda todo lo que había logrado, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos y lamentaciones, debo afrontar esto con la mayor entereza posible, aunque sea difícil_ – pensaba - ¡¡SOY UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, estaba realmente abatido-

Tomoe: Williams ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunto entrando al cuarto de su hermano al escuchar su grito-

Williams: Tomoe . . . – no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana-

Tomoe: Hermano ¿qué te pasa? Te ves terrible.

Williams: Perdóname Tomoe, por favor perdóname.

Tomoe: ¿Por que debería perdonarte?

Williams: Golpee a Hien.

Tomoe: ¿Cuándo llegara el día en se comporten como personas civilizadas? ¿Por qué pelearon esta ves?

Williams: No peleamos, yo lo golpee, él no se defendió.

Tomoe: ¿Qué paso?

Williams: Esta mañana me escape de la preparatoria para buscar un libro que me había olvidado, lo busque en mi cuarto pero no lo encontré, entonces recordé que tu tenias el mismo libro, y entre a tu cuarto a buscarlo y lo encontré, pero al mismo tiempo encontré un sobre con el sello del hospital y me fije de que se trataba, esos papeles contenían tus análisis de embarazo, en ese momento perdí la cordura y en lo único que pensaba era en golpear a Hien, sin impórtame que los resultados hayan dado negativo . . .

PAFF!! – La mano de Tomoe surco el aire para estamparse en el rostro de su hermano –

Williams: Lo tenia bien merecido.

Tomoe: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así? Era una cosa intima.

Williams: Lo siento pero perdí el control, me segaron los celos, la rabia, la ira, las emociones sobrepasaron mi limite de razonamiento lógico y no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy, yo no pensé solo actué y me equivoque, no solo traicione la confianza que tu me diste sino que también defraude a Sora, ella me vio cuando golpee a su hermano, no tengo cara para dirigirle la palabra, me gustaría que me tragara la tierra.

Tomoe: Ocultándote no resolverás nada, lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, pero ya esta hecha y no hay vuelta a atrás.

Williams: ¿Me perdonas?

Tomoe: No totalmente, lo que hiciste me hirió y eso no se borra fácilmente, pero siempre te has llevado mal con Hien y eso no es ninguna novedad al igual de que eres celoso y sinceramente no quiero estar peleada con mi único hermano, creo que ya tienes bastante tormento con que Sora haya visto como golpeabas a su hermano ¿o me equivoco?

Williams: Estas en lo cierto, no sé como pedirle disculpas, ¡Dios soy un verdadero desastre!

Tomoe: Todos cometemos errores y no eres la excepción.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sora: ¿Qué creen que este pasando dentro del despacho?

Xiao: Opción 1, que papá este por matar a Hien, opción 2, que a papá le haya dado un paro cardiaco y opción 3 , que no haya pasado nada.

Nadeshiko: Sinceramente preferiría la tercera opción, seria bueno que mamá estuviera aquí.

Sakura: aquí estoy- dijo entrando a la sala- ¿que sucede?

Mamá!!- gritaron los hermanos al unísono dirigiéndose a abrazar a su madre-

Sakura: Hijos ¿que sucede? Me están asustando.

Nadeshiko: Por ahora no a pasado nada, pero papá y Hien están en el despacho charlando y creemos conveniente que vayas allá.

Sakura: Esta bien iré, pero me pueden decir ¿que esta pasando?

Xiao: Es mejor que no se entere por nosotros.

Mientras tanto en el despacho . . .

Shaoran: Y Bien Hien ¿que es lo que tenias que hablar conmigo? Porque no has pronunciado palabra alguna.

Hien: No es fácil lo que tengo que contarle.

Shaoran: Pues sino hablas si será difícil entender que pasa.

Toc- Toc-

Shaoran: Adelante.

Sakura: Hola amor, hola Hien, espero no interrumpir.

Shaoran: No te preocupes, todavía no comenzamos a hablar.

Hien: Madre le pido que usted también escuche lo que tengo que decir.

Sakura: Por supuesto hijo, tu padre y yo estamos para escucharte y ayudarte, pero ¿con quien te peleaste?

Hien: No se preocupe ahora entenderá lo que paso, pero me gustaría que no me interrumpieran mientras hablo, después que les termine de contar, escuchare todo lo que tengan para decirme.

Shaoran: Bien, entonces habla.

Sakura: Shaoran no seas tan brusco.

Hien: Madre tranquila, no me molesta, al contrario, lo comprendo, hace rato le pedí a papá hablar y no he dicho una palabra.

Sakura: Esta bien, pero ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Hien: Bien no se por donde empezar . . . creo que ambos saben que no soy un hijo ejemplar, cometo más errores que aciertos, se que ustedes me hablan y aconsejan, pero es en muy raras ocasiones que yo hago caso a sus sugerencias, lamentablemente eso a llevado a cometer equivocaciones y bueno . . . en esta ocasión mi irresponsabilidad casi produce un cambio sustancial en mi vida y en la de Tomoe, se preguntaran ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Y la respuesta en mucho – dio un largo suspiro- Tomoe y yo, bueno . . . hemos tenido relaciones y no nos cuidamos y . . . – antes de continuar, el muchacho miro a su padre, perfectamente la mirada de Li estaba fulminando a su hijo, Hien lo sabia y en gran parte comprendía la razón de que lo mirara así, pero comprendió que le estaba brindando una oportunidad al no ahorcarlo allí mismo por lo que había dicho, esperaba que todo tuviera una solución – por eso surgieron algunas dudas, por lo cual Tomoe tuvo que realizarse unos análisis de embarazo, el resultado fue negativo- volvió a mirar a su padre, él cual tenia la misma expresión, estaba realmente enfadado- pero Williams, por razones que aún no me quedan claras vio los análisis y reacciono de mala manera podría decirse pero totalmente comprensible, por eso estoy lastimado, él me golpeo, yo no quiero que se enfaden con él, quizás en una situación similar yo habría reaccionado de la misma manera, fue algo inevitable causado por la serie de equivocaciones e irresponsabilidades cometidas por mi y si hay que encontrar un culpable de todo esto ese sin duda soy yo.

Shaoran: ¿Terminaste? – pregunto el padre del joven, con una voz que parecía tranquila, pero sin duda esa no era la realidad-

Hien: Si padre.

Shaoran: Bien, esto no es algo que me esperaba – dijo levantándose de su asiento – aunque tampoco me sorprende demasiado, pero eso no significa nada, traicionaste la confianza que deposite en ti, las responsabilidades del consejo, la empresa y el clan no son nada comparado con esto, el traer un hijo al mundo no es un juego y tu la sabes bien porque me he cansado de repetírtelo, no te he prohibido nada, aún cuando me dijiste o mejor dicho te obligue a que me contaras la verdad sobre tu relación con Tomoe y ahora vienes de lo más tranquilo a decirme esto, me pregunto ¿que rayos te estaba pasando por la cabeza al momento de no pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos?

Hien: Papá . . .

Shaoran: Papá nada, tu dijiste que no te interrumpiéramos mientras hablabas pues yo te pido lo mismo – dijo en tono cortante interrumpiendo a su hijo-

Sakura: Shaoran . . . – la maestra de cartas sabia que su esposo estaba realmente enfadado y debía hacer algo-

Shaoran: Sakura por favor- dijo mirando a su esposa, la cual supo que cualquier intento de tranquilizar a su esposo seria inútil- Hien esto es algo inaudito, por el amor de dios tu y Tomoe son solo unos adolescentes que apenas pueden con sus propias vidas, imagínate si tuvieran que velar por el bienestar y seguridad de un hijo, se que piensas que no tengo argumentos para decir esto porque me case con tu madre a tu misma edad y eso es siempre un argumento de defensa para ustedes, pues déjame decirte que las cosas eran muy distintas, yo no espero que sean iguales a mi porque seria una locura, cada cual tiene derecho de hacer de su vida lo que quiere, pero creerse inmune a todo es una barbaridad.

Hien: ¿Pues cree que no me siento mal por esto?

Shaoran: Lo hubieras pensado antes de ser tan impulsivo, porque si te hubieras tomado dos segundos para pensar y saber las consecuencias de tus actos no estaríamos aquí, ¿acaso yo le he estado hablando a las paredes todo este tiempo?, soy tu padre y quiero lo mejor para ti, no te hablo para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, sino para aconsejarte y guiarte en tu vida, que sepas que cuando lo necesites tu madre y yo vamos a estar para ayudarte, tu y tus hermanos nos tienen a ambos, no sabes lo que me hubiera gustado a mi poder contar con mi padre a tu edad, pero no pude.

Un incomodo silencio reino por los siguientes segundos en el despacho de Li, Sakura sabia que Shaoran estaba siendo duro con su hijo, pero a la ves entendía la posición de su esposo, estaba de acuerdo en que Hien fue muy imprudente al no haber tomado los recaudos necesarios al estar con Tomoe, pero la realidad era que la cosa no había pasado a mayores. Por la mente de del hijo mayor de Shaoran pasaban cientos de cosas y una de las más importantes era que su padre tenia razón al decir que él y sus hermanos los tenias a ambos, nunca se puso a pensar que aunque su padre tuviera a su madre y hermanas, y su madre a su padre y hermano, en algunos de los momentos de sus vidas habían necesitado la presencia de su padre y madre respectivamente, se sentía como un gusano, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Hien: Lo siento, se que he sido muy imprudente con respecto a mis actos, pero nunca fue mi intención lastimar a alguien y muchos menos hacer que ustedes se preocuparan de esta manera, lo que dice padre tiene su razón de ser y no voy a decir nada en mi defensa, solo que lamento haberlo decepcionado, lo que menos quiero es que ustedes piensen que hicieron un mal trabajo al criarme, porque son y serán los mejores padres del mundo para mis hermanos y para mi.

Sakura: Creo que esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero la realidad es que no a pasado a mayores, es verdad que fuiste imprudente hijo y espero que comprendas que hay momentos en que se debe pensar, soy tu madre y no nos has decepcionado ni a tu padre ni a mi, nadie es perfecto y tampoco esperamos que lo seas, eres nuestro hijo y lo único que queremos es que seas feliz, cometerás errores en el camino como todos, pero eso es parte de la vida.

Hien: Lo sé madre . . . Con el permiso de ambos me retiro.

Shaoran no dijo nada, estaba de pie junto a la ventana observando el jardín, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, oyó que su esposa le daba permiso de retirarse del despacho a su hijo, pero no se inmuto . . .

Sakura: Creo que fuiste muy duro con él.

Shaoran: Pues pudo ser peor, estoy muy enfadado Sakura y lo sabes, pero me siento mal al saber que Hien siente que me ha decepcionado, es nuestro hijo y se que se ha esforzado mucho por hacerme ver y saber que es un buen descendiente para el clan, a veces quiero que sea solo un muchacho común y corriente, pero luego vuelvo a la realidad y sé que eso es imposible, puede que me contradiga en mis dichos y en mis actos, pero en situaciones como esta realmente no se como actuar . . .

Sakura se acerco a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla . . .

Sakura: Shaoran recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, además no nacemos con un libro bajo el brazo que nos diga como ser padres, es como un nuevo día, nunca sabemos lo que nos deparara, y mejor tranquilízate, que todo ya paso ya bastante responsabilidades y problemas tienes.

Shaoran: Tu y nuestros hijos son lo más importante.

Sakura: Lo sé, amor, créeme que lo sé – lo beso en los labios y salió del despacho, hoy si que había sido un día agitado-

En otro lugar de la casa . . .

Nadeshiko: ¿Y como te fue Hien?

Hien: Pudo ser peor.

Xiao: Nuestro padre esta enfadado ¿verdad?

Hien: ¿Y tu que crees?

Sora: Por favor no peleen.

Hien: Necesito pensar, así que les pido por favor que se retiren.

Xiao: Esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites nos avisas.

Hien: Ok- dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, camino hacia su cama y se desplomo en ella, estaba mentalmente agotado pero todavía el día no había terminado aún tenia cosas que hacer o mejor dicho que hablar con Tomoe-

En la mansión Hiraguizawa Daidouji . . .

Tomoe: _Bien, después de lo de Williams tome una decisión, tengo que decirle todo a mis padres, eso es lo mínimo que debo hacer, ellos deben saber la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, además de ser un gran desahogo para mi, no quiero que se enteren por algo o por alguien que no sea yo, será mejor así_ – pensó mientras se dirigía a hablar con ellos, una vez que llego al lugar, golpeo la puerta del despacho de su madre-

Tomoyo: Adelante.

Tomoe: Con permiso mamá, podemos hablar.

Tomoyo: Claro, dime ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoe: Primero, me gustaría preguntarle si mi padre se encuentra en casa – dijo sentándose-

Tomoyo: No esta aquí se encuentra en la oficina y por lo que me dijo llegara tarde.

Tomoe: Ya veo, bueno no importa, después veré como hablo con él.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Tomoe: Bueno no es algo fácil para mi hablar de esto – tomo aire – Se trata de mi relación con Hien, usted sabe hasta donde hemos llegado y en estos últimos días las cosas se nos fueron de las manos, tuve, mejor dicho tengo un atraso y ya que ambos no nos habíamos cuidado decidí hacerse unos análisis para saber si estaba o no embarazada, los cuales dieron negativo, aunque eso no quite que hayamos sido irresponsables, pero habían pasado muchas cosas, quizás usted se enfade conmigo, y lo comprenderé, esta en su derecho, y quiero que sepa que el habérselo contado me quita un gran peso de encima, además, Williams se entero y usted sabe como es, demasiado impulsivo, golpeo a Hien, él mismo me lo dijo, y por eso estoy un poco enfadada pero en cierta parte lo comprendo, él solo quiere protegerme.

Tomoyo: Aunque lo que hizo estuvo mal nada se resuelve a los golpes, pero volviendo a lo que me contaste, no estoy enfadada contigo Tomoe, es más me alegra que confiaras en mi al decirme, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera desde un principio es un asunto muy delicado, pero como tu dijiste eso no quita que Hien y tu hayan sido irresponsables al no cuidarse, dado el caso en que si estuvieras embaraza no hace falta que te diga que tendrías todo el apoyo de tu padre y el mió, dicen que los reproches se deben hacer ahora y no cuando ya sea tarde, la mayoría de las personas hacen un drama cuando el asunto ya esta consumado y no hay vuelta atrás, eso solo hace daño a las personas involucradas, por eso hija he hablado y hablare contigo y espero que ambos empiecen a ser más responsables por sus actos, traer una vida a este mundo no es un juego.

Tomoe: Gracias mamá, lo tendré en cuenta.

Tomoyo: Eso espero.

Tomoe: Descuide, cuando llegue papá me gustaría hablar con él.

Tomoyo: Descuida yo lo haré, por eso no te preocupes.

Tomoe: Gracias de nuevo, me gustaría pedirle que evite comentarle a papá que Williams golpeo a Hien.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, no le diré nada con respecto a eso.

Tomoe: Con su permiso me retiro – dijo, para luego retirarse –

Más tarde . . .

Tomoe: ¡¿Qué haces aquí Hien?! – dijo sorprendida al ser llamada por una de las empleadas anunciándole que tenia visitas pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que fuera él-

Hien: Necesitas hablar.

Williams: Li – dijo bajando por las escaleras-

Hien: Vine en son de paz Williams, no quiero pelear.

Williams: No voy a agredirte, solo te pido que hablemos.

Hien: ¿Para que?

Williams: Actué mal Hien, soy el menos indicado para juzgarte.

Hien: Esta bien, yo también necesito hablar contigo – miro a Tomoe – primero hablare con él y luego hablamos.

Tomoe: Bueno, pero traten de no matarse.

Williams: Te prometo que no le haré nada.

Tomoe: Bien, los dejo – dijo alejándose-

Williams: Vamos a la biblioteca, ahí platicaremos más a gusto.

Hien: Por mi no hay problema.

Una vez en la biblioteca . . .

Hien: ¿De que quieres hablar?

Williams: De lo que paso hoy, te pido disculpas no debí reaccionar de esa manera, me comporte como un verdadero idiota.

Hien: No fue para tanto, en cierta medida te comprendo, Tomoe es tu hermana y tu deber es protegerla.

Williams: Pero es su vida y no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en ella, ambos tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran sin tener que pedirle permiso a alguien.

Hien: No sé si es tan así, pero lo que verdaderamente te tormenta es lo que Sora piense de ti ahora ¿verdad?

Williams: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hien: Ella me dijo lo de ustedes, pero yo ya sospechaba algo, era como un secreto a voces, ella es solo una niña – dijo poniéndose de pie – no sé si esto entre ustedes funcionara, tu eres 6 años mayor que ella, se que te habrás cansado de escuchar esto, pero en esta etapa de sus vidas esa diferencia es más que importante y no quiero que mi hermana salga lastimada.

Williams: Yo la amo

Hien: No dudo que la quieras, aunque no estoy tan seguro de que realmente la ames, no he hablado con ella al respecto de esto, solo le di mi apoyo cuando me lo contó, pero debí decirte esto, es como la reacción que tuviste esta tarde conmigo, pero pacíficamente, yo no he olvidado que nuestro conflicto se debió a una mujer de la cual estabas enamorado.

Williams: Eso es el pasado, sinceramente solo fue un pretexto para justificar nuestra enemistad.

Hien: En un principio no fue así y eso no me lo puedes negar.

Williams: Y no te lo niego, pero esto es el presente y aquí y ahora lo único que sé es que amo a Sora.

Hien: Por más que trato no puedo entenderlo.

Williams: Se que es difícil, y por lo tanto sé que tu padre quiere matarme, pero no lo hace porque Sora esta de por medio.

Hien: Solo dale una razón y se olvidara de Sora y te matara y yo estaré ahí para ayudarle.

Williams: No haré nada que pueda lastimar a Sora.

Hien: Espero que cumplas lo que dices.

Williams: Créeme Hien, tampoco es fácil para mi esta situación, no soy ciego para no notar que todos me miran como si fuera un pervertido.

Hien: Eso lo dijiste tú.

Williams: Vamos como si tu no lo pensaras.

Hien: Bueno, digamos que la mayoría de la gente ante una situación como esta sí te tildaría de pervertido, pero yo te conozco desde que nací y sé que tu no eres así, sinceramente sino te conociera me costaría bastante creer que tienes 16 años.

Williams: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué soy inmaduro?

Hien: No quise darte a entender eso, a lo que me refiero es que res demasiado inocente.

Toc-toc – golpearon la puerta de la biblioteca-

Williams: Adelante.

Eriol: Hola hijo, hola Hien.

Hien: Buenas noches señor Hiraguizawa.

Williams: Buenas noches papá.

Eriol: ¿Pelearon? – pregunto al observar las heridas de Hien-

Hien: No, estas heridas fueron en el club, se armo una pequeña pelea allá.

Eriol: Esa verdad, algo de eso oí- dijo de la forma normal posible disimulando bastante bien sus dudas con respecto a lo que el hijo de Shaoran le comento-

Hien: Si me disculpan voy a ver a Tomoe.

Eriol: Ve muchacho, no hay problema.

Hien: Con su permiso – dijo retirándose de la biblioteca-

Eriol: Hijo tengo algo que decirte.

Williams: Lo escucho.

En el cuarto de Tomoe . . .

Tomoe: ¿De que querías hablarme?

Hien: Sobre lo que paso.

Tomoe: Creo que ya todo esta dicho.

Hien: No lo esta, quiero hablar con tus padres, es mi responsabilidad.

Tomoe: Hien, tu hablaste con tus padres y yo ya hable por lo menos con mi madre, no empeoremos las cosas.

Hien: ¿Empeorar las cosas? Yo que sepa las cosas no están tan mal.

Tomoe: No me refiero a nosotros, sino a Sora y Williams, porque creo que sabes que esto los termino afectando.

Hien: Si lo sé soy consiente de eso.

Tomoe: Con respecto a lo que paso con nosotros, tarde o temprano algo como esto iba a pasar, ahora cada uno tiene sus remordimientos y problemas internos, porque creo que a ambos nos dieron una buena reprimenda que lamentablemente merecíamos.

Hien: Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo, pero su semblante cambio repentinamente - ¿pasa algo más verdad?

Tomoe: Si, pero no sé que es realmente, es como un presentimiento.

Hien: ¿Bueno o malo?

Tomoe: No lo se y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Hien: No te preocupes – dijo abrazándola- ¡que más puede pasar?

Tomoe: Nunca escuchaste la frase "siempre se puede caer más bajo".

Hien: Si, pero no quiero ser tan fatalista.

Tomoe: ¿Fatalista o realista?

Hien: Mmm, un poco y un poco – dijo antes de besarla – te amo, te amo mucho – dijo entre besos-

Tomoe: Yo también . . .

En la biblioteca . . .

Eriol: Hijo llego una carta de Inglaterra con los papeles para tu traslado al liceo militar, aceptaron tu inscripción.

Williams: ¿De verdad? – dijo sorprendido, ya se había olvidado de eso, sinceramente pensó que no lo aceptarían, que quedara seleccionado seria un milagro, y justo en este momento se dignaron a darle una respuesta-

Eriol: Si hijo es así, tienes 4 días para mandar una respuesta.

Williams: Comprendo.

Eriol: Debes pensar muy bien tu respuesta.

Williams: Lo sé papá, lo sé.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba en aparente calma, pero para los jóvenes protagonistas, esa calma era externa, porque internamente muchos de ellos estaban en medio de un caos emocional, Williams paso una noche de perros, parecía tener suficiente con los problemas que se gano con Hien, pero no, de repente llego esa bendita carta de Inglaterra y complico más la situación. Hien y Tomoe seguían con su análisis interno después de haber hablado con sus padres, y Sora no sabia como ver a Williams después de lo hizo, estaba enfadada por al reacción de este hacia su hermano, aunque bien, ella podía ser chica pero comprendía a la perfección la magnitud del problema por el cual se termino desencadenando la pelea.

Pero ninguno de los jóvenes nombrados eran los que estaban en un pequeño departamento situado en el centro de Tomoeda pintando y acomodando muebles . . .

Hideki: Parece que nada de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante podrá sorprendernos.

Nadeshiko: Así parece, aunque no me agrada que sea así.

Hideki: Quizás tengas razón, se que esto afecto a muchos y tu no fuiste la excepción, pero me gustaría estar hablando de nuestros p0lanes de casamiento en este momento – dijo abrazándola por detrás-

Nadeshiko: No puedo aislarme de todo.

Hideki: Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero últimamente me has tenido un abandonado- dijo en tono de broma-

Nadeshiko: ¿Eso es un reproche Otomo?

Hideki: sabes que no, pero no puedes negarme que hemos estado sumidos en nuestras cosas y no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

Nadeshiko: No voy a negártelo, porque tienes razón, pero convengamos que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

Hideki: Sí – dijo mientras giraba a Nadeshiko pata que quedara en frente de él- Espero que todo este en paz por un tiempo - tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la beso intensamente por un rato, cuando se separaron, para realizar el acto normal de respirar, se miraron por unos segundos, podía decirse que ambos leían los pensamientos del otro . . .-

Nadeshiko: Será mejor que terminemos de pintar y acomodar los muebles de una vez, sino se hará tarde y no quiero tener problemas.

Hideki: Esta bien . . . Nadeshiko . . .

Nadeshiko: Dime Hideki.

Hideki: Te amo.

Nadeshiko: Yo también Hideki.

En otro lugar de Tomoeda . . .

Maya: Con razón suspendiste nuestra cita de ayer, me imagino el alboroto que se habrá armado – dijo después de que Xiao le contara lo sucedido con Hien-

Xiao: Algo así, me sorprendió la actitud de Hien en ir a hablar con mi padre, pero no puedo negar que agrado mucho, lamentablemente tiene que pasar cosas como esta y lo de la batalla para que haga lo correcto.

Maya: No creo que Hien haga lo incorrecto, solo es un poco irresponsable.

Xiao: ¿Un poco?

Maya: ¡Xiao! Hablas como si tu hermano fuera un desastre.

Xiao: ¿Y no lo es? – dijo en tono de broma-

Maya: No juegues con eso – dijo mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el brazo- Hien trata de mejorar-

Xiao: Lo sé, no te enfades – dijo mientras la abrazaba – sé que quieres mucho a mi hermano, solo espero que me quieras más a mi que a él, y por eso te preocupas por él.

Maya: Es verdad quiero mucho a tu hermano – observo a Xiao, el cual puso cara de pocos amigos- pero a ti no te quiero, a ti te amo con todas mis fuerzas-

Xiao Me alegra escuchar eso señorita Arakawa, por eso le pido que me permita besarla.

Maya: Y yo se lo permito Xiao Li. – y se besaron, una vez que terminaron- Espero que todo este en calma por un buen tiempo-

Xiao: Yo también lo espero.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Li . . .

Shaoran: _Creo que Sakura tiene razón fui demasiado duro con Hien, pero es nuestro hijo y es normal preocuparme por lo que le pasa, sé que esta en una edad difícil y que por eso a veces es demasiado impulsivo, los sentimientos desbordan cualquier lógica de la razón y por más que uno intente recobrar el control es un poco difícil _– pensaba cruzado de brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana del despacho – _yo también perdí el control una vez, pero el destino quiso que reaccionara a tiempo . . ._

**Flash Back** (NDLA: Las personas que hayan leído mi primer fic "Batallas y Recuerdos", entenderán mejor a que tiempo se refiere Shaoran)

En la cabaña . . .

Shaoran: Discúlpame.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: Por lo que paso en la batalla, pero la solo sensación de que te pase algo me mata y no mido los medios por los cuales llevo a cabo ese fin-

Sakura: Yo también te debo una disculpa no debí abofetearte.

Shaoran: Me lo merecía.

Sakura: Claro que no, tu eres un hombre maravilloso conmigo siempre y por mi propia impotencia de no saber como actuar ante una situación así hice lo que hice, sé que no todo se soluciona por medio de las palabras y siendo amable, a veces es necesario pelear, y sinceramente no estoy preparada para ello, pero igual no me importaría arriesgarme por ti, quiero que te entre en esa cabeza que si te pasa algo yo me muero, te amo y quiero permanecer toda mi vida a tu lado, mejor dicho toda una eternidad.

Shaoran: Yo también Sakura – dijo posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sakura- alguien me dijo una vez que amar a una persona y estar dispuesto a entregar su vida por ella es un arma de doble filo, ya que si le pasa algo a uno la otra persona sufrirá y lo que menos quiero es que tu sufras.

Sakura: Entonces prométeme que no te arriesgaras más de la cuenta.

Shaoran: Tratare.

Sakura: Si no ganas la empatas.

Shaoran: Quizás.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente por un rato, Shaoran corrió la bandeja donde estaba depositada la taza con el té que le había llevado dejándola a un lado de la cama, tomo el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos y la beso, Sakura le correspondió, por lo cual poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad al igual que la temperatura en el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes (NDLA: Hasta hace unos instantes Sakura tenia fiebre, vaya remedio para bajarla, disculpen si no leyeron mi fic anterior no comprenderán a lo que me refiero), las manos de Li acariciaban el cabello de Sakura, al igual que las manos de Sakura acariciaban los cabellos de Shaoran, en un momento dado las manos de la maestra de cartas descendieron a los botones de la camisa de Li y comenzó a desabrocharlos, una vez que lo logro, Shaoran se separo para retirarse la camisa y cuando volteo hacia Sakura, golpeo con su mano la bandeja que contenía el té el cual se derramo sobre él y lo saco definitivamente de su ensueño, por lo cual recobro el control de sus actos, le pidió perdón a Sakura por ser tan impulsivo, estaba por separase de ella cuando Sakura le pidió que permanezca a su lado, como se lo había pedido anteriormente . . .

**Fin del Flash Back** (NDLA: Más adelante viene el lemon, paciencia)

Shaoran: Uff – suspiro – _no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si eso no sucedía, bien no habría sido tan malo después de todo es maravilloso cada vez que hago el amor con Sakura_ – sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo a pesar de los años ante este ultimo pensamiento –

TOC-TOC

Shaoran: Eh,… adelante.

Sakura: ¿Pasa algo amor? Te noto un poco distraído.

Shaoran: Tranquila no pasa nada – dijo abrazándola - Solo pensaba en lo que sucedió ayer con Hien.

Sakura: Ya veo, espero que hayas llegado a la conclusión de que fuiste un poco duro con él.

Shaoran: Sí, ya lo sé, pero sabes como soy y las reacciones que tengo ¿me disculpas?

Sakura: No soy yo la que te tienes que disculpar, es Hien quien debe.

Shaoran: Pero . . .

Sakura: Shao debes tragarte ese orgullo que tienes y hacerlo, por asumir tus errores y disculparte por ellos no vas a perder respeto ni autoridad ante tus hijos.

Shaoran: Haces todo demasiado fácil.

Sakura: Y tu lo haces demasiado complicado – dijo besándolo- cuando Hien vuelva del club discúlpate con él.

Shaoran: Lo haré.

Horas más tarde . . .

Shaoran: Hijo necesito hablar contigo.

Hien: Dígame padre.

Shaoran: Vamos al despacho – ambos se dirigieron al ligar, cuando estuvieron ahí- Quería hablar contigo por lo que sucedió ayer, creo que me excedí un poco por eso te pido disculpas.

Hien: Usted no tiene que disculparse padre, yo soy el que comete errores, usted se preocupa porque quiere lo mejor para mi y evitar que me estrelle contra la vida en ves de vivirla y no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, sé que muchas veces he hecho caso omiso a sus palabras y me he reprochado eso, pero creo que soy así, algo atolondrado, irresponsable y arrogante, y por eso . . .– no pudo continuar porque su padre lo interrumpió-

Shaoran: Y por eso me siento orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, yo no quiero que seas perfecto ni mucho menos, tu y tus hermanos son mi orgullo, tienen defectos y virtudes como todo el mundo, nadie esta excepto de ello ni si quiera yo, también cometo errores no sé si a veces hago lo correcto para criarlos.

Hien: Padre jamás ponga en duda su forma de crianza porque a sido la mejor, en mi caso soy yo quien me revelo, pero eso no es porque usted o mi madre hayan hecho las cosas mal, sino es que quizás busco mi independencia.

Shaoran: Comprendo, pero me gustaría saber el porque de tu distanciamiento, antes no me hablabas de usted.

Hien: Quiero empezar de cero y sé que esto puede ser algo tonto pero por algo quiero empezar el cambio.

Shaoran: No creo que sea necesario.

Hien: Para mi lo es.

Shaoran: Si piensas así esta bien.

En la habitación de Sora . . .

Nadeshiko: ¿Has visto a Williams?

Sora: No lo he visto aún, pero supongo que verlo mañana será inevitable.

Nadeshiko: No es nada fácil ¿verdad?

Sora: No sé si es eso realmente, el problema aquí es volver a hablar con él.

Nadeshiko: Comprendo, será mejor que me vaya a dormir y tú también, hasta mañana.

Sora: Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Sora: No puedo creer que se hayan suspendido la mayoría de las clases. – dijo caminando de regreso a su casa junto a su hermano y la novia-

Xiao: En verdad es muy extraño, ¿no amor?

Maya: Sí tienes razón.

Sora: En seguida los alcanzo, tengo que ir a comprar algo a la librería.

Xiao: Ok, te esperamos.

Sora compro lo que le hacia falta y a la salida del local choco con alguien . . .

Sora: Williams . . .

Williams: Sora . . . yo quería decirte que . . .

Sora: Hablamos otro día, me están esperando – dijo nerviosa-

Williams: Esta bien – respondió algo desanimado-

Con Xiao y Maya . . .

Xiao: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo algo enfadado, ya que vio el encuentro con Williams-

Sora: Había mucha gente en el local.

Maya: Ya escuchaste a tu hermana Xiao- dijo pellizcándole el brazo por la impertinente pregunta-

Xiao: Si ya lo oí, ahora vamos a casa, seguramente Nadeshiko y Hien deben estar allá, según se los de preparatoria ni siquiera tuvieron clases y se enteraron recién al ir a la preparatoria.

Maya: Si eso estaban diciendo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sakura: Nadeshiko ¿dónde esta tu hermano?

Nadeshiko: Fue a acompañar a Tomoe a alguna parte, me lo había dicho pero no lo recuerdo, dijo que llegaría antes del almuerzo.

Sakura: Ya veo.

Nadeshiko: Oye mamá ¿podemos hablar?

Sakura: Claro, dime que sucede.

Nadeshiko: Bueno me gustaría saber algo.

Sakura: ¿y que es?

Nadeshiko: Bueno es sobre Hien y yo, lo que quiero saber es si fuimos planeados o no, digo si quieres contestar contesta y sino no – la hija de Sakura trataba de sonar lo más natural posible y no ponerse nerviosa, pero sin muchos resultados-

Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que su hija le había preguntado, pero proceso la información lo más rápido que pudo y le contesto . . .

Sakura: Claro que si, que yo quedara embarazada fue planeado, mejor dicho era el deseo de tu padre y el mió tener hijos.

Nadeshiko: ¿Y porque no antes?- pregunto más relajada ya que su madre parecía no tener problema en contestarle-

Sakura: Una de las razones era que éramos muy jóvenes y otra que tu padre quería primero lograr la estabilidad del clan, el consejo y las empresas, para poder estar conmigo y por supuesto con sus hijos el mayor tiempo posible.

Nadeshiko: Entiendo.

Sakura: Parece que lo que paso con Tomoe y tu hermano te afecto un poco.

Nadeshiko: Algo así mamá, aunque también es algo de curiosidad, pero cuéntame como fue que llegaron a la determinación de tener un hijo, digo si se puede saber.

Sakura: Claro que se puede.

**Flash Back** (1 año y algunos meses después del casamiento de S+S)

Shaoran: Al fin en casa – dijo en forma de suspiro-

Sakura: Hola amor.

Shaoran: Hola Sakura.

Sakura: Estas agotado.

Shaoran: Un poco, pero a valido la pana, ya todo esta en calma definitivamente – dijo desplomándose en uno de los sillones de la sala – los conflictos con los clanes esta solucionado y lo del clan y la empresa también, por lo menos por un buen tiempo tendremos algo de tranquilidad.

Sakura: Eso espero, desde que nos casamos no pararon de aparecer problemas.

Shaoran: Lo sé amor, pero ya no habrá que preocuparse más, no creo que tenga un año tan agitado como este.

Sakura: Me alegra saber eso – dijo sentándose en las piernas de Shaoran- cambiando de tema, la cena dentro de poco estará lista porque no vas a darte un baño.

Shaoran: Excelente idea.

Después de cenar . . .

Shaoran: Estuvo delicioso.

Sakura: Gracias.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ambos, hasta que Shaoran volvió a hablar.

Shaoran: Sakura, sé que quizás aún no sea el momento indicado, pero las cosas ya están en calma y me gustaría que consideremos la idea de tener un hijo.

Sakura: Oh! Shao eso seria maravilloso.

Shaoran: ¿Eso es un si?

Sakura: Claro que si amor- y justo cuando estaban por besarse suena el celular de Li–

Shaoran: ¿Y ahora que puede ser? – dijo antes de contestar- Hola habla Li ¿que sucede?

Axia: Joven Li, surgió un problema y mañana a primera hora hay reunión con los miembros del consejo, y no se desespere estoy segura que será la ultima reunión.

Shaoran: Eso espero – dijo de mal humor-

Axia: Lo lamento mucho pero usted sabe como son estas cosas.

Shaoran: Lo sé, hasta mañana entonces.

Axia: Hasta mañana joven Li – ambos colgaron-

Sakura: ¿Sucede algo?

Shaoran: Sí, surgió una reunión de ultimo momento, mañana a primera hora tengo que reunirme con los del consejo.

Sakura: Parece que escucharon que te estabas alegrando un poco – dijo risueña-

Shaoran: Así parece.

**Fin del Flash Back** (NDLA: Ya falta poco)

RING-RING-RING

Nadeshiko: Lo siento mamá debo atender – dijo tomando su celular-

Sakura: Hazlo hija no importa.

Nadeshiko hablo por unos minutos y luego se dirigió a su madre . ..

Nadeshiko: Siento haber interrumpido cuando estabas contando lo que había sucedido.

Sakura: No importa, porque no hay nada más que contar, ese día decidimos que tendríamos un hijo y bueno por cosas del destino fueron mellizos.

Nadeshiko: Si verdad- dijo riendo al darse cuanta de la referencia hacia su hermano y ella – menos mal que era todo porque tengo que ir a ver a Hideki ¿me das permiso?

Sakura: Claro ¿fue él quien te llamo?

Nadeshiko: Si.

Sakura: Ten cuidado.

Nadeshiko: - dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Mientras tanto Sakura volvió a recordar el pasado en el cual tanto ella como Shaoran habían decidido tener un hijo . . .

**Flash Back**

Al otro día Sakura se había levantado y no encontró a Shaoran a su lado, sabia que se había ido a la reunión temprano; se arreglo y bajo las escaleras, al dirigirse a la sala se encontró con varios ramos de rosas blancas y flores de cerezo, al acercarse encontró con una nota y una carta y se dispuso a leerlas . . .

Contenido de la nota:

_Antes de que amanezca acabaras en mis brazos . . . por lo que después de nueve lunas, nuestros sueños acunaras en tus brazos._

Contenido de la carta:

_Amor mió:_

_Como habrás leído en la nota no pienso esperar más para tratar de concebir un hijo contigo, salvo que te hayas arrepentido u si es así esperare, no es nada fácil después de todo tú eres la que llevara a nuestro hijo en tu vientre y yo solo seré un espectador privilegiado del crecimiento de bebé dentro de ti._

_Han pasado tantas cosas que me parece que estoy viviendo un sueño desde que te conocí y que decir desde el día que nos casamos, sé que ambos tenemos muchas responsabilidades, pero la idea de tenerte a mi lado me hace olvidarme de todo, tú y yo somos una familia, pero espero que dentro de no mucho tiempo seamos más y nuestra felicidad crezca, sé que es el deseo de ambos, te amo con toda mi alma Sakura Kinomoto, ahora Sakura Li, me encanta como suena, te amo._

_Siempre tuyo: Shaoran Li_

_P/D: Llegare tarde, la reunión no es fácil, pero no te preocupes. _

Sakura: Shaoran yo también te amo y jamás me arrepentiría de tener un hijo contigo – dijo en voz baja y pensando como iba a planear lo que sucedería esa noche-

Shaoran llego tarde como le había dejado escrito a Sakura, cuando entro a la casa encontró todo en penumbras y eso lo asusto, pero de repente se encendieron las luces y Sakura bajo por las escaleras . . .

Shaoran: No sabes el susto que me he llevado, pensé que te había pasado algo – dijo abrazándola –

Sakura: Tranquilo Shao solo estaba en la habitación y no vi la necesidad de tener prendidas las todas la luces por nada.

Shaoran: Creo que mi alma ya volvió a mi cuerpo.

Sakura: Que exagerado eres . . .

Shaoran: No lo soy, cambiando de tema te gusto mi presente.

Sakura: Claro que si, fue hermoso.

Shaoran: Y con respecto a lo del bebé ¿aún estas dispuesta a tenerlo?

Sakura: Por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces podemos empezar ahora mismo?

Sakura: Claro que si.

(NDLA: **ADVERTENCIA!!** A partir de aquí esta por empezar el lemon así que si eres menor de 13 años abstente de leerlo, y si lo lees esta bajo tu responsabilidad, yo hice la advertencia necesaria)

_Tantos momentos de felicidad  
tanta claridad, tanta fantasía  
tanta pasión, tanta imaginación  
y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
tantas maneras de decir Te Amo  
no parece humano lo que tu me das_

Shaoran comenzó a besar a Sakura en los labios de una forma muy tierna y ella le correspondió, estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que los labios de Li empezaron a descender por el cuello de la maestra de cartas muy suavemente provocándole cosquillas a su esposa...

Shaoran: ¿Te hago cosquillas?

Sakura: Si – dijo en un tono apenas audible –

Shaoran: Me encantas Sakura – dijo al momento de tomarla en brazos y subir a la habitación de ambos, una vez allí la deposito en la cama y observo que ella había arreglado la habitación para esta ocasión, la cual estaba iluminada por velas – Has creado un hermoso ambiente.

Sakura: Lo hermoso es que estés conmigo.

Shaoran: Estaré contigo toda una eternidad – dijo volviéndola a besar, luego se separo de ella y empezó a apagar las velas una por una, dejando la habitación iluminada a penas por una tenue luz- eres lo mejor que me a paso en la vida Sakura – dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella y recostándose a su lado-

Sakura: Lo mismo digo- y lo beso-

_Cada deseo que tu me adivinas  
cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina  
y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

Mientras se besaban Shaoran comenzó a desbrochar los botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta Sakura, una vez que logro su objetivo se la retiro con mucho cuidado, beso sus hombros que ahora estaban descubiertos, siguió por los brazos, hasta llegar a las manos en las cuales beso sus dedos uno por uno, una vez que termino, beso a su esposa en los labios pero esta vez más apasionadamente, volvió a descender por su cuello, siguiendo por el valle de sus senos, hasta el suave y plano vientre de su esposa, allí se encontró con la falda de ella, la cual tomo el cierre y lo bajo muy lentamente . . .

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

Shaoran: Eres hermosa – dijo viéndola a los ojos, mientras su mano comenzaban a bajar los tirantes del sostén-

Sakura: Shaoran- gimió muy suavemente ante la acción de su esposo-

Shaoran: Te amo – dijo después de retirarle el sostén y quedándose maravillado por la belleza de su eterna novia-

Sakura: Yo también te amo, pero no es justo que tu estés todavía vestido- le dijo muy sensualmente al oído, para luego colocarse encima de él – ahora es mi turno.

_El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
de que hay algo más cuando tu me miras  
la sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

Sakura empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Shaoran, dejando al descubierto el torso bien trabajado de su esposo el cual beso en su totalidad, Shaoran para ayudarla se levanto un poco y se termino de sacar la camisa, Sakura lo volvió a recostar y comenzó a besarlo con vehemencia en los labios para seguir con su rostro y cuando llego a la oreja de este mordió el lóbulo de esta, con lo cual como respuesta recibió un gemido ronco por parte de su marido, tomo el rostro de él con ambas manos y se quedaron unos segundos extasiados con la mirada del otro . . .

Sakura: No cabe duda que eres el hombre que siempre soñé.

Shaoran: Y tu un ángel que dios puso en mi camino para convertirme en una mejor persona, no puedo pedirle más a la vida- dijo antes de volverse a besar-

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

Mientras tanto las manos de Sakura descendieron hasta la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Shaoran desabrochándola, para luego seguir con el pantalón, se lo quito y ambos quedaron cubiertos solo por una prenda, Shaoran volvió a tomar control de la situación quedando Sakura atrapada entre el mullido colchón y el fuerte cuerpo de su marido, se abrazaron fuertemente, con lo cual Sakura pudo percibir la excitación masculina de su esposo he instintivamente ciño su pelvis contra la de él, Shaoran poso sus manos en la cadera de su esposa, para luego con una lentitud casi mortal desprenderla de la única penda que cubría su cuerpo, Sakura hizo lo mismo con la prenda de él, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos ante el otro, pero no solo su cuerpo era el que estaba desnudo sino también su alma, ambos se entregaban a la persona que más aman en el mundo, con el fin más hermoso que pueda existir, que es traer un hijo al mundo fruto del amor que dos personas se profesan, Shaoran beso a Sakura con pasión, para luego darle un cariño similar a los senos de su esposa, Sakura ante estas caricias no podía ser más que gemir de una forma que para Shaoran era extremadamente sensual, ambos ya estaban llegando al limite, así que Li acomodo tanto su cuerpo como el de Sakura para culminar la entrega de su acto...

Shaoran: ¿Estas lista? – pregunto jadeante y con la voz casi irreconocible producto del deseo, la pasión y el amor que en ese momento lo consumía.

Sakura: Sí Shaoran estoy lista – contesto en el mismo tono que su esposo-

_Me da la luz que hace despertar  
que me aleja de la oscuridad  
que me llena de calor el mundo  
para que no pierda el rumbo_

Después de la repuesta Shaoran ingreso en el interior de su esposa, en una unión mágica llena de sentimientos en los cuales el amor era el reinante, los movimientos eran lentos, sin ninguna prisa más que la de sus propios cuerpos podían exigirles, cada vez que Sakura sentía las embestidas de Shaoran en su cuerpo las comparaba con el rompimiento de las olas en la playa, era algo maravilloso, poco a poco los movimientos empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, Sakura aún se sorprendía de la resistencia física de Shaoran cada vez que hacían el amor y esta vez no era la excepción, siguieron así hasta llegar al clímax del acto . . .

Sakura: Te amo Shaoran –

Shaoran: Y yo a ti Sakura – dijo jadeante antes de la ultima embestida-

Sakuraaa, Shaoraaan – dijeron ambos al unísono al sentir la potencia se su propio orgasmo-

Ambos de quedaron abrazados sin separar sus cuerpos por un rato, hasta que se separaron, Sakura apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran, mientras él la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura . . .

Sakura: Ha sido maravilloso

Shaoran: Todo contigo es maravilloso Sakura – fue lo ultimo que ambos pronunciaron antes de que Morfeo los condujera a su mundo-

_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

**Fin del Flash Back **(NDLA: Fin del Lemon)

Sakura estaba sonrojado por el recuerdo de esa noche, unas semanas después le daba la noticia a Shaoran que seria padres, aún recordaba la cara de felicidad de él cuando se lo dijo, la había levantado del suelo comenzando a dar vueltas con ella, no pudo evitar sonreír el recordar que la persona que sufría las nauseas, los mareos y demás síntomas del embarazo no era ella sino el mismo Shaoran, y eso había sido con sus tres embarazos, pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos . . .

Toc – Toc – alguien golpeaba la puerta-

Sakura: Adelante.

Sora: Mamá pregunta papá que quieres que haga para almorzar.

Sakura: Ahora bajo y lo decidimos allá.

Sora: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Xiao . . .

Xiao: Repíteme lo que acabas de decir – dijo a trabes del micrófono que estaba incorporado a los auriculares de la computadora-

Axia: Lo que acaba de oír, la investigación por la muerte de su abuelo a llegado a su fin.

Xiao: ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Si hasta hace poco la investigación estuvo estancada.

Axia: El incidente que le ocurrió a usted y su hermano distrajeron a muchos y la atención fue dirigida hacia allá dejándonos el camino libre para investigar sin levantar sospechas.

Xiao: ¿Y cuales fueron los resultados?

Axia: Los mismo que le dieron a su padre hace ya casi 20 años, el señor Hien murió a causa de su enfermedad y no porque sufriera un atentado en su contra.

Xiao: ¿Estas segura?

Axia: Completamente, es más puede revisar los informes que le he mandado a su correo.

Xiao: ¿Así que todos estos años de investigación no sirvieron para nada?

Axia: Yo no diría eso, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

Xiao: Tienes razón, bien agradéceles a todos de mi parte por ayudar a la investigación y que dentro de poco les agradeceré personalmente.

Axia: No se preocupe se lo diré, hasta pronto.

Xiao: Hasta pronto.

En la noche . . .

Shaoran: ¿Paso algo? – dijo acomodándose en la cama para dormir-

Sakura: No ¿por que lo preguntas?

Shaoran: Te note un poco distraída durante el día y ni que decir en el almuerzo.

Sakura: No era nada no te preocupes.

Shaoran: Y ese nada ¿a que hace referencia?

Sakura: A recuerdos.

Shaoran: ¿Recuerdos?

Sakura: Si, recuerdos de cuando decidimos tener hijos.

Shaoran: Ya veo y ¿que te pareciera si en ves de recordarlo con nuestra mente lo hacemos a través de nuestros cuerpos? – dijo muy sensualmente al oído de Sakura-

Sakura: Me parecería bien – dijo sobre los labios de Shaoran-

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la relación de Sora y Williams no iba para ningún lado es decir si aún existía relación ya que lo máximo que hablaban eran para decirse hola, luego si intentaban hablar siempre había algo o alguien que intervenía, por estas razones el joven hijo de Erial había tomado una decisión . . .

Ya era de noche cuando Williams entro sigilosamente por la ventana de la habitación de Sora, la imagen de su pequeño ángel durmiendo le comprimió el corazón, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo al alejarse de ella? Respuesta rápida, huyendo, si estaba huyendo como un verdadero cobarde y pensar que eso era lo que más odiaba de sus rivales y lo que lo llevo a que se peleara innumerables veces con Hien, Sora tenia razón muy en el fondo estimaba mucho al hermano mayor de Sora, pero ese no era momento para echarse para atrás¡ ¿o si?, no ya había tomado una decisión por más difícil que fuese, sabia que se haría daño así mismo, aunque no le importaba, sufría más por lo que se pequeña pensara de él después que se marchara y por lo que ella podría sufrir . . . Se acerco a la cama y dejo un sobre al lado de la almohada , la observo dormir tratando de guardar esa imagen en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabia que esa seria la ultima ves que la vería en dos largos años, deposito un beso en su frente . . .

Williams: Espero que algún día me perdones, te extrañare mi pequeña Sora . . . Te amo- dijo susurrando, para luego retirarse tan sigilosamente como había entrado-

A la mañana siguiente . . .

Hideki: Debo apurarme en realizar estos tramites – dijo viendo unos papeles que se encontraban en el asiento del acompañante de su auto – No puedo llegar tarde a buscar a Nadeshiko . . ., un momento ¿ese no es Williams? – dijo al ver al joven hijo de Hiraguizawa cargando unas maletas en un auto – Espero que no sea lo que pienso . . .

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto, la integrante más pequeña de la familia se había despertado y de había encontrado con el sobre que le había dejado Williams, le llamo la atención no entendía el porque de el, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron al leerla, acompañado por una aflicción en el pecho . . .

_Querida Sora:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque no tengo el valor de hablarte de frente, siento que esta decisión que he tomado es cobarde, estoy huyendo de los problemas y de los temores, creo que me falta madurar, espero que el tiempo me ayude a eso, Sora me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar a u liceo militar por 2 años, en verdad lamento esto se que te dije que pelearía por ti y no pienso faltar a mi palabra, te amo y eso no va a cambiar pase lo que pase, pero mi reacción ante lo de Hien y Tomoe no fue la mejor y termino afectándome, se que te cause daño indirectamente con eso aunque no me lo hayas dicho y si por cada pelea que tengo con Hien estas son las consecuencias yo no estoy dispuesto s seguir comportándome así, también lastime a mi hermana, soy un idiota sin remedio, necesito cambiar o mejor dicho necesito madurar, no sé si esta sea la mejor opción pero ya esta tomada, te voy a extrañar mucho, tratare de escribirte lo mas seguido posible, claro si después de esto aún quieres saber algo de mi, espero que este tiempo nos ayude a ambos. Sinceramente no sé que más decir, ni yo mismo aún comprendo bien la magnitud de lo que estoy haciendo se que me ganare la enemistad tanto de tus padres, como la de tus hermanos por esto, yo que me canse de repetirles que jamás te haría daño y que esto que siento por ti es verdadero, pero con mi compartimiento es muy difícil creerme no me va a alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón, espero que la distancia me ayude a ver las cosas con mayor claridad y poder al fin sentir paz conmigo mismo. _

_Te amare por siempre_

_Williams Hiraguizawa_

_P/D: No importa lo que pase siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ayudarte, si es que después de esto me perdonas._

Sora: Oh! Williams ¿Por qué? – dijo lamentándose- _Debo hablar con él cueste lo que cueste_- pensó reconfortándose y tomando valor se alisto para ir a buscarlo, una ves lista bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, hoy no tenia clases y la única que se encontraba en la casa a parte de ella en ese momento era su hermana Nadeshiko . . .

Nadeshiko: Sora ¡a donde vas con tanta prisa?

Sora: Williams se va a Inglaterra.

Nadeshiko: ¡¿Qué?!

DING- DONG – sonó el timbre de la casa-

Nadeshiko: Voy – dijo corriendo en dirección a la puerta para abrirla- Hideki – dijo al ver a su novio, pero instintivamente miro a su hermana, y ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el muchacho-

Hideki: ¿Williams verdad?

Sora: Si – respondió Sora asombrada

Hideki: Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Sora: Ok – dijo sonriendo-

Los tres se subieron al auto y se dirigieron por lógica al aeropuerto . . .

Nadeshiko: Hideki esa es la entrada del aeropuerto para.

Hideki: No, perderemos tiempo se entramos por ahí, debemos ir directamente a la entrada para el embarque hacia el exterior-

Sora durante el viaje no había pronunciado palabra alguna, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, debía pensar muy bien como se dirigiría a williams una ves que lo tuviera cara a cara . . .

Hideki: Sora esta es la entrada.

Sora: Gracias – dijo bajándose del auto, lo que fue repetido por su hermana y Hideki- ¿Dónde estarás Williams?- pensó, se concentro y trato de encontrar su presencia, así seria más fácil buscarlo, una vez que la hallo se dirigió en su dirección, aunque era algo difícil por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar, de repente lo diviso y corrió hacia él. . .

Sora: ¡Williams! – grito la joven Li-

Williams: _Williams_ . . . Dios esto me esta afectando bastante hasta puedo oír la voz de Sora, . . . _Williams _– en ese momento pudo percibir que realmente lo estaban llamando y cuando giro pudo observar a la hija de Li – Sora ¿cómo sabias?-(NDLA: Cualquier similitud con el ultimo capitulo de CCS no es mera coincidencia)

Sora: Lo supuse después de leer tu carta.

Williams: ¿Estas enfadada conmigo verdad?

Sora: No voy a mentirte, si estoy algo enfada, pero te quiero.

Williams: Discúlpame por huir.

Sora: Creo que necesitamos un tiempo, además siempre quisiste asistir a ese liceo.

Williams: Eso es verdad, pero no me esperaba que pasara esto, Dios hace más de una semana que casi no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra, sé que es mi culpa, y yo no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Sora: Las peleas con mi hermano son cosa cotidiana para ti y yo deberé acostumbrarme.

Williams: No tienes porque, soy yo el que debe cambiar.

En otro lugar observando a la pareja . . .

Nadeshiko: Espero que Sora logre sobrellevar esto.

Hideki: Lo hará, sabe que podrán verse en vacaciones tal como lo hacíamos nosotros antes.

Nadeshiko: Pero nosotros éramos más grandes.

Hideki: Confía en Williams y en tu hermana- _aunque necesitan un poco más de tiempo para despedirse_ – pensó- Enseguida regreso- le dijo a Nadeshiko-

Nadeshiko: ¿A dónde vas? – le presunto, pero su novio no la oyó-

Volviendo con Williams y Sora . . .

Williams: Me esta costando mucho despedirme y yo quiero saber si tu aún quieres verme.

Sora: Ya te lo he dicho Williams, te quiero y quiero volver a verte.

Williams: Entonces haré lo posible para regresar durante las vacaciones para verte.

Sora: Yo te estaré esperando

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 195 CON DESTINO A LONDRES, LES COMUNICAMOS QUE EL MISMO SE RETRASARA UNOS MINUTOS POR DESPERFECTOS TECTICOS, DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Williams: Vaya ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Sora: Creo que no importa, por lo menos tenemos más tiempo para estar juntos.

Williams: Es verdad – _pero hace más lenta la agonía de dejarte_- pensó-

Con Nadeshiko y Hideki . . .

Nadeshiko: Así que desperfecto técnico, por qué supongo que tú tuviste algo que ver con eso Hideki.

Hideki: Estas levantando calumnias en mi contra amor.

Nadeshiko: Y son infundadas ¿verdad?

Hideki: Totalmente – dijo abrazándola – pero no se si hice bien en demorar la partida.

Nadeshiko: Ves como fuiste tú.

Hideki: ¿Me vas a decir que me creíste cuando te dije que no?

Nadeshiko: Conociendo tus antecedentes no.

Hideki: Bueno ¿cuantas veces hice lo mismo?

Nadeshiko: Creo que perdí la cuenta.

Con Sora y Williams . . .

Williams: Por cierto ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?

Sora: Hideki y mi hermana – dijo observando el lugar donde se encontraban-

Williams: Ya veo – dijo mirando también, mientras la otra pareja lo saludaban-

Sora: Ten cuidado por favor.

Williams: No te preocupes lo tendré, tu también cuídate.

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 195 CON DESTINO A LONDRES, LOS DESPERFECTOS HAN SIDO REPARADOS, LE PEDIMOS QUE ABORDEN POR EL ANDEN Nº 8 – se escucho por el altavoz-

Williams: Es tiempo de marcharme.

Sora: Te extrañare – dijo abrazándolo –

Williams: Yo también- luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos –

Con Nadeshiko y Hideki . . .

Hideki: ¿Detengo el tiempo por unos segundos?

Nadeshiko: Sí no quiero miradas de reprobación

Hideki: Ok.

Con Williams . . .

Sora: Hideki detuvo el tiempo.

Williams: ¿Por qué razón? – dijo antes de mirar a Hideki y a la hermana de Sora, la cual con la mano le hacia el gesto de uno-

Sora: Williams . ..

Williams: Eh . .. , estas de acuerdo- dijo al comprender el significado-

Sora: Claro que si – Williams entonces se inclino y beso a Sora en los labios-

Williams: Hasta pronto Sora.

Sora: Hasta pronto Williams – dijo al tiempo que el hechizo de Hideki perdía su efecto-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del aeropuerto . . .

Hien: ¿En donde demonios esta?

Xiao: No lo sé, tu fuiste el que me dijo que Williams se marchaba a Inglaterra.

Hien: Lo sé, maldición hay demasiada gente.

Xiao: Te dije que entráramos por la otra puerta, pero no me hiciste caso.

Hien: Vamos, ya encontré la presencia de Williams.

Xiao: Ok – ambos corrieron hacia el lugar donde Sora y los demás se encontraban, pero fueron detenidos por sus respectivas novias antes de llegar al lugar-

Tomoe y Maya: Alto ahí los dos.

Hien: Por favor Tomoe, hazte a un lado.

Tomoe: No lo haré.

Maya: Ni yo tampoco.

Xiao: Por favor Maya.

Maya: Antes de todo tranquilícense los dos.

Hien: Maya estamos tranquilos por favor permítannos el paso.

Maya: ¿Tu que dices Tomoe?

Tomoe: Dejémonos pasar.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron corriendo al lugar, pero se detuvieron unos metros antes al encontrarse a sus dos hermanas observando en despegue del avión por un ventanal . . .

Hien: Rayos llegamos tarde.

Xiao: Habríamos llegado a tiempo si no te hubieras entretenido en otras cosas.

Hien: Cállate quieres.

Tomoe: No pude despedirme de Williams.

Hien: No me nombres a tu hermano que cuando le ponga las manos encima lo mato.

Tomoe: ¡Hien!

Hien: Dejo a mi hermana sola, maldita sea.

Xiao: Tranquilízate quieres.

Hien: Tu me pides justamente eso.

Xiao: Sora por algo esta aquí, no te niego que también quiero matar a Williams pero . . . al demonio con todo voy a ver como se encuentra Sora – se dirigió a su hermana rápidamente, pero disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos al acercarse y cuando estaba por hablarle Hien lo detuvo cruzando su brazo frente de el, Xiao lo miro y Hien movió su cabeza en forma negativa, entonces espero, mientras observaba a su hermana menor-

Sora: ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo al encontrarse con sus hermanos-

Xiao: Tu sabes que hacemos aquí.

Sora: Pues llegaron tarde Williams se acaba de ir.

Hien: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sora: Si no te preocupes – dijo caminando en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto, seguida por sus hermanos los cuales fueron detenidos por Nadeshiko y Hideki-

Nadeshiko: Déjenla en paz por un tiempo ¿quieren?

Hideki: Nadeshiko tiene razón dejen los celos de lado y compórtense una vez, por favor esto no es fácil para ella.

Xiao: Tu la trajiste aquí ¿verdad?

Hien: Tranquilízate Xiao.

Xiao: Pero . . .

Hien: Sora lo quiere y no hay nada que hacer al respecto, pero si la llega a traicionar – miro a su novia – te quedas sin hermano Tomoe-

Tomoe: Lo sé.

Hien: Vamos a casa, no me quiero imaginar la reacción nuestro padre cuando se entere de esto.

Bien los días pasaron en la vida de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, como era de esperar la reacción de Shaoran no fue la mejor al enterarse del viaje de Williams, pero se contuvo por su hija, además Williams no le comento a nadie lo de su partida, Tomoe se entero ese mismo día por una carta que el le había dejado, a partir de ahí Williams llamaba a Sora con frecuencia por lo cual era más fácil de sobrellevar la ausencia por parte de ambos. Pero el día de hoy estaba pasando algo en particular en la casa de la familia Li . . .

Sakura: Shaoran ¿podemos hablar?

Shaoran: Claro amor, dime ¿Qué pasa? . . .

Horas más tarde . . .

Xiao: ¿Alguien sabe porque nuestros padres nos citaron a todos?

Sora: Ni idea – dijo al lado de su hermano, ya que los 4 hijos de S+S se encontraban sentados en el mismo sillón en la sala de la casa-

Hien: Porque presiento que esto ya lo he vivido antes.

Nadeshiko: No lo sé pero yo tengo la misma sensación, ¿tu que dices Kero?

Kero: Mmm a mi me da lo mismo- decía mientras se devoraba un pedazo de pastel-

Xiao: ¿Podrías dejar de comer por un momento?

Kero: Cállate clon del mocoso.

Xiao: ¡Oye respeta a mi padre!

Sakura: Tranquilos los dos, no peleen – dijo llegando junto a Shaoran-

Xiao y Kero: Lo sentimos.

Shaoran: Me alegra que estén todos, su medre y yo tenemos que darles una noticia.

Hien: ¿De que se trata? – dijo impaciente sabia que algo grande se venia-

Shaoran: Bien le queríamos de decir que van a tener un hermano, su madre esta embarazada.

La noticia para lizo a los 4 hermanos y a Kerberos el cual dejo caer el pastel por la impresión, mientras todos analizaban lo que le acababan de decir, una ves que comprendieron el significado . . . .

¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!! – dijeron los 5 al unísono-

**¿Fin de la historia?**

**Notas de la autora:** NO ME MATEN POR EL FINAL !!! JAJAJA No se preocupen que habrá dos epilogas como les dije antes y como les prometí aquí esta el final antes de las fiestas, lamento el final pero así lo planee desde el principio de la historia, espero compensarlos con los epílogos, los cuales tratare de publicarlos en Enero, ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? (Bien lo que me salio es la primera vez que escribo algo así), espero sus comentarios y ahora los agradecimientos:

Primero le agradezco enormemente a los chicos y chicas de misionanime que tuvieron una paciencia infinita con mi historia y aún después de la espera están ahí, un millón de gracias, ustedes fueron los primeros en darle el visto bueno a mi fic gracias totales a todos: **Chi, leonyahechizos, TJFulano, Linda por Sakura, Kylee, Ayanamili, laureo, ingridsilla, kagomesama, tenshi, Yumika, Michiru9, Fansakura 2, serenity, Tsumasa, kikyo, a chica fan1, saku, chica otaku 13, sakura 12, yanita 184, Francisserer, neko, fairy, sukie, Kerberos, sethy, anel, Sasuka Kiroki, Dahy, Sakuvane, si falto alguien háganmelo saber.**

Ahora a los chicos y chicas de Fanfiction gracias totales a ustedes también, por sus comentarios y sugerencias, me ayudaron a ver los equivocaciones que tenia y a tratar de mejorar espero nombrar a todos y que no falte ninguno:

**Hikari – luz: **Bien Tomoe no estaba embarazada pero se viene algo en el primer epilogo, me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja de Sora y Williams. Saludos.

**Coty: **Estoy segura que le habrias dado un heredero a Hien jaja, bueno con respecto a lo de Sora, he recubido una influencia de Clamp como mencione antes, espero que te haya gustado el experimento de lemon que hice. Nos vemos.

**Saku 1: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Dokuro: **En este capitulo tienes el intento de lemon que hice gracias por tu apoyo y tus criticas constructivas, me ayudaron a mejorar. Gracias.

**Gabyhyatt y Figer- mazu- zuriko, gracias.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para Little-Butterfly18 que fue la que me ayudo a poder subir mi fic.**

**Bueno me despido hasta el AñO que viene, espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Los quiero mucho a todos y de nuevo muchisimas gracias. Saludos Relena Li**


	12. no es capitulo

HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ME FIC, LES COMUNICO QUE TARDARE UN POCO MÁS DE LO PREVISTO EN PUBLICAR EL PRIMER EPILOGO, REALMENTE LE PIDO DISCULPAS A TODOS, PERO HAY CARENCIA DE INSPIRACION, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LA HISTORIA SIGUE, SALUDOS Y CUIDENSEN MUCHO.


	13. AVISO

HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR EL EPILOGO TODAVIA, PERO EN ESTE MES DE MARZO LO PUBLICARE SIN FALTA, MIL DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Epilogo 1

**EPILOGO 1**

**Hien y Tomoe**

**Nadeshiko y Hideki**

Un joven de unos 20 o 21 años aproximadamente no más, caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo del hospital, en su rostro se mostraban emociones encontradas, no sabia que hacer o como actuar ante los sucesos que estaba experimentando, si seguía caminando así iba a hacer un surco en el pasillo . . .

Shaoran: Hijo debes tranquilizarte.

Hien: No puedo padre, por más que lo intento no puedo tranquilizarme.

Williams: Lo hubieras pensado antes.

Sora: Por favor no quiero peleas, no es el lugar ni el momento Williams.

Williams: Lo siento, yo también estoy algo nervioso, es mi hermana la que esta ahí dentro a punto de dar a luz.

Hien: Tú hermana y mi futura esposa- dijo sin detenerse en su marcha por el pasillo-

Williams: Debes de recordármelo.

Sora: ¡Ya basta Williams!

Williams: Pero si él me provoco.

Eriol: Ustedes dos no cambian, pero por favor Hien quédate quieto me estas mareando.

Shaoran: Se como te sientes hijo, es más, es lo normal, pero todo saldrá bien.

Eriol: Escucha a tu padre tiene experiencia en esto, ustedes son 5 – dijo divertido-

Shaoran: Cállate Hiraguizawa – respondió enojado-

Sakura: Hola amor – dijo llegando rápidamente por el pasillo con un niño en brazos- Perdón por la tardanza-

Shaoran: No te preocupes amor, ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño Shiba? – pregunto al tomar en los brazos su quinto hijo-

Shiba: Bien papá.

(NDLA: Como suponen bien, Shiba es el fruto de la noticia que Sakura y Shaoran le dieron a sus hijos en el capitulo anterior tiene aproximadamente dos años y medio; por cierto una cosa los dos epílogos estarán plagados de Flash back)

Shaoran: ¿Has visto a Xiao amor? – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura-

Sakura: Me llamo y me dijo que venia para acá.

Con Xiao . . .

Xiao: Dios! Cuanto trafico- protesto mientras manejaba el auto-

Maya: Tranquilo y no te impacientes, en unos metros hay un desvió, lo tomamos y llegamos de inmediato al hospital.

Xiao: Lo sé, solo estoy un poco nervioso, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales, ni las clínicas, ni nada que se le parezca, la ultima vez que estuve en un lugar así fue para el nacimiento de Shiba-

Maya: A pasado tiempo de eso – dijo riéndose-

Xiao: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Maya: Solo me imaginaba la cara que habrán puesto cuando se enteraron de la noticia de que iban a tener un hermano- dijo aún entre risas –

**Flash Back**

¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!! – dijeron los 5 al unísono-

Sakura: Van a tener un hermano . . . ¿a caso les cae mal que este embarazada? – dijo algo preocupada por las reacción de sus hijos-

Sora: Eh . . . – miro a sus hermanos y miradas iban y venían entre ellos, hasta que siguió hablando- No mamá no nos cae mal, no te preocupes estamos felices de tener un hermano o hermana ¿verdad? – dijo viendo a sus hermanos-

Nadeshiko: Sora tiene razón mamá, ¿no Hien y Xiao?

Xiao Y Hien: Si – dijeron juntos aunque aún shokeados por la noticia, especialmente Hien-

Sora: ¿Kero te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupada viendo que el guardián flotaba en el aire con la mirada perdida –

Kero: Em . . .ba . . .ra . . . za . . .da- pronuncio y se desmayo.

Sakura: KEROOOO!!!!!! – grito asustada-

Shaoran: No pensé que la noticia provocara estas reacciones- dijo por lo bajo tomándose la cabeza- _en mi premonición las cosas no tomaban este tinte dramático _– pensó mientras Sakura trataba de reanimar a Kero – Lleva a Kerberos a mis despacho ahí practicaremos un conjuro a ver si reacciona-

Sakura: Bien – y acompaño a Shaoran al despacho-

Hien: Nuestra madre esta embarazada . . . EMBARAZADAAA!!!!!!!

Nadeshiko: Por dios no seas tan escandaloso.

Hien: Pero esta MAL!!!!!- dijo alterado y subiendo las escaleras seguidos de sus hermanos-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Xiao: Por favor no me lo recuerdes.

Maya: Habían exagerado un poco el asunto.

Xiao: Dejemos ese tema de lado ¿si?

Maya: Esta bien.

En el hospital . . .

Nadeshiko: ¿Cómo esta Tomoe? – dijo al llegar a donde se encontraban sus familiares-

Hien: Esta con los doctores.

Nadeshiko: Ya veo.

Hideki: Debes tranquilizarte Hien.

Hien: ¡Estoy arto de que me digan lo mismo! No es fácil.

Sakura: Hijo por favor .

Xiao: Ese no es el comportamiento de unos de los miembros más importantes del consejo y del candidato predilecto para reemplazar a nuestro padre en el puesto como jefe del consejo de Oriente.

Hien: Cállate!!

Sora: Estamos en un hospital compórtate ¿quieres hermano?

Hideki: Siéntate un momento cuñado – dijo empujándolo a una silla –

Hien: Que te hayas casado con Nadeshiko no te da la libertad de tratarme de esta manera.

Hideki: No creo que le hagas daño al futuro padre de tus sobrinos – dijo en tono bajo para que solo Hien escuchara-

Hien: Tu le llegas a poner una mano encima a mi hermana . . .

Hideki: Te recuerdo que ya estoy casado con ella – lo interrumpió-

Hien: Si – dijo de mala gana y ahogando una maldición-

Xiao: Estas más alterado que aquella ves – dijo en un susurro al observar a su hermano-

Maya: ¿Aquella ves?

**Flash Back**

Luego de la " sorprendente noticia" de que llegaría un miembro más a la familia, Hien estaba un "poco" alterado . . .

Nadeshiko: Puedes tranquilizarte un poco, la noticia no es nada fuera de este mundo, podría decir que hasta es normal, por dios Hien, papá y mamá son jóvenes.

Hien: Lo tomas demasiado a la ligera.

Nadeshiko: Y tu a la tremenda. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Xiao: Es preferible que la noticia sea que nuestra madre este embarazada y no Tomoe.

Hien: Quieres callarte, que no estas en condiciones de juzgarme.

Nadeshiko: ¿Xiao que quiso decir con eso?

Sora: Yo pregunto lo mismo.

Xiao: Nada no quiso decir nada – dijo molesto, ya estaba harto de que su hermano lo molestara con el pequeño descontrol hormonal que tuvo antes de la batalla-

Hien: Debes hacerte cargo de tus actos, pero eso no es tema de discusión.

Nadeshiko: Lo mismo digo y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Xiao: Ni él mismo sabe lo que le pasa, podría decirse que esto parece el berrinche de un niño que teme que sus padres lo dejen de querer por la llegado de un hermano-

Sora: Eso suena lógico.

Nadeshiko: Un momento, Hien nunca se puso celoso cuando nos anunciaron que ustedes llegaban al mundo-

Xiao: Créeme no es lo mismo.

Sora: Estoy de acuerdo, convengamos que no es lo mismo 3 y 7 años de diferencia que 17, aunque la actitud es un poco inmadura.

Hien: Hola – dijo haciendo señas- estoy aquí por si no se han dado cuenta.

Nadeshiko: Sabemos que estas aquí pero hablando con Xiao y Sora te hemos dado las suficientes herramientas u opciones para contestarnos el porque de tu comportamiento-

Hien: Ese es mi problema.

Nadeshiko: No lo es, porque con esa manera de actuar estas afectando a todos.

Hien: Miren, no me hagan caso ¿si?, reaccione mal y les pido disculpas, ya estoy tranquilo.

Nadeshiko: No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Hien: Ni yo mismo se que responderte.

Xiao: Es lo más lógico que he escuchado en el día.

Hien: Quizás tengas razón, bueno los dejo me iré a despejar un poco.

Nadeshiko: Esta bien, pero no desaparezcas.

Hien: Ok – dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitación, una vez en la calle tomo el teléfono celular…- Hola Maya, ¿podemos hablar?

Maya: Claro, dime donde nos encontramos.

Hien: En la cafetería que esta cerca del parque rey pingüino.

Maya: Ok., ¿te encuentras bien Hien?

Hien: Digamos que sí.

Luego en la cafetería . . .

Maya: ¿De que querías hablar?

Hien: De nada en especial, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Maya: ¿Hien que pasa? ¿podrías a ver llamado a Tomoe?

Hien: Tienes razón pero, lo que pasa es que voy a tener un hermano.

Maya: Felicidades . . . un momento ¿por eso estas así? ¿no me digas que estas celoso?, porque ya estas grandecito para ese tipo de comportamiento.

Hien No te burles de mi, trata de entender mi situación, no hace mucho estuve a punto de ser padre y ahora resulta que voy a tener un hermano, es muy contradictorio.

Maya: No deberías sorprenderte tus padres aún son jóvenes después de todo.

Hien: Nadeshiko dijo lo mismo, créeme no se que me pasa por la mente, la ultima reunión que hubo en casa con las compañeras de mi hermana, estas babeaban por mi padre.

Maya: ¿Celos o envidia?

Hien: Ninguna de las dos . . . creo, si celo, celo a mis hermanas, a mi madre y a Tomoe.

Maya: Si ya me enterado que tu y Xiao usan métodos muy poco ortodoxos para "cuidar" a las mujeres de la familia.

Hien: Especifícate.

Maya: ¿Acaso no le dieron una paliza a un tal Xabi en España?

Hien: Sí es verdad, hubieras visto como quedo ese sujeto – dijo entre risas-

Maya: A mi no me parece gracioso, a los golpes no es forma de solucionar las cosas.

Hien: Ok tienes razón, pero has comprobado por ti misma que el pacifista de mi hermano no lo es tanto.

Maya: No es ninguna novedad.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Hien mirando la nada, estaba bastante disperso, muchas emociones en poco tiempo, dio en suspiro . . .

Hien: Aún no es hora de que el león joven reemplace al león viejo – dijo sin pensar-

Maya: ¿Disculpa?

Hien: Lo pensé o lo dije?

Maya: Creo que es obvio que lo dijiste.

Hien: Estupideces mías.

Maya: Pero tienes algo de razón aún eres demasiado joven e inmaduro en ciertos aspectos para asumir las responsabilidades de tu padre, aunque haya demostrado lo contrario en batalla.

Hien: Tienes razón, pero tienes que ser tan directa.

Maya: ¡¡Oye!!

**Fin del flash back**

Maya: Lastima que aún le queda una que otra actitud inmadura.

Xiao: Pero no hay que negar que cambio un poco desde el incidente con los sujetos del consejo y su pelea con Williams.

Maya: Creo que Hien va a colapsar – decía mientras observaba al hermano de su novio-

Xiao: Si lo hace que lo haga después que nazca su hijo.

Doctor: Disculpen – dijo irrumpiendo en la sala- el joven Hien Li.

Hien: Soy yo doctor, ¿qué sucede? ¿le paso algo a Tomoe?

Doctor: Tranquilo joven, su novia comenzó con las labores de parto, por eso lo he venido a buscar.

Hien: Entonces que espera doctor, vamos – estaba nervioso, ansioso y asustado, en estos momentos no sabia que hacer. Comenzó a moverse con un paso tembloroso . . .-

Shaoran: Hijo tranquilízate – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro- sino lo haces pondrás también nerviosa a Tomoe -

Hien: Haré lo que pueda – dijo antes de emprender su camino a la sala de partos –

Doctor: Tome joven- dijo entregándole una bata – Debe usarla para entrar a la sala-

Hien: Gracias doctor – dijo poniéndose la bata –

Minutos después . . .

Hien: _Dicen que cuando uno esta por morir, se le pasa por la mente toda su vida, bien, se que no me estoy muriendo, pero la sensación debe ser similar, estoy aquí en la sala de parto de un hospital, esperando a mi primer hijo o hija, sinceramente mi cerebro esta colapsado por tantas emociones y recuerdos, no sé que hacer, escucho voces que me dicen "lo hubieras pensado antes", ¿Qué es lo peor? Que las escucho y que tiene razón, vuelvo a repetir ¡¡NO SE QUE HACER!!, mi padre me dijo que estuviera tranquilo, pero no es fácil, supongo que para él tampoco habrá sido fácil cuando Nadeshiko y yo nacimos . . . Todo me da vueltas, pero debo mantenerme en pie, debo estar al lado de Tomoe brindándole apoyo, si eso debo hacer, **. . .Hien . . .Hien . . .**, siento como si me llamaran, OH!! Por dios reacciona Hien Li, Tomoe te esta hablando . . ._ – Aquí estoy amor, tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Tomoe: Duele – dijo con voz cansada-

Hien: Lo sé.

Tomoe: Lo dices como si tu hubieras dado luz a alguien – dijo molesta por el dolor-

Hien: Fue una forma de decir.

Tomoe: Ah argh ah!!- grito de dolor-

Hien: Supongo que esa fue una contracción.

Tomoe: ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo sarcástica-

Hien: No te enfades conmigo, sé que es mi culpa pero . . .

Tomoe: No hables así, debo distraerme con algo.

Hien: Me alegra ser "ese algo".

Tomoe: Ah ahg ah!!- grito al sentir otra contracción-

Doctor: Bien vamos a traer a este pequeño o pequeña al mundo ¿de acuerdo mamá, papá? – dijo mirando a Tomoe y a Hien?

Tomoe y Hien: Si.

Doctor: Cuando sientas la contracción debes de pujar ¿entendido?

Tomoe: si.

Hien: Vamos amor sé que tu puedes , recuerda que estoy a tu lado, aunque no sirva de mucho.

Tomoe: No digas eso tu presencia me hace mucho bien . . . Ah ah ah – grito a sentir la contracción-

Doctor: Vamos muchacha puja – Tomoe así lo hizo- eso es muy bien.

Tomoe respiraba agitada debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, mientras sujetaba la mano de Hien con fuerza, el joven pensaba que si su mujer apretaba un poco más fuerte le rompería los huesos de la mano, pero no le importaba si con eso lograba aplacar aunque sea un poco el dolor que estaba padeciendo . . .

Una contracción tras otra, más el puje de Tomoe estaba dando su resultado, ya faltaba poco para que el bebe Li Hiraguizawa viniera al mundo . . .

Doctor: Bien muchacha, un puje más y tendrás a tu bebe en brazos

Tomoe: Esta bien . . .

Ah ah arh ah arh – se escucho pronunciar a Tomoe por ultima vez y un llanto se escucho en toda la sala de parto –

Doctor: Felicidades son padres de una niña – dijo, mientras las enfermeras limpiaban a la pequeña para entregársela a su madre –

Enfermera: Aquí tienes mamá, felicidades- dijo entregando a la pequeña a su madre-

Tomoe: Oh Hien, mira, es hermosa – dijo emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos-

Hien: Lo es, amor, lo es, es nuestra pequeña princesita – dijo igual de emocionado que Tomoe, trato de contener las lagrimas pero le fue imposible, debía sacar sus emociones de alguna manera y esa lagrimas eran la prueba pura de la felicidad que experimentaba en esos momentos, al poder ver a su hija fruto del amor que Tomoe y él compartían –

Tomoe: ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Hien: Mmm, sino mal recuerdo te gustaba el nombre de Riku si era niña.

Tomoe: ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con ese nombre?

Hien: Claro que si, Riku Li, suena muy bien, perdón, Riku Li Hiraguizawa, ahora si suena realmente bien.

Tomoe: Tienes razón, escuchaste Riku – dijo mirando a su hija –

Enfermera: Disculpe pero tenemos que llevarla para hacer los análisis de rutina.

Tomoe: Esta bien – dijo besando la frente de su hija, al igual que Hien-

Enfermera: Enseguida la tendrá de regreso – dijo llevándose a la niña-

Hien: Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra cada día que estas a mi lado y además por darme la dicha de ser padre, te amo Tomoe- dijo besándola-

Tomoe: Gracias a ti también, si no fuera por ti nuestra pequeña no estaría aquí, que no se te olvide.

Hien: Si . . ., bueno debo avisarles a los demás, te dejo en manos del doctor, cuídela bien – dijo mirando al susodicho-

Doctor: No se preocupe.

Hien salio de la sala de parto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás . . .

Erial: Hien ¿Qué paso? –dijo ansioso-

Hien: Todo salio bien, soy padre de una niña . . ., una preciosa niña – dijo antes de desmayarse-

Xiao y Williams: Patético – dijeron al unísono y tomándose el rostro con una mano-

Sora: Cállense los dos y llamen a una enfermera.

Shaoran: Pronto estará bien, la emoción fue más fuerte de lo que pudo soportar.

Erial: Bueno por lo menos se desmayo después de que naciera su hija, es decir mi nieta.

Tomoyo: ¡¡Eriol!! – dijo en forma de regaño-

Shaoran: Que no se te olvide Hiraguizawa que también es mi nieta.

Sakura: Bien, pero espero que no te olvide que tu hijo esta desmayado Shaoran.

Shaoran: Tranquila amor, todo esta bien.

Mas tarde . . .

Tomoe: No puedo creer lo que me cuentan – dijo mientras observaba a Hien, dormido en una cama paralela a la suya –

Williams: Ahí tienes la fortaleza de tu futuro marido – comento, después que Eriol le contara a su hija la razón del desmayo de Hien-

Tomoe: Muy gracioso hermano, que no se te olvide que es el padre de tu sobrina.

Williams: Créeme que es imposible olvidarlo.

Sora: Cálmate Williams, no es momento.

Williams: Tienes razón, lo lamento.

Xiao: Lo tiene bien dominado – dijo en voz baja a Maya –

Maya: Cállate Xiao – reprendió a su novio –

Tomoyo: Hija, ¿el doctor te dijo cuando piensan darte el alta?

Tomoe: Si mamá, será dentro de tres días.

Eriol: Entonces organizaremos una fiesta para festejar la llegada de mi, perdón, nuestra pequeña nieta – dijo mirando Shaoran y a Sakura-

Tomoe: No es necesario papá.

Eriol: Déjame consentirlas un poco.

Hien: Mmm, ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo despertando algo atontado del desmayo-

Hideki: Hasta que al fin reaccionas Hien, te desmayaste después de darnos la noticia de que habías sido padre de una niña.

Hien: Oh dios – dijo lamentándose apoyando una de sus manos en la cabeza, imaginándose la escena de la cual había sido protagonista - y ¿Tomoe y mi hija? –

Tomoe: Estamos aquí

Hien: Siento haberme desmayado – dijo después de salir de la cama en dirección a Tomoe, sin prestarle atención a las demás personas presentes en la habitación –

Tomoe: Tranquilo . . . ¿quieres cargarla? – le pregunto enseñándole a su hija-

Hien: Por supuesto – dijo al momento que Tomoe colocaba en los brazos de él a la hija de ambos – Hola de mi pequeña – se había vuelto a emocionar, pero esta vez pudo contener las lagrimas, cargaba a su hija de una forma muy protectora y cuidadosa, esa imagen emociono a todos los presentes guardándola en los más profundo de sus corazones – Tu madre y tu me vuelven el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra – dijo después de besar su frente, para luego entregársela a su madre -

Shaoran: Felicidades hijo – dijo abrazándolo-

Hien: Gracias papá . . . mamá – dijo abrazándola-

Sakura: Felicidades.

Eriol: Felicidades Hien, lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero estabas inconsciente.

Tomoyo: ¡¡Eriol!!- lo regaño- no le hagas caso Hien y felicidades.

Hien: Gracias.

Shaoran: Bueno lo mejor es que nos retiremos, antes de que nos echen porque somos demasiados, además el horario de visitas esta por terminar.

Eriol: Tienes razón Li, lo dejamos solos, cualquier cosa nos llaman ¿De acuerdo?

Hien: Si.

Nadeshiko: Hermanito, Tomoe, creo que hablare por todos con lo que voy a decir, cuiden mucho a nuestra sobrina ¿entendido?

Tomoe: No se preocupen.

Shiba: ¿Ella es mi sobina? – pregunto el menor de los hijos de S+S-

Sakura: Así es pequeño Shiba.

Eriol: Hasta tu hijo no entiende bien la escasa diferencia de edad entre su sobrina y él, mira que nos sorprendieron a todos, ¿no planeas tener otro hijo verdad? – dijo en voz baja y risueño a Shaoran-

Shaoran: Si no te callas Riku se quedara sin abuelo de parte de madre – dijo enfadado, ya estaba cansado de las bromas de Eriol con respecto a la llegada al mundo de su hijo menor, bien él sabia que algo de razón tenia, es decir, la diferencia entre sobrina y tío era casi nula, pero jamás lo admitiría, se sentía orgulloso de haber tenido la bendición de ser padre nuevamente-

Sakura: Nos vemos – dijo mientras todos salían de la habitación dejando solos a los jóvenes padres con su hija-

Hien: Nuestra hija es realmente hermosa.

Tomoe: Así es – dijo mientras ambos observaban como dormía la pequeña-

Hien: Realmente lamento haberme desmayado.

Tomoe: No tiene importancia, bueno quizás Xiao y mi hermano se burlen por un tiempo de ti, pero no creo que pase a mayores.

Hien: Muy graciosa . . . pero además quiero pedirte perdón por no haber podido casarnos cuando debíamos.

Tomoe: Hien ya me has pedido disculpas mil veces por eso – dijo colocando a la pequeña Riku en una cuna – no fue tu culpa que la boda se retrasara.

Hien: Claro que si, me involucre tanto en el clan y en el consejo, que cuando quise darme cuenta fue demasiado tarde.

Tomoe: Solo cumpliste con tu deber – dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos –

Hien: Mi único y verdadero deber es contigo Tomoe, lo demás no importa –

Tomoe: Tú y yo sabemos que estas ahí por tu propia voluntad y no porque quieres demostrar algo, solo quieres que las cosas sean mejores en el futuro y eso también implica hacer pequeños sacrificios.

Hien: Tomoe . . .

Tomoe: Nadie se molesto porque quedara embarazada, para esa fechas ya tendríamos que haber estado casados pero por los problemas que surgieron la boda se tuvo que posponer, y todos los comprendieron, inclusive mi hermano.

Hien: No me lo nombres, de solo pensar que es el novio de Sora me dan ganas de matarlo.

Tomoe: Ambos se quieren de verdad y todos los sabemos, no hay nada de malo en ello, además sabes que si mi hermano hace algo mal, él mismo te ofrecerá a ti y a Xiao su cabeza servida en bandeja de plata.

Hien: ¿Él te dijo eso verdad?

Tomoe: Así es.

Hien: Es un idiota – dijo resignado- pero no puedo negar que mi hermana lo ama, mejor dicho ambos se aman, pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas, y no cabe duda que la relación de esos dos es una de ellas.

Tomoe: Lo toleras bastante bien – dijo risueña para molestarlo-

Hien: Déjalo así, porque me puedo arrepentir en cualquier momento de lo que acabo de decir, y saldría en persecución barra cacería de tu hermano.

Tomoe: Muy gracioso.

Hien: Tú me buscaste.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar . . .

Nadeshiko: ¡Que bueno que todo salio bien! Al fin somos tíos.

Hideki: Tienes razón, pobre de tu hermano lo que debe haber pasado para desmayarse así como lo hizo.

Nadeshiko: Sí en verdad la situación lo desbordo, bueno supongo que los sentimientos y emociones que se sienten en una batalla no son las mismas que en el nacimiento de tu propio hijo ¿no?

Hideki: Seguramente, en una batalla solo piensas en sobrevivir y regresar al lado de tu seres queridos, pero hay muchas otras cosas que pasan por la mente de una en una batalla, que son muy difíciles de descifrar.

Nadeshiko: Comprendo.

Hideki: Todo parece tan tranquilo, que a veces me da la sensación de estar viviendo dentro de un sueño.

Nadeshiko: Yo muchas veces siento lo mismo, es decir, nuestras familias están bien, al igual que nosotros, aunque debo admitir que tenia algo de temor cuando Williams venia de vacaciones mientras estudiaba en Inglaterra, tu sabes bien lo hostiles que se pueden volver mis hermanos.

Hideki: Ni que lo digas, pero no lo hacen con maldad . . . bien quizás haya un poco de maldad, pero nada fuera de lo común, además no es fácil aceptar una relación como la que llevan Sora y Williams.

Nadeshiko: Eso ya lo sé y créeme que no soy ajena a ello, pero no puedo evitar observar el brillo que desprenden sus ojos cuando se miran, sé que puedo sonar cursi y ridícula, pero si no es amor lo que sienten ¿entonces que es?

Hideki: No soy quien para contestar a esa pregunta, por supuesto tampoco estoy capacitado para ello, pero como tu he notado esa sensación cuando están juntos.

Nadeshiko: Solo espero que mi hermana sea feliz – dijo tomando un portarretrato donde se encontraba una fotografía de ella y Hideki el día de su boda - Imagínate a ellos dos casados

Hideki: Bueno me cuesta imaginarlos, no por ellos, sino que lo primero que me viene a la mente con lo acabas de decir, es a tus hermanos persiguiendo a Williams con una bazoka – dijo riendo-

Nadeshiko: Bonito humor el tuyo.

Hideki: No te enfades amor, pero dime la verdad, ¿no se te paso esa imagen por la cabeza alguna vez?

Nadeshiko: ¿Quieres la verdad?

Hideki: Si.

Nadeshiko: Más de una vez me he imaginado esa situación.

Hideki: Lo sabia – dijo quitándole el portarretrato de la mano, para observarlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Nadeshiko: Más de 2 años.

Hideki: Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta con la persona amada – dijo abrazándola – Me pareciera como si fuera ayer.

Nadeshiko: Yo también siento lo mismo.

**Flash Back (NDLA: **Es un poco largo)

El día tan esperado por Hideki y Nadeshiko había llegado, después de varios meses de preparación y por supuesto el egreso de la joven Li de la preparatoria, todo estaba listo, el gran acontecimiento estaba en marcha y la primer gran emoción se llevaría a cabo en el registro civil, lamentablemente Williams no podía asistir por cuestiones de estudios, es decir estaba en tiempo de clases, pero les había deseado la mejor de la suertes, para Hien y Xiao se había escapado una oportunidad de arreglar cuentas con el hermano de Tomoe, pero ya habría otra ocasión, aunque Hien había madurado bastante y ya estaba metido en asuntos del Clan y el consejo, no podía dejar pasar "ese" asunto pendiente con Williams Hiraguizawa, aunque su enfado era menor que el de su hermano Xiao, ya que su padre asimilo las cosas un poco mejor y él no fue la excepción; pero volviendo al casamiento ambos novios optaron por una modesta ceremonia tanto sea la legal como la religiosa, solo limitándose a los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

La boda en el registro civil fue corta pero no por eso menos emotiva, cuando los invitados arrojaron el ya afamado arroz a los novios, por la mente de los hermanos de Nadeshiko cruzo la nefasta idea de que Hideki sufriera un accidente al resbalarse con el arroz, idea que fue descartada al instante ya que no tenían motivos para tratar así a Hideki, pero fue archivada como nota mental para llevarla a cabo en un futuro que ambos esperaban que no llegara, haciendo referencia a la posible boda de su pequeña hermana con Williams; bien después del pequeño festejo todos se dirigieron arreglarse para la boda por iglesia, que para muchos es más importante y emotiva que la unión legal, Nadeshiko se encontraba acompañada de todas la mujeres de la familia y por supuesto de su mejor amiga y futura cuñada Tomoe . . .

Tomoe: Amiga todo esta saliendo a la perfección.

Nadeshiko: Así es, ya falta poco para ser la esposa de Hideki ante los ojos de Dios (NDLA: Eso sonó demasiado cursi)

Melisa: Un poco nerviosa ¿verdad? – dijo la madre de Hideki-

Nadeshiko: No puedo negarlo estoy algo nerviosa.

Sakura: No te preocupes hija, todo va a salir bien.

Nadeshiko: Gracias mamá.

Tomoyo: El vestido te queda divino Nadeshiko – dijo observándola-

Nadeshiko: Eso es porque eres una excelente diseñadora tía.

Sakura: Eso es verdad.

Tomoyo: No es para tanto.

Nadeshiko: Disculpa mamá ¿Dónde están Sora y Maya?

Sakura: Fueron a buscar unas cosas no creo que tarden en regresar.

Tomoe: El pequeño Shiba duerme como un angelito, aunque es raro que no este en autodenominado "bunker" de los hombres, con los demás.

Sakura: Hien lo quería llevar, pero es aún demasiado pequeño para estar con ellos, es mejor que este a mi lado por cualquier cosa.

Tomoyo: Como que lo sobreproteges un poco ¿no?.

Sakura: No es tan así Tomoyo – dijo algo avergonzada-

Tomoyo: Oh vamos . . . Aún recuerdo el día que nos dijiste que estabas embarazada, nos sorprendió mucho – dijo risueña-

Sakura: Tomoyo!!

Maya: Permiso – dijo entrando a la habitación junto a Sora –

Sora: Acá están las cosas que me encargaste mamá.

Sakura: Gracias hija.

Maya: Señora Sakura, me dijeron los encargados que todo estaba listo.

Mientras tanto en el "bunker" de lo hombres . . .

Shing: ¿Estas nervioso hermano?, dentro de poco pertenecerás al club de los casados.

Hideki: No estoy nervioso Shing, quizás un poco ansioso.

Hien: Solo espero que hagas feliz a mi hermana, porque a la primera lagrima que derrame por tu culpa . . .

Shaoran: Hijo creo que eso ya le quedo bastante claro a Hideki – hablo interrumpiendo a su hijo-

Eriol: Te toco un suegro encantador Hideki – dijo en broma -

Shaoran: Deja de fastidiar Hiraguizawa.

Eriol: ¡Que carácter!

Xiao: Señor Hiraguizawa a veces usted toma todo en broma.

Eriol: La vida se disfruta más así, no hay que sobrecargarse de trabajo ni ser serio a extremos.

Shaoran: Ni tampoco tan irresponsable como tú.

Eriol: Bueno amigo tranquilo, sé que es difícil ver que tu hija se aleja de ti, pero vamos Hideki es un buen muchacho.

Hien: Creo que ya es la hora – interrumpió, antes que la cosa pasara a mayores-

Xiao: Así parece . . .

Ya todos los invitados estaban ubicados en la iglesia, el numero de ellos era mayor a los que hubo en el registro civil por una cuestión obvia de espacio, la mayoría de ellos estaban nerviosos, como si fueran realmente ellos los protagonistas de esta celebración, Hideki ya esperaba a Nadeshiko en el altar y justo en esos momentos sus nervios lo empezaban a querer traicionar, pero pudo controlarlos bastante bien, vamos uno no se casa todos los días, (NDLA:Aunque hay sus excepciones como todo JI JI), bien en las afueras de la iglesia se encontraban Shaoran y su hija, esperando el momento justo para entrar, por la mente de Li pasaban demasiadas cosas, se sentía feliz por su hija pero había algo más, algo muy profundo y significativo para él, su padre nunca pudo llevar al altar a alguna de sus hijas, pero ahora él lo estaba haciendo, siento que este momento también lo estaba compartiendo con su padre. Nadeshiko por su parte estaba muy emocionada casi al borde de las lagrimas, pero no dudaba ni un solo instante en la decisión que había tomado, se uniría para siempre con el hombre que amaba . . .

Shaoran: ¿Lista?

Nadeshiko: Sí

Shaoran: Espero que seas muy feliz hija mía.

Nadeshiko: Lo seré padre, lo seré – dijo antes de empezar su camino hacia el altar de la iglesia, una ves que estuvo frente a Hideki-

Shaoran: Hazla feliz Hideki, porque en este instante te estoy entregando parte de mi vida.

Hideki: No se preocupe señor Li le doy mi palabra de que voy hacer hasta lo imposible para ser feliz a Nadeshiko.

Shaoran: Muy bien – dijo entregándole la mano de su hija, para luego irse a sentar junto a su esposa y el pequeño Shiba –

Sacerdote: Hijos míos, estamos reunidos hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Nadeshiko Li y Hideki Otomo . . .

La ceremonia siguió sin ningún inconveniente, con la mayoría de las personas del lugar emocionadas por el acontecimiento, y como si nada llego en momento más importante . . .

Sacerdote: Hideki Otomo, aceptas como esposa a Nadeshiko Li, para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, por toda la eternidad.

(NDLA: Bien en esta ultima parte debería decir, hasta que la muerte lo separe, pero suena un poco brusco y fatalista ¿No creen? para mi si, aunque "para toda la eternidad" es un poco cursi, además solo asistí a una sola boda desde que tengo conciencia, cualquier cosa dejan su opinión en un review)

Hideki: Sí acepto.

Sacerdote: Nadeshiko Li, aceptas como esposo a Hideki Otomo, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, por toda la eternidad.

Nadeshiko: Sí acepto.

Sacerdote: Muy bien, los declaro marido y mujer, si hay alguien que conozca alguna razón para impedir este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre – un silencio envolvió la iglesia, por lo tanto prosiguió – Lo que ha unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre . . . puedes besar a la novia.

Hideki beso a Nadeshiko, con lo cual una gran ovación se dejo escuchar por toda la iglesia, a las afuera de la misma los esperaba un auto para llevarlos donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, para llegar a el tardaron una eternidad ya que todos los querían felicitar, una vez dentro del auto . . .

Nadeshiko: Por fin estamos casados.

Hideki: Así es, ahora es el comienzo de una vida juntos, como una familia.

Nadeshiko: No sabes lo feliz que me haces Hideki.

Hideki: Eso debería decirlo yo . . .

Nadeshiko: Aún queda la fiesta, parece que el tiempo transcurriera más despacio para que podamos disfrutarlo mejor.

Hideki: Quizás tengas razón, pero en estos momentos lo único que me importa es que estoy a tu lado para siempre y nada ni nadie va a separarnos.

Nadeshiko: Eso sonó un poco egoísta, dejas de lado a nuestros amigos y familiares.

Hideki: Egoísta seria que en estos momentos te llevara conmigo directamente a la luna de miel, sin tener que dar explicaciones a alguien.

Nadeshiko: Ganas no te faltan ¿verdad?

Hideki: ¿Y tu que crees?

Tiempo después llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, todo el lugar estaba decorado exquisitamente, gracias al aporte de Tomoyo, y donde los invitados los estaban esperando, . . . bailaron el vals (NDLA: Creo que se baila el vals ¿o no?), para luego dar paso a la verdadera fiesta, bailes de todo tipo, brindis tras brindis, seguramente a más de uno se le fue la mano con los brindis, pero que importaba había que celebrar el casamiento, además una fiesta es para divertirse, aunque eso no justifica excederse en copas, todo era felicidad y alegría y alguien muy especial para Nadeshiko llamo la atención de todos . . .

Hien: Disculpen la interrupción pero hay lago muy importante que necesito decirle a mi hermana, la flamante novia o mejor dicho esposa . . . querida hermana seguramente esto te sonara como un discurso pero es lo que siento, desde que nacimos hemos sido el complemento del otro, ¿habrá sido porque somos mellizos? Quizás si, hemos sido cómplices innumerable veces en nuestra joven vida, pero también tuvimos nuestras buenas peleas por diversas razones, aunque tarde o temprano terminábamos amigados nuevamente, el día de hoy has contraído matrimonio con el hombre que amas y eso me hace muy feliz, no voy a negarte que me da algo de celos, porque en definitiva soy un hermano celoso, pero creo que Hideki ya a pasado bastantes pruebas satisfactoriamente ganándose la confianza de toda nuestra familia, así que no hay problema . . . ya hemos dejado de ser unos niños, ahora el futuro depende de nosotros y de la familia que cada uno formara, espero que seas inmensamente feliz hermana porque te lo mereces y . . . muchas gracias por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y hasta a veces siendo mi conciencia – concluyo el hijo mayor de Li, Nadeshiko por su parte estaba emocionada y a lo único que atino fue abrazar a su hermano, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –

Nadeshiko: Gracias a ti también Hien, te quiero mucho hermano.

Hien: Yo también Nadeshiko, cuídate mucho.

Nadeshiko: Lo haré.

Hien: Y si Hideki, llega a hacer algo mal, no dudes en contármelo que le daré su merecido.

Nadeshiko: Lo haré, pero tu preocúpate por Tomoe y hazla feliz ¿entendiste?

Hien: Si entendí – dijo antes de deshacer el abrazo- Bueno ya paso la parte emotiva, ahora que siga la fiesta.

Y como dijo Hien, la fiesta continuo hasta entrada la madrugada, menos mal que el avión que llevaría a los novios de luna de miel salía por la noche, porque sino ni siquiera podrían descansar, pero este era el momento culminante de la fiesta donde los recién casados se retirarían a pasar su noche de bodas en el mejor hotel de Tokio . . . Ya antes de subir al auto que los conduciría al hotel, los nervios inundaron a ambos jóvenes, esta seria su primer noche juntos, es verdad que tenían varios años de novios pero nunca antes estuvieron tan cerca de una situación como la que estaban por vivir, su relación siempre se baso en el respeto mutuo y en una timidez bastante notoria en sus actos, aunque los demás no lo notaran y tan solo pensar en lo que acontecería esa noche no los dejaba pensar con claridad, una mezcla de ansiedad, deseo, amor y porque no miedo, envolvía sus cuerpos, tan absortos en ellos mismos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban frente al hotel, para ellos fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos la duración del viaje, . . . Hideki tomo en sus brazos a Nadeshiko y la condujo a la habitación que ambos compartirían esa noche, los movimientos de la joven pareja parecían actos reflejos pues ninguno estaba muy seguro de que hacer solo dejaban que sus cuerpos se movieran por si mismos, y eso sin contar que aun ni se habían besado desde su llegada al hotel, toda su picardía y atrevimiento que supieron expresar alguna vez en palabras se había esfumado como por arte de magia, pero ellos sabían muy bien que era por el simple hecho de temerle a lo desconocido, Hideki entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzó a besar a Nadeshiko de la forma más tierna que pudo, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que . . .

(NDLA: **ADVERTENCIA!!** A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON SI ERES MENOR DE 13 AñOS, ABSTENTE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO LEES ESTA BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, YO HICE LA ADVERTENCIA NECESARIA)

_Durmiéndome en tus piernas, respirándote  
Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome  
Siguiendo ese camino de luz  
donde termino y empiezas tú  
_

Hideki: Sabes que si tienes alguna duda podemos dejar esto para más tarde – dijo luego de terminar el beso-

Nadeshiko: Lo mismo te digo – dijo mirando a su esposo fijamente a los ojos - Te amo y nada de lo que pueda o no pasar en esta noche va a cambiarlo, es verdad que estoy nerviosa pero eso no significa que tenga dudas, sé que eres el indicado sino no me hubiera casado contigo.

Hideki: Lo sé y pienso lo mismo, pero prométeme una cosa.

Nadeshiko: Dime.

Hideki: Si hago cualquier cosa que te moleste me lo dirás ¿entendido?

Nadeshiko: Sí.

Hideki: Dios no sé que hacer realmente – dijo en un suspiro –

Nadeshiko: No eres el único.

Hideki: ¿Crees que solo debemos dejarnos llevar por lo que sintamos?

Nadeshiko: Sí, creo que seria los mejor – dijo en un susurro-

Hideki: Te amo Nadeshiko – dijo antes de besarla con pasión y vehemencia-

_Tocándote mil veces por primera vez  
Llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves  
Siguiendo ese camino a mi casa  
Que es mi casa porque estás tu_

Nadeshiko se dejo llevar por el beso que le estaba ofreciendo su novio y no se podía negar que ella lo besaba de la misma manera, poco a poco los estaba consumiendo la pasión, Hideki llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de su esposa y con extremo cuidado bajo el cierre del vestido, el cual cayo al piso dejando a la vista el bello cuerpo de su amada, ella sin querer quedarse atrás desabotono uno por uno los botones de la camisa que él llevaba puesta, ambos envueltos en besos terminaron acostados en la cama . . .

Hideki: ¿Estas segura de querer continuar? – pronuncio con dificultad-

Nadeshiko: Claro que si Hideki – respondió de la misma forma-

_Y si me preguntan  
A dónde voy, de dónde soy, a dónde quiero llegar  
Si me preguntan  
A dónde me lleva amar  
a ti, a ti  
a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar  
en ti, en ti  
es donde siempre quisiera estar  
_

La volvió a besar, pero esta ves el beso fue más corto, ya que Hideki se separo y salio de la cama quedando parado al lado de ella, lentamente fue desabrochándose el pantalón, seguido minuciosamente por la mirada de Nadeshiko, una vez que quedo solo con la ropa interior se volvió a recostar en la cama . . .

Nadeshiko: Hideki Otomo siempre tan meticuloso, aún en un momento como este – dijo con una sonrisa seductora-

Hideki: No veo la razón para cambiar ahora, además tengo a mi lado a mi más profundo tesoro que protegeré aún a costa de mi vida.

Nadeshiko: Hideki . . .

Hideki: SHhhh- dijo impidiéndole que siga- solo por hoy déjame decirte todo lo que realmente siento, te amo Nadeshiko y no puedo evitar pensar de esta manera, no me regañes amor . . .- dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella – dediquémonos al vivir este momento – comento antes de profundizar el beso-

_a ti, a ti,  
a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad  
en ti, en ti  
se acaba el río, comienza el mar  
no siempre lo que miras es como tu crees  
el mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies  
si parto por el norte muy pronto  
por el sur te sorprenderé_

Luego de un rato, Nadeshiko contemplaba y besaba el torso de su esposo con una inusitada sensualidad, que estaban logrando hacer estragos en Hideki, el cual para no quedarse atrás comenzó a desprender las ultimas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su esposa, al poco tiempo ambos estaban desnudos, Hideki comenzó un recorrido de besos desde los pies hasta la boca de Nadeshiko, sin dejar de reconocer y besar cada porción del bello cuerpo de su esposa . . . el momento crucial y uno de los más importantes de su vida estaba por culminar . . .

Hideki: ¿Seguimos? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que lo envolvía en ese momento-

Nadeshiko: Sí – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con un conjunto de sensaciones y emociones indescifrables en su mirada-

Hideki: Te amo.

Nadeshiko: Yo también te amo . . .

_Y si me preguntan  
A dónde voy, de dónde soy, a dónde quiero llegar  
Si me preguntan  
A dónde me lleva amar  
a ti, a ti  
a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar  
en ti, en ti  
es donde siempre quisiera estar_

¿Cómo comenzaron su relación? Ambos lo sabían y lo recordaban a la perfección, pasaron muchas cosas juntos y su amor se había mantenido intacto, empezando una nueva etapa, con la unión de sus cuerpos y sus almas, sensaciones indescriptibles atravesaban los cuerpos de ambos a cada instante que se movían al compás de un ritmo sensual y abrumador que los envolvían, si esto no era una aproximación al paraíso ¿Qué lo era?, el latir de sus corazones estaba tan acelerado como su respiración, y así siguieron hasta que un remolino de incontenible placer los envolvió a ambos dejándolos exhaustos . . .

_a ti, a ti  
a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad  
en ti, en ti  
se acaba el río, comienza el mar  
a ti, a ti  
a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar_

Nadeshiko: Fue hermoso.

Hideki: Creo que fue aún más que eso, esto esta fuera de cualquier entendimiento – dijo, antes de quitarse de encima de su esposa-

Nadeshiko: No – dijo deteniéndolo-

Hideki: Pero . . .

Nadeshiko: Quedémonos un rato más así.

Hideki: Puedo hacerte daño.

Nadeshiko: No lo harás, quédate. . .

Hideki: Esta bien . . ._  
_

_en ti, en ti  
es donde siempre quisiera estar  
a ti, a ti,  
a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad  
en ti, en ti  
se acaba el río, comienza el mar._

**Fin del Lemon**

Ambos despertaron entrada la mañana, pero se la pasaron en la cama, llegada la noche se dirigieron al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que los llevaría de luna de miel, sus familiares fueron a despedirlos y Hideki se llevo de regalo una que otra amenaza departe de sus cuñados...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nadeshiko: Que lindo fue todo.

Hideki: Tienes razón, auque me hubiera gustado tener una semana más de luna de miel – dijo besando su cuello-

Nadeshiko: Eso lo recuerdo bastante bien – dijo risueña-

Hideki: ¿A caso tú no querías lo mismo?

Nadeshiko: Sabes que si pero, no se podía – dijo, antes de comenzar a escuchar el incesante ruido del teléfono –

Hideki: Yo voy – dijo deshaciendo en abrazo-

Nadeshiko: _Debería decírselo . . . no aún no, primero debo confirmarlo _– pensó mientras observaba a su esposo hablar-

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sakura: ¿Cómo se siente ser abuelo amor?

Shaoran: Muy bien, estoy feliz por Hien y Tomoe, además veré la forma de conseguir que los del consejo y el clan dejen en paz por un tiempo a nuestro hijo, debe descansar un poco y pasar tiempo con su familia.

Sakura: Me parece bien – dijo observando como su esposo miraba a través del ventanal a Sora, Williams y el pequeño Shiba, que se encontraban en el jardín de la casa – pero podrías quitar esa cara de mal genio que tienes, se que no te gusta la relación de Williams y Sora, pero nuestra hija lo eligió.

Shaoran: Lo sé y respeto su decisión, espero que Williams sepa estar a la altura de esto.

Sakura: Hasta ahora lo ha demostrado.

Shaoran: Espero que siga así.

En el jardín . . .

Williams: Siento que tu padre me fulmina con al mirada.

Sora: Es normal ¿no? – comento mientras jugaba con su hermanito-

Williams: Supongo, pero . . .

Sora: Mi papá ladra pero no muerde.

Williams: No estoy tan seguro, uno de estos días se decide y . . .

Sora: Deja de decir tonterías – dijo tirándole la pelota con la que estaba jugando con su hermano-

Williams: Ok, Tranquila ya entendí – dijo sonriendo –

Sora: Mi padre es muy sobreprotector.

Williams: Lo sé y respeto eso, pero hay algo que me intriga . . .

Sora: Dime.

Williams: Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

Sora: ¿Seguro?

Williams: Sí – dijo mirando su reloj – debo ir a buscar unos apuntes a la universidad –

Sora: Espera te acompaño hasta la puerta, pero primero llevo a Shiba con mamá.

Williams: Esta bien – espero un momento y Sora regreso – Vamos.

Sora: Sí – dijo empezando a caminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en la entrada –

Williams: Bueno debo irme, hasta mañana.

Sora: Hasta mañana- dijo empinándose para darle un beso en los labios – cuídate.

Williams: Tu también – dijo sonrojado -

Unas semanas después . . .

Maya: Xiao, Xiao – llamo a su novio, pero no le respondía – XIAO LI!!

Xiao: Eh, lo siento no te escuche.

Maya: De eso me di cuenta, estas muy distraído, ¿Qué pasa?

Xiao: Nada en particular, solo pensaba . . . ¿no quieres tomar un helado?

Maya: Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida, pero ya se enteraría del porque de la actitud de su novio -

Fueron por el helado y Maya, a la fuerza le saco la información que lo tenia tan pensativo, nada nuevo para ella, cosas sobre el consejo y el clan, Xiao tendía a absorberse demasiado con los problemas, pero así era su novio y así le gustaba, aunque a veces tuvieras ganas de tirar todo por la borda . . .

Maya: Eso era todo.

Xiao: Sí.

Maya: Te preocupas demasiado.

Xiao: Es mi deber.

Maya: Hablando de deber ¿es tu deber perseguir a tu hermana cada vez que sale con Williams?

Xiao: Por supuesto, debo estar alerta, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana de ese degenerado.

Maya: Disculpa ¿estas hablando del mismo Williams Hiraguizawa que yo conozco?

Xiao: Sí, no sé porque lo defiendes tanto – dijo con tono enfadado-

Maya: ¿Estas celoso?

Xiao: Claro que no, pero . . .

Maya: Pero Williams es un buen chico y no le haría daño a tu hermana, se ve a lejos lo mucho que la quiere.

Xiao: No comparto tu opinión.

Maya: Bien, no tenemos que estar de acuerdo en todo.

Xiao: Tienes razón.

Maya: Oye acompáñame a casa, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas.

Xiao: Esta bien, luego me acompañas a mi.

Maya: De acuerdo.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron la caminata que los llevaría a la casa de la joven Arakawa, una vez que lograron su objetivo se dirigieron al departamento donde antiguamente vivía el padre de los jóvenes Li . . .

Maya: A veces pienso que en este lugar puedes encontrar cualquier cosa.

Xiao: Algo así, aunque más bien es un deposito de archivos, libros, entre otras cosas, que no tienen la necesidad de que estén en casa.

Maya: Entiendo – dijo asomándose por el balcón – este lugar tiene una vista maravillosa-

Xiao: Es verdad – dijo abrazándola – aquí se pueden observar los más bellos atardeceres- comento antes de besarla . . .

En la casa de la familia Li Hiraguizawa . . .

Hien: ¿Cómo esta la pequeña Riku?

Tomoe: Durmiendo como un angelito – comento antes de sentarse en el sillón junto a su prometido-

Hien: Todo esta tan tranquilo, que me parece estar viviendo un sueño.

Tomoe: Ya lo creo, gracias al cielo tu padre logro que los del consejo te dejaran tranquilo.

Hien: Sí, pero yo me metí en el consejo sabiendo lo que me esperaba, a veces creo que soy un poco masoquista.

Tomoe: ¿Qué tonterías dices?

Hien: Por Dios Tomoe, por ellos no nos pudimos casar, no debí aceptar esa misión, me confié y tarde más de lo previsto en resolver el problema.

Tomoe: Pero eso ya paso, ahora olvídate un poquito del consejo y disfruta los momentos de paz que tenemos.

Hien: No es fácil, solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de golpearme.

**Flash Back**

Miembro del consejo: Joven Li, han ocurrido ciertos inconvenientes diplomáticos entre los clanes del sur de Asía y la mayoría de nosotros esta de acuerdo en que usted sea el encargado de apaciguar las aguas.

Shaoran: No creo que sea apropiado.

Miembro del consejo 2: Hagamos una votación, ¿no cree que será lo mejor señor jefe del Consejo?

Shaoran: De acuerdo; levanten las manos los que estén de acuerdo de que el joven Hien Li, se haga cargo del conflicto diplomático – el padre de Hien muy a su pesar observo como la mayoría aprobaba la moción – la mayoría a hablado, ahora nos resta saber si el joven acepta.

Hien: Yo cumpliré la misión que se me ha encomendado.

Hien esta orgulloso que los viejos del consejo lo eligieran a él, desde que entro a ese lugar las cosas no habían sido fáciles, es más, ser hijo del jefe del consejo parecía ser una carga extra, todos creían que era incapaz de hacer algo y poco a poco fue demostrando lo contrario, quizás lo que más le molestaba era que ahí dentro Shaoran Li no era su padre, sino el Jefe del Consejo de Oriente y eso sé lo hacían saber a cada momento, pero ellos mismos no lo tomaban así, no faltaba oportunidad en que algún idiota le decía que estaba en ese lugar gracias a su padre y no por merito propio, bien ahora le demostraría de que estaba hecho . . .

En el despacho de Shaoran . . .

Shaoran: Fue muy imprudente de tu parte aceptar esa misión.

Hien: ¿Cree que no estoy capacitado para ella padre?

Shaoran: No es eso hijo, lo que sucede es que esas cosas suelen complicarse de un día para otro y tu boda con Tomoe no esta lejos.

Hien: Creo que podré resolverlo sin problemas.

Shaoran: No te confíes, casi siempre suelen aparecer imprevistos salidos de alguna parte.

Hien: Lo dice como si algo o alguien complicara las cosas a propósito.

Shaoran: Exacto, no debes confiar ni en ti sombra Hien, en estos años en el consejo llegue a la conclusión de que si no te respetan, deben temerte, se que no es lo mejor y quizás suene autoritario pero así son las cosas aquí, tenlo en cuenta.

Hien: Lo tendré padre.

Unos meses después . . .

Hien: ¡¡¿Qué?!! – dijo desesperado al leer una carta dirigida a él – _Otra vez no _– pensó-

Xiao: ¿Sucede algo hermano?

Hien: Debo viajar de nuevo, por el tema de los conflictos, Tomoe va a matarme, la boda ya se retraso y con esto se retrasara aún más, debí hacerle caso a papá.

Xiao: No te desanimes has hecho las cosas muy bien.

Hien: Gracias hermano, espero que Tomoe piense lo mismo.

A las pocas semanas Hien regreso de urgencia a Japón al enterarse que Tomoe estaba embarazada, pero solo fue por unos días ya que debió regresar al sur de Asia para terminar de una vez por todas con los conflictos, cabe destacar que la noticia del embarazo sorprendió a ambas familias pero ninguna objeto nada al fin y al cabo se casarían pronto, fueron meses difíciles pero el tema se soluciono no sin antes haber ocurrido uno que otro inconveniente salido de la nada, a su regreso definitivo tanto él como Tomoe decidieron suspender la boda hasta que naciera su hijo o hija . . .

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hien: ¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi padre?

Tomoe: Bueno Hien ya basta con lo mismo ¿si?

Hien: Esta bien disculpa . . . – se quedo unos segundos en silencio y se le ocurrió algo – ah recordé algo que tengo que hacer, volveré a la hora de la cena, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Tomoe: Esta bien, ten cuidado.

Hien caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda sin rumbo aparente, necesitaba pensar o mejor dicho averiguar donde podía conseguir lo que necesitaba, al principio la idea le pareció sencilla pero las cosas se estaban complicando, porque demonios no se intereso en eso . . . bien la respuesta era que no iba con él, hasta hace poco era un adolescente común y corriente, y bastante despreocupado, bueno quizás debería agregar que no todo adolescente común y corriente usa magia, aunque eso no viene al caso, pero no podía negar que su vida dio un cambio bastante sorpresivo en poco tiempo, después del incidente con Tomoe en el cual casi termina siendo padre, la realidad le cayo encima como una montaña de ladrillos y le hizo darse cuenta que si seguía así las cosas no iban a funcionar, debía ofrecerle algo mejor a Tomoe y tomar con seriedad y responsabilidad sus aspiraciones en el consejo y en el clan, por suerte las cosas mejoraron, aunque aún no podía olvidar el retraso de su boda . . . Uff al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar . . .

En la noche . . .

Tomoe: Espero que tu papá no se retrase mucho pequeña Riku – dijo mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos-

Tomoe se quedo observando por la ventana, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar algo de música, más precisamente un cuarteto de cuerdas, agudizo un poco la vista y el oído para ver de donde provenía . . . Lo que vio la dejo sin habla, Hien había conseguido un grupo y le estaba ofreciendo una serenata, _ver para creer_, pensó, lo cercano a la música clásica y similares, no concordaba con las características musicales predilectas del padre de su hija y eso lo sabia muy bien . . . Pero ¿a que se debía esto? . . .

Hien: ¿La serenata fue de tu agrado Tomoe? – dijo después de a ver terminado la serenata-

Tomoe: Claro que si, gracias.

Hien: De nada.

Tomoe: Pero ¿por que?

Hien: Quería regalarte algo diferente, pero hay algo más . . .

Tomoe: ¿Qué?

Hien: Tomoe Hiraguizawa – dijo arrodillándose- me concede el honor de casarme con usted asegurándole que nada ni nadie retrasara el matrimonio esta ves – pronuncio al mismo tiempo en le entregaba un precioso anillo-

Tomoe: Por supuesto que si, pero esto no era necesario, me casaría contigo igual, sin necesidad de que tuvieras que realizar la propuesta de nuevo.

Hien: Déjame consentirte un poco, además nada se compara con lo que tu me has dado – dijo observando a la hija de ambos-

Tomoe: Te recuerdo que tu tuviste que ver con la concepción de Riku – dijo riendo-

Hien: Créeme que no lo olvido- dijo abrazándola por detrás-

Tomoe: Debemos avisarles a nuestras familias sobre nuestro casamiento, porque será lo más pronto posible ¿verdad?

Hien: Que bien me conoces, propongo realizar una cena ¿te parece bien?

Tomoe: Me parece bien.

Hien: Bien, entonces futura señora Li, mañana iremos al registro civil y a la iglesia para conseguir una fecha y después organizaremos la cena.

Tomoe: Ok.

Unos días después . . .

Tomoe y Hien se encargaron personalmente de avisarle a cada uno de sus familiares respecto a la cena que ofrecerían en su casa, con el incentivo de que tenían que darles una noticia importante a todos, no se sabe bien la razón por la cual la mayoría tenia curiosidad por dicha noticia, pues había mucha expectativa al respecto, pero ahora nos trasladamos a la casa de una joven pareja de esposos . . .

Hideki: ¿Qué será lo que nos tienen que decir?

Nadeshiko: Yo sospecho algo, pero lo confirmaremos en la cena.

Hideki: Solo espero que no cree conflicto alguno.

Nadeshiko: Despreocúpate no pasara nada – dijo apoyándose en un mueble de la casa al sentir un pequeño mareo-

Hideki: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nadeshiko: Sí, no te preocupes.

Hideki: Hace unos días que no te veo bien Nadeshiko, ¿Qué sucede?

Nadeshiko: Nada.

Hideki: Ese nada me suena a mucho, sé que me estas ocultando algo y me pregunto si puedo saberlo.

Nadeshiko: _Deberías saberlo_ – pensó- Hideki yo … yo … - bien no cabía duda estaba demasiado nerviosa para decirle lo que estaba pasando pero tenia que tener valor y contarle la verdad-

Hideki: Tu que amor . . .

Nadeshiko: Yo estoy embarazada Hideki.

Un incomodo silencio reino en el lugar por unos escasos segundos, que para la hija de Li fueron eternos y que lamentablemente estaban causando una angustia inusitada en ella, Hideki estaba quieto en frente de Nadeshiko sin emitir o hacer gesto alguno, parecía tener la vista perdida en algún punto lejano de la casa . . .

Nadeshiko: Hideki… - pronuncio muy angustiada-

Hideki: ¿Lo que acabas de decirme es cierto? – por primera vez en su vida su cerebro parecía razonar de una manera más lenta las cosas y eso le molesto un poco, porque justo le ocurría eso en un momento como este -

Nadeshiko: Sí – dijo comenzando a sollozar –

Hideki: No te pongas así, estoy muy feliz con la noticia de que seremos padres – dijo abrazándola – me sorprendió y me paralizo por completo.

Nadeshiko: Yo pensé que . . .

Hideki: Ni se te ocurra decirlo, te amo y esta es la mejor noticia que podía haberme dado – dijo besándola-

Nadeshiko: Ahora vamos a ver cual de las noticias sorprende más.

Hideki: Créeme si Tomoe dice que esta embarazada de vuelta si que seria una sorpresa – dijo riendo-

Nadeshiko: Hideki!!

Hideki: ¿Qué?, no dije nada malo.

Nadeshiko: Olvídalo, y comienza a cambiarte para la cena.

Hideki: Esta bien – dijo agachándose y apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de Nadeshiko – como veras a tu mamá le encanta mandarme hijo – comento antes de depositar un beso en el lugar-

Nadeshiko: Muy gracioso.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Sora: Hermano ¿podemos hablar?

Xiao: Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

Sora: Evita pronunciar cualquier comentario fuera de lugar con respecto a Williams ¿si?

Xiao: Si, como quieras – dijo no sin antes haber mascullado una maldición entre dientes que fue in entendible para su hermana-

Sora: Xiao . . .- pronuncio en tono de advertencia-

Xiao: ¿Sabes que lo que estas haciendo se llama chantaje?

Sora: Solo aprovecho la información que poseo hermanito.

Xiao: Si como no.

Sora: Yo no tengo la culpa de saber lo que sé, o mejor dicho ver lo que vi.

Xiao: Bien suficiente, cambiemos de tema por favor – dijo enfadado-

Sora: Esta bien, pero no tienes porque enfadarte, no fue mi culpa.

Más tarde en la casa de la familia Li Hiraguizawa . . .

Hien: Bien, ya esta todo listo, solo faltan los invitados – dijo orgulloso observando la mesa recién terminada y recordando mentalmente lo bien que había quedado la comida en la cocina (NDLA: Sí fue Hien Li el que preparo la comida que su familia y la de Tomoe degustarían durante la velada)

Tomoe: Hien . . – lo llamo-

Hien: Dime amor – comento mientras daba los últimos detalles de la decoración de la mesa (NDLA: Suena raro lo sé)-

Tomoe: No quiero peleas con Williams.

Hien: sí ya sé, prometo no decir lago que pueda ocasionar conflicto alguno.

Tomoe: Eso espero.

Hien: Estoy demasiado feliz como para pelear- dijo abrazándola – la semana que viene seremos marido y mujer, . . . sé que lo asumimos antes de serlo pero . . – comento besando el cuello de Tomoe – no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

Tomoe: Si no te detienes ahora, si te vas a arrepentir.

Hien: Tienes razón, no seria correcto que nos encontraran en alguna situación indecorosa.

Tomoe: Hien . . .- le reprendió, ya que seguía besando su cuello-

Hien: Me estoy portando bien – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- Iré a buscar a Riku.

Tomoe: No la despiertes.

Hien: No te preocupes, no lo haré – dijo antes de subir la escaleras-

DING – DONG – sonó el timbre de la casa (NDLA: 1 one shot y 11 capítulos de Herederos y no he encontrado otra onomatopeya para el sonido del timbre -)

Tomoe: Voy!!- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su familia – Bienvenidos papá, mamá . . . y mi lindo hermanito-

Tomoyo: Buenas noche hija.

Williams: Buenas noches hermana – dijo molesto por la forma en la que su hermana se dirigió hacia él-

Eriol: Buenas noches hija, ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña nieta?

Tomoe: Hien fue por ella.

Hien: Buenas noches a todos – saludo con su hija en brazos, mientras bajaba por la escalera-

Buenas noches – dijeron al unísono los familiares de Tomoe-

Hien: Acompáñenme a la sala.

Eriol: Bien vamos.

Tomoe: Williams espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Williams: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras observa a sus padres dirigirse a la sala-

Tomoe: Le he pedido a Hien que no te moleste, así que te pido que tu también te comportes –

Williams: No te preocupes, que lo que menos quiero es tener problemas.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los padres de Hien, juntos a sus hermanos y por supuesto que no tardaron en llegar Nadeshiko y Hideki . . . Durante la cena miradas iban y venían entre los hermanos Li, Williams y Sora, pero por suerte nada paso a mayores, siempre que algún comentario rozaba la agresión eran reprendidos por algún golpe debajo de la mesa por parte de las mujeres de la familia . . . El tiempo pasaba y el anuncio por el cual estaban reunidos aún no había sido dicho, pero cuando menos lo esperaban Hien llamo la atención de todos . . .

Hien: Bien, como sabrán esta cena se organizo para darles una noticia y ella es – dijo tomando la mano de la madre de su hija- que Tomoe y yo nos casaremos la semana que viene y esta vez no habrá cosa alguna que lo impida.

Eriol: Recemos por ello.

Hien: No se preocupe, nos casaremos se lo aseguro.

Shaoran: Entonces felicidades para ambos.

Felicidades – dijo el resto al unísono-

Hideki: Si me disculpan, a mi también me gustaría decir algo – dijo levantándose de su asiento-

Tomoe: Te escuchamos.

Hideki: Bueno, Nadeshiko y yo les queríamos decir que seremos padres-

La repentina noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia sorprendió a todos, Hien se ahogo con el contenido de su copa al escucharla y que decir de Xiao, que se negaba a aceptar la veracidad de lo dicho por su cuñado, pero gracias al cielo nadie dijo algo en desacuerdo con la noticia . . .

Sakura: Felicidades hija.

Sora: ¡Qué buena noticia hermana!

Eriol: Brindemos por la buena noticia, la familia Li se agranda y el pequeño Shiba será tío de nuevo – dijo risueño, levantando su copa-

Shaoran se tuvo que tragar sus palabras de represaría contra Eriol y solo se limito a felicitar a su hija, al igual que el resto de la familia, en su felicitación Hien no pudo evitar decirle una broma con mucho doble sentido a su hermana, la cual solo dijo que se vengaría más tarde . . . La cena siguió con su curso normal y sin ningún anuncio más, había comenzado la cuenta regresiva para el casamiento de Hien y Tomoe . . .

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Tomoeda, podría decirse un día como cualquier otro, pero para una joven pareja ese día era especial, después de un prolongado tiempo de espera unirían sus vidas para siempre, vale aclarar que esa unión era para los ojos de Dios y los hombres, ya que ellos sabían que el amor que se profesaban mutuamente ya los había unido eternamente, es más, tenían una linda niña de escasos meses de vida fruto de su amor . . . Quizás las cosas no habían salido como las habían planeado, aunque todo aquello quedaba atrás . . . Hien como cada mañana desde que convivía con Tomoe, es decir, pocos días después de la noticia que seria padre, despertó y no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar a la mujer que amaba durmiendo a su lado, la había dado una preciosa hija y no podía pedirle más a la vida, despego su vista de Tomoe y la dirigió hacia la ventana, se levanto y se asomo por el balcón a observar el amanecer, amaneceres como este le recordaban la primera vez que presencio uno, no puedo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, logrando ese gesto poco característico en él, pero no podía evitarlo, esa vez había sido cuando hizo el amor con Tomoe por primera vez . . .

**Flash Back **

Hien y Tomoe se encontraban en la hacienda que ambas familias compartían, ambos le habían mentido a sus padres con respecto a su paradero pero no les importaban necesitaban tiempo para estar juntos, además quizás podrían olvidar por un instante la angustia que envolvía a sus corazones y despertar al fin de esa horrible pesadilla. . .

Hien: Este lugar me relaja bastante.

Tomoe: Tienes razón, es un bonito lugar para descansar y relajarse, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hien: No podría estar mejor.

Tomoe: Hablo en serio.

Hien: Yo también, tengo esperanzas de que todo esto sea solo un mal sueño del cual despertare pronto.

Tomoe: Estas demasiado tranquilo.

Hien: ¿Crees que debería angustiarme?, yo creo que no, debo disfrutar lo que "supuestamente" me queda, no tienes porque sentirte mal Tomoe.

Tomoe: ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta mal si se que puedo perderte?! – dijo levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba, para ir a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de la hacienda-

Hien se quedo en el mismo lugar, sabia que no estaba siendo justo con Tomoe, ella tenia derecho a sentirse mal y no debía restarle importancia a sus sentimientos, pero para el joven Li era una forma de evadir la realidad, como suelen decir _"la peregrinación va por dentro"_, podía aplicarse en este caso sin ningún tipo de problema, Hien sabia a la perfección que las cosas podían terminar muy mal para él, pero esa pequeña llama de esperanza lo mantenía aún en la tierra y trataba que poco a poco se convirtiera en una imponente llama que lo salvara, aunque debía dejar esas cosas de lado y arreglar las cosas con Tomoe, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba . . .

Hien: Tomoe debemos hablar – dijo del otro lado de la puerta-

Tomoe: ¡Déjame sola!

Hien: Escúchame, sé que esto no es fácil, pero no quiero dar la batalla por perdida sin haber peleado antes . . ., pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado . . ., si me toca partir de este mundo me convertiré en el ángel que te protegerá de todo mal, si me quedo aquí haré hasta lo imposible para ser el hombre que te haga feliz, te amo Tomoe y ese no va a cambiar suceda lo que suceda.

Tomoe: Lo siento – dijo una vez que abrió la puerta – no debería estar lejos de ti – comento abrazándolo-

Hien: El que lo siente soy yo, a veces soy un poco insensible.

Tomoe: No digas eso.

Hien: Es la verdad . . ., _yo también tengo miedo_ . . . – dijo esto ultimo en un tono apenas audible al oído de Tomoe-

Ambos estuvieron un rato más abrazados en el portal de la puerta de la habitación, hasta que pasaron al interior de esta y se sentaron el la cama . . . estuvieron un rato hablando de trivialidades, tratando de evadir el problema de la "enfermedad" de Hien, pero esa era la principal razón por la que estaban ahí . . .

Tomoe: ¿Se sabe cuando estarán los nuevos resultados de los análisis?

Hien: Deberían de estar en menos de una semana.

Tomoe: Y esos son los decisivos ¿verdad?

Hien: Así es, en ese momento sabremos la verdad.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, Tomoe recostada sobre el pecho de Hien, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura de una forma bastante posesiva, ya no había mucho más por decir para ese entonces, de un momento a otro la joven Hiraguizawa se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana, afuera se había desatado una feroz tormenta, extrañamente le llamo la atención la forma en la que el agua caía ferozmente sobre la tierra . . .

Hien: Todo estará bien – dijo abrazándola por detrás-

Tomoe: Eso espero.

Hien: Lo estará – dijo antes de besarla-

Tomoe correspondió al beso, lo necesitaba y eso lo supo siempre, ambos de conocían desde que eran apenas unos bebes, y con el pasar de los años ese sentimiento llamado amor surgió en sus corazones, Hien Li, fue, es y será un hombre que atrae a mujeres y que suele coquetear con ellas, atrapándolas con ese encanto que desprende su mirada, ella lo sabia a la perfección porque también había caído por él, lo amaba y al saberlo solo suyo hacia que todos sus sentidos se dispersaran . . .

Hien: Te amo – dijo entre besos –

Tomoe: Yo también. . .

(NDLA: **ADVERTENCIA!!** A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON SI ERES MENOR DE 13 AñOS, ABSTENTE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO LEES ESTA BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, YO HICE LA ADVERTENCIA NECESARIA)

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir_

_y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,_

_te amo, te vuelvo a elegir_

_en cada mirada te derrites en mi._

_y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mi_

_porque cada vez que me tienes dentro._

Los besos poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, al igual que las caricias, sensaciones que nunca antes habían sentido se hicieron presentes para recorrer sus cuerpos con una fuerza inusitada, mientras los besos y las caricias seguían fueron comprendiendo el significado se esas sensaciones golpeándolos y regresándolos a la realidad . . .

Hien: Debemos detenernos. . ., siento que en cualquier momento perderé el control.

Tomoe: ¿Alguna vez lo perdiste? – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

Hien: Sabes que no, pero tu tienes el poder de hacer que eso pase. . .

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más solo se quedaron abrazados y mirándose fijamente, como analizando las circunstancia por las cuales estaban pasando, hasta que un pensamiento inundo sus mentes, y fue Tomoe quien hablo. . .

_Hazme reír, hazme llorar,_

_hazme sufrir hasta llegar._

_Hazme morir, hazme vivir;_

_a salir el sol_

_Hazme sentir, hazme dudar_

_Hazme mentir, hasta jurar_

_Hazme fingir, hazme desear_

_Hazme otra vez el amor._

Tomoe: Puede que sean nuestros últimos momentos juntos. . .

Hien: Pero. . .

Tomoe: Se que aún hay esperanzas, aunque. . .

Hien: No quiero que sea como un sacrificio para ti . . . – dijo interrumpiéndola-

Tomoe: No es un sacrificio yo te amo.

Hien: Yo también te amo, pero las circunstancias. . .

Tomoe: Tarde o temprano va a pasar.

Hien: No me hables así, porque en estos momentos mi raciocinio se tomo unas vacaciones y mi corazón esta dominando todos mis sentidos.

Tomoe: ¿Tu crees que a mi no me pasa lo mismo?

Hien: Lo sé, Tomoe tu eres lo que más amo en este mundo y yo no quiero que pase nada que tu no quieras que pase.

Tomoe: Quiero que pase.

Hien: Entonces, ¿estas segura de querer hacer el amor conmigo?

Tomoe: Sí – dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Hien volvió a besar a Tomoe y dispuesto a dar un gran paso en su relación, pero por primera vez en la vida su conciencia le decía que estaba haciendo mal, que aún no era el momento para que esto pasase, aunque por otra parte quizás ese momento no llegaría jamás si él moría, el joven hijo de Li peleaba para tratar de hacer lo correcto en ese momento, porque si lastimaba a Tomoe jamás se lo perdonaría, pero todo ese conflicto desapareció cuando su novia beso el lóbulo de su oreja mientras murmuro palabras que solo él entendió . . .

_Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir_

_Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi_

_Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti_

_Por cada vez que me tienes dentro_

Hien: Me vuelves loco Tomoe Hiraguizawa – dijo mientras la alzaba y conducía al lecho-

Tomoe: ¿De verdad? – dijo riendo, cuando la deposito en la cama-

Hien: De verdad, no hay duda que me haces perder la razón solo con tu presencia – dijo besando su cuello-

La razón de los dos jóvenes había perdido la batalla contra el sentir de sus corazones y no podían evitarlo, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada palabra de amor, los conducía a un mundo desconocido y que ambos estaban dispuestos a conocer juntos. . . Hien lentamente fue despejando de sus prendas a Tomoe, mientras regaba con besos cada parte del cuerpo de su novia que quedaba a su vista, pero la hija de Hiraguizawa no quería quedarse atrás, así que cuando los besos de Hien se lo permitieron le quito la remera a su novio, la intimidad que ambos estaban descubriendo y conociendo juntos los estaba abrumando, cuando las manos de Tomoe acariciaron el firme pecho de Hien, el no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido de placer se le escapara por los labios, igualmente le pasaba a Tomoe cuando las manos de Hien tocaban su cuerpo, en especial cuando invadió con besos y caricias su espalda pensó que moriría por tanta ternura que Hien le brindada . . . poco a poco las ultimas prendas fueron desapareciendo del cuerpo de ambos, logrando que todos sus sentimientos se disparasen . . .

Hien: ¿Estas segura de continuar?

Tomoe: Sí.

_Hazme reír, hazme llorar,_

_hazme sufrir hasta llegar._

_Hazme morir, hazme vivir;_

_al salir el sol_

_Hazme sentir, hazme dudar_

_Hazme mentir, hasta jurar_

_Hazme fingir, hazme desear_

_Hazme otra vez el amor_

El momento crucial había llegado, se unirían en cuerpo y alma, llevando marcado a fuego este momento de sus vidas, pensando tal vez romper las cadena que los tienen atados al mundo terrenal y llevar a sus sentimientos a que vivan por toda la eternidad. . . con extrema delicadeza y ternura Hien unió su cuerpo con el de Tomoe, esperando que ella no sintiera ningún tipo de malestar, se quedo quieto solo susurrando palabras de amor y besando el cuello de Tomoe . . .

Hien: ¿Continuo? – dijo mirándola con cierto temor-

Tomoe: Sí amor, no te preocupes estoy bien, no podría estar mejor – dijo besándolo-

Una danza sensual y llena de amor comenzó a ser practicada por ambos jóvenes inexpertos, pero el inmenso amor que se profesaban el uno al otro cubría cualquier falencia del acto, una potente corriente de sensaciones los invadían conforme al tiempo pasaba, jamás habían sentido cosa semejante y ambos lo estaban disfrutando, si se habían apresurado o no en la decisión de estar juntos de esa manera, ya no importaba todo conformaba parte del pasado, estaban transitando un camino al cielo y de un momento a otro algo estallo haciendo que ambos tocaran el cielo, quedaron exhaustos en la cama observándose fijamente a los ojos . . .

Hien: ¿Estas bien?

Tomoe: Sí, solo un poco cansada.

Hien: Lo que paso fue perfecto y hermoso Tomoe, gracias.

Tomoe: Gracias a ti por ser tan gentil conmigo.

Hien: Te amo y seré siempre así contigo.

_Hazme morir, hazme vivir_

_Al salir el sol_

_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar_

_Hazme otra vez el amor_

**Fin del Lemon**

Hien abrazo posesivamente a Tomoe y ambos quedaron dormidos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que aún sentían sus cuerpos, pasadas unas horas, Hien despertó y se quedo observando la ventana, todavía no amanecía, pero de a poco los rayos del astro rey comenzaron a abrirse paso por la oscuridad de la noche despejando cualquier rastro de la tormenta que había azotado el lugar dando comienzo a un nuevo y maravilloso día, él también esperaba que su esperanza también se abriera paso en la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto, aunque Tomoe ya iluminaba su vida . . . observo mientras ella dormía y le agradeció al cielo por tenerla a su lado . . .

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hien dejo esos hermosos recuerdos de lado y despertó a Tomoe, ambos se separarían hasta la ceremonia así que solo desayunaron juntos y luego cada cual fue con su grupo como había pasado en la boda de Nadeshiko y Hideki . . .

Nadeshiko: No puedo creer que por fin te cases.

Tomoe: Créeme que yo tampoco, no se porque tengo la sensación de que algo puede suceder y tenga que suspender la boda otra vez.

Sakura: Eso no va a pasar.

Tomoyo: Sakura tiene razón, además tu padre se esta encargando personalmente que no pase nada hija.

Nadeshiko: Escuchaste esta vez mi hermano no se escapa ¿no es así Maya?

Maya: Tienes razón.

Tomoe: No hablen así, la culpa no fue toda suya.

Lo sabemos – dijeron todas el unísono-

Mientras tanto con los hombres . . .

Hien: Achiiss – estornudo - ¿estaré por resfriarme?

Xiao: No creo, deben estar hablando de ti.

Hideki: Deben estar haciéndote polvo.

Hien: Muy gracioso.

Xiao: Iré a ver como van las cosas, aunque estoy seguro que nuestro padre y el señor Hiraguizawa se habrán hecho cargo de todo – dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Hien: Bien ya falta poco – dijo, pero se quedo observando a Hideki que miraba la ventana- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hideki: Un día como hoy conocí a Nadeshiko.

Hien: ¿Acaso quieres impedir mi boda?

Hideki: Nada de eso, solo fue un comentario.

Hien: Bastante desacertado de tu parte.

Hideki: Vamos Hien, no te pongas así, debes estar contento hoy te casas y dentro de unos meses serás tío.

Hien: No me recuerdes lo ultimo.

Hideki: Tanto te molesta.

Hien: Olvídalo . . ., pero no sabia que hoy era una fecha especial par mi hermana.

Hideki: Fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos apenas unos niños.

Hien: Esa parte de la historia me la perdí.

Hideki: No te preocupes no te perdiste nada que te pueda interesar.

**Flash Back (13 años atrás)**

Nadeshiko jugaba con sus primos por un parque de Hong Kong, cuando de repente mientras corría se choco con alguien . . .

Nadeshiko: Lo siento.

Hideki: Te encuentras bien – dijo sosteniéndola-

Nadeshiko: Si no te preocupes.

Kai: ¡¡Hey tu suelta a mi prima!!

Hideki: Pero de acaba de chocar conmigo, solo me fijaba sino de había lastimado.

Kai: Eso no importa aléjate de ella – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

Yang: Un momento – dijo interponiéndose- lo conozco vamos a la misma escuela, no hay riesgo pata Nadeshiko, es un buen chico.

Kai: Como sea . . . Gracias- dijo despectivamente mirando a Hideki- ahora lárgate-

Luego de ese incidente Hideki y Nadeshiko de volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez el muchacho fue presentado como el hijo de Sayto Otomo, el viejo amigo de Shaoran Li, desde ese entonces se volvieron buenos amigos. Después de un año ocurrió u echo que marco el comienzo del surgimiento de los sentimientos más allá de la amistad entre Nadeshiko y Hideki . . .

Zhou: ¿Estas seguro de que esta por aquí Kai?

Kai: ¿Estas poniendo en duda mi capacidad de orientación?

Zhou: Sí.

Nadeshiko: No es por nada, pero Zhou tiene razón.

Kai: Todos están en mi contra.

Lai: Ya bájate de la nube primo.

Zhou: ¿Ese no es Hideki?

Yang: Sí, y parece que esta en problemas, vamos a ayudarlo.

Kai: Claro que no, que se las arregle él solito.

Nadeshiko: pero Kai, esos sujetos son más grandes que Hideki le van a ser daño.

Kai: Escúchenme bien, nadie se mueve, vamos a ver de que esta hecho Otomo.

Yang: es una locura.

Kai: Silencio.

Con Hideki y los matones. . .

Matón 1: Danos ese perro.

Hideki: ¿Para que demonios lo quieren?, déjenlo en paz no les ha hecho nada.

Matón 2: Niño estupido – dijo al mismo tiempo que lo pateaba- ¿Nos los vas a dar o no?

Hideki: No!!

Los matones golpearon a Hideki, pero no consiguieron que les entregase al cachorro, una vez que se fueron Nadeshiko pudo observar que el cachorro era el mismo que le habían regalado y el cual estaban buscando con sus primos . . .

Nadeshiko: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo tiempo después mientras coraba sus heridas.

Hideki: Porque te prometí que te protegería a ti y a tus afectos.

Nadeshiko: Pero . . .

Hideki: Quiero que siempre sonrías y no estés tristes, y no me importa que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hien: Si fuera diabético estaría muerto.

Hideki: Muy gracioso.

Hien: Ya empalagas con tanta ternura.

Hideki: ¿Cómo sino fueras así con Tomoe?

Hien: No contestare a eso . . .

Ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba que llegara la novia, Hien estaba demasiado nervioso y miraba para todos lados esperando que no surgiera algún problema, cuando vio a Tomoe ingresar del brazo de Eriol a la iglesia, se veía hermosa y no pudo evitar que su corazón de acelerara, por fin se casaría con la mujer que amaba, Eriol la entrego Hien . . .

Eriol: Hazla feliz.

Hien: Lo haré – luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tomoe -Te ves hermosa.

Tomoe: Tu también.

Hien: Te amo.

Tomoe: Yo también te amo.

Padre: Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Hien Li y a Tomoe Hiraguizawa . . .

Después de un rato ambos dieron sus votos convirtiéndose así en marido y mujer . . . .

**Fin del primer epilogo**

**Notas de la autora: **Antes que nada **PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!,** pero la inspiración se esfumo junto con mis ganas de estudiar algebra je je, pero estoy de vuelta y con el primer epilogo y como les prometí antes de que termine marzo, espero que sea de su agrado, el capitulo anterior me olvide de decirles que la canción que esta dentro del lemon es "Que me alcance la vida" de Sin bandera, la primera canción de este epilogo es " A ti" de las misma banda y la segunda es "Hazme" de David Bolsón, espero que las parejas protagonistas hayan tenido equivalentemente las escenas, sino me dicen, capaz que hay más de H+T o de N+H, eso queda a criterio de ustedes, vieron volvieron a aparecer los sobrinos de Shaoran, ya a esta altura no se acordaran de ellos ¿o Si?, bien el próximo epilogo espero publicarlo en menos tiempo que este pero no les digo una fecha exacta porque no se si lo terminaría, pero les doy un adelanto se trata de las parejas que quedaron, es decir, Xiao y Maya, y Sora y Williams, una vez aclarado estos asuntos pasemos a los review :

**Dokuro:** Gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta el epilogo, ¿Qué te parecieron los lemons?.

**Coty:** Como me has hecho reír con ti Review, créeme que se me cruzo por la cabeza que tuvieran quintillizos ja ja, pero como ves solo fue el pequeño Shiba, una cosa no creo que S+S tengan problemas en la cama ji ji, seria una blasfemia ji ji, espero que te haya gustado este epilogo.

**Mikael:** Es un halago para mi saber que la historia de cautivo, espero disfrutes de este epilogo.

**Akira:** La expectativa termino, aquí esta el epilogo, la inspiración llego de a ratos y pude terminarlo, espero que te guste.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y hasta el próximo epilogo!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos lamentablemente este no es un capitulo, solo un aviso para decirles que lo más probable es que este mes, es decir, agosto publique el segundo epilogo, tratare de que sea en la segunda semana de este mes, pero lo veo difícil por mis estudios pero tratare, les pido **MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA**, de verdad, mi inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones, aunque esta volviendo.

Disculpen les puedo hacer una pregunta¿Qué pensarían si les digo que con un grupo de amigos construimos una Mokona (xxxHolic) de 1.50 metros? Por las dudas, lo que les digo es verdad la hicimos para una convención de anime y fue una atracción, lastima que no ganamos el cosplay¡¡la mokona es del pueblo!!, creo que hubiéramos ganado si la gente hubiera votado y no que lo decidiera un jurado como paso, pero bueno, ya esta.

Perdón por lo ultimo, nos vemos pronto y gracias por leer mi fic. Relena Li


	16. Epilogo 2

**EPILOGO 2**

**Xiao y Maya**

**Sora y Williams **

Era ya entrada la madrugada en la ciudad de Tomoeda y sobre el lecho matrimonial descansaba una joven pareja de esposos, aunque el joven estaba algo inquieto y se movía en la cama, además de estar sudando, sin lugar a dudas no tenia un buen sueño, lo más probable era que se tratara de una pesadilla, de repente se despertó sentándose en la cama de manera brusca no sin antes haber gritado un NOOO!! Bastante fuerte que despertó a su esposa . . .

Maya: Xiao ¿que te pasa? estas pálido.

Xiao: Nada amor no te preocupes fue solo un mal sueño.

Maya¿Estas seguro? – dijo preocupada-

Xiao: Si descuida, ahora volvamos de dormir.

Maya: Xiao sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas¿acaso hay problemas en el clan o en el consejo?

Xiao: No, no es nada de eso, no te preocupes son tonterías mías, créeme que las cosas andan bien tanto en el clan, como en el consejo y en la empresa, así que no tienes que preocuparte – miro a su esposa – de verdad amor, si pasara algo te lo contaría.

Maya: Esta bien te creo, pero si hay algo que te perturba por favor no dudes en decírmelo.

Xiao: Lo prometo – dijo besándola – es mejor que durmamos mañana hay trabajo para hacer.

Maya: OK., hasta más tarde.

Bien, Xiao y Maya llevan esta vida de casados hace pocos meses, ya han pasado 3 años del nacimiento de la pequeña Riku y por supuesto que ya esta en este mundo el hijo de Nadeshiko y Hideki, si hijo, porque fue un varón, y su padres le pusieron el nombre de Haku, las cosas no podían ir mejores para los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran, aunque la felicidad no dura para siempre ¿o si?. . .

Casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shaoran: Espero que hayas entendido la situación Sora, esto no es un capricho, es un deber, además de ser algo beneficioso para ti.

Sora: Comprendí bien lo que dijiste papá y no hay ningún problema cumpliré con lo acordado.

Shaoran: Me alegra escuchar eso, en dos semanas partirás a Hong Kong.

Sora: Entendido.

Sora salio del despacho de su padre, no había duda que la noticia que le dio Shaoran no le agrado para nada, aunque sabia que un día este momento llegaría, justo cuando ya nadie daba señas de desaprobación con respecto a su relación con Williams tenia que pasar esto, era algo difícil de aceptar pero no había otra alternativa . . . Dos semanas, solo dos semanas y tendría que separarse de Williams . . .

Sora¿Qué voy hacer? – dijo tirándose en su cama- Esto es injusto-

Con Williams . . .

Profesor: Buen trabajo, joven Hiraguizawa, espero que siga así.

Williams: Gracias profesor.

Williams Hiraguizawa regreso hace 4 años definitivamente de Inglaterra y actualmente se encuentra cursando la carrera de Arquitectura en la universidad de Tokio, el día de hoy le entregaban las notas por un trabajo práctico y como ven le fue bien, el joven vive en un departamento en Tokio, pero mayoritariamente trata de estar en Tomoeda siempre y cuando sus estudios se lo permitan. . .

Profesor: Bien nos veremos después de las vacaciones.

Williams: Sí profesor – dijo saliendo del salón de clases-

Compañero: Oye Hiraguizawa ¿no quieres ir de vacaciones con nosotros?

Williams: No gracias, ya tengo planes – dijo amablemente, para luego retirarse de la universidad – _Tengo que ir a ver a Sora _– pensó subiendo a su auto-

En la casa de la familia Li Arakawa . . .

Maya: Xiao puedes cambiar esa cara.

Xiao: No tengo otra.

Maya: Hablo en serio, estas así desde que te levantaste ¿Qué te pasa?

Xiao: No me pasa nada – _solo he tenido un horripilante sueño con mi pequeña hermana como protagonista donde me da el disgusto de mi vida, bien no pienso decirle eso_ – pensó-

Maya¿Seguro?

Xiao: Completamente.

Maya: Bien, te recuerdo que hoy cenaremos con tu familia.

Xiao: Sí ya sé.

Maya: Y Williams estará ahí.

Xiao¿Quieres que me atragante con el café?

Maya: No seas exagerado, por el amor de Dios Xiao, ya son casi 6 años y sigues con lo mismo.

Xiao: Mira, mi pequeña hermana tiene solo 16 años y el degenerado de Hiraguizawa 22¿Cómo quieres que me comporte como si no pasara nada?

Maya: Puedes sacarle el rotulo de degenerado al pobre de Williams, no a hecho nada para que lo trates así.

Xiao¡¡Se fijo en mi hermana cuando solo era una niña!! deja de defenderlo.

Maya: Sora ya no es una niña, Xiao.

Xiao¡¿Cómo?! Dios veo todo negro – dijo tomándose con su mano el pecho- Voy a matar a Williams Hiraguizawa.

Maya¡¡Estas malinterpretando todo!!- dijo entre nerviosa, risueña y sonrojada- ¡¡Deja ya el melodrama!! – siguió, mientras veía como su esposo seguía arrugando su camisa en un actuado ataque cardiaco-

Xiao: Debes tener más cuidado con lo que me dices, puedes matarme de un infarto.

Maya: Eso no te pasaría si dejaras de pensar tonterías.

Xiao¿Qué quieres que haga? No confió en Williams.

Maya¿Alguna vez hizo algo contra tu hermana?

Xiao: No directamente, pero huyo como una rata cuando el barco se hunde hace 4 años, mi hermana sufrió en su ausencia.

Maya: Amor tu sabes que fue lo mejor, no puedes culpar a Williams por eso, la situación no era fácil, es verdad que Sora lo extraño, pero creo que a él le paso lo mismo, tu fuiste testigo de cómo se miraban cuando Williams regresaba por las vacaciones, porque no pudiste dejarlos tranquilos a los dos en esas dos visitas que él hizo.

Xiao: Soy su hermano y tengo que cuidarla.

Maya: Hien no es tan paranoico.

Xiao: Él se ha ablandado un poco, además no olvides que es su cuñado.

Maya: Como si alguna vez le importo.

Xiao: Amor . . .

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Williams: Al fin llegue – _Aquí vamos_- pensó al momento de tocar el timbre-

Shaoran: Eres tú – dijo al momento de abrirle la puerta – Pasa-

Williams: Gracias – ya estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad del Jefe del clan Li y por consiguiente el padre de su novia, pero no podía culparlo, en el momento en que se fue a Inglaterra por 2 años sabia que esa actitud no le agradaría ni en ese momento ni nunca . . .-

En la habitación de Sora . . .

TOC-TOC

Sora: Adelante.

Shaoran: Hija, Williams te busca.

Sora: Enseguida bajo – contesto - _¿Cómo le diré a Williams lo que esta pasando?_- pensó-

En la sala . . .

Shaoran: Enseguida baja – dijo mirando el hijo de Eriol y retirándose de la sala-

Williams: Entendido – respondió, quizás no se llevaría bien con Shaoran, pero nunca el padre de su novia le prohibió algo, solo le pidió que cuidara de su hija-

Sora¡Williams! – dijo emocionada desde las escaleras-

Williams: Hola amor – dijo abrazándola-

Sora¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

Williams: Bien, aprobé el trabajo practico y hoy comienzan mis vacaciones-

Sora¡Que bien!, pero pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en Tokio-

Williams: Hace una semana que no te veía, no podía esperar más para verte.

Sora: Sinceramente yo tampoco – dijo abrazándolo más fuerte-

Williams¿Pasa algo? –comento, por el abrazó-

Sora: No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Williams: Por nada, solo son cosas mías.

Sora: Vamos al jardín.

Williams: Pero solo por un rato, debo ir a prepararme para la cena – dijo mientras era conducido por Sora el jardín de la casa-

Sora: Esta bien – dijo al momento de sentarse bajo un árbol junto a su novio-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando el paisaje, ambos disfrutaban esos momentos de tranquilidad, en los que solo necesitaban la compañía del otro para sentirse plenos, en cierto punto lo que Maya había dicho era cierto Sora ya no era una niña, había crecido y ahora era una hermosa jovencita (NDLA: No sean mal pensados como Xiao), Williams también había crecido y era un joven muy apuesto, varias chicas suspiraban por él, pero él solo tenia ojos para su pequeño ángel . . .

Williams: Eres hermosa – dijo al momento de tomar el rostro de Sora entre sus manos-

Sora: Tu también eres hermoso – dijo observándolo - ¿vas a besarme?

Williams: Eh!? – dijo sonrojándose – Bue… Bueno yo – dijo tartamudeando-

Sora: Puedes hacerlo- comento al mismo tiempo que sus labios se juntaban con los de su novio, al principio el beso fue suave y tierno, pero de un momento a otro Sora lo profundizo (NDLA: Miren a la pequeña Li)- Aún te cuesta besarme sin pedirme permiso – dijo risueña una vez terminado el beso-

Williams: Eh … sí – dijo aún un poco abrumado por el beso-

Sora: Debes irte a cambiar para la cena.

Williams: Tienes razón- dijo retirándose a la casa de sus padres a cambiarse y porque no a darse una ducha helada(NDLA: Los cínicos deben estar riéndose del pobre de muchacho jeje)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar . . .

Hien: Ven aquí Riku – dijo persiguiendo a su hija-

Riku: Atrápame papi – respondió la pequeña mientras seguía corriendo-

Tomoe: Te atrape – dijo su madre alzándola-

Hien: Debes hacerme caso Riku – dijo llegando a su lado-

Tomoe¿A quien saldrá tan desobediente? – dijo observando a su esposo-

Hien¿Estas insinuando que a mi?- respondió ofendido colocándose una mano en el pecho-

Tomoe: Pues no puedes negar que se parece a ti ¿verdad Riku?

La niña solo se rió, era verdad la pequeña Riku se parecía mucho a su padre, es más, solo había heredado de su madre el color de sus ojos, Tomoe no quería imaginar lo que tendría que lidiar con su hija cuando fuera mayor, pero no le importaba estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado . . .

Hien¿Es verdad que quieres tener muchos hermanos? – pregunto a su hija-

Tomoe: Hien!! – lo regaño-

Riku: Yo quiero tener muchos hermanos mamá – contesto la niña-

Hien: Has oído a nuestra hija – dijo acercándose a Tomoe y tapándole los oídos a su hija siguió – Y para cumplir su deseo debemos practicar con más frecuencia- dijo sensualmente al oído de Tomoe-

Tomoe: Creo que practicamos con demasiada frecuencia – dijo sonrojada-

Hien: Más vale que sobre y no que falte, mi amor.

Tomoe: Hien contrólate – dijo al momento de sentir los labios de su marido en su cuello – Nuestra hija esta aquí.

Hien: Mamá y papá se quieren mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto a su hija-

Riku: Sí!!!!!!!!!

Tomoe: No vas a cambiar nunca.

Hien: Para que cambiar si tu gusto así – dijo arrogante-

Tomoe: Bien, entonces vas a tener que "abstenerte" a las consecuencias.

Hien: No seas malvada.

En la casa de la familia Otomo Li . . .

Nadeshiko¿Amor ya estas listo?

Hideki: Ya casi – dijo colocándose la corbata-

Nadeshiko: Es una cena en familia, no entiendo la manía tuya de vestir formal.

Hideki: Es la costumbre del uniforme – dijo, recordándole con esto a su esposa que formaba parte del ejercito del consejo-

Nadeshiko: No me olvido que estoy casada con un Teniente – dijo risueña-

Hideki: Y dentro de poco Capitán.

Nadeshiko: Aunque hubiera preferido que siguieras con la universidad y te desempeñaras con los estudios adquiridos en ella.

Hideki: Sabes como fueron las cosas.

Nadeshiko: Sí, si, pero ahora debemos ir a la cena – dijo terminando de arreglar el pequeño Haku-

Hideki: No te enfades.

Nadeshiko: No estoy enfadada . . ., solo que . . .

Hideki: No soy la persona que se quedaría detrás de un escritorio haciendo solo trabajo de papeleo amor y lo sabes – dijo acercándose a su esposa y tomando al hijo de ambos en brazos – Tampoco puedo evitar que te preocupes por mi, pero te puedo asegurar que no me arriesgaría más de la cuenta, ya que tengo a una hermosa esposa y un adorado hijo por quien regresar sano y salvo.

Nadeshiko: Lo sé . . .

Hideki: Aunque te prometo que cuando ascienda a Comandante, me alejare del campo de batalla – dijo sonriente-

Nadeshiko¿Así que supongo que tendré que esperar?

Hideki: Sí.

Nadeshiko: Ya escuchaste a tu papá Haku.

Haku: Sí mamá, papá.

Hideki: Bien vamonos.

En la noche durante la cena . . .

Eriol: Es bueno tener una cena con toda la familia debes en cuando ¿cierto Li?

Shaoran: Tienes razón – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención-

Eriol¿Cómo te llevas con tus sobrinos pequeño Shiba?- dijo tratando se hacer rabiar a Shaoran-

Shiba: Bien ¿Por qué?

Eriol: Por . . . – pero antes de seguir fue detenido por su hija y por un golpe bastante disimulado de parte de Tomoyo-

Tomoe: Por nada ¿verdad papá?

Eriol: Verdad hija.

Hien¿Sucede algo padre? – pregunto ya que Li se veía un poco distraído-

Shaoran: Para nada hijo, no te preocupes.

La cena siguió sin dificultades y ya casi llegando a la medianoche todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, pero en la casa Li, Sakura se encontraba un poco preocupada por la actitud de su esposo durante la cena, así que cuando llegaron a su habitación hablo con él...

Sakura¿Shaoran que pasa? Te noto extraño.

Shaoran: No pasa nada amor, solo pensaba un poco.

Sakura: Dime la verdad.

Shaoran: Llego la hora en la que Sora debe ir a Hong Kong a entrenar, ya se lo he dicho y lo tomo demasiado bien para mi gusto, pero sé que la realidad es otra y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Sakura: Sabes que es algo inevitable, no te mortifiques por ello, serán tiempos difíciles pero nuestra hija sabrá superarlos.

Shaoran: Sus sentimientos serán afectados, por culpa de la relación que tiene con Williams.

Sakura: Shaoran, eso es normal, se tendrá que separar de él por 2 años, ellos se quieren y no es correcto culpar a Williams por ello.

Shaoran: Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, pero tienes razón no debo culparlo al fin y al cabo Sora lo quiere.

Sakura: Aunque te cueste admitirlo.

Shaoran: Sí, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

Sakura: No debes preocuparte, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Shaoran: Lo sé amor, lo sé.

Sakura: No quiero que te olvides de que yo también estoy preocupada Shaoran, pero no podemos demostrárselo a Sora, porque seria aún más difícil su partida.

Shaoran: No hay duda de que tú entiendes mejor los sentimientos que yo.

Sakura: Sabes que no me gusta que digas eso – dijo abrazándolo –

Shaoran: Discúlpame- dijo antes de besarla- Solo espero que Sora pueda sobrellevarlo- luego de esto ambos se dejaron llevar por la magia Morfeo-

A la mañana siguiente en las oficinas de la empresa Li . . .

Hien¿Dormiste bien hermano?

Xiao: Más o menos- dijo desganado-

Hien: Vamos, vamos hermano – decía mientras lo palmeaba en el hombro- debes disfrutar de las bondades del matrimonio.

Xiao: Estas malinterpretando todo, - dijo molesto - solo tuve un mal sueño y encima es la segunda ves, espero que no sea una premonición.

Hien¿Tan grave es?

Xiao: Sí.

Hien: Entonces que esperas para contarme de que se trata.

Xiao: Olvídalo.

Hien: Pero, dijiste que era grave.

Xiao: No me hagas caso.

Hien¿Seguro?

Xiao: Sí, no te preocupes, en todo caso si las cosas me sobrepasan te hablare de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria . . .

Ayumi: Sora, Sora, Sora!!!!! – grito con insistencia-(NDLA: Volvió a aparecer la hija de Touya, estoy reviviendo personajes jeje)

Sora: Eh?. . ., lo siento me ¿decías algo?

Ayumi: Estas en la luna prima ¿Qué te pasa?

Sora: Solo pensaba y me distraje un poco, no te preocupes.

Ayumi: Se que no me estas diciendo la verdad, te conozco Sora¿hubo algún problema con Williams?

Sora: Para nada, ayer regreso de Tokio y cenamos en familia.

Ayumi¿Entonces?

Sora: No pasa nada Ayumi, de verdad.

Ayumi: Eso comunícaselo a tu cara.

Sora: Eres muy testaruda.

Ayumi: Mira quien lo dice.

Daisuke: Hermana, Sora!!! (NDLA: Otro resucitado je je)

Ayumi¿Qué sucede? – dijo una vez que el muchacho estuvo llego junto a ellas- ¿y que haces en la zona de preparatoria?

Daisuke: Primero hubo un accidente en el laboratorio de química y se suspendieron las clases del día, segundo como medida de seguridad el colegio cerrara y también lo hará la prepa, así que vine a buscarlas.

Más tarde . . .

Williams¿Cómo paso¿están todos bien? – pregunto angustiado por el teléfono – sí, gracias por la información- colgó y salio de su habitación-

Sirvienta: Joven Williams. . .

Williams: Ahora no, debo salir de urgencia – dijo bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad-

Sirvienta: Pero . . . – dijo sin éxito ya que no la escucho-

Williams iba encaminado hacia la salida como alma que lleva el diablo, sin percatarse de su alrededor, su único objetivo era salir lo más rápido posible y dirigirse a la preparatoria donde su novia asistía, pero una voz lo hizo entrar en razón . . .

Sora¿A dónde vas tan apurado Williams?

Williams: Eh . . . Sora estas aquí – dijo corriendo a su lado- Dios ¿estas bien pequeña? – dijo cuando la abrazo- ¿no te paso nada?

Sora: Estoy perfectamente Williams – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-

Williams¿Segura?, me dijeron que hubo un accidente en unos de los laboratorios de química y hoy tu tenias esa asignatura.

Sora: Hubo un accidente, pero fue en la parte de secundaria, tranquilo – dijo al sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de su novio-

Williams: No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti – dijo tomándole el rostro y besándola repentinamente – me volvería loco si algo te pasara.

Sora: Pero no paso nada tranquilízate, estoy bien – dijo tomando las manos de su novio- estas temblando-

Williams: Me asuste, la sola idea de que podías estar lastimada . . .

Sora: Shhh, ya paso, . . . ¿Qué te parece si para olvidar este incidente salimos a pasear juntos?

Williams: Me parece bien, pero yo elijo a donde vamos.

Sora: Esta bien- dijo abrazándolo - _¿Cómo no amarte Williams? Eres lo más importante_- pensó-

Más tarde . . .

Hideki: Ya llegue!! – dijo entrando a la casa- _¿No hay nadie? _– pensó al no recibir respuesta, pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia el jardín observo a su esposa en el y fue a su encuentro - ¿Pasa algo Nadeshiko? – dijo en voz baja al observar a su hijo dormido-

Nadeshiko¿Cuando llegaste? – le pregunto distraída, y sin haber oído lo que su marido le pregunto-

Hideki: Llegue recién, pero ¿Qué sucede? te noto ida.

Nadeshiko: Solo pensaba.

Hideki: Pues esos sentimientos te tienen muy absorbida.

Nadeshiko: Quizás . . .

Hideki¿Es algo que no puedes contarme?

Nadeshiko: No es el momento, además, todavía no estoy segura de nada.

Hideki: Respetare eso, pero no me gustaría que te angusties por algo.

Nadeshiko: No te preocupes, pero ¿no crees que el destino pone a prueba día a día a las personas?

Hideki: Es la única manera de superarnos.

Nadeshiko¿Aunque no estés en edad para superarlo?

Hideki: Si uno tiene una fuerte convicción saca fuerzas de donde nos las hay para sobreponerse.

Nadeshiko: Espero que tengas razón.

Hideki: Realmente me gustaría saber que es lo que esta pasando.

Nadeshiko: Es algo que nos supera y por mucho que queramos no podremos solucionarlo.

Hideki¿Estas segura?

Nadeshiko: Sí, además es algo inevitable. . .

Con Williams y Sora . . .

Williams¿Te divertiste?

Sora: Sí.

Williams: Bueno, ahora lo mejor es regresar, se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

Sora: No es tan tarde – dijo en un tono que Williams conocía perfectamente-

Williams: Hazme caso Sora, no dejare que me convenzas de lo contrario, tu padre puede enfadarse.

Sora: Solo un rato más ¿si?- dijo pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio-

Williams¿No me harás las cosas fáciles, verdad? – dijo sonrojado, mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura-

Sora: Nop . . .¡Oh vamos un rato más!.

Williams: Dije que no me convencerías de lo contrario, pero te prometo que te compensare, claro esta si tus padres te dan permiso para que me acompañes a Tokio a buscar unas cosas.

Sora: Te tomo la palabra, y por lo del permiso, no te preocupes que lo tendré.

Williams: Eso espero – dijo mirándola seriamente-

Sora: No me mires así.

Williams: Ha pasado algunas veces que has ido sin permiso.

Sora: Pero no paso nada.

Williams: Porque Nadeshiko te cubrió.

Sora: Bueno si. . ., pero no volverá a pasar.

Williams: Confiare en ti, ahora vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

En la noche . . .

Maya: No te quedes trabajando hasta tarde Xiao.

Xiao: No lo haré – dijo mientras revisaba papeles que se encontraban encima de su escritorio-

Maya: Siempre dices lo mismo y te quedas hasta ya entrada la madrugada.

Xiao: Hay cosas que no pueden esperar.

Maya: Pues yo no pienso esperar hasta que te de algo por exceso de trabajo Xiao.

Xiao: Estas exagerando.

Maya: Claro que no, necesitas descansar bien y últimamente no lo has hecho.

Xiao: Iré a descansar en cuanto termine de revisar estos papeles.

Maya: Hazme caso por una vez.

Xiao no respondió y tampoco levanto la vista de los papeles, su esposa enfadada salio del despacho cerrando con fuerza la puerta, dándole a entender claramente que estaba en desacuerdo con él, Xiao soltó un suspiro ¿qué estaba haciendo mal?, todo lo que hacia era para poder vivir en paz, aunque bien, debía también admitir que a veces se dejaba absorber demasiado por el trabajo y que además estaba descansando poco, en conclusión, era un idiota, Maya lo único que hacia es preocuparse por su salud, pero no, su terquedad había provocado el enfado de su esposa y con razón, realmente tenia que empezar a cambiar definitivamente su actitud . . .

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto . . .

Shiba¿Te paso algo Sora? – dijo terminado de hacer un dibujo y al observar a su hermana tan pensativa no pudo evitar preguntar-

Sora: No me pasa nada Shiba.

Shiba: Soy pequeño pero no tonto, desde ayer que estas rara.

Sora¿Desde cuando eres tan observador? – la actitud de Shiba la sorprendió, pero le recordaba a ella misma y porque no a Hien, aunque pasara poco tiempo con su hermano mayor había adoptado varias actitudes de él-

Shiba: Shiba se preocupa por Sora, como Sora se preocupa por Shiba, eres la única que se ha quedado conmigo, Hien, Nadeshiko y Xiao no viven más en esta casa, es natural que pueda notar cuando estas rara.

Había algo de reproche en esas palabras, es verdad Hien y Nadeshiko, se habían ido de esa casa muy rápido como para que Shiba tenga más que uno que otro recuerdo vago de ellos en ese lugar, luego se fue Xiao y eso sin lugar a dudas lo había afectado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la diferencias de edades con sus hermanos estaban haciendo estragos y por ultimo ahora también ella se iría, quedaría definitivamente solo en esa casa, esta bien, nunca le faltaría el amor de sus padres, pero no es lo mismo. Sora no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su pequeño hermano, ahora como haría para decirle que ella también se iría, iba a ser duro para él, maldición, no solo era Williams, sino también el pequeño Shiba, no cabía la menor duda seria extremadamente doloroso partir hacia Hong Kong . . .

Sora: Ven aquí Shiba – dijo con un hilo de voz, el pequeño se acerco y lo estrecho en un fuerte abrazo- Te quiero mucho.

Shiba: Yo también te quiero hermana – respondió, sin comprender del todo la actitud de Sora-

Sora: Por más que nos separemos, de alguna manera estaremos siempre juntos.

Shiba: Tu también te iras ¿verdad? – dijo aún en los brazos de su hermana y comprendiendo al fin que era lo que pasaba –

Sora: Es necesario – respondió, al separarse de su hermano, para mirarlo a los ojos-

Shiba¿Te iras con Williams?

Sora: No, me iré sola a Hong Kong.

Shiba¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Sora: Por dos años, debo entrenar.

Shiba: Te extrañare mucho.

Sora: Yo también . . ., debes de cuidar a mamá y a papá en mi ausencia- dijo conteniendo unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-

Shiba: Lo haré.

Sora: Y tu también debes cuidarte.

Shiba: Igual tu – dijo antes de volver a abrazar a su hermana-

Ambos hermanos se desahogaban a su manera, pero sin saber que eran observados por su padre, que había sido testigo de toda la conversación, un sentimiento de culpa se clavaba en su pecho como una daga, culpabilidad por el alejamiento de Sora y por la soledad que inevitablemente estaba por experimentar Shiba, en esos momentos se cuestionaba la diferencia de edad que existía entre hermanos, un acto de irresponsabilidad y egoísmo parecía la explicación más lógica para la llegada de Shiba, como no pudo pensar, que consecuencias como estas ocurrirían, siempre había pensado y calculado las cosas con frialdad,_"los sentimientos no se pueden manejar"_, se dijo, pero tampoco podía negar que la felicidad brindada por la dicha de ser padre nuevamente era inmensa, aunque como compensar ese sentimiento de soledad de su hijo . . . No había duda, lo que estaba ocurriendo era un golpe muy duro para su corazón . . .

Sakura: No debes culparte- dijo abrazando a su esposo por la espalda-

Shaoran: No te oí llegar – dijo sorprendido, pero aun su voz denotaba tristeza-

Sakura: Tuve un presentimiento por eso oculte mi presencia.

Shaoran¿Qué opinas de esto?

Sakura: No eres el único que se siente culpable – dijo antes de guardar silencio-

Sora: Mamá, papá – dijo al descubrir que eran observados-

Sakura: Hija! – dijo sorprendida al ser descubierta-

Shaoran: Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Sora¿Es necesario?

Shaoran: Claro que lo es.

Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en la sala y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el tenso silencio reinaba el lugar, pero dada las circunstancia era lo menos que podía pasar . . .

¿Como comenzar a hablar? No era un tema sencillo de tratar, se trataba de sus dos hijos, la soledad que cubriría con su manto al pequeño Shiba, y el alejamiento y porque no aislamiento de Sora en Hong Kong, pero principalmente ese sentimiento de culpa que estaba carcomiendo el alma del matrimonio Li, amaban a sus hijos, sin embargo pareciera que no habían hecho las cosas del todo bien, aunque quizás el problema era que no comprendían las cosas en toda su dimensión; se dice que cuando somos niños podemos percibir cosas que los adultos no, sentimientos, emociones, situaciones, cosas sobrenaturales, y que con el pasar de los años vamos perdiendo esa habilidad por diferentes causas, pero creciendo en el hogar de dos poderosos magos, hay cosas que son inevitables . . .

Shiba: Mamá y papá se sienten mal ¿verdad?

Shaoran: Hijo . . .

Shiba: Estaré triste por la partida de Sora, pero no deben sentirse culpables, comprendo un poco la razón por la que se va y me parece bien.

Sora: Mi hermano tiene razón, no deben sentirse culpables, si bien la diferencia de edad entre nosotros en grande y ahora se esta convirtiendo en un problema, no estamos reclamando nada ni nos enfadamos por ello, aunque quizás el tono de nuestra voz denote lo contrario, pero es por la tristeza de separarnos, nada más.

Sakura: No es fácil verlos pasar tristezas, sabiendo que tenemos responsabilidad en ellas.

Sora: No tienen ni deben cargar con un sentimiento de culpa, por favor entiéndalo.

Shiba: Los queremos y para nosotros son lo mejores padres del mundo, esto es solo entre hermanos – dijo esto ultimo en un tono apenas audible, por lo cual sus padres no lo escucharon-

Shaoran: Shiba, Sora . . .

Sora: No te preocupes papá, esta todo bien, no voy a negarte que me siento algo mal por tener que ir a Hong Kong, pero es algo que desde que era niña he sabido, era algo inevitable.

Shaoran: Su madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ustedes y no queremos verlos tristes . . .

Shiba: Papá, mamá – dijo abrazándolos a los dos- estoy bien, además soy muy feliz de estar aquí, gracias – comento, tratando de terminar de una vez esta conversación que sin querer estaba haciéndoles daño a todos-

Sakura y Shaoran: Shiba – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, mientras abrazaban a su hijo y alguna lagrima recorría sus rostros, Sora también se sumo al abrazo, esperando que la situación mejorara sin dejar ningún tipo de secuela, deseando fervientemente que sea así. . .

En la casa de la familia Li Arakawa. . .

Xiao: Por fin termine – dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba medianoche- no es tan tarde, aunque Maya debe estar enfadada conmigo- suspiro- debo arreglar las cosas.

Se dirigió al cuarto que su esposa y él compartían, entro sigiloso, no quería despertarla si ya estaba dormida, se desvistió y se acostó en la cama. . .

Maya¿Qué hora es? – pregunto de espaldas a su esposo-

Xiao: 12:30¿te desperté?

Maya: No.

Xiao: No es tan tarde ¿verdad?

Maya: Solo me preocupo por ti.

Xiao: Lo sé- respondió, mientras tenia su mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación- Lamento ser un bruto la mayoría de las veces, pero me cuesta despegarme de mis responsabilidades.

Maya: Eso lo sé.

Xiao: Pero soy un invecil, porque mi única responsabilidad es hacerte feliz, cuando nos casamos jure ante Dios que lo haría, sin embargo te he hecho entristecer más de una vez y eso me molesta, te amo y eres lo más importante para mi, quizás pueda tener cientos de cosas en mi cabeza, pero tu felicidad tiene que ser siempre mi prioridad.

Maya: Xiao, no soy la única persona que habita este mundo, no te reprocho que trabajes y estés ocupado, lo que te reprocho es que te sobrecargas de trabajo, me he cansado de decirte de que eres igual de vulnerable que cualquier humano. . . si te pasara algo no se que haría. - dijo dándose vuelta, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Xiao-

Xiao: Puedes encontrar a otro cascarrabias – dijo sonriendo-

Maya: Pero yo amo al cascarrabias con el cual me case – dijo aforrándose al pecho de Xiao-

Xiao: Lo siento, a veces pienso que Dios fue muy generoso conmigo al hacer que te enamoraras de mí.

Maya¿Qué tonterías dices?, no me habría enamorado de otro hombre que no seas tu.

Xiao¿Estas segura¿no quieres cambiarme?

Maya: Estoy segura, aunque hay ocasiones donde me gustaría cambiarte.

Xiao: Bien, deberé recordarlo – dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Maya: Tú me lo preguntaste.

Xiao: Lo sé, solo bromeo y lo sabes.

Maya: Como si fuereras muy bromista.

Xiao: Sabes, puedo llegar a ser muy divertido- dijo colocándose encima de Maya con una sonrisa seductora-

Maya: No es forma de solucionar las cosas.

Xiao: Es una forma de pedir disculpas con palabras y caricias.

Maya: Más bien una maña que has adquirido con los años.

Xiao: Como si no te gustara – susurro en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo-

Maya: Xiao. . .- trato de pronunciar en forma de advertencia pero no pudo-

Xiao: Prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante.

Maya no le respondió, pero cuestionaba su promesa con solo mirarlo y el joven Li capto el mensaje. . .

Xiao: Lo digo de verdad, confía en mí.

Maya: No será tan fácil que te disculpe si llegas a romper la promesa.

(NDLA: **ADVERTENCIA!!** A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL **LEMON** SI ERES MENOR DE 13 AñOS, ABSTENTE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO LEES ESTA BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, YO HICE LA ADVERTENCIA NECESARIA)

_Un día más se llena de color  
y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
porque tú estás aquí  
y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
porque tú crees en mí_

Xiao: No tendrás que disculparme, te lo aseguro – dijo besando su cuello – ahora solo déjame amarte.

Maya: Que fácil solucionas las cosas ¿verdad? – dijo risueña-

Xiao: No seas mala conmigo, sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido alguno, solo tu eres capaz de salvarme, de guiarme en este largo camino que es la vida – decía despojando poco a poco las escasas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Maya-

Maya: Eres todo un adulador.

Xiao: Contigo no hace falta serlo, lo que te digo es solo la verdad- dijo besando a su esposa-

Maya: Te amo Xiao- dijo recorriendo con sus manos las facciones del rostro de Li – eres todo para mi.

Xiao: Creo que soy demasiado poco para ti – respondió mirándola a los ojos – pero trato de mejorar – dijo besando su frente – y esta ves no me contradigas, porque para mi es la verdad.

Maya: Siempre te quieres quedar con la última palabra- pronuncio mientras acariciaba el pecho de su esposo-

Xiao: Si me tocas de esa manera no puedo pensar en nada, aunque me estoy cansando de pensar y hablar. . .

_Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más  
dejando el sufrimiento atrás, dándome  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar_

Después de decir esas palabras beso a Maya sin ningún tipo de reparo, las palabras estaban demás en ese momento, quizás no sabia expresarse bien, pero esos encuentros tan íntimos con su esposa, le hacían pensar que existía otra forma de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, no era un romántico, ni un apasionado amante, solo era un hombre enamorado de la mujer que acepto amarlo tal cual es, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, dando todo de él para hacerla feliz sin importar que, cometía errores como cualquiera y eso no podía negarlo, sin embargo trataba de no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Maya, _su Maya,_ era todo para él. . .

Xiao: Te amo- dijo una vez que dejo de besar a Maya para poder recuperar un poco de aire en los pulmones – jamás me cansare de decírtelo.

Maya: Y Yo jamás me cansare de escucharlo – le respondió observando los labios hinchados de Xiao por los besos que se habían dado, he imaginándose que los suyos debían estar igual y sin ningún aviso volvió a besar a su esposo muy sensualmente-

_eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Un día más de mi pasión por tí  
y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir  
que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás  
que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más_

Xiao ante tal acción de Maya, perdió lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba, dejando manejar el momento a su corazón y sus instintos, solo una prenda cubría sus cuerpos, pero aún no era tiempo, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa primero con carias que le marcaban el camino, siguiendo con besos todo lo que anteriormente sus manos habían acariciado provocando suspiros incontenibles a la joven, aunque ella no quería quedarse atrás, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad fue ella quien recorrió el cuerpo de su esposo, provocando estragos en él. Ambos ya estaban llegando al limite y sus cuerpos pedían más del otro y ellos estaban dispuestos a satisfacerlos hasta quedar exhaustos . . .

Xiao: Es maravilloso poder estar así contigo- decía mientras retiraba la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Maya -

Maya: Xiao . . . – pronuncio con dificultad, cuando su esposo termino de quitarle la prenda y poniendo sus manos en la cadera de él tocando el borde de la tela del boxer, con la clara intención de quitárselo . . .-

Xiao: Hazlo – dijo con vos ronca consumido por la pasión, al sentir las delicadas manos de su esposa . . .-

_dejando el sufrimiento atrás, dándome  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar_

Sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de la ropa interior de su esposo, dando lugar al siguiente paso, no sin antes torturarse con el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos unos instantes, haciendo desear cada vez más la unión de sus cuerpos. . . no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos se entregaron al otro, comenzando un viaje a lugares que ambos habían conocido de la mano del otro y que sin duda disfrutaban de las sensaciones que vivían en ellos, no existía ni el tiempo ni las preocupaciones, solo dos almas, dos seres, amándose sin limite, tratando de crear un mundo ideal por unos instantes a través de la comunión entre ellos. . . con cada vaivén de sus emociones y de sus cuerpos, iban quedando solo vestigios de la realidad en la que vivían, llegando así a la tan deseada gloria, disfrutando de un placer que los dioses habían prohibido convirtiéndola en un anhelado pecado por los simples mortales. . .

Maya: Ha sido un sueño – dijo una ves que pudo recuperar un poco el aliento-

Xiao: Lo sé y créeme que es un sueño que solo quiero soñar contigo una y otras ves- respondió besando el cuello de Maya-

_Amar, vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar._

**Fin del Lemon**

Maya: Debes descansar y lo sabes.

Xiao: Solo una vez más – dijo con cara de cachorrito- además me estoy portando bien.

Maya: Si tú lo dices – dijo risueña-

Hicieron el amor una vez más, para que luego el sueño les ganara la partida haciendo que el cansancio de sus cuerpos le pasara la facturas por las actividades nocturnas, pero que sin embargo habían dejado satisfecho a todo su ser, un precio demasiado barato para algo tan maravilloso. . .

Unos días después. . .

El tiempo parecía pasar verdaderamente lento en esos momentos, pero los días pasaban y el momento de partir se acercaba, cientos de pensamientos invadían su mente a cada instante, sin embargo no tenia claro nada¿Qué podía hacer¿como iba a decírselo a Williams? y ¿como lo tomaría éste?, si bien su relación no había empezado de la mejor forma, las cosas ahora eran distintas y los problemas parecían haber desaparecido, no había duda que el viaje de Williams a Inglaterra ayudo a poner en claro sus sentimientos en aquel entonces, cuando regreso estaba feliz por tener a su amado de vuelta, durante su estadía en Londres Hiraguizawa regreso a Japón en cuatro ocasiones, de las cuales solo en dos pudieron verse, cabe aclarar que ellas fueron bajo la estricta vigilancia de Hien y Xiao, que no los dejaban solos ni por un instante pero era algo previsible. . .Tantas cosas habían pasado y no importaba cual felices o dolorosas hayan sido pues todo contribuyo a que Sora y Williams maduraran haciendo su relación más fuerte. . .

Shiba¿Te pasa algo hermana?

Sora: Solo pensaba, no te preocupes.

Shiba: Parecías triste.

Sora: Aún no le he dicho a Williams que me voy a Hong Kong.

Shiba¿Eso es malo? – pregunto de forma inocente-

Sora: No, pero debo decírselo y no sé como.

Shiba¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?

Sora: NO!!- dijo casi gritando- disculpa no tendría que haber levantado la voz, pero ni se te ocurra comentarle algo a Williams, se lo diré yo misma, cuando reúna valor.

Shiba: No te queda mucho tiempo.

Sora: Lo sé. . .

En otro lugar. . .

Hideki: Veamos, que más me encargo Nadeshiko – dijo observando una lista de supermercado cuando alguien tropezó con él-

Williams: Discúlpeme, estaba distraído- comento sin saber bien con quien había tropezado-

Hideki: No tienes porque disculparte Williams.

Williams: Ah, eres tu Otomo discúlpame iba distraído.

Hideki: No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Williams: Nada en especial, solo que en este lugar venden algo que mi padre me encargo.

Hideki: Ya veo¿vas a casa de los Li hoy?

Williams: Eso tenía planeado pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Hideki: Por nada olvídalo, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Williams: Si- respondió algo dudoso, había algo en la expresión del esposo de Nadeshiko que le llamo la atención acaso vio algo de _lastima_ en su mirada. . . -

Hideki:_ Aún no sabe nada, deberé hablar con Nadeshiko_ – pensaba mientras se retiraba del lugar -

El esposo de Nadeshiko se había enterado de la situación a través de los contactos que aún tenia en Hong Kong, y fue algo así como un alivio al suponer que la extraña actitud de su esposa se debía a la situación de Sora, pero ahora hablaría con su esposa para quitarse todas las dudas, tenia un mal presentimiento, suponía que Williams seria el ultimo en enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que los demás solo lo mirarían con compasión, como lo había hecho él, maldición, no pudo evitarlo el muchacho parecía de lo más feliz de la vida sin suponer nada de lo que se le venia encima, solo esperaba que al momento de enterarse supiera sobrellevarlo bien . . .

Hideki: Ya estoy en casa.

Nadeshiko¿Trajiste todo lo que te encargue?

Hideki: Sí, pero tenemos que hablar.

Nadeshiko¿Que sucede?, estas muy serio.

Hideki: Hoy por la mañana hable a Hong Kong y me entere que tu hermana tiene que irse a entrenar allá.

Nadeshiko: Así que ya lo sabes – dijo algo desanimada-

Hideki¿Por eso estabas angustiada el otro día?

Nadeshiko: Sí, me puse a pensar en lo debe estar pasando Sora y Williams.

Hideki: Me acabo de cruzar con Williams y parece que no esta enterado de nada aún.

Nadeshiko: No me sorprende, solo espero que Sora se lo diga antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Hideki: Tranquila, veras que después de todo, ellos dos terminaran bien – dijo abrazándola-

Nadeshiko: Eso espero.

En la casa de la familia Li Hiraguizawa . . .

Xiao: Parece que estas de niñera – comento al ver a su hermano cuidando, no solo a su hija sino también a Haku y Shiba-

Hien: Muy gracioso, ya te tocara estar en la misma situación.

Xiao: Aún falta tiempo.

Hien¿A que debo tu visita?

Xiao: Quería hablar de Sora.

Hien: Entiendo, hablemos aquí, dudo que los niños escuchen.

Xiao: Esta bien, a llegado el momento de su entrenamiento y no se como nuestra hermana actuara al respecto.

Hien: Te preocupas por nada, Sora es muy madura y sabrá que hacer.

Xiao: Esta enamorada.

Hien¿Piensas que se fugara con Williams para evitar alejarse de él?, si es así es una estupidez.

Xiao: No es eso¡¿acaso no comprendes nada?!

Hien: Baja la voz quieres, Sora ira a entrenar a Hong Kong pase lo que pase, ella sabe que es para su bien, no te alteres.

Xiao: Es imposible hablar contigo – dijo enfadado antes de irse – _¿Acaso nadie me entiende?, bien tampoco saben a la perfección que es lo que me pasa, demonios, Sora tan solo espero que no hagas una tontería _-

Hien: _Se lo que estas pensando Xiao, pero soy la persona menos indicada para juzgar las acciones que pueda llevar acabo Sora, confió en el criterio de ella, pero tu siempre fuiste muy sobreprotector y ahora comprendo que era lo que te estaba atormentando_ – pensó, al ver como su hermano se iba de su casa –

Tomoe¿Qué le paso a Xiao?, salio enfadado de casa.

Hien: Nada, solo es un poco celoso y no se da cuenta que las personas crecen.

Tomoe: No creo que eso sea nada.

Hien: Entendiste lo que te quise decir, no te burles de mi.

Tomoe: Lamento si herí tu orgullo con mi comentario – dijo sonriendo –

Hien: Me encanta tu risa sabes – dijo acercándose a ella de una forma muy seductora -

Tomoe: Los niños están cerca, compórtate – en ese momento escucho el timbre del celular de su esposo- creo que tienes una llamada.

Hien: Ya lo creo, aprovecha para escaparte de mi.

Tomoe: Tomare tu consejo- respondió mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los niños-

Más tarde. . .

Hien¡Qué sorpresa!, siempre soy yo quien te llama para hablar.

Maya: Necesitaba hablar contigo de Xiao.

Hien: Me lo suponía, lo notaste extraño estos días ¿verdad?

Maya: Así es.

Hien: Sigue mi consejo, no le des importancia, porque hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder ayudarlo.

Maya: Soy su esposa, quiero ayudarlo.

Hien: Lamentablemente, en estas circunstancias es muy poco lo que puedes hacer, escucha, yo sé lo que le pasa a Xiao, pero he decidido no intervenir, son cosas relacionadas con la familia, que tarde o temprano iban a pasar, la única diferencia es que mi hermano se toma todo a pecho, sin darse cuenta que si las cosas pasan es por algo, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Maya: Me sorprende lo que me dijiste, pero podrías ser más específico.

Hien: OK., solo te diré que tiene que ver con Sora.

Maya: Dios, ya puedo entender un poco mejor las cosas – dijo suspirando-

Hien: Tienes que hacerte cargo del maridito que te cargaste.

Maya: Y también de mi cuñadito.

Hien¿Lo dices por Shiba? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido –

Maya: Lo digo por ti.

Hien: Oh vamos, si me adoras.

Maya: Adoraría poder matarte.

Hien: Vaya, Xiao y tu tienen una cosa más en común y ella es querer matar a su cuñado – dijo riendo-

Maya: Es necesario recordar lo que paso durante mi boda.

Hien: Fue algo muy divertido.

Maya: A ti te hubiera gustado que Xiao matara a Williams en ese momento.

Hien: Para que mentirte.

Maya: Los hermanos Li y sus celos.

Hien: Pero debes admitir que fue divertido ver como mi hermano persiguió a Williams.

**Flash Back**

Después de más de 5 años de noviazgo, Xiao y Maya estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio, como ya era costumbre, los hombres estaban en un lugar y las mujeres en otro, veamos que pasa en uno de ellos. . .

Hien: Bueno hermanito ya falta menos para ser un hombre casado – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-

Xiao: Lo sé, pero los minutos no pasan más.

Eriol: Muchacho disfruta de tus últimos momentos como hombre soltero.

Shaoran: Silencio Hiraguizawa.

Eriol: Solo fue un comentario – respondió sonriendo –

Xiao¿Dónde esta Williams?

Hideki: Salio hace un rato.

Xiao: _Espero que no este con Sora_ – pensó –

Hien: Déjalos en paz, no seas perseguido – le dijo a su hermano por lo bajo –

Xiao: Hideki pásame mi celular.

Hideki: Aquí esta – dijo entregándoselo –

Ruy¿A quien vas a llamar?, sabes que no puedes hablar con mi hermana – (NDLA: Sí, otro personaje revivido, el hermano mayor de Maya)

Xiao: No te preocupes, no voy a hablar con ella – comento mientras marcaba el numero en el celular – Hola Nadeshiko, pásame con Sora.

Hideki: Aquí vamos de nuevo suspiro-

Xiao: Entiendo, gracias hermana.

Hien¿Y?

Xiao: Ya hable con ella – luego le susurro al oído algo a su hermano – Te quedaras sin cuñado en cualquier momento –

Hien: Quisiera ver eso – le respondió en el mismo tono –

Con las mujeres. . .

Nadeshiko: Me pareció sospechosa la llamada de Xiao, si quería hablar con Sora ¿porque no la llamo directamente? –

Tomoe: Si mi hermano no esta con ellos, esa llamada no me sorprendería, ya que solo confirmaría que están juntos.

Maya: Y eso molesta a Xiao, cuando va a comportarse con respecto a este tema.

Nadeshiko: Algún día se cansara.

Maya: Eso espero.

Minutos después. . .

Sakura: Ya llego la hora Maya.

Maya: Gracias señora Sakura.

Sora: Mucha suerte – dijo, hace poco había regresado-

Tomoe: Estaremos apoyándote.

Maya: Gracias a ustedes también pero es una lastima que mis padres no estén aquí – dijo con algo de malestar-

Nadeshiko: No te pongas triste, tienes a tu hermano y a todos nosotros.

Maya: No hay duda que son los mejores – abrazando a Nadeshiko-

Luego. . .

Ruy: No puedo creer que te estés por casar- dijo esperando con su hermana entrar a la iglesia-

Maya: He crecido.

Ruy: Lo sé a la perfección, eres toda una mujer y me da mucho orgullo, pero eso no quita que me sienta un poco mal al verte partir.

Maya: Siempre estaré contigo hermano.

Ruy: Me alegra escuchar eso, nosotros somos una familia, pequeña, pero familia en sí.

Maya: Comparto tu opinión.

Ruy: Bien. . . oye estas a tiempo de arrepentirte – dijo serio-

Maya: Ruy estoy convencida de casarme con Xiao, lo amo.

Ruy: Solo quería asegurarme – dijo sonriendo –

Dentro de la iglesia. . .

Hien: Xiao puedes calmarte, estas temblando como gelatina.

Xiao: Puedes callarte.

Williams: Hien tiene razón debes tranquilizarte.

Xiao: Nadie pidió tu opinión – respondió con cara de pocos amigos –

Sora: Hermano, Hien y Williams tienen razón.

Xiao: Déjenme en paz.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en toda la iglesia y el momento tan esperado estaba por llegar, aunque los nervios de Xiao aumentaron, todo se esfumo cuando vio a Maya, estaba hermosa, podía jurar que no había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, bueno salvo cuando…ejem, pero esto era realmente especial, no exageraba, sentía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y los únicos que existían eran ellos dos. . . Cuando Ruy entrego a Maya a Xiao, fue un instante mágico, miradas soñadoras se posaban en la joven pareja. Los votos no tardaron en llegar, al igual que el estallido de aplausos cuando al fin el sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer. . .

Ahora venia el agasajo para los invitados…

Müller: Felicidades prima, has atado al gruñón de Li.

Xiao: Estoy escuchando.

Müller: No te enfades primo.

Maya: Gracias por venir.

Müller: No podía faltar, se casaba uno de mis mejores amigos y mi prima favorita.

Xiao: Igual gracias por venir.

Müller: De nada, pero si me disculpan iré a ver que esta haciendo Shing, es peligroso con copas de más – dijo riendo-

Xiao: Haré como que no escuche eso. . . por cierto ¿Dónde esta Sora? – pregunto a su esposa –

Maya: Debe estar con tu familia – dijo nerviosa, tenia un presentimiento-

Xiao: No esta con ellos.

De repente un grupo de chicas, unas amigas de Maya y compañeras, rodearon a la pareja…

Chicas: Si nos disculpas nos llevamos a la novia por unos momentos – dijeron antes de llevarse a Maya-

Xiao quedo perplejo con lo sucedido, pero salio de su trance y recordó que tenia que buscar a su hermana. Sus nervios se pusieron de punta al notar que Williams tampoco estaba con su respectiva familia, y no había duda que esos dos andaban juntos, podía soportar esa relación, pero nunca estaría de acuerdo y eso incluía el día de su boda, pensaba muy inocentemente que por ser un día especial en su vida, Williams y su hermana iban a olvidarse uno del otro, convirtiéndose en dos desconocidos sin sentimientos, algo francamente imposible, ahora lamentaba el oportunismo de Sora por ese pequeño incidente que vio, sino fuera por eso él podría actuar con más libertad en su plan para separar a la feliz pareja, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que el amor que Sora y Williams se profesaban era verdadero y eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo, pero eso era algo que jamás le confesaría a algún, bueno salvo a Maya, porque ella podía leerlo como un libro abierto si realmente quería, sin embargo dejo de pensar tanto y para concentrarse de lleno en la búsqueda de su hermana.

Por otro lado Maya logro librarse de sus amigas y empezó a buscar a su ahora esposo con énfasis al enterarse a quienes andaba buscando y el desmán que podía provocar si los encontraba en alguna situación poco clara, bien cabe aclarar que Xiao exageraba todo al extremo tratándose de su hermana. . . la joven esposa siguió con su búsqueda, cuando al fin encontró a su marido, y no solo a él, sino también a su cuñada y al novio de esta, parecía que Xiao se había detenido unos segundos a analizar un poco la situación, eso era un milagro, en cualquier otro momento se habría lanzado encima de Williams para golpearlo sin premeditarlo, aunque con esa escena ¿Era necesario pensar?. . . Williams se encontraba apoyado en el barandal de un balcón abrazando a Sora (que se encontraba entre sus piernas), por la cintura, mientras que la joven Li pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio… ambos están muy cerca del otro prácticamente pegados y besándose muy apasionadamente…

Xiao¡¡Williams Hiraguizawa!!, en esta boda también habrá un funeral, cavare tu tumba – dijo gritando, haciendo reaccionar a la parejita sacándolos de su nube de amor –

Maya: Xiao tranquilízate- dijo tomando a su esposo del brazo –

Xiao: Maya si me sueltas será el mejor regalo de bodas que podrías darme.

Williams y Sora estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas, habían sido pescados en falta – según la definición de Hien- pensaron que Xiao los dejaría tranquilos aunque sea por hoy… que equivocados que estaban. . .

Sora: Williams.

Williams: Dime.

Sora: Es mejor que empieces a correr.

Y así empezó la persecución que duro aproximadamente diez minutos, ya que tanto Sora como Maya detuvieron a Xiao, muy a su manera por supuesto (NDLA: Convengamos que la persecución parecía la del coyote al correcaminos, por supuesto sin la intención del correcaminos de lastimar al coyote, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de coyote jaja)

**Fin del Flash Back**

Maya: A mi no me parecía tan divertido.

Hien: Si como no, tampoco fue tan terrible que los invitados miraran con asombro la persecución.

Maya: No te tomas nada seriamente.

Hien: Solo bromeaba no te enfades, pero volviendo al asunto de Xiao, no te preocupes tanto, ya se le va a pasar.

Maya: Tendré que confiar en lo que me dices.

Hien: De verdad quédate tranquila.

En la casa de la familia Li Kinomoto. . .

Sora: Ya estoy lista – dijo bajando a gran velocidad las escaleras –

Williams: Ten cuidado – dijo antes que su novia resbalara y cayera en sus brazos – debes aprender a controlar esa energía – sonrió-

Sora: Lo siento – respondió, sin querer las palabras de su novio le hicieron recordar que tenia que decirle lo de su partida –

Williams: Nos vamos.

Sora: Sí – dijo abrazando fuerte a su novio –

Williams¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado, notaba a Sora extraña hace días y eso no le agradaba demasiado-

Sora negó frenéticamente con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, evitando que este vea su rostro. . .

Sora: Descuida no es nada, vamos – dijo levantando sui rostro, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su novio, lo cual lo desconcertó-

Williams: Esta bien vamos – dijo encaminándose a la salida con su novia –

Sakura: Aún no le ha dicho nada – dijo observando a la pareja desde lejos, junto a su esposo-

Shaoran: Eso parece.

Sakura: No debe ser fácil.

Shaoran: No podemos meternos por mucho que queramos amor, eso es algo que solo Sora y Williams deben solucionar, solo será otra prueba para fortalecer su relación.

Sakura: Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Shaoran: Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien – dijo abrazando a su esposa –

Con Sora y Williams. . .

Sora: Es un día muy bonito ¿verdad?

Williams: Tienes razón, el clima es bueno, sabes me recuerda a una de las ocasiones que nos encontramos cuando me fui a estudiar a Inglaterra.

Sora: Es verdad, Xiao y Hien no nos dejaban solos ni por un instante.

Williams: No puedo reclamarles algo.

Sora: Pero yo si – dijo riendo –

Williams: Solo te cuidan.

Sora: Lo sé, pero no pueden estar siempre vigilándome, no soy una niña.

Williams: Claro que lo eres.

Sora: Williams!!- lo reprendió –

Williams: Eres una niña, mi niña – dijo abrazándola –

Sora: Tu también eres mi niño, un poco grande a decir verdad pero bueno.

Williams: Es lo que tienes Sora – dijo mientras pasaban por la vidriera de una joyería – mira te gusta ese anillo – comento señalando la joya –

Sora: Es muy bello.

Williams: Luciría más bello en tu mano.

Sora: Pero es un anillo de compromiso.

Williams: Lo sé y por eso mismo lo digo, lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y Sora yo te pido que seas mi prometida.

Sora: Williams – dijo sorprendida, eso era algo que no se espera bajo ningún concepto, sinceramente se había quedado sin palabras –

Williams: No tienes porque responderme ahora, es algo que debes pensar, disculpa es que yo no sabia como decírtelo y de repente el valor que me hacia falta para decirlo vino al ver el anillo, discúlpame por haber sido impulsivo – dijo rápida y nerviosamente, es más hasta la voz le temblaba al pronunciar las palabras –

Sora: Williams yo. . . – dios!! Porque tenia que ser tan tierno, tan fácil de amar, no pudo evitar que su más grande deseo se trasformara en palabras – yo quiero convertirme en tu prometida.

Williams¿De verdad? – dijo ilusionado –

Sora: De verdad – le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos –

Williams: Ven aquí – dijo antes de abrazarla – te amo.

Sora: Yo también.

Williams: Bien, ahora vamos a comprar ese anillo, es un desperdicio que aún este en esa vidriera, teniendo a su hermosa dueña esperándolo.

Sora: Esta bien, vamos.

Ingresaron a la tienda y compraron el anillo, pero no fue todo, Sora no se quería quedar a tras y le compro una medalla a Williams, la cual hizo grabar con el misma inscripción que el anillo, es decir la fecha en la cual comenzaron su noviazgo. Al salir de la tienda Williams decidió hablar nuevamente con Sora. . .

Williams: Sora debo hablar con tus padres sobre nuestro compromiso, no quiero ocultar nada.

Sora¿Quieres hacerlo pronto?

Williams: Si es posible ahora mismo, no quiero que halla malentendidos.

Sora: Esta bien, pero deberemos esperar para decírselo a Xiao.

Williams: Esta bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sora, no es necesario decir que la noticia le callo como un balde de agua fría a Shaoran, pero no lo demostró, estaba preocupado porque a pesar de lo que estaba pasando parecía que el hijo de Eriol no estaba enterado de nada aún y las consecuencias que podía traer eso eran impensadas y se lo hizo saber primero a su hija con solo mirarla y luego Sakura y él hablaron con ella, eso fue algo inevitable. . .

Pasaron unos días luego de eso y Sora no se encontraba bien, y hace tiempo algo estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza con más fuerza que nunca. . .

Sora: _¿Por qué ya no disfruto viendo las estrellas en la noche?, respuesta fácil, me hace recordar que pronto deberé irme. La melancolía en la cual estoy sumergida es inexplicable, aún no me he ido y ya extraño todo, sobre todo alejarme de Williams, mi prometido, digan lo que digan lo amo aunque a muchos le cueste aceptarlo, es mi vida, son mis sentimientos, si he de equivocarme será porque estaba en mi destino y si es así tratare de aceptarlo de la mejor forma, sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por no haberle dicho nada aún a Williams sobre mi partida, es que no encuentro las palabras justas ni el valor para decírselo soy una cobarde. . . Uff muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en estos momentos y hay una que se lleva toda la atención, no sé si llevarla a cabo o no, bien es algo de vergüenza y ¿moral? Lo que rige mi respuesta, no lo sé realmente, lo pienso una y otra ves ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, no creo que sea malo, pero si alguno de mis hermanos se entera, o mejor dicho si Xiao se entera, será peligroso para Williams, aunque aún puedo chantajearlo mmhm… no ya no, esta casado, no puedo creer que aún me quede un poco de humor,…__**"por nada pierdas esa alegría". **__. . . Williams amor, me dijiste esa frase la primera vez que nos vimos después de que te fueras a Inglaterra y me gusto mucho, debo seguir aplicándola, no cabe duda de que te amo con toda mi alma, ahora se que el momento, los sentimientos y las circunstancias dirán si ha llegado el momento de hacer el amor contigo. . ._

Al día siguiente. . .

La decisión estaba tomada y aunque se viniera el mundo abajo nada ni nadie haría cambiar a Sora Li su pensamiento, dos años era demasiado tiempo, ya lo había vivido una vez y sabia que esta ves iba hacer aún más dolorosa que la primera, no podía regresar a Tomoeda en ese lapso y a duras penas podría mandar alguna carta, el entrenamiento seria extremadamente estricto, pero ya estaba preestablecido y no podía cambiarlo, era lo mejor después de todo, aunque le costaba asumirlo. Pero había un problema que rondaba su cabeza desde el principio de todo ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Williams?. . .

Sora: Vas a Tokio ¿verdad? – le pregunto a su novio –

Williams: Exacto, debo buscar unos apuntes que olvide, estaba demasiado apurado por verte para percatarme de que los había olvidado.

Sora¿Puedo acompañarte?

Williams: Claro, siempre y cuando tus padres te hallan dado permiso.

Sora: Claro que me lo dieron.

Williams: Espero que sea verdad.

Sora: No puedes condenarme, porque una o dos veces me he ido sin permiso.

Williams: Puede traerte problemas – dijo antes de tomarla de la cintura y levantarla del suelo- se niña buena.

Sora: Siempre lo soy – dijo aferrándose al cuello de su novio – tu lo sabes – prosiguió mientras le daba uno que otro beso juguetón en el cuello –

Williams: No lo estas siendo ahora – dijo risueño-

Sora: Eso es mentira – respondió una ves que estuvo en el suelo-

Williams: Quizás. . . pero ahora debemos irnos, no quiero regresar tarde.

Sora: De acuerdo, pero me he portado bien.

Williams: Ok, te has portado bien – dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios – Vamos. . . ¿de verdad te dieron permiso no?

Sora: De verdad tranquilo, no te miento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. . .

Maya: Xiao estas demasiado inquieto ¿Qué sucede? – dijo observando a su esposo que estaba recostado sobre su regazo-

Xiao: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Maya¿Sobre que?

Xiao: No lo se, y eso es lo que más me molesta.

Maya: Quizás no sea nada.

Xiao: Puede que tengas razón.

Maya: No deberías preocuparte tanto, te puedes hacer daño con tanta presión.

Xiao: Tranquila – dijo abrazándola – no me pasara nada, soy fuerte como un roble.

Maya: Pero eres humano y tan vulnerable como cualquiera, ya te lo he dicho.

Xiao: No me gusta que me trates como a un niño pequeño.

Maya: Solo me preocupo por ti.

Xiao: Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero sabes como soy – _solo espero que este presentimiento no tenga que ver con Sora _- pensó –

Con Sora y Williams. . .

Sora: Me encanta viajar contigo.

Williams: Querrás decir pasear, no creo que el recorrido a Tokio pueda considerarse un viaje.

Sora: No seas aguafiestas Williams.

Williams: No te enfades, solo bromeaba, y abróchate el cinturón.

Sora: Hablas como mi padre.

Williams: Admito que soy mayor que tu, pero no tanto – dijo riendo-

Sora: Estoy pensando en cambiarte por dos de 15 años.

Williams: Ja ja, muy graciosa – respondió con el ceño fruncido-

Sora: No pongas esa cara, sabes que te amo solo a ti – dijo recostándose sobre su brazo –

Williams: No puedo evitar ponerme un poco celoso, tienes a un montón de jóvenes revoloteándote alrededor en la preparatoria.

Sora: Pero solo tengo ojos para ti, además yo también podría sentir celos, hay muchas chicas en la universidad.

Williams: A mi no me interesa nadie más que tu, pero me alegra saber que sientes un poco de celos por mi.

Sora: Eso es estupido orgullo machista.

Williams: No lo tomes de esa forma. . . ya llegamos – dijo estacionando el auto –

Sora: Eh?. . . tan rápido.

Williams: Es un paseo – dijo sonriendo –

Una vez en el departamento. . .

Sora: No has pensado en remodelar este lugar.

Williams¿Por que? – dijo cargando algunos libros – solo estudio y duermo aquí.

Sora: Solo era una sugerencia, no es por nada pero necesita un poco de color.

Williams: Lo pensare, puedes traerme unos papeles que deje en mi cuarto.

Sora: Sí claro – dijo dirigiéndose al lugar, al entrar se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado en ese lugar, ya que ella en compañía de Maya, Xiao y por supuesto su novio, habían colaborado en la mudanza y ambientación del departamento, la pelea que hubo en ese cuarto fue muy graciosa, primero fue por al color con el cual iban a pintarla, que después de muchos intentos y manchas de las paredes, termino siendo un celeste verdoso, y después fue por las frases escritas en las paredes con aerosol, en especial el mensaje que aún seguía en la pared que decía _"si tocas a mi hermana te mato", _su novio era masoquista o que¿por no la había borrado?, bien en realidad no había borrado ninguna, en conclusión a ese cuarto lo menos que le faltaba era color. . .

Volvió a donde se encontraba su novio y se quedo observando como arreglaba algunas cosas o sacaba información de la computadora. . .

Williams¿Pasa algo? – dijo observando a su novia, ya que hacia un tiempo estaba callada-

Sora: Nada solo que ayer recordé una frase que me dijiste hace tiempo.

Williams¿Cuál?

Sora: Por nada pierdas esa alegría.

Williams: Es que me encanta verte feliz, además esa vez te habías puesto triste porque tus hermanos casi no me dejan verte –

**Flash Back**

Williams Hiraguizawa estaba por regresar de Inglaterra por primera vez desde que se había ido, y los hermanos Li estaban deseosos de darle una "calurosa" bienvenida, pagaría caro su huida, por suerte para ellos Sora no podía ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto puesto que tenia rendir un examen, así que eso les dejaba el camino libre para actuar a Hien y Xiao. Ambos esperaron que el novio de su hermana, bien no le agradaba llamarlo de esa manera, pero bueno, fuera a su casa a visitar a Sora, en el medio de su camino fue interceptado por los hermanitos Li, que trataron de persuadirlo, con uno que otro golpe de por medio, pero nada serio, sin embargo el joven Hiraguizawa no cambio de opinión así que lo dejaron ir a ver a su hermana . . .

Sora: Me da mucho gusto verte – dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte como pensando en que era una ilusión y en cualquier momento se desvanecería –

Williams: A mi también.

Sora¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Williams: Surgió un imprevisto –

Sora: Fueron esos dos ¿verdad? – dijo haciendo referencia a sus hermanos que los observaban a distancia –

Williams: Sora. . .

Sora: Te golpearon – dijo posando su mano en el rostro de Hiraguizawa –

Williams: No te pongas triste, por nada pierdas esa alegría, tus hermanos tarde o temprano comprenderán que lo que siento por ti es verdadero.

Sora: Lo sé – dijo empinándose para darle un beso a su novio, lo cual lo tomo totalmente desprevenido –

Los ojos de Hien y Xiao casi salen de su orbita al ver lo que hizo su hermana, que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza al hacer eso, simple fue una clara señal para que no se metan con _su _novio nunca más. . .

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sora: Aún después de eso siguieron molestando, especialmente Xiao.

Williams: Sabes como es, solo quiere cuidarte.

Sora: Pero a veces se pone insoportable, sin embargo tienes razón solo intenta cuidarme – dijo abrazándolo –

Williams: Es mejor así – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, haciendo que Sora levantara su rostro. . .

Ambos estaban abrazados observándose a los ojos, parecía que no existía nadie más que ellos dos en ese momento, entonces Sora tomo una decisión, era ahora o nunca, tomo el rostro de Williams con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo con infinita ternura, el joven Hiraguizawa le correspondió de igual manera, mientras esto pasaba las manos de Sora abandonaron la cara de su novio para dirigirse a los botones de la camisa de este, los cuales comenzó a desabrochar muy lentamente, Williams estaba extasiado con los besos y tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo que su joven novia estaba haciendo y cuando lo hizo la detuvo, la camisa ya se encontraba desabotonada en su totalidad, tomo las manos de Sora entre las suyas. . .

Williams: Es mejor que nos detengamos.

Sora¿Por que?

Williams: Por que esto puede pasar a mayores y creo que aún no es el momento.

Sora¿Lo dices por mi o por ti?

Williams: Por ambos.

Sora: Yo estoy segura de continuar con esto, te amo.

Williams: Yo también te amo, pero si esto pasa no va a ver vuelta atrás, no quiero que te presiones, yo sé y sabré esperarte hasta el momento indicado.

Sora: Williams eso lo sé, tú jamás me presionaste ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero vivir esta experiencia contigo.

Williams¿Tu crees que yo no?. . . pero Sora quizás lo que te diga ahora no lo creas pero es la verdad, yo nunca he estado con una mujer de esa forma, se que suena ilógico, ya que tengo 22 años, sin embargo esa es la verdad, no sé a ciencia cierta que hacer¿Qué tal si te lastimo?, si eso ocurre jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sora: Williams te conozco y se que jamás me mentirías y mucho menos me lastimarías, no debes preocuparte por mi.

Williams: Y como no hacerlo Sora, si eres lo más importante para mi.

Sora: Tu también eres lo más importante para mi¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

Williams: Eh?, no es nada de eso – dijo nervioso – pero ¿tu estas realmente segura?, aún eres muy joven.

Sora: Yo estoy segura Williams, créeme que lo estoy – dijo esto ultimo en un tono apenas audible, antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su novio para poder besarlo –

(NDLA: **ADVERTENCIA!!** A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL **LEMON** SI ERES MENOR DE 13 AñOS, ABSTENTE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO LEES ESTA BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, YO HICE LA ADVERTENCIA NECESARIA)

_Nada es para siempre amor,  
hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna.  
Y mañana quién sabrá  
si hay una separación o habrá fortuna.  
Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma.  
_

Williams se encontraba en las nubes dejándose llevar por las emociones que lo envolvían, pero no podía evitar que una vocecita en su interior le gritara que debía detenerse, intentaba hacerle caso pero las fuerzas que ejercían sus propias sentimientos ganaban la batalla una y otra vez, es que tener a su pequeño ángel entre sus brazos le hacia perder la razón en un instante sin tener posibilidades de retomar el control nuevamente. Ambos tuvieron que pasar por muchas dificultades para poder estar juntos, especialmente él, ya que la cuestión de la diferencia de edad siempre era tema de mayor conflicto, sin embargo todo eso no tenia importancia ahora, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por ello, en esos momentos los únicos que importaban eran ellos y su amor. . . ¿Cómo llegaron a la habitación? Creo que ninguno lo supo, solo se dieron cuenta cuando dejaron de besarse y observaron el lugar donde se encontraban, algunas prendas de ambos habían quedado en el camino. . .

Williams: Sora estas. . .

Sora: Shh – lo interrumpió colocando sus dedos en los labios de su amado – Estoy segura de esto Williams, no lo dudes, te amo.

Williams: Yo también te amo Sora y no sabes cuanto – dijo antes de volver a reanudar los besos, solo que en esta ocasión se besaban con un poco más de desenfreno. . .-

_Te quiero hoy. Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.  
Esto es amor, y es tan grande que no caben mis palabras.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, yo quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana._

Si de algo estaba segura Sora en su vida, era lo que sentía por Williams, desde que comenzaron su relación, él fue extremadamente respetuoso con ella, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar que su novio se ponía nervioso cuando le daba un beso sorpresivamente, no hace mucho había perdió la costumbre de pedirle permiso para besarla, ese joven llamado Williams Hiraguizawa era el hombre que amaba y poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, con su relación no le hacían daño a alguien. . . Pero ahora sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en su novio. . ._  
_

Williams: Sabes que eres mi pequeño ángel ¿verdad? – dijo después que se separaron para tomar aire, ambos ya estaban recostados en la cama –

Sora: Lo sé, tú también eres un ángel.

Williams¿En verdad lo crees?

Sora: Sí lo creo, eres muy bueno conmigo – respondió acariciándole el rostro –

Williams: Eso es inevitable – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿sucede algo?

Sora: No

Williams¿De verdad?

Sora: De verdad – dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Williams sabia que algo estaba pasando, pero Sora no se lo decía y de la forma en que lo estaba besando era difícil poder pensar con claridad, por dios, porque siempre se sentía en las nubes cada vez que estaba cerca de su novia, tenia que regresar a la tierra ahora mismo… pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron tirados por la borda cuando Sora le susurro algunas palabras al oído, simples palabras que derribaron toda defensa existente dando paso a los avasallantes sentimientos de ambos, las pocas prendas que quedaban en sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo lentamente, sin prisa alguna, disfrutando de los besos que se proporcionaban, el contacto tan intimo que estaban teniendo los estaba conduciendo a un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas por ambos, pero que sin ninguna duda estaban disfrutando, no era un acto indebido, solo es otra manera de demostrarse su amor y en este caso tratar de estar más cerca del ser amado. . .

Williams: Sora¿sabes que esto . . . – empezó a decir de forma nerviosa, pero fue interrumpido por su novia –

Sora: Se lo que va a pasar, no te preocupes, hazlo - le respondió con decisión –

Sora veía y sentía que el cuerpo de su novio estaba temblando, además de tener en su mirada la indecisión de continuar o no, lo volvió a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente tratando de hacerle entender a Williams, que estaba segura de continuar y parecía que lo estaba logrando, entonces él la acuno con sus fuertes brazos acercando aún más los cuerpos, si eso fuera posible. . .

Williams: No me estas haciendo las cosas fáciles – dijo con voz casi irreconocible –

Sora: No debes dudar tanto, quiero ser tu mujer, que me conviertas en tu mujer.

Williams: Yo quiero ser tu hombre, únicamente tuyo, pero no sé que hacer.

Sora: Solo ámame.

_Somos como arena y mar  
somos más que una ilusión por que no hay duda.  
Y esta historia de los dos, es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna.  
Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma._

Con nerviosismo y un poco de miedo, pero sin duda con mucho amor y delicadeza Williams unió su cuerpo con Sora, una sensación tan bella lo invadió, sin embargo se borro a recordar que su novia debió de sentir algo de dolor, y para borrarlo comenzó a besarle al cuello y los labios, quedándose en la misma posición hasta que. . .

Sora: Estoy bien amor, puedes continuar.

Williams¿Segura?

Sora: Segura.

Comenzaron así un ritmo lento donde cada uno daba y recibía algo del otro, suave y dulcemente se entregaban al ser amado, sintiendo sensaciones que no habían experimentado antes, con la necesidad de no separase nunca y de sentir aún más el cuerpo del otro, ambos sentían sus cuerpos febriles como nunca antes, su pulso y respiración agitados, a la vez que percibían que en cualquier momento el corazón se les iba a escapar del pecho. Sin darse cuenta el ritmo de los vaivenes fue aumentando por la urgencia de liberar las emociones que sentían, en un solo instante el mundo dejo de girar para ellos, envueltos en un mar de sensaciones de placer, ternura y amor, que los llevo a alcanzar la gloria al lado del ser amado y que los devolvió a la tierra tiempo después, aún sintiendo que nada que ellos conocían podía igualar lo que acababan de vivir, sus cuerpos aún permanecían en el cielo esperando a que los jóvenes amantes recuperaran la conciencia. . .

Sora: Gracias Williams, te amo – dijo aún agitada – esto a sido increíblemente maravilloso.

Williams: Gracias a ti por permitir vivir esto a tu lado – dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo…-

_Te quiero hoy. Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.  
Esto es amor, y es tan grande que no caben mis palabras.  
Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy, yo quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana._

**Fin del Lemon**

Luego ambos dejaron que sus cuerpos tomaran un merecido descanso, durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de la persona amada y reviviendo casi sin querer lo vivido hace instantes en su mente. . . Sora fue la primera en despertar sintiendo una extraña sensación pero para nada desagradable, quizás se debía a que había dejado de ser una niña y ahora era una mujer, se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio y no pudo evitar tomar entre sus manos la medalla que le había regalado, la observo por unos instantes, entonces se levanto con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar a Williams, busco una camisa entre la ropa de su novio y luego se coloco en la ventana para mirar al horizonte y pensar. . .

Williams se despertó y observo que Sora no se encontraba a su lado y un incomparable sentimiento de temor y desolación lo invadió, desapareciendo al observar a su novia en la ventana. . .

Williams¿Te sientes bien Sora? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo –

Sora: Sí – dijo observándolo y comenzando a acercarse – tengo que decirte algo.

Williams: Dime – dijo observando como su novia se sentaba a su lado-

Sora: Perdóname – dijo con voz quebrada –

Williams¿Por que? – dijo asustado –

Sora: Yo debo irme Williams, debo ir a Hong Kong a entrenar durante 2 años – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas-

Williams: Sora. . .

Sora: Me voy dentro de 2 días y no voy a poder regresar hasta que se cumpla ese plazo, no podremos vernos, lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero no tenia el valor, yo quería tener un recuerdo importante juntos – dijo llorando –

Williams: Por eso has estado extraña estos días - dijo abrazándola – Sora no debes pedirme disculpas por algo así, yo te amo y se que esto un día tenia que pasar, a veces intentaba preguntarte sobre esta cuestión pero siempre me echaba para atrás, ahora se que el momento a llegado, pero no debiste . . .

Sora: Quería hacer el amor contigo Williams, no solo por esto, sino porque también lo sentía y quería vivirlo a tu lado – dijo después de interrumpirlo -

Williams: Me haces sentir el ser más afortunado sobre las faz de la tierra, te amo – dijo besándola-

Al otro día. . .

Xiao¿Qué haces por aquí Sora? – dijo al encontrarse a su hermana el parque rey pingüino –

Sora: Traje a jugar a Shiba.

Xiao: Ya veo. . . ¿estas lista para ir a Hong Kong?

Sora: Sí.

Xiao¿Tu novio ya lo sabe?

Sora: Sí, Williams ya los sabe – dijo y sin querer sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron con tanta intensidad que a Xiao le pareció muy poco natural –

Xiao¿Qué paso? – dijo un poco enfadado –

Sora: Nada – dijo tratando de esconder su rostro –

Xiao¿Cómo que nada?, no te creo. . . no me digas que ¿tu y él – dijo con horror al ver que su hermana se ponía cada ves más roja – hicieron el amor? – rogó a cuanta divinidad conocía para escuchar una respuesta negativa –

Sora: Y si fue así ¿Qué vas a hacer? – como diablos se le fue a escapar eso, ahora su hermano mataría a Williams-

Xiao: Lo mato – grito furioso –

Sora: Cállate y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Williams, cuando yo te encontré haciendo el amor con Maya en el departamento de papá hace varios años yo no dije nada.

Xiao: Eso es distinto – dijo sonrojado –

Sora: No lo es, prácticamente tenias la misma edad que yo ahora, además es mi vida no la tuya.

Xiao: Pero. . .

Sora: Pero nada, tu abres la boca o le haces daño a Williams y yo le cuento lo que vi a Hien y abstente a consecuencias.

Xiao: Esto es chantaje.

Sora: Hermano comprende que yo amo a Williams y esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, fue algo maravilloso y no quiero que por tu culpa sienta que lo que hice estuvo mal.

Xiao: No necesito detalles, solo por esta vez me contendré de ir a matar a tu novio, pero si llega a ser algo en tu ausencia te juro que lo mato.

Sora: Esta bien y una cosa más. . . Xiao estoy comprometida con Williams. . .

Dos horas más tarde Xiao se encontraba internado en el hospital recuperándose por la descompensación que sufrió por la presión provocada por tantas noticias, que para su gusto eran malas. . .

Maya: Mira no más lo que te pasó, te tomas todo demasiado a pecho.

Xiao: No pude evitarlo, fueron demasiados enojos para un solo día.

Maya: Deberías dejar a tu hermana tranquila ella sabe lo que hace.

Xiao: No me lo recuerdes por favor.

Maya: Nunca vas a cambiar. . .

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraba en el aeropuerto para despedir a Sora, sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de tristeza invadía los corazones de los presentas, pero ya no había vuelta a tras, de un momento a otro los altavoces del aeropuerto anunciaron que el vuelo hacia Hong Kong estaba por partir, la joven Li se despidió de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia y cuando llego el turno de despedirse de su novio no pudo contener unas lagrimas que acabaron por salir, el momento de marcharse había llegado . . .

Era una bonita mañana de verano, muchas cosas habían pasado en casi 2 años, Xiao y Maya esperaban a su primer hijo con mucha emoción, la pequeña Riku tuvo un hermanito y el pequeño Haku también esperaba la llegado de un hermanito o hermanita, pero ahora nos dirigimos a Tokio, donde Williams acababa de egresarse como Arquitecto . . .

Compañero: Felicidades amigo, ya eres arquitecto.

Compañera: No había duda que terminaría pronto, te tragabas los libros y nunca salías con nosotros.

Williams: Gracias – contesto cordialmente, sin duda eso dos años le habían sentado de maravilla al hijo de Eriol ya que se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto deseado por muchas mujeres, pero él solo tenia ojos para su pequeño ángel –

Tomoe: Felicidades hermano – dijo dándole un abrazo –

Williams: Gracias hermana.

Tomoe: Ahora cierra los ojos que te tengo un regalo.

Williams: No es necesario – respondió, se sentía un poco triste, pero sabia que dentro de poco volvería a ver a Sora –

Tomoe: Claro que lo es, hazme caso – dijo, entonces su hermano hizo lo que le pidió –

Felicitaciones por su egreso, arquitecto Hiraguizawa – se escucho la voz de una joven-

No podía ser, esa era la voz de Sora, pensó Williams, ya que según tenía entendido ella regresaría en uno o dos meses, entonces decido abrir los ojos y sacarse esa duda que lo estaba volviendo loco. . .

Williams¿Eres tu? – pregunto con la voz temblando, frente de el se encontraba una joven muy bella, que no podía ser otra que su amada Sora, aunque había crecido un poco, él la reconocería sin dudarlo –

Sora: Así es – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, para luego besarlo con vehemencia- te extrañe-

Williams: Yo también – dijo volviéndola a besar – no sabes cuanto.

Los compañeros de Williams estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer que esa joven fuera la novia de su compañero, ahora entendían porque nunca acepto a ninguna chica de la universidad, su novia no tenía comparación.

Williams: Sora.

Sora: Dime.

Williams: Cásate conmigo.

Sora: Por supuesto.

En otro lugar. . .

Maya: Amor, ya es hora – dijo tratando de despertar a su esposo –

Xiao: Hoy no iré a trabajar, así que no te preocupes – dijo medio dormido-

Maya: No Xiao, es hora, el bebé viene en camino.

Xiao: El bebé – dijo sobresaltado, cayéndose de la cama – Tranquila amor toda va a salir bien –

Maya: Trata que nuestro hijo conozca a su padre sano y salvo – dijo risueña –

Xiao: Haré lo posible – le respondió con una sonrisa –

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando ya todos se encontraban en el hospital esperando noticias sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia pero nadie decía nada, y la paciencia se estaba acabando, hasta que vieron que Xiao salio de la sala de parto. . .

Nadeshiko: Y hermano ¿Cómo esta Maya¿Fue niño o niña?

Xiao: Maya esta bien, y fue niño – dijo emocionado-

Hien: Felicitaciones – dijo dándole un abrazo –

Xiao: Gracias.

Sakura¿Cuándo podremos ver a Maya y a mi nieto?

Xiao: Dentro de poco pasaran a Maya a una habitación normal y podrán verla mamá.

Un rato después. . .

Hien: Como se agranda la familia día a día ¿no lo crees papá?

Shaoran: Así es hijo.

Hideki: Además tenemos muchas cosas que festejar.

Xiao¿Muchas cosas?

Hideki¿Qué no sabes?

Xiao: No¿que debería saber?

Nadeshiko: No digas nada Hideki.

Hien: Entonces lo digo yo, Xiao hermano, Sora y Williams se van a casar.

Sora: Hermano!! – lo regaño-

Xiao¿¡Qué?! – pregunto alterado-

Maya: Lo que escuchaste amor.

Hien: Vamos no pongas esa cara, ni que te hubiera dicho que Sora esta embarazada – dijo a modo de broma –

Xiao: Te mato – dijo arrojándose encima de Williams-

Maya: _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ – pensó –

Mientras Hien convencía a Xiao de que lo que dijo había sido un chiste y de que soltara el cuello de Williams, una pareja se alejo un poco para poder observar a todos. . .

Sakura: Es increíble como pasan los años.

Shaoran: Tienes razón amor, pero no hay duda que ha valido la pena.

Sakura: Estoy de acuerdo. . . ¿eres feliz Shaoran?

Shaoran: Claro que lo soy, gracias ti tengo todo esto y no puedo pedirle más a la vida, solo me queda agradecerle haberte conocido, y tu ¿eres feliz?

Sakura: Lo soy, de aquí a la eternidad, junto a ti, a mis hijos, a mis yernos y a mis nietos, esta magia jamás desaparecerá – dijo antes de besar a Shaoran-

**Fin de Herederos **

**Notas de la autora: **Antes que nada les **pido disculpas por la demora**, se que se me ha vuelto una costumbre pero de verdad les pido disculpas, la verdad es que estoy emociona, a llegado a su fin la historia que me dio tantas alegrías y la oportunidad de conocerlos a ustedes, los lectores, que han soportado mis retrasos en las entregas de los capítulos y aun así todavía están ahí, no les miento si les digo que estoy conteniendo las lagrimas mientras escribo estas notas, pero no saben lo que siento después de casi 2 años escribiendo esta historia, hubo momentos en los cuales se me cruzo por la mente abandonarla, pero sus comentarios me ayudaron a no hacerlo, ahora me cuesta escribir estas palabras, porque me suenan a despedida, no digo que no voy a escribir más fic, pero tardare un poco en volver al ruedo, las cosas no han sido fáciles la falta de inspiración a sido una de ellas, quizás en algún tiempo cuando vuelva a leer este fic, me de cuenta de que podía agregar alguna otra cosa, pero eso se vera, pues sin más que decirles les agradezco un montón a todos los que leyeron mi historia. **Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?**

Un millón de gracias a los chicos y chicas de **misionanime** por su apoyo, pero ustedes ya saben que hubo problemas con la pagina y sus comentarios se perdieron por eso no pongo los nombres de cada uno por temor a olvidar alguno, sin embargo eso no quita que les agradezca por leer mi historia y mancarme todo este tiempo, mis más sincero agradecimiento.

Otro millon de gracias mis seguidores de fanfiction: **coty,**** Li Anne Potter, gaby, ana-chan, Fairy, Vicky, Dokuro, Akira, hikari – luz, saku 1, Mikael,** espero no haberme olvidado de ninguno, de verdad gracias.

P/D: Los temas en los lemos son Amor real de Sin bandera y Nada es para siempre de Luis Fonsi .

Los quiere Mucho Relena Li.


	17. Extra

**HEREDEROS: EXTRA!!**

**MI VISION**

Un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, llevaba una cámara de video filmando vaya a saber uno que cosa o en realidad sabia perfectamente lo que la lente de su cámara estaba captando . . .

Hola, que hermoso soy jaja – dijo mientras se firmaba a si mismo y veía su imagen por el visor de la cámara- Pues bien comencemos. . . Hola soy Shiba Li y tengo 17 años, ha pasado mucho tiempo y vaya que se nota, en mi familia han surgido cambios, por supuesto hago referencia a que ha crecido, soy tío de 12 niños/adolescentes, y unos más que viene en camino, mis padres están felices por compartir tiempo con sus nietos(lo que según ellos dicen son sus angelitos, pero para mi son extorsionadores de primera, esa es la desventaja de tener tan poca diferencia de edad), pero bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, ups!!, se me olvidaba comentarles como quedo conformada la familia, Hien y Tomoe son padres de 4 niños (aunque no dudo que sean más en un futuro no muy lejano jeje, conociendo a mi hermano), Hideki y Nadeshiko tienen 3 hijos, Xiao y Maya también 3 hijos y por ultimo Sora y Williams con 2 hijos (los mellizos) y otro/a en camino, en esta ultima pareja quiero tenerme un momento, ¿se imaginan ustedes que hubiera pasado si mi hermana volvía con una sorpresa de Hong Kong?, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué demonios hago esta pregunta?, pues bien, les diré porque, ¿ustedes recordaran lo que paso entre Williams y mi hermana antes de que se fuera?, perdón por preguntar tanto pero es necesario refrescarles la memoria, bueno volviendo al asunto en cuestión, lo que paso puede traer consecuencias sino se toman las medidas necesarias y eso fue lo que paso (no mal interpreten lo que digo), yo se esto de pura casualidad, mejor dicho mi hermana hablo de eso con Nadeshiko cuando creía que yo estaba dormido (ya saben ustedes que yo no estaba dormido y escuche todo, era algo necesario soy su hermano después de todo) . . .

**Flash Back** (luego del regreso de Sora)

Nadeshiko: ¡¿Qué Williams y tu. . .?!

Sora: Shhh, habla más despacio.

Nadeshiko: Vaya no me esperaba algo como esto, ¿alguien más lo sabe?

Sora: Sí, Xiao, supo todo desde el principio.

Nadeshiko: No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué tenias en la cabeza cuando le contaste eso? Pudo haber matado a Williams.

Sora: Créeme que él sospechaba algo, además no le iba a hacer nada, porque me debía una, pero me lleve el susto de mi vida cuando estuve en Hong Kong.

Nadeshiko: ¿Por qué?

Sora: Una vez que llegue allá, empecé mi entrenamiento como si nada, sin embargo surgió un problema, me desmaye mientras entrenaba con Axia, de inmediato me llevo con un doctor, gracias a dios, sin que nadie de la familia se entere, cuando el doctor empezó con las preguntas llegue a la conclusión de que tenia un atraso. . .

Nadeshiko: ¿¡QUE!?, no me digas. . . – interrumpió a su hermana, al borde de sufrir un paro cardiaco-

Sora: ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿crees que estaría tan tranquila si eso hubiera pasado?, estuve asustada hasta que los análisis estuvieron listos, y no sabes la tranquilidad que tuve cuando, dijeron que no estaba embarazada, todo se debió al estrés y los nervios que pase antes de marcharme de casa.

Nadeshiko: Dios menos mal, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasa con Williams si estabas embarazada?. . .

**Fin del Flash Back**

Shiba: Yo si me imagino lo que hubiera pasado con Williams, mi padre, Hien y Xiao se hubieran peleado por ver quien colgaba de la torre de Tokio a el novio de mi hermana, sin mencionar otras torturas, pero por suerte no paso nada y ahora somos una familia feliz, que cursi sonó eso (NDLA: A mi me sonó al insoportable dinosaurio de discoveri, como se llamaba?... a ya me acorde Barnie o algo así cada vez que veo a ese bicho se despierta mi instinto asesino jeje).

Riku: ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Shiba?- dijo sorprendiendo al chico-

Shiba: Eh. . . bueno yo. . ., un momento no deberías asustarme así, tenme un poco de respeto.

Riku: Pero si yo no te asuste, estas un poco paranoico.

Shiba: Muy graciosa

Riku: Oye ¿Cómo que te contagiaste de la afición de mi abuela por las cámaras de video?

Shiba: Eso no te importa, además vete a jugar con los demás.

Riku: Estoy un poco grande como para jugar.

Haku: ¿Molestando a nuestro tío Riku?

Riku: Para nada – respondió, mientras Shiba se alejaba un poco del lugar-

Shiba: Ahí los tienen, Riku y Haku, los mayores de mis sobrinos- dijo al momento de enfocarlos con la cámara mientras estos hablaban animadamente – son chicos buenos (salvo cuando me extorsionan), mi sobrina es codiciada por muchos chicos en su secundaria, pero les doy un consejo, sino pueden recorrer una distancia de 100 en zigzag en menos de 10 segundos desistan, mi hermano tiene una excelente puntería con su rifle Winchester, con respecto a Haku también es codiciado, aunque no me imagino a mi hermana Nadeshiko con un rifle apuntando a chicas enamoradas o. . . bueno ustedes me entienden, no necesariamente un chico o una chica tienen que estar enamorados para perseguir al otro ¿no?, bueno cambiando de tema, mi padre sigue siendo el Jefe del Consejo de Oriente, no creo que Hien o Xiao tengas ganas de tirarse la soga al cuello todavía ya tienen bastante con el Clan, la vida de todos no es tan complicada, aunque siempre hay uno que otro sobresalto pero nada grave. . .

Shaoran: Shiba!!, ven necesito hablar contigo-

Shiba: Voy papá – respondió dejando la cámara – enseguida vuelvo – dijo hablando hacia la cámara-

Riku: Vaya, vaya, mira lo que me encontré – dijo al encontrarse con la cámara de video- vamos a ver, ¿Qué utilidad le podemos dar?- dudo por unos instantes – ya sé – dijo enfocando la lente – Ellos son mis padres Hien Li y Tomoe Hiraguizawa, mis hermanos, mis abuelos, primos y tíos. . .

Haku: Hola – dijo saludando a la cámara-

Riku: Él es Haku, mi primo y es un año menor que yo- comento sin muchas ganas-

Haku: Exacto, soy hijo de Hideki Otomo y Nadeshiko Li, y el guardaespaldas y representante de Riku.

Riku: ¿Representante?

Haku: Sí, representante, quien sabe que personas verán este video en un futuro, debo adelantarme.

Riku: No es mala idea, pero te corresponderá solo un 5 de las ganancias.

Haku: Oye, me vas a explotar.

Riku: Pobrecito de ti ¿no?, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes para que Shiba esta filmando?

Haku: No lo sé.

Shiba: Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Riku: Nada Shiba, además eso lo deberíamos decir nosotros, ya que nos estas filmando.

Shiba: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Haku: Bueno no peleen.

Riku y Shiba: No estamos peleando.

Haku: Ok, yo solo decía.

Shiba: Bien, ya que están pueden ayudarme.

Riku: ¿A hacer que?

Shiba: Participar del video.

Haku: ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?

Shiba: Dar su visión de las cosas que saben.

Riku: ¿Por ejemplo?

Shiba: De mis padres, es decir tus abuelos – dijo enfocándola-

Riku: Bien, gracias a ellos tenemos magia.

Shiba: Se más expresiva.

Riku: Ok, son muy buenos y me dan envidia de la buena claro esta, el amor que tienen es muy grande y parece que sobrepasa el tiempo y el espacio, espero encontrar un amor así, no digo que mis padres no se amen con locura, pero es diferente.

Shiba: Demasiado cursi.

Haku: Es una chica ¿Qué esperabas?

Riku: Váyanse al demonio los dos.

Shiba: No te enfades, y tu ¿que opinas Haku?

Haku: No somos una familia normal, digo por el asunto de tener magia, ella nos abre muchos caminos, pero a la vez nos llena de responsabilidades, es algo contradictorio.

Riku: Y tu Shiba ¿Qué dices?

Shiba: Bien mi opinión es bastante general ya que veo las cosas de los dos lados, es decir, soy su tío pertenezco a otra generación, pero a la vez tengo la edad de ustedes, a través de los años uno se va enterando de cómo fueron ciertas cosas y de otras que jamás se enterara, si bien ninguno de nosotros puede saber a ciencia a cierta todo, no puedo quejarme, soy feliz así.

Haku: Tienes razón.

Riku: Las cosas pasan por algo, son pruebas que nos pone la vida para salir adelante.

Haku: No importan que difícil sean hay que pelear por lo que uno quiere.

Shiba: Solo así el futuro será esperanzador.

Shiba, Haku y Riku: Esas son cosas que deben tener en cuenta los próximos **Herederos**!! – dijeron al unísono –

**Off** – fin de la grabación –

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que les haya gustado este extra, nos vemos es la próxima.

P/D: Déjenme sus correos para responder sus comentarios.


	18. reviews

Bien antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia, de esta forma contestare los comentarios de ustedes los lectores, porque a veces no sale el e-mail de ustedes.

Coty: Vaya sinceramente no me di cuenta que eran doce, pero bueno te doy una pista uno de mis nuevos fics (el cual estoy escribiendo) tiene el numero 12 muy presente jeje, no me respondas porque, ya te debes dar una idea jeje, bueno espero el capitulo de tu fics, a ver si lo podemos subir de una vez por todas.

Hikari-luz: Me alegra que te haya gustado el final y espero que estes bien de salud, tu correo no salio por eso te respondo de esta manera, bueno en realidad voy a responder a todos de esta manera, pero de dejo mi correo analiasol87(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com, a ver si sale de esa manera. Nos vemos


End file.
